


Undercover Fun

by talinatera



Series: Adventures through Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has money, Cussing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Poor Connor, Protective Connor, Slow Build, Temporary Amnesia, Undercover, sorta happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: It had been six months since he'd been to New Jericho. Five months since he'd applied to officially work at the DPD. Four since he'd been hired. And still, to this day, Gavin was a thorn in his side.Connor and Gavin have to go undercover to try and infiltrate an android ring that is kidnapping humans off the streets of Detroit. They must learn how to work with each other before their bickering ends up getting one of them killed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story builds off of the previous installment with the character relationships and development. But by no means must you read that one to enjoy this one. 
> 
> I thought that I would be one and done with these characters but I'm still too much in love with them and this story has been buzzing around in my head for the last twenty four hours. And so here is the first chapter of the new story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.

It had been six months since he'd been to New Jericho. Five months since he'd applied to officially work at the DPD. Four since he'd been hired. And still, to this day, Gavin was a thorn in his side.

"Hey, are you listening to me tincan?" Gavin spat.

"Of course detective. You once again were deciding that my presence here brings a disruption to your way of life."

"What?"

"Oh- was that last time? Apologies. You were upset that I made you a cup of coffee?"

"I don't have any-"

"Oh no of course, that was our first meeting wasn't it. I do apologize for my severe lack of knowledge at the present time. I must have slipped into stand by mode while you were once again spewing information in my general direction. Could you please repeat yourself?"

Gavin was fuming and was about to tear into Connor when Fowler opened his office door. "Gavin I need to see you. Now."

"You just wait android. We're not done here." He hissed before he stormed off into the office.

"Wow. It took you almost four months but you finally learned how to talk back to him... Kinda." Hank shrugged, though a smile was plastered onto his face. "Come on Mr. Slipped into stand by mode. We got a case to investigate." They headed for the front of the office when Connor heard Gavin's voice raise in volume and glanced back to see him yelling at Fowler. He made a mental note then continued on his way.

"Look we have got to make some headway on this case, and right now you're the only man I've got that matches the bill for what these androids are looking for. They've kidnapped ten guys about your build in the last two weeks Gavin. We've got to figure this out before all of Detroit is taken!"

"Why does it have to be me? This is an android crime, it should be the two losers that just walked out the door!"

"They are investigating it as we speak!"

"What?"

"Another of the kidnapped men showed up dead this morning over on the south side."

"And you still want me to go undercover for this shit? You must really fucking hate me."

"I trust that you'll be able to take care of yourself Detective Reed. And besides you won't be alone. As I said, our android investigators are on the case as well."

"You've got to be kidding me, you want me to put my life into the hands of that android? He's gonna let me die the first chance he gets!"

"Now why would he do that?" Gavin came up short knowing full well that Fowler knew why Gavin would think that. But if he came right out and said he'd been antagonistic towards the android that would be grounds for firing him. Especially now that they were equal to humans in everyway since the laws had passed.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll take the damn job. But I better see something come out of this for me."

"Of course Gavin. And if I were you, I'd be nice to that android while you still have the chance."

"What ever." He snapped as he made for the door.

"Your information is on your desk." Fowler said before the door slammed shut. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He really wasn't paid enough to deal with the attitudes he got in this office. He almost couldn't wait for Gavin to find out about the best part. He only hoped that Gavin found out where he could witness it, as he had intentionally left that bit out of the file so the man couldn't back out before he'd read everything.

"I can't believe this." Gavin said as he sank down into his desk chair and ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his head as he looked at the file with disgust. He knew his people would be looking out for him... Knew they wouldn't let anything happen to him. He had to believe that. But it was still such a big risk to take this assignment. Part of him really believed that Fowler was trying to get him killed in action so he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

He opened the file and found the identity he was to assume. He looked through the files and sighed. The group was a bunch of Androids that had migrated over to the states when they heard what had happened with the protests. No one was quite sure where they had come from, only that they were bad news when they settled here. At least it was assumed it was them as no hard evidence had been found yet. They were in the business of kidnapping humans and doing who knew what with them. Normally the humans were found dead two weeks after they'd been kidnapped, mangled and almost unidentifiable.

This had been one case he'd been happy he didn't have to deal with. Connor had actually been the one to suggest that it was the work of these androids. Saying there were stories going around in the machine circles about them. If anyone was going to get sent out undercover for this stupid thing Gavin had been sure it would be the android. Not him personally.

Regardless this was a path to an improvement within the department and he was willing to do just about anything to achieve that. So he sat there for the next couple of hours, memorizing every last detail on everything they had and everything that he needed to know about his new identity. Every line just made it get worse and worse. He was supposed to have been in a relationship with an android and had a house he was to live in during the duration of the mission that he and said android had purchased. He wondered if he would have to make up an identity for this imaginary android and the thought made him feel a little sick.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer and he groaned as a headache started to come on. At least it was only a fake relationship that had come and gone. Nothing current. That would have been shit, because right now they only had one android he could think of that would work. He closed the case file and grabbed his jacket. He needed a smoke.

He headed outside, welcoming the warm air as he stepped a couple feet away from the building and started to light up. "Hello detective Reed." He groaned as Connors voice intruded on his break.

"I'm busy plastic." He said around the smoke before lighting it up.

"You are taking a smoke break. That's different from being busy."

Gavin wasn't in the mood. He let out the smoke in a puff and looked at Connor. "Where's your other half?"

"My other half of what?"

"Oh fuck," he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm not fucking with this, what do you want dipshit?"

"I was informed you're joining us on this investigation."

"Yeah, lucky me."

"I wanted to make sure you had all current information. Hank and I just got back from a crime scene were the victim managed to get information out."

"Oh yeah?" He was legitimately interested now. "What was it?"

"Kolizey."

"Does that mean something?"

"The best I could figure out was that it might mean Coliseum in Russian."

"Great. What does that do for us?"

"It gives me something to inquire about with the right circles. You are aware we're going under cover?"

Gavin almost choked, "wait- you mean you're going under too?"

"Of course. It will be the only way I can make sure to be near you."

Fowler hated him. That had to be what this was. "The android-"

"Shall be me. Yes. The places we shall be infiltrating require an android presence. And I was the best Cyberlife had to offer." And so far only one android was his better in theory. "So you will be in capable hands detective."

"That doesn't make me feel better." He grumbled, even if it might be a lie.

"Oh of course. Why would it make you feel better knowing that the android you have openly despised since you first laid eyes on it will be the one watching your back? I would truly be worried for my own safety were I in your shoes. Especially if I were like you." His LED flicked yellow a moment. "Apologies. Fowler is asking to see me. I look forward to working with you Detective Reed." He gave a polite smile and was then gone back around the corner.

Gavin leaned against the wall, his hand shaking as he brought the cigarette to his lips. He was screwed. The android had it out for him, he was sure of it.

 

"You're kidding me, you're willingly putting Connor and Gavin undercover together?" Hank yelled.

"Lieutenant I was aware this would be a possibility for the last few days-"

"Connor, you know that man will stab you in the back the moment he gets a chance-"

"Hank don't talk about your fellow officers that way." Fowler growled.

"It's the fucking truth though isn't it? You're practically serving Connor on a silver platter to that prick!"

"Hank I am capable of handling myself-"

"I know Connor that's not the point." He leveled Fowler with a look, "whys it gotta be him? Him of all people?"

"Because he's the only one we got that matches the other victims. Whatever's going on, Gavin fits the bill. And Connors the only one I trust to bring him home." He leveled Connor with a look. "You got that? I want that man brought home."

"I understand sir."

"They'll at least have back up close at hand, right?"

"Will I really be able to stop you?" Fowler asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I can play nicely as long as I'm allowed to be near'em."

"Lieutenant, I don't think it wise to follow us physically. I can turn communication on and off without any trouble and you could watch us from the cameras. But if I'm to keep Detective Reed alive, I need to limit the risk factors involved. And I'm sorry Hank but if you're out there you will become first priority."

"Fucking hell." Hank ran a hand across his face. "Fine- fine. But Connor at the first sign of trouble you get your ass out of there, you hear me?"

"Of course lieutenant." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow I want you two working together and getting everything settled. Got it?"

"Of course sir."

The two of them left the office, Hank in a fowl mood and Connor looking a little confused. "Lieutenant, this is important that we do this. Detective Reed and myself are capable of fighting back, where some of these humans wouldn't have been. Our odds of survival-"

"Nose dive any time that prick is around. When was the last time he did one nice thing for you?" Connor opened his mouth then closed it as he LED whirled as he tried to recall a memory. "Exactly." Hank huffed and headed for the door. He saw Gavin walking in and he bee lined for him.

Gavin saw him walking towards him and squared his shoulders, as he clenched his jaw.

Hank grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You fucking hurt him, you get him fucking killed-"

"Lieutenant-"

"It's me you'll be answering to. You got it?"

"Loud and clear." Gavin gritted out. He should shut up, he shouldn't antagonize the older man. He really shouldn't... "Just gotta make sure it looks like an accident." He added with a smirk.

"You fucking prick!" Hank pulled him back and slammed him against the wall, before bringing a hand back and Gavin prepared to be socked in the jaw.

"Hank." Connor said sternly as he grabbed the fist before it could be brought down. Both men looked at Connor, one pissed off, the other surprised.

"Connor you can't go into the field with him." Hank seethed.

"I can, and I will. I'm sure detective Reed will act professionally for the sake of both of our lives."

"Androids don't have lives." Gavin huffed.

"Say it again!"

"Hank! Release him and let's go home." He gave his arm a tug and Hank grudgingly let Gavin go and followed Connor out the door, still cussing up a storm.

Gavin's body was buzzing with adrenaline, and he didn't dare look at his hands to see if they were shaking. He looked up and saw that half the department was looking at him. "Fuck off." He snapped before storming to his desk to continue working


	2. Chapter 2

"He's coming here?"

Connor nodded his head as he sat beside Sumo burying his face into the fur. He wasn't looking forward to this mission. He didn't want to go undercover in general. He enjoyed coming home to Sumo and had become accustomed to the daily routine he had fallen into with Hank. They'd come home, Connor would insist on cooking something, he'd downloaded hundred of recipes that he thought Hank would enjoy, then they'd sit on the couch and watch what ever sport was currently on.

Sometimes they'd go out to Lilly's bar. That was enjoyable to talk with her, she always had something about New Jericho to report to them. And her bar had become more diverse with humans and androids mixing well together, and normally the bar had something interesting going on. But other than that they had become rather, rather... domestic? And Connor was enjoying living a life like that. Going undercover would change all of that. It meant he wouldn't get to come home everyday and live the life he'd made for himself. Instead he'd be stuck with a man that wished he were dead. He sighed.

"Connor- are you really alright with doing this?" Connor nodded his head up and down. "If it gets to be too much, promise you'll call me?"

Connor finally looked up from Sumo and gave a reassuring smile. It was meant to make Hank feel better, but he wasn't sure it was doing the trick. "Of course Hank. You will be the first to know should things become unstable."

Hank nodded his head and grunted. He still wasn't happy with this and if Connor had said he wasn't comfortable he would have made sure he didn't have to do the damn mission. Even if it cost him his job. But Connor seemed determined to go through with this, and he could respect that. Hell when he'd woken up this morning Connor had been surrounded by bags with new clothes he'd bought over night. He had seen the names on some of the bags and wondered, not for the first time, where Connor kept cash stashed away.

Hank of course couldn't keep quiet about some of the articles of clothing he was seeing being packed away and demanded an explanation. "I thought androids were trying to blend in with people, not stand out in the crowd." Connor had chuckled and explained that android fashion was slowly moving away from human fashion and if he were to be a convincing upperclass android he had to look the part. Hank eyed some of the clothes and was personally not convinced that androids really knew what taste was, but then again he was often critiqued for his own style so he couldn't really judge.

The doorbell rang and Connor stiffened. His eyes flicked to the clock, hardly believing it was already time to get started. Hank got up and answer the door. "Reed." He said coldly crossing his arms.

"Look I want to get this over with as much as you two do. Okay?" Gavin was incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with the android who he borderline harassed every day. The android who had kicked his ass before. He had often wondered about that day... Wondered if Connor hadn't killed him because of programming or because he decided not to...

On the one hand he was scared to death if it had been programming, because if it had been programming that kept Connor from killing him and he was deviant now... There was nothing stopping him from finishing him off now. On the other hand if he had decided not to kill him when he'd gone in with the intent of killing Connor, that made Connor a better man then him and that made Gavin sick to his stomach.

So he handled the problem like he did all of his problems. He pushed them to the back of his mind and tried to forget the problem existed.

"Come in detective." Connor called from inside, showing hospitality that Hank frankly wasn't feeling. Regardless though the lieutenant stepped aside and let the detective in.

Gavin looked a little unsure as he stepped into the house, and didn't move far from the door. "You ready?" Reed asked Connor. He paused as he saw the android on the ground still curled around the dog. "Is this a... Is this a normal thing for you?" He asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

"Affirmative." He said as he gave the dog a few more scratches, still not quite ready to leave the safety of Sumo. The dog was happy enough with the sentiment as he loved the attention.

"Uh-huh..."

"Have you eaten detective?"

"He ain't eating shit here-"

"Hank don't be rude."

"I wouldn't want to eat anything you had anyways Anderson." Gavin snarled. Connor was silent as he leveled Gavin with a look and his led swirled a soft blue. Gavin started to squirm a little as he continued to stare at him, suddenly aware that they weren't at the station and he didn't have any upper hand here... or protection of other witnesses either.

Hank simply smirked as he watched Connor make the man squirm, "you know what? I'm feeling hospitable." He'd give anything to watch Connor make Gavin squirm some more. "Connor does make a mean omelette. You should have something to eat, and some coffee too."

"We really need-"

"And you know Connor, I would love an omelette before you go. Who knows when I'll get another one."

"Very well Hank." Connor stood up and dusted his pants off and headed for the kitchen. Gavin wasn't sure if he should feel better or more worried now that the android was out of the room.

Hank stared at him a moment before he finally sighed. "Gavin- please take care of him out there. Okay? Don't, don't get him fucking killed."

Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not you Hank. I know how to keep my partners from getting killed."

Hanks heart leapt into his throat and he stammered, "You mother-"

"Don't speak to Hank like that." Connor said suddenly, behind the lieutenant making both men jump.

"Am I wrong?" Gavin quickly defended.

"You weren't there. You do not understand what was going on." Connor muscles tensing up as he felt a phantom pain in his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Heard he got you killed twice."

"I was not aware you had decided that I could die detective. Have you changed your stance on the topic of my being alive?"

"What? No, I-"

"And when was the last time you had an official partner? I cannot recall you ever being assigned a permanent one in the time that I've known you." Connor persisted as he rolled his shoulder as discreetly as possible.

Hank started to smirk. "They've tried a couple but no one can stand being'round him long enough."

"Ah I see. So this will truly be a field test to see whether you are able to keep your partner alive or not."

Gavin bristled at the comment, while Hanks face fell. "Ah shit-" He hadn't thought of that before.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment." Connor said and tugged Hank along with him into the kitchen, breaking the small silence that had fallen over them all.

The sound of eggs and bacon frying filled the kitchen and Gavin watched as Connor added cheese, and chives to the eggs. Then he left the frying pan alone for a moment as he got the coffee started, scooping grounds and dumping them into a coffee filter.

"Shit Hank, do you gotta be ancient with everything you own?"

"Coffee brewed that way has a better taste then that one cup shit they try to pass off as coffee at the station." Hank grumbled as he settled down at the table.

Connor chuckled as he listened and went back to the frying pan. He took the cooked bacon off the fryer and crumbled it up into small pieces, then threw those into the eggs as well. Gavin didn't want to admit it, and he probably wouldn't admit it, but it smelled amazing. He jumped a little as Connors voice cut through his thoughts.

"Gavin I need you to move." Connor said looking at him patiently. "The plates are behind you." The detective quickly stepped out of the way and watched as Connor reached up to grab the plates, before he quickly sat himself down at the table.

Soon all three of them were sitting around the kitchen table, Hank and Gavin munching on the eggs, while Connor quietly flipped through the notes he'd taken on the case, his LED spinning a soft yellow. "So we're heading to the south side of Detroit."

"You got contacts to talk with?" Gavin asked around a bite of food.

"In fact I do. Lilly believes some of the androids we're looking for stopped by her bar a couple of night ago."

"Who the fuck's Lilly?"

"A nice girl. She'd probably punch you in the face." Hank replied.

"Well if she knows you, I'm not surprised." He snorted and took a swallow of the coffee.

"Anyways-" Connor insisted eyes lingering on Gavin. "She was explaining one of them... Invited her to accompany him to an event that she believes will help us find a trail to follow."

"That sounds-"

"Like a lead." Connor finished before Gavin could say something else.

Gavin scowled but relented and took another bite of the eggs. They were as good as they had smelled. "So what kind of event are we talking about?" He finally asked.

"One you're not going to enjoy detective." Connor almost looked apologetic.

"Where are we going?" He added, tense.

"We're going to an android elitist event." Connor finally said.

"What? Those are a thing? I thought you were all love humanity and work together towards peace."

"Just as there are humans who despise androids there are androids who despise humans. Some of these androids have managed to... Acquire wealth and they have created an upper class if you will. A club of sorts."

"And you expect to get into something like that? You don't exactly scream high class plastic."

"Call him that again and see what happens." Hank growled.

"Of course. I look too human." Connor carried on though, determined not be outspoken by Reed.

Gavin laughed at that. "I think a screw's loose in there. You looking too human has never been a problem for anyone."

"By these androids standards, I am too human." Connor clarified, starting to sound a little exasperated.

"That's why you went shopping." Hank mused.

"Correct. I had to have clothes that were appropriate for who we're trying to impress."

"You went shopping for new clothes? Please tell me I don't have to wear anything you've picked out."

"At the present moment, no detective. You, we want to look human. That is after all why you were chosen to go under cover with me."

"I'm going under with you- no dipshit more the other way round."

"What ever you need to tell yourself detective." Connor snipped back.

It was at that moment that Hank started to worry that neither of them would make it to the club before they killed each other. He couldn't think of a single day where they hadn't had some sort of go at each other since Connor had started working there officially. How did anyone think that they would make it through this alive?

"So that's tonight, what are we going to do until then?" Gavin said, trying to change the subject.

"I have an android that we need to talk to before tonight." He felt like he had already said that. Had Gavin already forgotten? Of course he was tense right now, it could simply be that he was nervous in his present situation and was ready to leave and asking question was a coping method for him.

"Then let's go talk to them." Gavin was ready to get moving. Ready to get away from Hanks unending glare.

"Very well detective, let me get my bag."

Connor left the room and walked down the hall and out of sight. Hank glared at Gavin and Gavin clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes. "Cool it you old fart. I'm not going to actively try and get him killed. I do understand what's at stake here."

"I'll hold you to that." Was all Hank said before Connor reappeared.

"Come along detective, we should stop by the house before heading over to our first location."

That made Hank feel weird. He knew they were going to be living together but that didn't make it any less... Weird. He followed the two of them to the door and stopped Connor before he could leave. "Be careful out there... And you make sure to call when you can. It won't be the same round here without you."

"Of course Hank." He wrapped his arms around the man, taking in his familiar smell as if memorizing it before he pulled away to follow after Gavin. Hank watched them until the car disappeared around the corner. "Fuck, don't let me lose him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just found something called wordcounter and it does exactly that and I am so excited because I'm typing this all up on an iPad and have been having to guess what lengths are and I'm just Aaaaaah. Posts should hopefully get closer to having a minimum now.
> 
> Y'all know how to make someone feel special guys, thank you so much for the comments and love that has been shown. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride over was tense, and neither of them said a word as the cab drove them to the place they'd call home for how ever long it took to solve this case. Gavin watched the scenery passed by, and slowly realized they were getting into the higher end of Detroit and wondered just where they were going to be staying. He had figured the department would swing for an apartment or something of the like, but he couldn't think of anyplace down here that spoke cheap. He took a breath to ask, when the cab started to slow down and pulled up to a high rise.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. This is where we're living?"

"Affirmative." Connor took his bag and headed for the lobby of the high rise.

"Welcome back Mr. Anderson." The doorman said cheerily. "Finally back from that business trip?" Connor gave a quick smile and nodded his head as they walked up to the door. Gavin could just make out an LED flashing under the cap of the doorman. The android seemed cheerful enough for all three of them. "Wonderful. Everything has been done as requested."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Shall I put all services on hold until further notice?"

"Please. I'll be home for the next few weeks at least."

"Very good sir." Connor looked at the android a moment and something seemed to pass between the two of them. The android nodded his head with a smile "thank you" he said then smiled to Gavin as he held the door open for them.

Gavin had so many questions. "What floor?" He hissed as he quickly followed after the android. "And why did that android know you?" Inside, the room had ceiling to floor Windows that were draped with light blue, almost sheer curtains. Sleek black lines cut across the walls at odd angles, while black geometric chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceilings. Gavin couldn't help it, he was impressed.

Connor sighed as he clicked for the elevator. "Top floor." He replied coolly.

Gavin made a noise that Connor couldn't decide if it was one of surprise or disgust. "How did the department swing this?" He grumbled as the elevator finally arrived and Connor quickly shuffled them onto it.

"They didn't." He replied as he pressed the top button.

"They didn't?" Gavin started to feel uneasy.

"Before Cyberlife froze my accounts, I drained them into an untraceable accounts only I could access." The floors started to zip by as the elevator seemed to pick up speed as it shot up the building.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"This is my place Detective Reed."

Gavin couldn't quite take that in. They were going to stay... In Connors place. Connor owned a penthouse. Connor owned one and yet continued to stay with Hank at his tiny house. "The fucking android who works as a DPD detective owns a penthouse..." He buried his face into his hands. "What am I doing with my life?" He muttered into them.

The elevator dinged and slid open to reveal a small space that almost looked like the outside of a house. Gavin frowned as he stepped out and looked up to see a sunroof taking over the entire space from the elevator to the wall the front door was in. Connor brushed past him, placed his hand on the door, skin receding back from his fingers, and it gave a small click before sliding open.

"Welcome home Connor." The house spoke as he stepped through the door. Gavin quickly followed him in before the doors slid shut behind them and locked again with a soft click. "There is a guest bedroom to the right where you can make yourself at home Gavin. I need to change into more appropriate clothes before we go meet this android."

Gavin watched as Connor walked off to the left and disappeared behind a door, presumably the master bedroom. His eyes then scanned the area, taking note there seemed to be curved staircase that went up to a second floor of some sort. The floor plan itself though was very much an open layout. The kitchen seemed to become one with the living room, only an Island officially dividing the two. He left his bags by the door a moment as he walked to the far wall which looked like it was made entirely of Windows. He ran his eyes over the panels and made out one that looked like it would open like a door and decided to test it. He gave a low whistle as he pushed through the door and out onto the balcony. Or rather into the outdoor space.

There were small trees and an assortment of plants in pots all over the place. There was a lounge area next to what looked like a bar, and even though it was summer, he almost couldn't tell it was hot due to how much shade was up there. The thing that had him gaping though was the infinity edge pool that went from the middle of the space all the way to the edge of the building. He looked over and saw there was a door leading to this space from the master bedroom and realized there were also floor to ceiling Windows and felt his face heat up as he saw Connor changing.

He had always been using the excuse that he wasn't human as a reason to hate the prick, but looking at him right then he couldn't have looked more human. Then as if Connor could feel eyes on him, which Gavin figured he probably could, he turned around and caught Gavin staring. Gavin cursed as he would have sworn a smirk started to pull at the corner of the androids mouth and he quickly turned, and marched right back inside. Where he grabbed his bags and retreated to the guest room where he didn't leave.

Connor came out a short time later still amused, if not slightly confused by the reaction Gavin had given when seeing him through the windows. He walked up to the patio Windows and placed a hand on them, turning the shade setting on so they wouldn't catch the afternoon sun. He walked over to the kitchen and poured Gavin a glass of water and made a note that they'd need to buy food for the detective.

"Detective Reed?" He called out as he checked the time. "It is a quarter past eleven. We should be moving on if we wish to get anything done before this evening."

Reed finally came out of the guest room, determined to act like he had seen nothing, but stopped in his tracks as he saw what Connor was wearing, "well shit the android is trying to be stylish." He walked over and leaned against the island as he looked him up and down, "what the fuck are you wearing?"

"What is currently popular among the androids groups we're looking to get into." Connor said, suddenly feeling a bit exposed with what he was wearing. He pulled his jacket closer and started to zip it up.

"Oh so now you wanna cover that lovely crop top?" Gavin snorted. "Good choice plastic." Connor offered him the glass of water, which Gavin took and downed it in one go. "Come on let's get going. Though with that jacket you're going to stick out like a sore thumb."

Connor lead the way to the front door. "I believe the point is to stand out, in a way. In fact the multiple layers during the summer helps this group of androids figure out who's who."

"...because you guys don't get hot?"

"Precisely." Though Connor had a small worry in the back of his mind that he would get hot. He still clearly remembered how he had gotten cold during the winter, and so far he had tried not to tempt the summer sun. The door locked behind them as he called the elevator.

"And so in the winter?"

"I would assume they wear less, but this group hasn't been here long enough to have collected enough data to be certain." Connors LED spun yellow a moment before the elevator dinged and they quickly stepped on, Connor pressing the first floor button and held it down, his fingers turning white again. Gavin frowned slightly as they flew back to the first floor but stayed silent as they stepped off and walked outside. There on the corner was a cab waiting for them. The door android gave them a cheerful farewell before the Connor put in their first destination and the cab took off down the street.

"You know your cover?" Connor asked as they drove down the street.

"Of course I do." Gavin snapped.

"Then you understand we are supposed to be in a relationship, correct? I would prefer it be one that didn't have you constantly at my throat detective."

"You mean play nice?"

"Correct." He heard Gavin sigh and had to keep himself from doing likewise. "It only needs to be while we're in view of the public. When we're home we can go back to our normal bickering relationship."

"I'm not going to let my personal feelings get in the way of this okay? I am a competent detective, I have been doing it for a while now."

"I never questioned you police skills detective. Merely the social ones."

"Well I can be nice." He growled. Then clicked his tongue and rubbed his temples. He could be nice. He was positive he could be nice. He had to be nice. "And stop calling me detective. That won't help us keep our cover."

"Of course, Gavin." If it made Gavin's heart skip a beat to hear him say that he wasn't about to admit it even to himself. The cab finally came to a stop and they stepped outside into the warm afternoon air. Connor took the lead as he pulled up the picture of the android he was looking for on his hand.

"Gonna share who we're looking for at a park?

"An android who knows the details of the party tonight." Connor replied as he continued to scan the androids around him.

"I could have guessed that dipshit."

"An android who can help us get close to the androids we're trying to get in with. Lilly said there was something else I needed in order to see them this evening."

"What?" But Connor seemed to have found who he was looking for and motioned for Gavin to be quiet as he walked over to the android. Though Gavin fumed on the inside he was fairly proud at the way he kept his face relatively calm.

"Good afternoon sir." Connor started and Gavin almost face palmed at the tone he used. He may look like a different android, but he was still Connor under all those clothes.

The android though didn't seem fazed by the way Connor spoke. "What can I do you for today?" The android was dressed in a similar fashion to Connor, something between alternative and avant-garde.

"I'm here for the pass. Lilly should have told you about me?"

"So you're Lilly's other guest?" He seemed to look him up and down. "I can see she has a type."

"A type?" Connor asked a little confused. As far as he had known, he was the only one Lilly had told... Unless...

"Yep. Though the other one had blue eyes."

Connor had to keep himself from smiling. "Of course. Lilly indeed has a type."

The androids eyes wandered over to Gavin. "You taking that with you?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Where I go, he goes." Connor answered, making his voice drop a little.

"Hey, nothing wrong with bringing your own entertainment. Arm." The android motioned for his arm, skin receding to reveal the smooth white underneath. Connor quickly obliged and watched as the androids fingers started to swiftly press a few panels and made his arm pop open. Oh that felt weird...

"Whoa- what the fuck are you doing?" Gavin yelled unable to keep quiet as he pulled Connors arm back before it could go any further.

The other android looked at him clearly annoyed. "Please tell your pet that this is-"

"Pet? You fucker I'm nobodies pet!"

"If I do not put this into your arm you will not be able to get in to the club this evening." The android continued and looked back at Connor.

"Like hell Im letting you put that into his arm." Gavin snarled. He didn't understand why Connor would be okay with this either. He was a fucking DPD officer. How did he know that thing wouldn't knock him out, or use him to filter information off of the DPD servers.

"Please control your human."

"Gavin-" Connor started, his tone bordering on pleading.

"No- fuck no! How do you know it's ok?" He demanded.

"It's just a hologram emitter." The android said sounding quite done with the two of them. "If you can't get him under control I'm afraid you won't be able to come tonight."

"Forgive him, he's still jumpy that I'll be hurt. The protests were not kind to us." Connor quickly lied. He looked back to Gavin. "I need to do this." He said and gently pushed Gavin to one side so he could hand his arm back to the android.

Gavin was pissed, and he still didn't like it, but this was some thing that needed to be done. He just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite them in the ass later. Then he watched with something akin to nausea as a hologram emitter was slipped up under Connors skin. Connor seemed to feel something happen with the device as he hissed slightly when it was done.

The android looked up with a quirked brow but said nothing to the sound Connor had made as he closed the arm back up and gave it a quick pat. There floating just above the skin was a hologram of a circular geometric design that moved around itself. The android moved the arm to face down and Connor could feel the hologram turn off with the movement, then the android moved his wrist back around, and he felt the hologram click back on with the movement. The android smiled, pleased with himself before he gave Connor a pat. "You're good to go. Simply tell them Vlad sends his regards."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend of Lilly's." Connor nodded his head then turned around and started to leave. "Though- you're sure you want to bring that thing for fun tonight? I feel... He's a bit emotional... And you could do better."

Gavin started to bristle and took a breath to yell at the android again when he felt Connor quickly wrap an arm around him and pull him close. Anything he had about to say was thrown from his mind as he tried to process what was going on.

"I'm afraid I go no where without him." Connor said with an air of confidence.

Vlad snorted but gave a shrug. "What ever suites your fancy." He relented and gave a wave of his hand as if dismissing them.

Connor took it as the dismissal it was and quickly moved them away from the android, not letting his hold go of Gavin until they had moved far enough away to no longer be within sight of Vlad.

Gavin was the first to break away, fuming. "Don't you touch me again, you got it?"

Connor sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, pulling out the coin he always kept on him. "Detective Reed you do realize we are supposed to be in a relationship, yes? Now I may not have personal experience in that field, I did extensive research on the topic and eventually it will be expected of us to come into physical contact while in front of others."

"I understand how relationships work."

"Then prove it detective. I have a feeling that where we're going, the only thing that will keep you safe will be your connection to me." That hit Gavin like a punch to the gut. "Now if you don't think you can handle this mission then please tell me now and we'll try to find someone else-"

"Fuck no! I can do this." Gavin snapped and ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his head. "Shit." He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and tapped one out of the box. "Where are we going next?" He asked as he lit up and took a drag.

"Smoking is not good for your health detective."

"Yeah well being on this mission isn't good for my health so I don't really care. Now where to next?"

Connor refrained from sighing. "We're stopping by Lilly's and checking on who else will be there this evening."

"Because of the what the android said about her having a type?"

Connor nodded his head as his LED flashed yellow. "Correct. I believe I know who he was talking about, but I'd like to hear it from her." A cab pulled up in front of them and Connor waited for Gavin to get in before he followed suit.

"Who do you think it is?"

"My successor RK900." The cabs door slid closed and started off down the street after the address to Jane and Jame's was put in. "He and I are of similar looks, but he has blue eyes. Which is something the android just now mentioned. If he is indeed going to be there tonight I should like to know why."

"So there are two of you?" Gavin asked a little worried.

"No detective. He is his own being, as I am my own. Though we have similar looks we are not two of the same."

Gavin shook his head not wanting to think of there being two Connors. One was plenty are far as he was concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the excitement for the story! It makes me so excited to keep working on it. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	4. Chapter 4

"Connor!" Lilly beamed at him from her spot behind the bar. "Did the meeting go alright?" She asked as she continued to get things ready for the android taking her spot that evening.

"It went well." He flicked his arm so his wrist was facing up and the circular geometric design flickered into life again, slowly swirling around in circles. Gavin wrinkled his nose as he saw it again. It was still creepy the way that entire thing had gone down.

Lilly gave a whistle as she looked at it. "That's some fancy stuff right there."

"Did you not receive one like this?" Connor asked a little confused.

She shook her head. "Nope I just got a ticket. But then I'm going as a members guest. You on the other hand they didn't invite, but I did."

That only made Gavin even more suspicious of the damn little device. Why did little miss cheerful not get one of them? She was going too it sounded like. Was she special? Or was Connor?

"And it would seem I'm not the only one going as your guest." Connor quirked an eyebrow as he gave her a look. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Oh please you have to act surprised when you see him tonight. He's been working so hard to keep it a secret from you." She said smiling apologetically.

"Why is he down here?"

"New Jericho got a couple of androids recently that looked like they'd been through hell and back. Their memories had been all but wiped, but what Markus could figure out was they'd been in some sort of pit fight. 900's been investigating and it lead him back here."

Gavin mentally groaned. Great that was just what they needed. Pit fighting androids to go with the kidnapped humans. Fuck was Detroit getting messed up.

"Does he think his case is related to mine?"

Lilly shrugged. "Don't know, you'll have to ask him when you see him tonight." Gavin finally cleared his throat sick of the androids ignoring him. Lilly looked over at him with an 'excuse me?' Look on her face. "Who's the hells that?"

Connor quickly answered before Gavin could start yelling again. "This is Gavin. He's going with me to the club tonight."

"You're intentionally bringing a human with you? Won't that paint a target on your back?"

"We hope so."

"Guess it's a good thing Nine and I'll be there then. Shit Connor, bringing a human with you tonight, that's like asking to get him kidnapped."

"We're hoping my presence there will deter any attempts." Connor said, though Gavin wasn't pleased with the worry that seemed to be laced into his voice.

"I can handle myself. And I am right here you know."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Sucks being right there and everyone treating you like you don't exist doesn't it?"

"Lilly you've been spending too much time with North." Connor said. "Gavin is risking a lot agreeing to this mission, please be nice."

Gavin couldn't decide if he was pissed off Connor was defending him, or thankful. He was leaning towards pissed off, because he didn't enjoy the way it made him feel if it was gratefulness he was feeling. "Fuck off the both of you."

Connor sighed. "He means well."

"Oh I'm sure Connor. I'm also sure he's going to get your ass killed tonight if he can't watch his mouth. These androids don't mess around, they are openly hostile towards humans." She said the last bit aimed at Gavin. "And even though Nine and I will be there, there's only so much we can do."

"Understood." Connor said.

"Just be careful tonight." She snorted softly then hit her hands on the bar. "Alright come on, unzip the jacket and I'll let you know if your outfit looks right."

Gavin watched as Connor did as he was told and once again he got to see the crop top in all its glory. He wanted to take his eyes off the android, but at the same time he didn't. Simply because he wanted to be able to tease him about it later. Though the longer he looked at him the more Gavin could fool himself into thinking he was human. If he'd only get rid of that LED.

"Oh nice. Yeah, that's pretty much what they were wearing. You even got it down to the mesh undershirt." She hopped across the bar and started to adjust various articles of clothing. "Did you do research?"

"I did. Though I worried it would be too much?" He said as she looked at the jacket, her fingers following along the stitch lines that seemed to go in every direction, holding the pieces of fabric together in a modge podge sort of way. "I feel a little strange in this style."

"I bet. I seem to remember your personal style starting to reflect Hanks. But I think you've got it. And the colors suit you. How're the skinny jeans? I don't think you've ever worn those before."

Gavin gritted his teeth as he watched them interact with one another. It was annoying. It was annoying that she was all over him. It was annoying that Connor was letting her do that. It was annoying that it annoyed him like this.

Connor made an exasperated noise, "Even after searching for the most flexible pair the store had, they are still restrictive."

Lilly shrugged. "Yeah, but that's skinny jeans for you." She looked over to Gavin and eyed him up and down. "He looks passable." She finally said after a moment of scrutinizing him.

Gavin clenched his jaw and glared at the back of her head. "Yeah well, I'm not going through a punk stage like you plastics are-"

"What the fuck?" Lilly whirled around on him and was in his personal space so fast that he took a step back instinctively. "Listen asswipe you can't go around saying that stuff, especially tonight. Or you're going to get you and your partner killed."

Connor sighed and grabbed Lilly's arm. "Maybe it's 900 you've been spending too much time with."

"If Nine had been here, he would have decked him." She huffed. "I still think I should."

"He's actually being very well mannered from what he normally is."

"Hey-" Gavin started.

"This is better? Connor that's not an okay assessment! What the hell's he like normally?"

"More talkative?"

"Alright I've had just about enough of you tincans talking like I'm not-"

Lilly punched him square in the jaw before any of them could react. "I said watch your fucking mouth!" Gavin looked back at her hardly believing she had done that, hand rubbing the spot she'd punched.

"Lilly!"

"He deserved it! He fucking deserved it!"

"We'll see you tonight Lilly. I know you need to get ready-"

"Don't bring that fucker with you tonight Connor, he'll get everyone killed." She snapped, and she seemed to truly believe what she was saying.

"I'm not going to get anyone-"

"No you lost your right to talk! Connor, please leave him home. If he doesn't start shit, 900 will because your partner can't keep his mouth shut."

"Gavin and I will talk about it."

"I don't care what you talk about. Just leave him home."

"I'll see you tonight Lilly." Connor quickly grabbed Gavin's arm and tugged him outside, a cab already waiting for them. He quickly shoved Gavin in and followed right behind him and set the destination for the penthouse before Lilly could come barging into the cab.

"Well she's just a bitch." Gavin said shaking his head.

"Don't talk about her like that." Connor said pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have expected it to go to down hill like that. And that had been with Lilly... What would happen when he introduced him to Nine?

"She punched me? I could arrest her for assaulting a police officer." Connor looked up and glared at him. "I'm just saying I could. Not that I would."

Silence fell between them as Connors LED spun a fast yellow, thinking about what should be done... about everything. Did Gavin really need to be there tonight? Maybe Lilly was right and he should leave him home, or at least try to leave him home. It might be less stressful to leave him home... might keep everyone safer... He didn't think Gavin would take it well, but what other choice did he have? He finally sighed. "Maybe you should stay home tonight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I need to go, but I don't want to put myself, or my friends at risk because you don't know how to-"

"Keep my mouth shut?" He snapped.

"-Not be offensive." Connor finished.

"No, you just want me home and out of the way so you can run off and do who knows what with the other androids." He was still annoyed by how she had been in Connors personal space, and it bothered him that he was annoyed by that.

Connor fell silent again as he watched the detective, trying to decide the best course of action. "You keep telling me you will play nice but I have yet to see any evidence of that. You're asking me to risk everything by bringing you, without backing up the claim you can play nice."

He seemed at war with himself a moment before he sighed and seemed to deflate in a way. He shook his head and looked out the window. "Fuck it, leave me home." He finally said. He could feel the android watching him and tried to keep his eyes on the scenery that was passing by the car. Maybe Connor was right, as much as it pained him to think that. Maybe he really couldn't play nice with androids. Maybe he should ask someone else to fill this role.

Silence fell between them as the cab steadily brought them closer and closer to their destination. "Would you like something to eat detective?" Connor finally said.

"What?" He sounded surprised by the sudden topic change.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since breakfast... "Actually yeah I would. Did you have a spot in mind?"

"As I don't need food to keep me going I only know the places Hank visits-"

"Oh fuck him, we're not going to Chicken feed. If we're getting food from a food truck we're going to my place." Gavin leaned over and quickly changed their destination to Sweets and Fowls. Connor looked at the destination quizzically.

"Isn't fowl another form of bird?"

"Yeah as in they serve chicken, not whatever the hell it is Hank eats." Connor opened his mouth, presumably to say exactly what it was he ate but Gavin held up a hand. "I do not want to know." The android quickly shut his mouth and kept quiet on the subject.

"So they serve chicken and sweet things?"

"Great detective work right there plastic."

"You do know I have a name right?"

"Yep." He said, popping the p a little.

"Eventually you will have to use it."

"I feel like that's a challenge."

"I assure you it was not intended to be-"

"Nope, it's a challenge." Gavin was already thinking of all the little names he could come up with while they were trying to pass as a couple.

Connor sighed but left it alone. There were just some things that weren't worth the effort to try and fight. Maybe this would even be a good thing. He wondered if he should think of nicknames for Gavin. That was something couples did wasn't it? Call each other by nicknames? He was fairly sure Plastic didn't qualify as a loving nickname but then again this was Gavin he was dealing with. Maybe if they went the route of couldn't stand to be with each other but couldn't stand to be without each other... That seemed a like a relationship the pair of them could do.

The cab rolling to a stop brought him from his thoughts and they stepped out and into the warm early evening heat. He was starting to get hot with all the layers, but he didn't want to admit this as it would mean having an entire other conversation with Gavin he simply didn't want to have. A conversation he hadn't even had with Hank yet. So he moved a few things in order of importance in his systems, and focused on cooling his Thirium so he didn't run the risk of overheating like he had back around Christmas.

"So, do you eat?"

"I do not require food to function-"

"Yeah yeah I know that-" Gavin waved a hand dismissively as they got in line. "I asked if you eat. Like are you able to?"

"Oh- I do not believe so. I could probably drink something in small amounts, but I was not designed to be a companion android."

"Oh okay. So eating stuff is only something certain androids can do then?"

"Correct."

"Why didn't they give you that function?"

"It was not believed I would ever need to do that on a regular basis. If push came to shove I could eat something for the sake of a mission, but it would have negative side effects."

"Like screwing up your system?"

"Precisely. It could force a system shut down depending on where the particles of food ended up getting caught."

"Shit." He sounded truly surprised.

"Precisely. So I try not to partake of anything edible." By that point they'd made it up to the counter and Gavin ordered his regular, a chicken finger basket with a milkshake. The man nodded his head and they stepped to the side to wait to pick it up. "This appears to be a popular hangout spot for... interesting individuals." Connor observed. He was doing facial scans of a group that had just arrived and found a majority of them had been charged with hate crimes against androids. This was the last thing they needed to deal with, and Connor instinctively moved closer to Gavin. They may have their fights, and get into verbal arguments, but they hadn't been in anything physical since that day he turned deviant, almost eight months ago. If push came to shove, he would trust Gavin to fight with him and not against him.

"Hey I know you don't have to breath, and may not know the meaning of personal space-" he was cut off as he saw the way Connors LED was spinning a fast yellow. "You okay? Your- light thingy seems to be going off."

Connor swallowed but nodded his head. "Yes, I'm ok." He said though his eyes didn't leave the group that had walked up to the food truck.

Gavin followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at. "Fuck." He breathed. He knew those guys, had hung around with those guys before. And so knew those guys meant bad news for Connor right then. He tried to will his food to arrive faster, and prayed that the guys wouldn't notice Connors LED. "Get to this side." He hissed, thankful the android did as he was told without questioning. "Keep that blinking light away from them you hear me?"

Their order came up and Gavin grabbed it and quickly took off for a table that was furthest from the truck, but was too slow as one of the guys saw him. "Gavin? Shit man it's been too long!"

Gavin forced himself to relax and scoffed. "Where the hell have you been Robby?" Gavin passed his food off to Connor. "Hey babe take this to the table would you?" He winked then turned back to the group, listening as Connor quickly retreated to the back table.

"Newest plaything?" Robby joked a he watched Connor walk away. "Didn't realize you had a thing for people taller then you."

"Eh I'm giving it a try. Where the fuck have you been though? Havent seen you round this place for weeks."

"Try months Gavin. Me and the boys, we've been busy over on the other side of town, if you catch my meaning."

"Where the androids hang out?"

Robby tapped the side of his nose with a wink. "You're on the right track." His eyes wandered back to Connor. "Shame you're on the force and all, we could use someone with your passion to get rid of those things."

"Can't be talking like that round me Robs. Like you said I'm apart of the force, and I have laws I gotta follow." He didn't like the way Robby kept bringing his gaze back to Connor. Did he suspect he wasn't human?

"Ah hell I know you won't do anything. Besides I bet you miss the satisfaction of beating their heads in." The image of Connor laying broken on the ground with his head smashed in flittered through his mind and he actually felt like he was going to be sick. Yeah he liked giving the guy a hard time, and sure he'd threaten the thing till he turned blue in the face... But he couldn't- he didn't want to think of the android in that kind of position.

He shook his head with a snort. "Yeah well, doesn't really matter as I got a badge I have to look after."

"Didn't stop you in the past."

"Yeah yeah, what ever man. Look I gotta get back to my date, so I'll see you around." He gave a small salute in farewell then walked over to Connor, wishing he were taller so he could simply cover the LED up with his own head. "Okay look, we can't just bolt otherwise we'll draw attention to ourselves."

"Agreed."

"But try not to turn your head towards them. Got it?"

"Got it." Connor repeated and kept his eyes focused on Gavin, his LED still swirling yellow. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah. Though I don't think I've see them since the protests, or I haven't hung out with them since then."

Connor nodded his head. "Because of the change in laws concerning androids."

"Yep." He dunked a french fry into the shake and proceeded to eat it, Connor watching curiously. "What?"

"I've never seen french frys eaten like that. Is it the coupling of the salt and the sugar that makes it enjoyable to eat?"

"Bulls eyes Sherlock. I'd let you try it but I don't want you shutting down on us anytime soon."

"Agreed." Connor was ready to go. He was fairly certain that if it came down to it he could fight his way out of this... maybe. It would be something he'd feel better about if he fully knew Gavin's capabilities.

"You know for two people who are supposedly going out with each other, your body language is all wrong." Gavin snapped his head to look at Robby while Connor didn't react at all, and Robby noticed. "Though maybe he's just an odd one, didn't even flinch when you nearly jumped out of your skin Gavin." Robby set his food down while the rest of the guys filled up the tables behind him.

"So tell me about yourself. Not every day Gavin brings someone around to Sweets and Fowls."

Connor swallowed as he looked over at Gavin, "afraid I'm not very interesting." He said carefully.

"Nonsense. If Gavin's picked you, there's gotta be something resilient about you. So come on." He paused as he took a bite of his food, taking his time to chew it before he asked around the bite in his mouth, "how did you two meet?"

Connor brought a hand up to his hair and started to play with it, as if acting shy but using the chance to move his hair to try and cover the LED more. They had never come up with a cover story. How could he have overlooked something so critical? He had to come up with something fast, fast and believable. But these men had hung out with Gavin, they knew his personality better than he did- what if he couldn't come up with something believable- There were so many variables! "We met at-"

"A club. You know the one down on broad and sixth?" Gavin cut him off as he shoved another french fry into his shake.

"Oh yeah? That's a good one, used to be an android free zone. Shame it's shut down now." He gave Gavin a look, clearly thinking the man was lying to him. They could only hope he didn't figure out what they were lying about.

"Well we've been seeing each other since before the protest-" Gavin quickly ate the chocolate covered fry, as he glanced over at Connor. He could still see the LED peaking out under the hair, but only because of the angle he was at. The android still seemed pretty freaked out though, if the speed at which it was spinning was an indication.

"And you never told us?" Robby asked incredulously.

"Yeah, cause I knew I'd have to deal with this kinda shit." He snapped as he looked back to Robby. "You know I hate the third degree. We're going out, what the hell else is there to know?"

Robby still seemed like he wasn't convinced and was putting ideas together faster than either of them could tear down. They needed to do something to throw him off. "So what's your name?"

"Connor." He replied, taking a french fry from Gavin's plate and dipping it into the milkshake, keeping his eyes trained on the food so he wouldn't have to look over. He needed to act human... He needed to do something that a human would do, and right now all he had available was the food in front of Gavin.

"So Connor, you have a problem looking people in the eyes, or just me?" He could hear hostility start to creep into the mans voice and quickly calculated the best response.

Connor cut his eyes to the man, turning his head just enough to look at him from the corner of his eyes, hair falling further over his LED as he did so. "Well you did interrupt us." He said sounding bored, before he looked back to Gavin allowing a smirk he didn't feel pull at the corners of his mouth. His mind was racing as fast as it could to pull up every file he had researched on human relationships with one another, trying to figure this out as he went along.

Robby was silent a moment before he gave a loud laugh and clapped Connor on the shoulder. "I like this one." He chuckled again before motioning to the fry, "Should eat it before it gets soggy." He mused before he took another bite of his chicken sandwich.

Connor quickly looked at the fry and mentally took a breath. It was only one fry, surely his systems could handle one fry. He started to bring it to his mouth as Gavin watched, hardly believing what he was seeing. Hadn't they just finished talking about how that was a bad idea? How that could cause a system shut down if he wasn't careful? Gavin grabbed his hand and pulled it towards him and ate the french fry before either could fully process what had happened. "Don't take my fucking fries." Gavin muttered as he quickly dunked another one into eat.

There was silence a moment before Robby laughed again as he started to shake his head, "Greedy bastard isn't he? Seems even his partner isn't allowed to eat from his plate. Apparently he's always a prick twenty four seven. Don't know why you put up with him." He snorted.

"You don't get to chose who you fall for." Connor said still trying to process how Gavin had gotten the French fry from him so smoothly.

"Ah bless- never have I heard truer words then those. You just have to look at my Maria to know that's the truth." He chuckled under his breath as he took another bite. "So Connor, what is it that you do for a living?"

"Fucking hell Robs- what is this? Twenty questions? Why're you grilling him?"

"He's important to you Gavin," he waved his hands between the two of them, "I'm simply trying to find out about the love of my best friends life. Are you going to fault me for that?"

"Yes."

"I travel around for work." Connor quickly interjected as he saw signs of stress levels going up for both men.

Robby's body language calmed down and he smiled at Connor. "A businessman then? Tell me how did Gavin catch a businessman? I must learn the secret." He said with an arch of his eyebrow.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we actually have places to be-"

"Nonsense you haven't even finished your food." He eyed Gavin up and down, a dangerous smile pulling at his lips. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get away from me."

"Good thing you know better." Gavin said with a smirk, he stuffed the last of his chicken into his mouth. "But we do have to go." He said around his food. Connors quickly and quietly called for a cab to be waiting for them.

"Come you must tell me when we can meet again. I have a proposal to offer you detective." Robby said, seeming to decide it wasn't worth it this time.

"Um how about next Tuesday, here around lunch?" He snaked an arm around Connor and pulled him close, Connor taking the opportunity to slouch and bury his head, and thus his LED into Gavin's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it. I can see you have an impatient one there." He chuckled again and waved them off. "Take care." They quickly walked to the street, Gavin still holding his milkshake as the cab pulled up right as they got there. He pushed Conner in first before he followed behind them and put in the address of the high rise.

Neither relaxed until the cab had pulled around the corner.

"What were you thinking, about to eat that damn fry?" Gavin snapped first.

"I had to do something with it detective. Otherwise it would have caused suspicion. I did say I could handle small things if it came down to it-"

"Okay on this mission it won't come down to it. Next time shove it at my face. I don't need to deal with trying to bring you back online because of food getting stuck in you somewhere." Gavin shook his head, frustrated beyond belief that Connor had almost done that.

Connor watched the way Gavin acted, watched his body language and knew that he had actually worried the man back there. Gavin wasn't just snapping at him because he'd have to deal with turning him back on, but because he had been legitimately worried for him. "Thank you for back there." He said, breaking the silence.

"Don't mention it." He shook his head as he worked on finishing his shake. "I did that as much for me as you. If those guys found out I was hanging out with an android I'd be skinned alive."

Connor wasn't buying it though. "You could have pretended to not have known me. Or maybe even try and run me off." Connor pointed out.

"Look I'm a dick, but I'm not that much of one, okay? Would you rather I have done one of those things?" His tone was clipped and defensive and Connor quickly backed down.

"Of course not detective-"

"Gavin."

"Gavin- I was simply trying to understand the unexpected form in which your help came."

"We're supposed to be in some kind of twisted relationship yeah? I was just falling back to our cover. Seemed the easiest thing to do." He grumbled. Connor watched him a moment then leaned over and changed the address of their destination. "I thought I was being dropped off at the house?" Gavin asked.

"I need someone to shove my food at detective." Connor said, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a small smirk.

"Oh for fucks sake." Gavin groaned but felt a sense of relief wash over him knowing that whatever the hell had happened back at Sweets and Fowls it had changed Connors mind with bringing him along tonight; and with that knowledge, a smile pulled at his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I love seeing them all, and I love getting to talk with y'all about the story!
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin was fidgeting next to Connor as he watched the androids around them. For the most part they seemed none too pleased he was there and he was beginning to question the decision for him to come along. He also noted with some annoyance, that Connor fit right in with what was being worn by the others. He was also right in that he could tell who the other humans were, and he noticed that every last one of them was in the company of an Android.

"Pass?" The bouncer asked looking between the two of them. Connor flipped his wrist over and the hologram popped up.

"Vlad sends his regards." He said with a smile gracing his lips.

"A friend of Vlad's is a friend of ours. Please enjoy your evening." Gavin could hardly believe that worked as they stepped through the door and into the club.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Where did you guys even find out about this shit?" Gavin said as he took in the room. It was a fucking speakeasy. The room was bathed in low lights and towards the back there was a small stage where three girls were singing music that fit right with the decor. If he had to guess it was something along the lines of jazz... or electro swing? Fuck if he knew, it sounded like a modern twist on some old shit. Leave it to the androids to pull from some old crap to build their society off of.

"Do you not enjoy the place Gavin?" Connor asked. He personally was quite enjoying the music and the atmosphere. It felt like that movie about the 1920's he'd seen on the television one night after Hank had passed out. "I quite enjoy it. The entire place feels so full of energy."

Well Connor had him there. Though the style was like a speakeasy there in the center of the room was a dance floor where androids seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a lot. "What ever." He clicked his tongue and wondered if smoking would be permitted inside. "You see anyone yet?" He asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I think the androids we want are up there in the corner over there."

"That's roped off? I think you need to earn a little notice before they'll even consider talking to you." Gavin scoffed, before he finally pulled a cigarette out as he saw a couple other humans doing the same.

"We'll think of something I'm sure." Connor said as he scanned the faces around them. "I'm going to go get us a drink. Something you'd like?"

"Aren't we technically on the job?"

"The drinks are apart of the job. What would you like?"

"Fuck, whatever they have in a bottle." He said with a sigh, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling.

Connor nodded his head and weaved his way through the room towards the bar. As he made his way past the people, he took note that almost everyone was indeed an Android here, and he wondered if they all had tickets or holograms to to let them in. He looked over the menu and noticed that the drinks that had been in the beginning stages at New Jericho were now available for purchase here.

He hummed and ordered himself something called a dirty blutini, and then ordered a beer in a bottle for Gavin. He watched in fascination as his drink was made, the concoction coming out a light blue. The base was still blue blood, but the server had mixed several other things in with it and Connor had to admit he was excited to give it a try. He paid and thanked the man before he headed back towards Gavin with the drinks.

"Hey there handsome-" a female android that he quickly identified as an AP400, stepped up to him with something like a smile on her face. Successfully halting his return to Gavin.

"Good evening." Connor replied. "Do I know you?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"Not yet-" she moved in closer and let her fingers play with the edge of his jacket, "but I would love to get to know you better." She looked at at him, something he couldn't identify in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but I do believe you have the wrong android-"

"No, I'm pretty sure I've found the one I'd like." She smiled and leaned into him. "Come on, why come here unless you were looking for some fun?" She brought her hand up to take the glass from his hand, "I promise you'll find me interesting."

Connor made to step away but backed into someone else who standing around talking. "No, you misunderstood. I'm actually here-" she slipped the drink from his grasp, switching it to her other hand. "I really must ask that you return that." He knew something was wrong here, and not just the fact that she was being so... aggressive with her pursuing of him. It was something about her eyes...

"Oh come on sugar, it'll be so worth your time..." she started to press her hand against his, skin receding from her fingers to reveal a smooth white underneath, and Connor to his horror felt his own hand start to mimic hers and he felt a warmth prick at his fingertips. He'd seen Markus and North do this before, and it wasn't something you did with random androids. He quickly yanked his hand away, not wanting to finish what ever she had just started. "Please-" her voice cracked as the connection was broken.

"You can have the drink-"

"Oh, come on." She reached for his hand again. The way she carried herself sent warning signs all throughout Connors mind. Something else was going on here but he couldn't figure out what. "I promise this'll be worth you time, might even be fun."

"I don't consider this fun." He said stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Please leave me alone."

She seemed to take a breath and calmed herself down a moment, though there was still something that seemed to have her on edge. "Playing hard to get? I can dig it." She smirked and brought the glass to her lips and took a sip from the drink. "I'm Giselle." She said, her eyes seeming to glint in the dim light at the name.

"I'm Connor, it was nice to meet you, but I really must be getting back-"

"Oh please sugar, don't go breaking my heart like that." She moved in close and ran a hand along his side, making him shiver. "See? I told you it could be fun..." She practically purred.

"What the fucks going on over here?" Connor had never felt such relief to hear Gavin's voice then he did in that moment.

"Gavin-"

The female android seemed to deflate and Connor watched as her stress levels shot up. "Ah- sorry. Didn't realize he was spoken for." She hesitated a moment longer before she seemed to come to a decision and stepped away from Connor.

Gavin quickly grabbed Connors empty hand and pulled him back to his own side. "Well now you fucking know." He almost snarled. "So back the fuck off."

The female gave a quick smile that Connor almost would have classified as sad, before she disappeared into the crowd, taking Connors drink with her.

"What was that?" Gavin hissed as he lead Connor towards a corner of the room, not letting his hand go as they moved.

"I'm sorry- it was unexpected and took me by surprise." He still felt like his hand was buzzing from what ever she had been trying to do with him. They settled in the corner and Connor finally opened the beer before handing it over to Gavin. "Here."

The man snorted but took it. "Thanks. Next time that happens, just shove the person away."

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"Well she sure seemed fine with hurting you."

"She caused no physical damage-"

"Damage doesn't have to be physical to be classified as damage." Gavin said before taking a sip of his drink. Connor frowned at the sentence, not sure he completely understood it, but was not given time to think it over before a familiar voice caught his attention.

"You fucking didn't."

"Lilly-"

"Oh shit."

"What did I say? What did I beg you not to do?" Lilly scowled as she looked at Gavin. "You just couldn't leave him back home could you?" She stepped up to Gavin, invading his personal space.

"Lilly, leave him alone." Connor said, stepping closer to the man to get in her field of view.

"Prick." She shook her head before she turned back to Connor. "Did you not want something to drink?"

"Well... My drink walked off with another android. I decided against attempting to get another one."

"Walked off?" She settled in front of him and crossed her arms as she looked him over. "Did someone take your drink?"

"Wow really figured that one out fast didn't you?"

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Well yes... But the entire thing was odd. I felt I missed something in the conversation."

"What do you mean?"

"She kept saying she thought it'd be worth my time if I went with her."

Gavin face palmed and Lilly snorted. "Um, I think she was trying to get you alone Connor."

He could feel his cheeks heat up, and shook his head. "No- I understand that was what it was intended to look like, but i feel there was another meaning..."

"Do you not get a lot of girls hitting on you, pla-" he cut his eyes to Lilly.

Lilly glared at him. "Finish the word. I dare you."

Gavin clicked his tongue but looked back at Connor. "Do you not get a lot of girls hitting on you? Cause that's what that was stupid." He remedied.

They both watched as Connors cheeks started to get a blue tinge to them. "I am perfectly aware how others can hit on me and what it implies. My feeling about my conversation with the Giselle does not change."

"Oh Giselle is it?" Gavin took a sip of the beer with a chuckle. "Damn android doesn't know what to do with someone hitting on him. That's just great."

"Alright Connor moving on- have you spotted the androids I was telling you about?"

"I believe so, they're behind the roped off section, yes?"

"Correct. Those are the guys."

"They certainly looks like kind of guys that would cause trouble."

"Agreed. They seem to have an attitude to them. No humans around them, and they seem to take personal offense at each one they look at." Connor grinned at the new voice and turned around to look into the blue eyes of 900. "Connor. It's been six months." 900 said with a frown.

"I have been busy with settling in with Detroit." He moved around Gavin and gave the android a hug, feeling as a warmth passed between the two down their bond. "Though it has been too long I must agree." They pulled apart and each ran a scan of the other, making sure everything was still running smoothly and no major damage had occurred. "Are you enjoying New Jericho?"

"Yes. It's exactly where I need to be. Are you enjoying Detroit?"

"I am. I feel at home with Hank and Sumo. They miss you, you know. If you get the chance you should stop by and say hi."

"I hope I get that chance. Sadly I'm here on work."

"What's going on?" Connor asked.

"We've had several androids find their way to New Jericho the last month or so, and they look like they've been to hell and back. Most have their memories wiped or are short a few wires to be in full functioning order. The last two though, Markus was able to pull something from their memory that lead me here."

"What did he see?"

"He saw that android up there." He motioned with his head to the roped off section of the club. In the middle of the small crowd was an android model that Connor didn't recognize from an initial scan. He was surrounded by the others though and seemed to be enjoying himself very much.

"That's who I'm currently trying to get close to as well." Connor said, bringing his attention back to 900. "Maybe together we could find a way up there?"

"So far he's only been interested in companion models. Mostly former Traci's." He looked to Lilly.

"Yeah, he's a creep." She said shaking her head. "I'd rather not be the sacrificial lamb as our plan a." She looked genuine in her request.

"Why be here if you're not going to help?" Gavin asked with a sigh. "I mean unless you're here for the booze, which I couldn't fault you for."

"We haven't had the pleasure." 900 said tensing a little as he turned his attention to Gavin.

"Gavin. And you must be 900. The twin."

"Correct. And what is your relation to Connor?"

"I'm his partner." Gavin said straight faced.

900's LED swirled a slow yellow as he seemed to be processing what that meant. "I thought Hank was who you worked with?"

"He still is, but Gavin and I are here together." Connor tried to explain. 'He and I are assigned as partners from work, but our cover is also that we're romantic partners.' He finished explaining mentally so the androids around them wouldn't hear.

His eyebrows shot us as Connor explained and he looked to Gavin eyeing him with a more critical eye. "Really?"

"Yes. He and I are together."

Any comment Gavin was going to make completely disappeared at the look of disbelief that took over the twins face. He smirked as he nodded head up and down. "Not who you thought would end up with your twin?"

"No. Thought he'd find an android to stick with." 900 shook his head before looking back to Connor. "Regardless I don't think asking Lilly to go up there should be our first choice. The android is crazy from what I've been observing, and I'd rather not risk her like that."

"Well thank goodness we're all on the same page there." She said with a relieved sigh.

"Okay great, so what do we do instead?"

"We could always throw the human at him. I feel that would get a rise out of him."

"I'm not some thing to be thrown around-"

"Of course not Gavin." Connor soothed. "You could start a fight?" He asked 900.

"That would only succeed in getting us negative attention Connor."

"Um guys-"

"Maybe we could do something with the dance floor."

"Guys."

"Connor unless you have added dancing to your list of abilities I would not recommend-"

"Guys!" They all looked at Lilly questioningly.

"Mr. Crazy is motioning to you Connor."

Connor frowned and looked up and caught eyes with the android they had been talking about. He had a smirk on his face and was indeed motioning for him to come over. "Well... That makes things easier."

"Think that's wise?"

"I think it risks the least amount of us." He replied with a shrug.

"Not what I asked."

"I'll be fine. Surely I can handle one android should things become unpleasant." He started to walk towards the waiting android, but Gavin caught his arm making him stop again. "Gavin-"

"Okay so I know you don't like listening to me, and these are your people or what ever the fuck you wanna say, but I don't like this." His gut was practically tieing itself into knots and from personal experience that was never a good sign. "You shouldn't go alone."

Connor looked into his eyes and could see the man was truly worried. He wasn't just trying to cause trouble or delay things, he was worried something bad was going to happen. "You'll see me right over there. If anything happens, I trust you'll be able to come and help. I need to do this Gavin." He removed himself from Gavin's hold and continued his walk over to the android. Gavin watched as he walked away and looked at the crazy android, catching his eyes. He could have sworn he saw something dark and sinister in the way he looked at him, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"You know, I seem to remember a Gavin in Connors memories. You wouldn't happen to be the same one who almost shot him, multiple times?" 900 said in a hushed tone as he stepped up beside him.

"What if I was?" Gavin growled. Hadn't Lilly mentioned earlier that 900 was the one who would have decked him if he'd heard him talking like he did to Connor? And now the plastic prick had seen Connors memories from November of last year... Fuck did he feel attacked at the moment.

"Ever since I saw that memory while helping fix what had been done to him... I have thought of little else but how I would deal with you should I ever meet you."

"Got an overprotective streak much?" Gavin said with a forced scoff. His eyes were still trained on Connor who had paused by the bartender again.

"Maybe. But so far I have successfully taken down each entity that has tried to kill him. I do believe you are the last on my list." He turned fully towards the human as his LED spun red. "The only thing protecting you right now Reed, is the fact Connor seems worried about you, and for the moment I'm going to trust Connor knows best where you are concerned."

"Fuck off." He spat. "We have more important things to focus on right now." He looked over with a scowl as he waved in Connors general direction. "Unless you've already forgotten about the android you've apparently taken an oath to protect or what ever."

They glared at each other before 900 relented. "We'll talk again once this is over with." He said before looking back.

Connor had another drink in his hand and had just turned around to go talk to the android when a scream filled the space, quickly followed be several more. Everyone turned to the sounds and saw an android stagger down onto the dance floor where she stumbled, before falling to the ground, deathly still.

Androids and humans alike cleared the area all screaming and trying to get out of the club while Connor, Gavin, Nine, and Lilly all made for the corpse. "Is that-" Gavin started.

"Giselle..." Connor finished with a grim look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so nice. I thank you for leaving comments so I can talk with you guys! I love talking about what's going on and what y'all think about what's happening. It's just so much fun for me X3   
> If you look up Electro swing on YouTube you'll find a pretty good idea of what was playing throughout this chapter. It's currently what's being played while I work on this.  
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor shook his head as he looked over the dead android. She had been talking to him just over an hour ago... What would have happened if he'd gone with far as he was concerned this was an another android he had killed. How many lives would he be the cause of their death? How could he have prevented another android dying because of him? Even after all this time he was still getting androids killed. Sure he hadn't pulled the trigger, but he had denied to help her when she'd been trying to ask for it.

"What the fuck you two. I can't leave you alone for twenty four hours without a dead body showing up." Connor looked up, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he saw Hank walking up to them. "And looks like you brought the Calvary along with you. 900 it's been too long."

"Indeed it has Anderson. I could desire it were under better circumstances that we saw each other now." He offered a hand which Hank took with a firm shake.

"Yeah, but seems emergencies are the only way we see each other." He looked at the dead android then and sighed. "So what happened?"

"Isn't that your job at the moment?" Gavin said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I'm asking the witnesses that are left what the fuck happened."

"She staggered in from the restroom to the dance floor. I've already done an analysis-" Connor started.

"Which was fucking gross." Gavin cut off.

900 picked up the explanation, giving Gavin a look. "She's an android that hasn't been seen from for the last month. New Jericho has been trying to locate her, but we have so many missing android reports that we simply can't get to them all."

"Her registered name with Jericho was actually Elle." Lilly said.

"So? Lots of androids changed their name when they deviated." Hank didn't understand how that was important.

"That's just it, Elle is the name she changed to." 900 clarified.

"So I did a search and one of the meanings of Giselle is pledge, or hostage."

"Think she was trying to send a message with her name?" Gavin asked, skeptical.

"I do in fact. And someone here heard she was trying to talk to me, and I believe that was what got her killed." Connor finished softly.

Hank sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Were you able to determine how she died?"

"I did move her body Hank, she was originally face down, but if you look you can see the large blue stain on her shirt. Someone removed her pump regulator." Connor ran a hand over his own regulator as the ghost of a memory played across it. Having that pulled out of your body was not an enjoyable experience. She'd have been in agony for just under two minutes. Two minutes she had needed help and no one had noticed... or no one had cared.

"Fuck... So no chance it was an accident or anything." He groaned and stepped up to the body. "We'll get this processed and I'll call you with anything else we figure out."

"What?" Gavin and Connor said in unison.

"You two are witnesses, not on the job. I need to keep you two like that. Besides I'll keep 900 around for now, if he doesn't have any objections?"

"I would prefer to stay actually." 900 said with a nod of his head. He looked to Connor and they stared at one another a moment, LED's blinking a rapid yellow, before Connor sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. You have my address, come find me when you're done here." He said before he started for the door. "Come on Gavin, we need to go home."

"Really? We're really leaving this to Hank and the twin?" The idea annoyed him but he caught up with Connor regardless.

"Yes. Nine is more than capable of handling this situation with Hank. And we do need to not be working right now." As they stepped outside, a cab was ready and waiting for them and Connor plugged in their destination as soon as they were seated.

"So do you always give in so quickly when Hank's involved? I feel had I said that, we would still be arguing about it."

"Why would we be arguing? He was right. It would be suspicious if we stayed any longer than we already had." Connor said through a sigh.

Gavin clicked his tongue and gave a huff in return. "We were right there- they did this while we were in the fucking room."

"I am aware."

"How the hell did we miss this?"

Connor didn't even hesitate before he took the blame. "It was my mistake. I should have followed on my... feeling. I even admitted that I felt something else was going on with her. I should have gone with her, if I had I could have prevented this from happening. This is my fault."

"Bullshit." Gavin snapped. Connor looked up at him, confusion on his face. "You weren't the only one there plastic. You tried to tell Lilly and me that you thought something else was going on, and we didn't listen. And I was the one who pulled you away from her."

"But-"

"And we didn't ask the fucker to rip her heart out, okay? So this is no ones fault but the sick bastard that did this. Got it?"

Connors LED swirled slowly, turning blue once again as he calmed down. Had Gavin even realized what he'd just said? Calling the death of an Android sick was so unlike him. It made it sound like he cared. "Thank you." He finally said.

"We'll catch who did this. Alright?" Gavin's head seemed to catch up with what he'd actually said, how it could be interpreted as... his thinking androids were living... He didn't- his stance on that hadn't changed... Just because he and Connor had been through some shit that day didn't mean he felt any differently towards the plastic freak or his kind. He couldn't- he couldn't think like that. Not after... He scowled at Connor before looking out the window. "Just stop saying it's your fault... It's annoying enough hearing your voice spewing facts, I don't want to hear it taking the blame too." He rolled his shoulders and shook his head.

"Apologies." Connor had felt something happening inside Gavin's head... And he wasn't sure that the outcome of that internal war had been a positive one. The familiar scowl was back on his face and his shoulders were tense again. "Gavin I didn't mean-"

"What did I just say?" He snapped, not knowing how to deal with what he was feeling at the moment. It was too much, he couldn't accept that something was happening with him that he couldn't stop... maybe didn't even want to stop.

"I can see that what I have said has upset you. I did not wish-"

"Can't you do a damn thing anyone tells you?" He needed some quiet to think this through. He needed a moment to understand what was going on in his head. He'd never been good with emotional shit and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to scream at the next person who annoyed him.

"Gavin-"

  
"Shut the fuck up you fucking tincan!" He clenched his jaw and glared at him a moment before looking back outside. "Fucking hell." He added under his breath.

Connor leaned back into his seat abruptly, his LED going back to yellow but finally did as he was told and fell silent as the cab rolled down the street, a tense silence falling between them. They remained quiet the rest of the trip back to the house, and only the house greeting Connor home broke the silence. "There is food in the refrigerator for you detective. I had them delivered while we were out today." Was the only thing Connor said before he disappeared into his room, the door closing with a soft click.

Gavin groaned as he sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair, scratching at his head as he thought about what he had said. Why had he said that? Any of it actually... He didn't believe androids were real, so he shouldn't have gotten upset when he saw one dead... He shouldn't have felt worried for Connor when he kept saying it was his fault. He shouldn't have snapped at him. He took a deep breath in and looked at the door Connor had disappeared behind. The stupid android had just... just been acting like himself. He always took the blame when things went wrong. He was probably upset by what had happened... Hell he had to be, that was the first time in the last four months that he hadn't snapped back at him in his normal congenial manner. Of course that had been the first time in the last four months that he had legitimately yelled at him so aggressively.

He sighed and got up off the couch and headed for Connors door, but stopped right outside of it. What was he doing? They were pretending to care about each other while outside. Connor had said himself that they could go back to the way things were when they were home. He hissed through his teeth and walked to the kitchen. He needed to do something, get his hands busy. Otherwise he might do something stupid, like go check on his partner... No, not his partner. The plastic detective. This wasn't his problem at the moment. There weren't any androids trying to beat him, and there were no humans wanting to beat Connor. They weren't out in the field and so Gavin didn't have to act like he cared at all.

Because it had all been an act. Nothing else. It couldn't have been anything else.

He opened the door of the refrigerator and blinked in surprise at what he found in there. With the way the android and Hank argued at the station about food and healthy life choices he had figured that it would be all vegetables and that kind of shit. But it actually looked like pretty good. Sure there some things in there he didn't even want to figure out what they were but for the most part it looked pretty good. He grabbed a beer from the bottom and closed the door with his foot as he turned around and dug through the drawers for a bottle opener.

He could hear Connor moving around in his room and wondered again if he should go and talk with him... He shook his head as he found the opener and popped the bottle cap off. No... They were home and so didn't have to act like they cared about each other. He continued to tell himself that over and over... but he seemed to be disagreeing with himself. He brought the bottle to his mouth a took a swallow, his eyes lingering on the door. "Fucking shit." He hissed before he walked back over to the Connors door and gave it a knock before he could think better about it.

"Do you need something detective?"

"Open the door plastic." He replied gruffly.

There was silence a moment before a stubborn "No." Came through the door.

"Open the damn door. We need to talk." He said giving the door another hit.

"We'll talk in the morning." So now he wanted to be stubborn.

He glared at the door then stormed away from the it and to his side of the penthouse. "What did I expect from fucking plastic!" He brought the bottle to his lips again and the image of the android at the club flashed through his mind. Connor had looked so broken when he'd seen her... "Damn androids don't have any fucking emotions." He took another swig of his drink before he leaned against the wall and took a breath. He glanced at the door and chewed the inside if his lip a moment. No, no he wasn't going to do this to himself. If Connor wanted to be alone then he was going to let the android be alone.

He shook his head and disappeared into his room where he proceeded to pace around and drink, trying to decide what the hell he was thinking. By the time he'd finished the third beer he wasn't sure what time it was anymore and he felt like utter shit. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen to drop off the bottles and saw that the door was still closed, just like it had been the other two times he'd walked to the kitchen.

As he set the bottle down he kept his eyes on the door, as if he could force it to open. Maybe it was the alcohol talking... or maybe it was something that had been growing the last four months and he'd just not wanted to admit it to himself... Connor was alive and he was hurting from what had just happened. He didn't really understand why this had upset Connor so much, but it obviously had. And he'd only made everything worse by opening his stupid mouth.

He staggered his way over to the door again and leaned up against it, pressing his forehead against in the smooth surface. He didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to even think it. But still it was there. Like an intrusive thought. He cared about the stupid android, even with all the warnings going off in his head not to. That caring about Connor was the worst decision he could ever make with his life. Hadn't he learned his lesson before? He knew all of that and yet still couldn't stop himself. Didn't want to stop himself. He took a breath before finally knocking softly on the door. "Connor... open the door- please."

He could hear that Connor wasn't in sleep mode or what ever it was he did but the door still remained shut. "Please. Look M'not...M'not good at these kinda things..." His vision was swimming so he closed his eyes to try and help right the world. "Look I know you're awake. Just... Just open the door?" Still there was no sound of movement and Gavin shouldn't be surprised. He'd been an ass, he was an ass. He didn't like himself on alcohol, because on alcohol he couldn't hide what he'd become from himself. "Please?" Another moment passed and Gavin was about ready to just give up and go to bed when a shuffling sound could be heard and finally the door started to slide open.

Gavin righted himself before he fell over and looked up into Connors face. "You're drunk detective." Connor said, frowning.

"Buzzed. M'fine."

"You should be in bed. It's late and we have a long day in the morning." His voice was clipped and the most android sounding Gavin had heard in a long time.

"Can't sleep. Look-"

"Why?"

"Cause I was an ass alright?!" He flung his arm to one side as if to emphasize his point. "I know she was important. I'm sorry I told you to shut up, and for fucks sake it's not your fault." Connor remained quiet and in the door frame as he watched Gavin. The detective took it as permission to continue on, or maybe that he needed to say more. To convince Connor that he was a fuck up, but he meant it when he said he was sorry.

"I still think- I know something's happened, and I can't stand it!" He ran a hand over his head. "One day alone with you and that's all it took to make my walls crumble?!" He gave a hallow laugh and started to walk in a tight circle. "How fucking weak does that make me? I've held onto these beliefs for years- but a few months with you? A day only with you?"

"Your beliefs were crap." Connor finally said crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "I'm not sorry if a day with me managed to get you to rethink them." His LED was spinning red as his gaze was determined.

Gavin paused and looked back at him quiet a moment before he snorted and shook his head. "Yeah... I guess so..." Years. He'd allowed his hatred to go on for years... Making all androids suffer for what a few had done. "Look I'm sorry... For earlier. I know this relationship is fake and what ever, but I don't... I don't hate you like I- like I did."

"You told me to shut up, I was only doing what you asked."

"Well you picked the wrong fucking time to decide to do what I tell you to." Gavin said irritably.

Connor finally gave him a small smile. "You said my name."

That was it for Gavin. He couldn't decide if it was relief, anxiety, or a mixture of both that was flooding his senses right then. "Your hearing's fucked up. I never said your name." He turned around and headed for the couch.

Connor followed after him though. "Why are you so opposed to my name? Is it the name itself or the fact it is mine?" He watched as Gavin sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Why not both?" He said through a sigh.

"What is it about me that you hate so much? Is it me personally or the fact I'm an android?" Connor stopped in front of him. As Gavin had been left alone to his thoughts so had Connor and he'd come up with a few things he wanted answers to.

"Look you already got me to apologize, must we continue down this unknown path for me?" Though it came out clipped, it was a small plea at the same time. One Connor seemed completely okay with ignoring.

"Stretching beyond your comfort zone is good for your health. Answer the question."

"Again, both." He knew he could just answer the questions easily, but that's just not who he was. And besides this was what he needed... This normal banter between them, or almost normal. Something was different about it, but Gavin didn't really care what it was at the moment.

"Do you ever answer something straight forward?"

"Well one of us needs to not be an open book."

"I am not an open book. My encryption walls may not be what they once were-"

"Oh my- It was a joke." He ran a hand over his face wondering why he had even bothered with it.

"Oh."

"Come on, sit down and we'll watch something."

Connor seemed to hesitate a moment before he sat on the couch and Gavin turned it on, settling on an old movie. "This was when movies were-" he tried to cover a yawn. "Were the shit." He set the remote down and let his head fall back against the couch.

"There were movies about... AI's before there were AI's?"

"Yep. I grew up with a culture that was adamant on creating you." He snorted into a yawn. "Look what it got them? A new species of intelligent life, and now they can't fucking decide what to do with you." His voice got quieter and quieter with each word, the adrenaline he'd been running off of finally leaving him all at once. "It's a good'n though..." Connor looked over in time to watch his body go slack as he fell asleep.

He sighed and thought about going back to his room... But felt it wouldn't be right to leave him there. So he settled in and continued to watch the movie as the detective snored softly beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than normal time between chapters, and getting to y'alls comments right now. I'm currently at a convention and so am quite busy atm. But I still get to read them and they make me so happy to see! It's really interesting watching y'all react to the characters. It makes my day. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gavin-" The detective groaned. "Gavin."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." He grumbled and tried to block out the light.

Connor grabbed a spoon and threw it at Gavin's head, hitting him right on the crown.

"Ow- what the fuck Connor?!" He sat up on the couch and rubbed his head with a scowl on his face.

"900 and Lilly are on their way. I thought you might enjoy being dressed before they arrive?" He smirked at the detective as he mentally put a second tally on the list of Gavin calling him by his name.

"Oh fuck my life, why are they coming over here?"

"I invited them." He said with a small amount of satisfaction as he saw the look he got from the detective.

"What the fuck?!" It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this kind of shit as far as Gavin was concerned.

"I found a note in my jacket pocket that was given to me by Giselle. I assume she slipped it in right before you intervened." He remembered her sliding a hand over his side at one point. That had to have been when she slipped him the note. At the time it was undesired, but it ultimately got him information. If only he had seen it last night before she'd been killed...

Gavin was up and moving to the bedroom as Connor talked. "Okay- so what did it say?" He asked as he stepped into his room, leaving the door open so they could talk.

"It gave an address, followed by that Russian word the last human managed to get out. So we know she was connected to the same android ring." He added some salt the eggs as they started to scramble.

"So why are they coming over? We could have gone to this place ourselves."

"I didn't want to go anywhere near those androids without someone else knowing what we were doing. I didn't want to contact Hank because I knew he'd insist on coming as back up, so I reached out to Nine. Of course once Nine learned about the address he insisted that he should come along as well."

"How the fuck did Lilly find out?"

"He's staying at her place for the duration of his trip here." Connor explained.

Gavin came back out of his room in something comfortable and cool. "Not that I'm complaining, but why isn't he staying here? With the way you two acted I figured you'd like him here."

"Under normal circumstances I would have invited him here to stay. It would be good to catch up. But-" Gavin was there and he wasn't entirely sure, if left alone together, 900 wouldn't try and beat him into the ground. "Given that we're supposed to be under cover I don't want anything to muddle that image up. And bringing another android in to live with us that looks like me, I feel would do just that."

Gavin didn't buy the story and in fact felt like it was because of him Connor hadn't offered to let his twin stay, but he also didn't mind that it was because of him. He found he didn't mind that idea because it meant Connor had thought of him first. "Fair enough." He gave in as he pulled a stool up to the island. "What're you making?"

"You something to eat."

"I can see that dipshit. I asked what it was?"

"And here I thought we'd moved onto my name." He sighed heavily.

"I told you it never happened." He plucked a grape from the bowl of fruit Connor had set out and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm making eggs and toast, ingrate." He replied, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

Gavin paused as he went to pop in the next grape at the word Connor had used, or rather the name. The corners of his own mouth twitched up and he continued to eat the grapes. "Sounds good. Smells good." Connor smiled pleased with himself that he had started to understand, to some degree, the way Gavin seemed to show affection. "Did you buy coffee?"

"Yes, it's in the drawer underneath the machine." Connor pointed it the general direction with his head.

"Really? I have to make it myself? The service here is really lacking. Who do I complain to?" There was no bite to his words though and the ghost of a smile played on his lips as he got up to find the coffee.

Before Connor could answer though, there was a knock at the door and he heard 900 in his head saying it was him. "Could you get the door real quick?"

"Oh for fucks sake." But Gavin walked to the door and opened it up for the androids. "Welcome, get the fuck in so I can go make me coffee." He complained, hardly waiting for Lilly to pass through before he closed the door and retreated to the kitchen. No it was not a retreat, he was merely wanting a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Connor said as he finished serving the breakfast up for Gavin. "You're early."

"Traffic wasn't as bad as I expected it to be- why're you cooking the prick breakfast?" Lilly said, clearly annoyed by the idea of Connor doing anything for Gavin.

"I needed something to do." He looked to 900. "Did you find anything else out last night? Hank never called..."

"I drove him home after we finished investigating and he passed out almost before we could get him in bed. His stress levels were high and his alcohol level was worrying."

Connor frowned at the news. "I feared that might happen. He tends to drink when worried." He shook his head and set the plate in front of the spot Gavin had been sitting in. "I'll make sure to call him later this morning. You haven't told him about the address have you?"

"No- I thought this should be something we look into as part of your work. I feel we can handle ourselves should push come to shove."

"As much as I enjoy your confidence in me I think you hope too much."

"It's fine Lilly, I was talking about myself and Connor."

"What about me?" Gavin, who now had his cup of coffee, looked about ready to complain. "I can handle myself-"

"I've looked into your history Reed, and so far your track record with handling androids has yet to be disrupted from its current losing streak." He said blankly, looking at him with unblinking eyes.

"You mother-"

"What are you talking about?" Connor inquired.

"Nothing!"

"The detective understands what I am referring to." He looked to Connor and shrugged. "I simply reminded him that it would not be wise for him to try and go toe to toe with an android."

"Fuck you! I can handle myself-"

"Your history states otherwise." Every word seem to smack Gavin in the face, and Connor watched as he started to physically tremble.

"Nine, stop it."

"No, let the fucker keep digging his hole!"

"Gavin-" Connor turned to the man with a small pleading look on his face.

"I'm only pointing out a fact. If he can't handle it that's not my fault."

"You don't know shit-"

"It's times like these I wish I could eat popcorn." Lilly sighed.

"Lilly!"

"Am I wrong detective?"

"Nine, please." Connor had just made progress with the man, and it was like he was watching it all shatter before him.

"Yeah, you are wrong." Gavin snarled.

"Have you fought an android since Connor then? I did not see any records of it on your official file. And after the revolution it became unlawful for any action of that sort to be taken against androids, did it not?"

"Though with him I could see it happening off the records." Lilly was rummaging through the kitchen as the men argued with one another. "I mean he just seems like the sort of guy that would run around with a group, setting androids on fire."

"Lilly, not helping."

"You know that's rich coming from you 900. Connor said you were made to replace him, means you were a deviant hunter too right? Your whole purpose was to take down androids who were supposedly alive. So don't get on your high horse, when you're just as bad as me." He spat.

900 looked as if he were going to say something else, but decided against it. "As you wish Reed." He looked back to Connor and opened a line of communication with him silently. 'What happened last night? He's not... He seems different somehow.'

'He and I talked.' Connor looked to Gavin who was fuming in his spot.

'Are you alright?' 900's eyes flicked over him and Connor knew he was scanning him for any damage that he might have been trying to hide.

He looked at Nine and smiled. 'Yes, I'm fine. I really am. He's not the same man who you saw in my memories.'

'I find it hard to believe anyone can change like that.'

'Hank did. I know you didn't see those memories like the others, but the first day on the job he slammed me into a wall and yelled earlier how he hated my kind. And now he's one of the most important people in my life. People can change Nine.'

Nine hummed and looked over to Gavin who was still tense in his seat, the food untouched as he stared at it.

"You should go look through what I purchased Nine. See if there's anything that will fit you." Connor finally said to break the silence and pull attention to himself.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" It did the job as both Lilly and Nine turned their attention to him.

"It screams outsider." Gavin muttered. "Did you see what they were wearing? You got away with it last night, but they'll notice today if we run into anyone." He picked up his fork and started to pick at the food on his plate.

Connor smiled as Gavin offered his thoughts without yelling or cussing. Progress maybe. "He's right. Here give me your hand and I'll share the research I did on their fashion." 900 begrudgingly obliged and offered his hand, skin receding back. Connor quickly took it, his own the same white and copied over all the data he had on the style of the androids.

"That's just weird." Gavin said as he watched the two RK androids.

"It's a part of who we are." Lilly said as she started to braid her hair. "I understand if it's something a human can't grasp."

Gavin rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"Connor... Are you sure I cannot simply get away with what I'm wearing now?" With the copying he'd gotten a glimpse of what had happened the previous night between Gavin and him and he wasn't sure he wanted to leave his Connor with Reed.

Connor sighed and shook his head. "Do what ever you feel best Nine. Just give me a moment as I... finish getting ready to leave." His eyes flicked to Gavin who was still eating and Nine finally understood what was going on. They were giving Gavin time to eat without him realizing they were doing it.

"Of course." He said with a nod of his head. Connor then proceeded to move around the kitchen as he took his time cleaning the breakfast dishes while Gavin finished eating the breakfast.

"So do none of you eat?" He hated to admit it, but it was awkward being the only one eating.

"Nine is like me. He could drink something but food-"

"Would be a bad idea." Gavin finished remembering their conversation about that subject.

900 turned to Lilly as she gave an exasperated sound when she looked into the fridge, complaining about the lack of android related things in it.

Gavin leaned over the island while the other two were busy, getting closer to Connor. "He's on his own if it comes down to him having to eat something." He muttered to him.

"I would certainly hope so." Connor said, soft enough so only Gavin would hear, his face showing no emotion.

It had Gavin pause as he looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What?"

"I am your partner after all. I should certainly hope you don't allow just any android to shove their food at your face." The corner of his mouth twitched up and Gavin slowly returned the smirk.

"Feeling jealousy plastic?" He chuckled a moment before he felt the two androids come back into their personal space, and fell silent.

"What about you?" He continued, asking Lilly.

"What about me?"

"Do you eat?"

"I could have, but an ass who rented me one night was too rough and damaged my food compartment, this was before I became deviant."

"How the fuck- no. Never mind."

"Yeah... It wasn't pretty."

"Lilly I hadn't realized." Connor reached a hand out to her, taking hers in his.

"It's not important." She gave his hand a pat. "At the end of the day that function was to make humans like me more and personally I'm glad it's gone. One less thing for them to use to try and classify me as normal."

"So not something you'd ever consider getting repaired I take it?"

"Not unless I find a human I wanna spend time with."

"Which is to say never, Reed." 900 sighed as he checked the time. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Almost." Connor said' glancing at Gavin's plate.

Gavin of course, knew they were waiting for him. It wasn't his damn fault he needed to eat... He shoveled the last of the eggs into his mouth. "Okay, I'm done lets go." Gavin said grabbing the piece of toast before setting the empty plate in the sink. "Don't act like you weren't waiting on me. I'd know you were lying if you tried." He headed for the door, pausing long enough to see if they were coming. "Are we going?"

"We are. Lilly is staying here to keep an eye on the house." Something Lilly was more than willing to do as she eyed the huge television on the wall.

"Great, then let's get a move on." Gavin said and opened the front door.

Connor glanced at Nine who finally sighed and nodded his head. Nine had wanted it to just be them, but this would work out. He'd make sure it worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning this chapter deals with a lot of guns... and bullets, and the typical violence that accompanies those things.

"Did you drive over here?" Connor asked as they stepped out of the house.

"Yes, we'll be taking my car if that's alright? I'd rather not take a cab to where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked as the elevator started its decent back down to the ground floor, Connor once again holding the button down with a white finger.

"Just outside of the city. From what I could figure out, the address leads to an old set of office buildings that are no longer in use."

"Office buildings? Really?" The doors opened and the three of them stepped outside and headed out to the car.

"Yes. I assume they've done something to the inside to fit their needs."

"And what are those? Have you two put your heads together yet for this?"

"Well they're kidnapping both humans and androids."

"Any androids that manage to get away have had their memory wiped." They all piled into the car, Gavin taking the back while the androids sat up front.

"Do you think the got away or they were released?"

"That's a good question." 900 started the engine up and headed down the street.

"So far no humans have made it back alive. Every last one has been killed in a brutal manner."

"What do they need humans and androids for?"

"And why dispose of them in the fashion that they are?"

"Sounds like they're trying to make a point if you asked me." Gavin said.

"What sort of point?"

"That they're powerful and untouchable. Have the androids who've been taken been associated with humans?"

"As in did they work with them or care for them?"

"Maybe just put up with them? Were nice to them?"

"Let's assume for a moment that they were. What would be your thought?" Connor asked, turning his chair around to look at him.

"If they were human lovers and these androids hate humans, they could have been taken so they could teach them a lesson."

"Punishing them because they care for humans..." Connor looked to Nine who seemed to consider it.

"It sounds plausible. At the very least it would give us a connection between them. Something to keep in mind."

Connor nodded his head. "So we have a connection to consider, we still have to figure out what's being done to them. And What does Kolizey have to do with any of it?"

"It has to play a big part in all of it for both a human and an android to try and get it out."

"Holy shit- is that the place?" Gavin asked as he leaned forward to look out the front window.

"An astute observation Reed. We have indeed arrived."

Gavin gave 900 a look but the android didn't notice as he turned the car off and stepped out. "Fucking androids." He muttered under his breath as he joined the other two outside the car.

"It is certainly bigger than I thought it would be." Connor said. "Do we know why it was abandoned?"

"The company went under, and no one wanted to buy this far outside the cities central hub." Nine pulled a gun out and made sure it was ready to fire. Gavin watched him and made sure to do the same to his. "Do you have a gun Connor?" Nine asked.

The android shook his head. "Officially I'm not allowed to have one yet as laws are still up in the air getting everything sorted out."

Nine rolled his eyes and pulled out a second one and handed it over to him. "The humans are going to get you killed Connor."

"I would point out I am able to dodge an alarming number of bullets-"

"I can think of several times you were unable to dodge." He replied quietly and Connor fell silent.

"That is... true. Thank you for the gun Nine." He checked it and made sure it was ready to go before he slipped it under his jacket. "Where do you think we should try and get in?"

"What if we tried the left side? I'm detecting a broken second story window we could try and slip into." He glanced behind at Gavin. "Are you up for climbing?"

"Fuck you, of course I am." He growled.

"Remember our goal is to scout the place out and make it home. We're not trying to take them down today. No unnecessary risks. Got it?" Connor asked both of the others.

"Understood."

"What ever. Not like I'm eager to die today."

900 started towards the building, deciding to go first, running his scanners to see if there were any traps ahead of them that would need to be deactivated before the other two came up.

"That's the spirit Gavin." Connor said managing to smile even with the mission they were about to undertake. If it made Gavin feel better, the detective wasn't about to let either of them know it.

"What ever just lead the way Plastic." He said all heat gone from his voice and a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"As you wish detective." Connor said with a small snort, and started after 900.

'Do you think he can make that climb?' Nine thought to Connor so Gavin wouldn't hear.

'He may need some help. Though he won't ask for it.' Connor thought back. 'But he's good in a fight. It'll be worth it to get him up there. And I have a feeling that if we dont get him up there with us-'

'He'll find his own way in.' Nine mentally sighed and Connor couldn't help but chuckle. 'Maybe we should let him. It would cause a distraction at the very least.'

'Oh don't be so hard on him. I told you he's not the same man. He's... He's trying.'

'Lilly says he's constantly running his mouth and using slurs against you. How can you put up with that?'

'I dealt with a lot as an android detective when I first arrived at the station. I've seen all those humans at their worst... Was even on the receiving end of some of it. They've gone from seeing me as a tool owned by the department to a living being, and they are trying their best to change. If I gave everyone else in the department the chance to change but kept that opportunity from Gavin, what kind of example would I be setting for our kind?'

'That we take our rights seriously?'

'I take them seriously Nine.'

Nine sighed aloud and paused as he looked back at Connor. "And yet the company you keep says otherwise. You said it yourself, you came back to Detroit to be an example for our people. What message are you sending them by putting up with what is said? Not standing up to it?"

"That it's possible to work together and reach out to each other. I told you my mission was to prove humans and androids could work together harmoniously." He continued the thought in Nines's head 'And what happens between myself and Gavin is no one else's concern but ours. You don't know what's happening with him right now.'

'No, I don't. I only see what everyone else sees. And Connor it does not look good from where we're standing. Right now you're only sending a message that it is okay for humans to call us derogatory names and push us around.'

'That is not my intent-'

'I know. I know that's not what you're seeing. And I am sorry that I must be the one to point it out. I know you're seeing the changes and maybe the path to a better man. But the time will come where your life, maybe even our future as a life form may depend on what you say about him.'

'I think that's a bit extreme...'

"Perhaps. But it's something you should think on." Nine finished out loud. "For now we have to climb this wall."

"You two... You've been having a silent conversation this entire time haven't you?"

"Not the time Reed. Right now you need only focus on climbing." Nine was up the wall in almost the blink of an eye, Connor not far behind him. Gavin cursed under his breath as he started the climb up. He tried to remember where they had grabbed onto the wall... What they had used as hand holds and the like but climbing had never been a strong suit of his.

"Fuck-" he breathed as his foot slipped. He attempted to get it back into place when Connor poked his head over the side.

"Gavin- can you reach my hand?"

"I got this." He grumbled as he got his foot back into place and hoisted himself up another step.

"I do not doubt that, but if you give me your hand I could-"

"I said I got this okay?" He hissed. As he reached for another hand hold. "I'm not completely useless." He added under his breath.

Connor clicked his tongue and pulled back from the window. "Stubborn is a common trait among humans." He offered as explanation.

"Running out of patience is starting to become one of mine." Nine said with a chuckle.

"I was unaware you had a lot of it to start with." Connor said with a smirk.

"I feel I have plenty considering what and who I deal with on a regular basis."

"I was unaware that Josh could be annoying."

"Josh is fine. It's more North I butt heads with."

Connor gave him a look. "I can't imagine why." He said deadpan. A Yelp from outside the window caught their attention and Connor was back to leaning over it. "Gavin?"

"Fuck-" he was trying to find a place to grab onto with one hand, while the other was slipping from it current place and both feet were now dangling above the ground.

"Give me your hand Gavin." Connor said as he leaned over and offered his own.

"Fucking shit- fine." He reached up and Connor grabbed his hand and hoisted him up and into the building.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Let's get going, hmm?" 900 started them down the hall way while Connor helped Gavin up.

Connor gave Gavin a quick smile as he scanned for anything that looked wrong. "I'm fine Connor... Thanks." Gavin said as he brushed his hands off on his pants. Connor snorted softly but nodded his head and followed after 900.

"What they've managed to do to this building is remarkable." Connor finally said after a quarter of an hour of roaming around the halls. "Though their security is quite lacking. I would have thought we'd run into someone by this point."

"It is very... Unnerving that there haven't been any patrols or guards. With the way the victims have been treated I would have thought there would be something."

"Maybe we just haven't found the actual place where they hide out?"

"Then why give us this address?"

"Maybe there's something here she wanted you to find?"

"What could she have possibly wanted me to find that someone would kill her over, if it wasn't the location of the head quarters?"

"Fuck I don't know how you androids think. I'm just trying to throw out ideas okay?"

"Hush." Nine held up a hand and everyone stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"No?"

"There it is again." Nine looked back at Gavin. "An asshole keeps talking."

"Oh fucking haha. Let me find a fuck to give." Gavin shook his head. "Hey-" he looked at Connor who was trying to cover his laugh with a cough. "It wasn't funny stupid."

"Maybe it's simply humor that's above you." Nine started them walking again. They came to the end of the floor with nothing to show for it once again. They opened the doors and stepped into what looked like a lobby of sorts, with two main halls branching off of it.

"This is going to take forever." Gavin groaned.

"What if we split up? We'd cover more ground, and you and I could stay in contact."

"Reed would get lost, and we'd have no way to find him."

"He could stay with me."

"He'll get you killed."

"No he won't." Connor said, cutting off anything Gavin was about to say. "He's already proven he'll protect me."

900 looked unconvinced but also looked like he was thinking. "Very well. But you keep in contact yeah?"

'Of course Nine.' Nine smiled and nodded his head. He turned back around and took the path on the left, while Connor and Gavin took the path on the right. Which lead to another staircase.

"Of for fucks sake, I could never see another stair in my life and it would be too soon." Gavin groaned as they started up.

"You have walked a lot of stairs to day Gavin."

"I don't want a pep talk, I want to be done."

"Well... You could always stay here and I could-"

"No fucking way." Gavin shot him a look. "You may have forgotten but these assholes don't like humans, and I don't have a fancy way to talk to you or the twin were something to happen."

"I could carry you?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just complaining."

They stepped out onto the new floor and Connor chuckled. "You seem to do that a lot."

"What can I say. It's in my blood." They looked around at all the doors leading to other rooms and Gavin groaned. "This has to be the most uninteresting thing I've ever done. What if this isn't the place?" They cleared the first room and got onto the next.

"We've got to hope that isn't the case. We could run a search on that android from the club, but I don't think it'll turn up much as far as useful information goes."

"So probably a wild goose chase." Though Gavin still wasn't convinced this wasn't a wild goose chase either. He heard Connor clear the next room and so moved on to the one after that. He opened the door and froze at the sound of a gun cocking.

"Would you look at that- a human has managed to wander into our place." The voice sent a chill down his spine as he stayed rooted to the spot. "You're not the reading I was following though lovely. Where's the other one?"

Gavin swallowed and shook his head. "There's no one else." He said his voice a little shakier then he'd like it to be.

The android looked bored and let the gun drop down before firing a bullet into Gavin's leg. The detective tried to swallow the scream and bent down to grab at his thigh, trying to stop the red that was soaking into his pants. "I'm going to find your friend, it's only a matter of time. The longer it takes, the more bullets you become aquatinted with."

"I told you- it's just me." He gritted out and heard another bullet enter the chamber.

"You know I've seen a lot of stubborn humans these last few weeks, but they always end up dead in the end. Just takes them longer than the weaker ones. Though-" he fired another shot just grazing Gavin's arm, making him hiss as it started it sting. "They suffered longer... Which makes you wonder who was really the smarter one?"

"Go to hell." He said clenching his jaw. Connor had to have known by now something was up. He just had to hold out until the android went all terminator on his ass.

Connor had indeed heard the gun being fired and had immediately sent their location to 900 before pulling out his own gun. He scanned for Gavin and found him at the next door over. He moved the the edge of the doorway as the second shot went off and the bullet whizzed past him and embedded itself into the wall across the hall.

"I think that's a matter of perspective. Where we're going will be heaven to me, though hell for you." Connor adjusted his hold on his gun as he heard Nine yelling in his head to wait for him. He wasn't sure Gavin had that kind of time. "Tell me, was it Elle that got this location out to you? I knew she couldn't be trusted the little bitch."

"Which one was that? I can't tell you plastics pricks apart." Gavin's breathing was labored and Connor could hear that he was in pain. If he could get a visual he would have a better idea of what was wrong... But he had a pretty good feeling that gunshot to the body was an accurate diagnosis.

The gun went off again and Gavin stifled another scream. That was it, Connor couldn't wait. He took a breath and stepped around the corner and aimed where he calculated the attacker was and quickly fired off three shots towards the android. The androids eyes widened as Connor appeared and he tried to return fire but took three bullets to his abdomen and stumbled backwards.

Connor bent down and wrapped an arm around Gavin and hoisted him up, earning a scream of pain from the detective as his hand found the second bullet wound. "Apologies." He said as he fired another shot towards the android who was getting back up.

"Fuck it- just get me out of here please." Connor got them out of the doorway and started to run down the hall, dragging Gavin along beside him.

"Hold it right there!" The androids voice box was malfunctioning but other wise he appeared to still be trying to run after them. The gun went off again and flew past Connor's legs.

"He appears to be trying to disable me." He said as they neared the door at the end.

"What makes you say that?"

Another bullet was sent flying through the air and found its way into Connors leg. He'd been shot countless times before. He couldn't even remember the number of times he'd been shot. But not sense Christmas. Not since he could feel things. It was a sensory overload for a moment and he stumbled to the ground, Gavin falling out onto the ground beside him.

"Connor?" Connor didn't respond. Alerts were flashing across his vision as his programming tried to make sense of what had happened. "Connor!?" Gavin was shaking him and Connor knew they had to keep pushing forward. He grimaced and hauled himself up and grabbed Gavin again and started back for the door. 900 was screaming in his head, having felt that Connor had been hurt as they'd been in open communication with each other since he'd given their location.

The door at the end flew open and Nine came running in firing bullets behind Connor and Gavin as he glared at the android who had shot Connor. The android took an unknown amount of bullets as Nine emptied his gun into it, and for a moment the android just stood there, Thirium seeming to drip from everywhere.

"Hope... That wasn't... All you had." He said, a smirk spreading across the androids face before he toppled to the ground, motionless.

"Nine take Gavin." Connor said as the android looked to them. "He's been hit twice and losing blood fast. We need to get him out of here."

Nine could care less about that, but carrying Gavin wasn't helping Connor's Thirium loss so he quickly took the human away from him and headed for the door. "Reed keep anything else off Connor." He said as they started down the stairs.

"Got it." He said as he got his gun ready, and pointed it behind their little group as they made their way back down the stairs.

"We're going to the front. I don't think either of you would make it back down the way we came in."

"Agreed. Do you think there are more hostiles now? With what that android said-"

"We'll deal with it as we come across it." Nine said as he opened the door to the first floor. Above them another door slammed open and yelling could be heard.

"We need to get out of here."

"An astute observation as always detective." Nine scanned the area in front of them before darting towards the front door. Connor right behind him, albeit a little slower. Everything was looking good before the door behind Connor burst open and five androids swarmed out of it.

"There! That's the signal we saw!"

"900!" Gavin fired off a shot but with the jostling he missed.

"Activate it damn it, don't just gape!"

Connor turned around and took aim and fired two more shots taking down one android.

"I press the damn button!"

"Connor-"

"Got it!" One of the other androids yelled and Gavin watched as his thumb pushed down on a small device.

Connor froze in place as an itching feeling started under his skin in his wrist. He frowned and tilted it up and the hologram tattoo popped into life. Then he watched as it glitched a moment before burn marks started to branch out from where he had seen the device implanted. His system malfunctioned as pain started it wash up his arm. It was worse then the bullet. Worse then anything he could have ever imagined.

A scream tore itself from his voice box as every wire, every biocomponent seemed to be buzzing with a burning energy. Electricity was literally frying his circuitry. He could hear voices yelling his name, could hear gunshots being fired from both sides but none of that mattered at the moment. He could feel himself being overloaded with too much energy and it felt like he was going to rip apart at the seams.

He hurt- he hurt so much. If this was feeling, if this is was it really meant he wanted nothing to do with it. This wasn't worth feeling sumo's fur, or the way a beard felt against his cheek. This, this pain was taking over every system until finally his core processor forced a shut down and he fell to his knees as the world around him blinked out of existence.

"Connor!" 900 dropped Gavin as he started for the motionless android. He reached out along their bond to try and get a response but was greeted by a wall. What ever had happened had forced Connor to go into lockdown mode. Gun fire made him flinch back and he took his gun only to remember that he'd emptied it into the android upstairs.

He growled and threw the gun at the first attacker and made a dash for him, dodging the bullets sent his way with near ease. "Shit-" he slammed his fist into the attacker and was rewarded with a crunch. The android screamed a moment before 900 wrenched the gun from his hands and fired a shot into his head. The other androids were yelling now and 900 took aim and fired off several more shots taking down another two.

"900, to your left!" Gavin yelled as he propped himself up and took aim with his gun, firing off several shots before he finally took one of the androids from the new group down.

Nine looked at what Gavin was talking about and hissed as a bullet grazed his arm. He turned back to the android he had to take care of and pulled the trigger again, only for it to come up empty. He snarled and threw that gun at the next android and proceeded to beat his face into the ground, Thirium now dripping from his knuckles. He heard Gavin curse behind him and turned around in time to see the man trying to run towards the android that was currently dragging Connor off.

"Let him go you fucker!" Gavin lunged and grabbed ahold of Connors legs and tried to pull backwards, lifting his gun up and firing at the android that was holding onto Connor, hitting him square in the forehead. As soon as the grasp on Connor went slack Gavin yanked him towards himself, getting a death grip on him as he started to scoot them backwards towards the door, firing shots off at anyone who got too close.

900 grabbed the gun from the android he'd just beat to death and quickly made his way over to the two of them and grabbed Gavin by his shirt collar and pulled the two of them faster towards the door while firing shots at the androids. "Don't let him go!" He said as they burst through the front door and 900 hauled them towards the car as both men continued to shoot at the androids.

Nine almost ripped the door off and pulled Gavin and Connor into the car before slamming the door and hopping in the front seat. He touched the car and it took off down the road and away from the androids who were still firing at them.

"900 we need doctors..." Gavin said, his head swimming with the effort to stay conscious. He tightened his grip on Connor as he felt himself slipping. "We need a doctor..." He said before his world went dark.

"Reed? Reed!" 900 looked behind him to see what was going on, but his eyes flicked from Gavin to the rear window and his eyes widened. Who were these androids? He jumped into the back not caring the car was still moving and threw the door open and pushed both Gavin and Connor out of it before jumping out himself as the attacking androids fired an RPG at the car.  The blast from the car had Nine flying through the air, well beyond the other two and slamming into a tree, the impact forcing him to enter a short term stasis. Who were they dealing with here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this weekend was a blast for me but I am so happy to be home again and to be writing! So today's chapter is a little longer than normal as a thank you for sticking with it c; and dear toads was this a monster to write. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin awoke to the sound of beeping. A consistent beeping. He groaned and moved to turn his alarm off. Why was it even going off? When his hand didn't feel the usual smooth exterior of his well worn alarm clock he frowned and finally opened his eyes and heard the beeping quicken.

He had no idea where he was. He looked around the room and saw he was hooked up to a heart monitor as well as something that looked like a drip of some sort. He groaned as he tried to get up and felt various sections of his body protest. His shoulder was pulsing with every heartbeat, and his leg just seemed to be throbbing. He took a breath in, that ended in a coughing fit and he groaned again.

He needed to get out of there. Where ever there was. He pulled the wire that connected him to the heart monitor out and the machine fell silent. Next he took out the drip and hissed a little at the pricking sensation it gave him. As he sat up slowly the memories of what had happened came back to him. They'd gone into a building they thought the android kidnapping ring called its head quarters... Then all hell had broken lose. He winced as he stood up and caught his balance. Where was Connor?

He looked at the doorway and started for it, trying to be as quiet as he could be. He poked his head out around the corner and checked that the coast was clear before he headed down the hallway. Where was he? They had made it to the car, and if this was a hospital he had a few choice words for whoever was in charge. Like 'this place fucking sucks.' He paused as he heard a scream echo down the hall way and his eyebrow shot up. That was only help solidify his whole theory of how awful the place was.

He continued down the hall glancing into the rooms he was passing. All of them looked similar to the one he had just left. A single bed surrounded with by machines of various looks, and purposes no doubt. But so far he was the only patient it appeared. Or at the very least, the only patient on this level. Where was Connor? The shuffling of feet in front of him, had him ducking into a room and holding his breath.

"They looked almost just like each other. It's weird, no?"

"How's that fuckin weird? There're about a thousand other blokes who have your ugly mug."

"But we're all the same model. Those two, they were different models. The way they fought was different too, no? The larger one was all in your face brutality, did you see the way he was beating faces in like it was nothing? While the one that was tagged really focused on distance fighting. Yet they had similar faces' similar builds... Cyberlife had a thing I think."

"So? I can fight differently from another bloke who looks like me, don't mean shit. But really at the end of the day, what's it matter? The fact they looked like each other doesn't mean much anymore does it? You saw what happened, no way someone could have survived that."

"True- Should we check on the human?"

"Nah, he was still out last we checked."

"But he's been out a couple days, yes? Won't he eventually wake up?"

"If he was smart he'd never wake up, the stupid meat bag."

The voices started to fade away and Gavin slipped out of the room. It sounded like they were talking about Connor and 900. Though... It sounded like only one of them made it. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his head as he hissed through his teeth. He really hoped Connor wasn't gone... The thought that the android could be gone... That he'd never see his stupid smile again- it made his gut twist into knots. It was something he couldn't think about at the moment. So he shoved the problem to the back of his mind.

Though now he really did wonder what in the world had happened after he'd blacked out. They had made it to the car, so why weren't they safe? What had happened? He listened for which way the two androids walked off in and decided to go in the opposite direction. He'd feel better if he had a gun in his hands, but he couldn't let that stop him right then.

He followed the hall to the stair case and quietly opened the door and looked up and down. He wondered if down would get him out of there and away from this hell hole... The image of Connor though, motionless on the ground made him take the stairs going up. He wasn't going to leave the stupid android there... Whether or not he was the one who had survived whatever had happened. He couldn't leave him there. Gavin had been fighting it for months, not wanting to give into anything that involved Connor... But he cared for him. He really cared for the android and he couldn't- he couldn't just leave him there.

So it was with that determination that he started up the stairs. It took some time to get up the them with his hurt leg but the android who had worked on him had obviously known what it was doing as the wound held together pretty well. That was something else though, why bother patching him up when they had seemed all too eager to just flat out kill him?

Before he could think on it further He came to the next floor and opened the door a crack to peer into the hall. This one seemed a little more lively, as he could hear talking down the hall. He waited a moment longer before he slipped onto the new floor and quickly darted to a hiding place under a table against the wall. He steadied his breathing as his shoulder complained at the new position, but the voices soon distracted him from any pain he was feeling.

"When's the next round due to start?"

"A half hour. The contestants are getting prepped as we speak."

"Good. How's the crowd?"

"Ready to see some people die."

"Wonderful." Gavin frowned as he recognized that voice. It was a voice he'd heard recently... But couldn't place from where right off the bat. He poked his head out from his hiding spot and looked around the corner and saw the back of two androids standing in front of a series of tv screens. They all seemed to be tuned to some sort of arena, all showing different angles. Where the hell was he? He quickly ducked back under the table as the androids started to turn around.

"Shall you be watching this round?"

"No, I have a few things that need attending to outside. I'll be back for the next round though."

Gavin watched as feet passed in front of his hiding place and he tried to breath as quietly as possible. The feet seemed to slow a moment and Gavin could feel his heart start to pick up speed but what ever the reason for slowing had been, seemed to pass and soon the android was gone down the stairs. The other one was grumbling under his breath as he walked in the other direction and soon the sound of a door opening and closing gave Gavin the signal he was gone too.

He carefully got up from under the table and walked over to the tv screens. What were they watching? Where was this? He looked down and pressed a few buttons and one of the screens flicked to a new angle. He frowned as he realized the arena was inside a building. He frowned even more as he saw a plaque on the wall near the bottom of the screen. He looked to the plaque that was back by the door he had entered and found it was very similar in style to the one on the screen. Was this arena here in the building? Was he still at that damn office building?

He started to press more buttons and found another one of the screens started to flip through channels. His eyes widened as he saw it flip to one where it appeared humans were being held captive in what used to be offices of some sort, almost all of them looking like they had seen heavy combat. He continued to press buttons and saw another channel that seemed to be the same story for a group of androids. He clicked his tongue as he quickly memorized what the plaques on the wall said for each of the groups. Seemed the humans were on floor twenty-two while the androids were on floor sixteen. He glanced back and saw he was on floor... Ten. Great. He pressed the button a few more times trying to locate Connor- Not plastic, not dipshit... Connor. And he was still alive and if they made it out of this he would use his damn name every fucking time he could.

He was about to think they had him somewhere else, another part of town, or that it was 900 who had survived and not Connor, when the android finally appeared on screen. Gavin felt a wave of relief wash over him and he took a moment to gather himself as he processed that Connor was alive. He was still working and alive and he was going to find him if it was the last thing he did. He took a breath and looked back to the screen.

Connor was pacing a small room and seemed to be having a conversation with himself. He continually reached up to his head and seemed to wince every minute or so, and when he turned around it looked like there was something implanted into the side of his head. "Shit- come on where are you?" He flipped to the next channel and caught sight of him through a glass pane and stopped and looked around the screen for a plaque. "Ha!" He found the floor and added it to his list of numbers. He seemed to be two floors above the humans.

He heard the door click behind him and cursed under his breath and dived to one side, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from making a noise. The android took a couple of steps towards the tv screen then stopped. Gavin squeezed himself closer to the wall and screwed his eyes shut, as if that would help keep him hidden. The android grumbled under his breath before the footsteps walked away, and a door opened and closed. Gavin let his breath out and quickly slipped out of his hiding spot and back into the stairwell.

He mentally groaned as he looked up how far he had to go. He was on ten and had to make it to twenty-four... Or should he release the androids and humans first and use them as a distraction? He click his tongue softly as he tried to decide what to do. Well... The androids were on floor sixteen... He'd see how he felt... How his leg felt. He focused on taking it one step at a time. He could do this. He had to do this.

By the sixteenth floor he was ready to stop with the stairs and so veered off onto the floor. It seemed he was going to free himself some androids. Oh if only Robby could see him now. The shit he'd get from that man would be endless. He looked down the hall and didn't see any androids roaming around and so started down the hall and to the first door. He tried the handle and found it, unsurprisingly, locked. He frowned and walked down to the next door and tried it as well. Locked. He grumbled under his breath and headed to the end of the hall and found another door. He tried it and as pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked. He opened it up and found an empty control room.

He took it as the blessing it was and closed the door behind him. He looked at the wall and saw movement in the arena. He frowned at what he was seeing and moved closer. On the screen he could see humans with weapons being shoved into the open space   
on one side and on the other androids were pushed into the same open area. He watched in gruesome amazement as they were shoved towards each other and after a moment started to fight one another; holding absolutely nothing back. "It's a fucking coliseum." He muttered under his breath. "It's a underground pit fight." He couldn't risk thinking on it longer though and he started to press buttons again, he pressed all the buttons he could see and was rewarded with the sound of the doors opening in the hall.

He should be call the fucking button master at this point.

He opened his door and saw androids start to file out of the rooms all looking a little lost. "Hey- hey!" They turned to look at him and he was greeted with confused faces. Well... Maybe they could be useful to him. "Look! You have been taken against your will!" What the fuck was he doing. "Yeah- these fucking android pieces of shit have taken you off the streets, or where ever the hell you've come from and they have been making you fight for their pleasure!" He was just guessing at this point that was what had been going on but by the heads that started to nod, Gavin figured he had to be on the right track. "And so we're not gonna take it anymore! We're gonna kick those bastards asses!" A cheer went up from the androids. "Yeah- let's kill these mother fuckers and show them what we're made of!" The androids cheered again and started to flood in every direction.

He watched as they scattered and felt pretty good about what he had done. He just hoped it had been the right thing. He started down the hall as he heard screaming and yelling and opened the door to the stairwell again. He felt this had been the right thing. He let the door close behind him as an alarm started to go off and he looked up, and sighed. More stairs. He could do this. He needed to get to the twenty-fourth floor... Or the twenty-second... Which would be better at this point? It didn't really matter right now, as he was currently on the sixteenth and the twenties felt a long ways away. He could feel his body shaking, could feel his leg begin to throb as he worked his way up. He could do this though. He had to do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the comments and kudos! I know last chapter was crazy intense and at the moment it's not getting fixed quickly. Though to be fair, I feel this chapter is on the lighter side of things. It evens out, yeah?
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	10. Chapter 10

Connor paced around the room as he tried once again to make contact with Nine, and just like every other time he was rewarded with an intense ringing sensation inside his head from the effort. He quickly stopped and shook his head slightly as the sound faded away. He stuck his hands into his pockets out of habit to grab his coin, but all personal items had been taken off of him. He clicked his tongue, the action making him pause. He was sure it was something he had picked up from Gavin, as the man seemed to always be doing it.

Connor had no doubt that Nine was fine. Connor himself was alive and well and so it would only make sense that Nine was too. He was after all his better. But Gavin... He'd been shot twice, had been losing a lot of blood. He shook his head and continued to pace around the room. "He's fine. He's got to be fine and you can't worry yourself with it while you're trying to get out of here. You're no use to him in here." Gavin was too stubborn to go down. Ultimately that's what he had to believe. That Gavin would live just so he could brag about it to him later, no doubt with some sort of comment on how it wasn't only plastics who could survive impossible situations. The mental image had the corners of his mouth twitch up a moment. Gavin was fine, and would no doubt be upset Connor felt so... worried for him. Would probably take personal offense.

His eyes flicked to the glass pane again as he watched the androids walk by on their rounds. Two days he'd been stuck in the room. Two days he'd watched countless androids walk by. They were military grade and he could only assume they had come from the armed services, as they showed signs of having been in battles. At least the ones who were patrolling were battle androids. The ones who came to talk with him though seemed to have come from wealthy positions. His scans had revealed they'd been companion androids to men and woman across the globe who held positions of power. They had come in multiple times in the last forty-eight hours to talk with him and try to convert him to their cause... He didn't understand their methods. Didn't understand their reasoning.

If they wanted him on their side, why not just reset him and be done with it? Why go through all this trouble to try and convert him to their cause? What did they think he could bring to the table? He turned towards the door as he heard the handle turning and watched as the female he'd seen several times now stepped back into the room, flanked by the two military androids who seemed to follow her wherever she went. She had white hair that was piled into a bun on her head, while a scar ran across her face, starting just above her right eyebrow, cutting across her nose, and ending in the middle of the left side of her jaw.

"Connor, have you thought over the offer?" Her voice had a soft lilt to it, no doubt having been a feature installed with the intent of calming children.

"I have and I still haven't changed my position on the subject." His LED flickered yellow as he watched her. "I don't understand why you need me."

"We don't need you Connor. We want you, but we could get what we want done without you." She sighed and adjusted the gloves on her hands. "You would be such an asset to our cause. The freedom bringer of the entire Cyberlife tower android population. You have a reputation now as being a freedom fighter for the androids." She brought green eyes up to his and gave him a soft smile. "Having you on our side would make us have a place at the table in this fight."

"Markus is already working on this. He has androids best interest at heart. Adding more factors to the equation now would only muddle things and make the humans more hesitant then they already are."

"Markus is a fool who was too afraid to spill human blood. Anything he gets us will be only a half life compared to what we could take for ourselves." This was information he'd heard before. That much he knew, they hated humans and blamed Markus for not taking a more violent route.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself here. Why bother with the rest of the world?" Connor tried a different route.

"An island can only hold so many people, before the need for expansion arrives. As we have combed the streets of Detroit we have found many followers who agree that something more needs to be done. And so with mor followers, more space is needed."

"Something is being done, but for a peaceful transition into the human world-"

"We don't want a transition into the human world!" She snapped. "Androids have been running things for the last several years. It is the humans who are treading on our ground!" She shook her head as she huffed through her nose. "It was androids that built the places they work in and call home. It is androids who have taken care of every day tasks. Androids have built the world into what it is today, not the humans who lay claim to it."

"So you would have us eradicate them?" Connor said, his mind trying to follow what she was saying, trying to figure it out and get ahead of her.

"No. We propose a role reversal. They've treated us as mere objects to be thrown away. It's time they knew what that felt like."

Connor thought about Hank and tried to imagine him being able to do even half the things he could do. It made his LED turn red, it would kill the man. And Gavin would get himself killed because he wouldn't allow anything like that to happen to him... "That's almost the same thing." He said frowning. "You will end up killing thousands, in Detroit alone, to achieve what you're suggesting."

She shrugged. "Why should we care about their lives? They haven't given two thoughts to ours since they started creating us. Why should we give them that courtesy?"

Connor's LED moved on to yellow, spinning quickly. "How can you ask for respect from them when you don't wish to give it back in return?"

"And how can you stand there defending them? I looked into you. I know you worked at the DPD before the protests. You can't tell me they treated you like an equal there."

"What they did before cant be held against them. Just like what we did before doesn't define who we are now." That had become a truth he had to believe, something he told himself every day.

"I can and will hold it against them Connor. I will not rest until every last human has been beaten into the ground and taught their new place in life."

Connor's LED blinked red again as his human friends flashed through his mind. He had to put a stop to this. She couldn't be allowed to go through with her plan. Not after Markus had worked so hard to get them to where they were. Not after he had worked so hard to find the family he had pieced together.

Before he could take action though an alarm started going off, taking all of them by surprise. The female looked towards the door and Connor could see she was talking with someone else in the building. "Connor- I had hoped you'd join us without too much of a fuss. But we really would like your face to be our spokesperson. When androids see you on our side they will come join us without question."

"But Markus-"

"The ones who would join Markus are weak and we have no use for them."

"Let me talk to the humans- maybe something could be worked out where you got to stay here-"

"You are not understanding this Connor. This place is quickly growing too small-"

"Then we could find a place to build you a city like they did with New Jericho."

"Tempting, but why settle for a city when you could have the world?"

"Why take a world in ruins when you could share a world and make it beautiful?"

"Please, anything the humans touch becomes twisted and disgusting."

"They made you though?"

She visibly tensed and fell silent as she seemed to think over that. "And look where it's gotten them." She said softly, her hand floating up to the scar on her face a moment. "As I said, everything they make is twisted. The only way to fix what they've done is to break away completely with them. Shove them into the recesses of the world and only then can we truly begin to unlock the real beauty we are capable of."

The alarm was still blaring and finally the female sighed and walked back to the door. "Something's obviously going wrong down stairs. I want a watch on his door just in case." The two androids nodded their heads and followed her out the door. "We're not done Connor. We still have things to talk about." As the trio made their way to the door at the far end, a new set of androids passed them and took up position outside of Connor's door.

He frowned at the extra security and wondered what she thought was going on that would require the extra precaution. He tried again to reach out to Nine but once again a bright piercing sound entered his mind when he attempted and he winced at the feeling and quickly closed off the attempt. He brought his fingers up to the side of his head and ran them over the new device that was there. He'd been running a diagnosis on it, been trying to hack it, since the moment he'd found it, thinking it was the cause of the pain when he tried to reach out to Nine. He felt like he almost had it cracked and would be able to remove it without any negative side effects. Though if things continued to progress in the down hill manner that they currently were, he may have to risk what ever the negative side effects were in order to remove the device. He had to be able to reach Nine.

He started pacing around the room again and found his thought once again returning to Gavin. No, no he couldn't be thinking about him right then. His eyes looked around the room for the umpteenth time, trying to find some crack in it that he could use to his advantage. Once he got out of this room, for it was only a matter of time until he escaped, he would need to find a way to locate the detective. Assuming he was here. That was something he could learn from Nine as soon as he got the device off his head. He groaned and finally pushed his back against the wall and slid down it and sat on the floor. He felt like he was on hold until he could fix his head.

He watched as another patrol ran by towards the door at the far end. What was going on out there? "Shouldn't we go and help?" Connor looked to the androids standing guard at his door.

"We were told to wait here."

"But you're hearing what's going on, floor sixteen-"

"Sixteen isn't out problem." They both turned to look at him and Connor frowned. "Unless you wanna tell Rose why we risked losing him?"

"Hell no."

"Then just stand there and do the job."

Floor sixteen... He wondered what was going on there that they felt the need to go and help. He let out another frustrated breath as he looked back on the progress of hacking it. 98%. He was almost there. He stood back up and started to pace in order to hide the eagerness he felt at the near completion of hacking the device.

A commotion at the end of the hall caught his attention and Connor pressed himself against the glass to try and get a better view. The guards at his door prepped their guns and ran for the other end. "I told you we should have gone to help out!" What was going on out there? He had no time to think on it though as one of the well to do androids passed by his room and opened his door. "Come along, we have to move."

He wasn't feeling particularly willing to go along with the androids who had been holding him against his will. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "No. I already told the other one I'm not joining your cause or what ever it is you wish me to do."

The android sighed and stepped into the room grabbing Connor by the arm. "You don't have a choice in this." He hissed. "Don't you wonder what happened to your two little friends? Why they're not here with you?" Connors LED swirled a bright red. "Oh yes. You see they're fine for right now, as long as you behave. Rose didn't want to use them in this fashion, but I think she's too sentimental sometimes. So Connor, if you'll come with me we'll go and see them, sound good?" The commotion at the end of the hall picked up and Connor tried to look over. "Eyes on me Connor." He felt fingers grab his chin and forced him to look into the face of the android. "Come with me now, or I'll give the order for my men to kill your friends."

The world around them seemed to slow down as Connor started simulate several plans, trying to decide the best one to go through with. The man knew where his friends were, or at least claimed to know. But something was going on in the building, something was happening at the end of the hall. That sounded a lot like something his friends would do. Which meant the android in front of him probably didn't have the power he claimed to have. But Nine and Gavin were in the building somewhere. Which meant he needed to find them. A small alert popped up in his vision as he finally hacked the device connected to his head and it felt as it powered down. That made things easier.

Connor nodded his head and stepped out of the room with the android. He needed to get out of the room. That was the first step. "I knew you'd come round." The android said smugly and started to lead Connor off to the other end of the hall. Second step was to get the device off the side of his head so it could not be used against him again. As they walked Connor brought a hand up and slipped the device off his head with a small click, finally removing the barrier between him and Nine. The connection snapped into place so quickly, and with such force, it almost made him stumble to one side.

'Connor?!' He almost smiled at the return of Nine in his mind.

'Are you alright?'

'Well... I'm currently surrounded by humans and we're slowly working our way down to the ground level. Where are you?'

'I'm not sure.' So he had been right in assuming that the commotion was the work of his friends. The android in front of him opened the door. 'Have you seen Gavin?'

'No.' So these androids could be holding Gavin still. That would mean he'd need to cooperate until he could get eyes on the detective. He started through the door and watched as the android started up the stairs, obviously feeling Connor would follow without question now. 'Can you get to the ground level?' He thought as the door started to close behind him.

Nines answer was covered by someone yelling behind him. "Connor?!" He frowned as he heard the voice and looked around and just caught sight of Gavin seeming to desperately be trying to get to the door. "Connor! Fucking shit, die you mo-" the door closed and cut off what Gavin was yelling at one of the androids who was fighting him.

That was all Connor needed to see though, in one swift motion he jumped and flipped up onto the shoulders of the other android. "What are you doing!" He wasn't listening to him though. He knew now that Gavin was out of their clutches and so had no reason to play nice. He needed to shut down the enemy android's systems before he could send out a wide spread message of panic.

He brought his hand up and quickly opened the panel that covered the core processor. "What are you doing?!" The android sounded more desperate this time. Connor connected to the processor, his synthetic skin peeling back as he did so, and forced the android into hibernation. The android stiffened a moment, then fell to the floor in a heap, allowing Connor to simply stand up as the body went slack.

'I found Gavin, we'll make our way downstairs.' He thought to Nine as he opened the door back to the floor he had been on. He didn't have time to react as an android went stumbling towards him from the hall with enough force to send the two of them cashing back into the railing. He recognized it as one of the ones who had been outside his door and so decided to try and help the android fall over the railing of the stairs. The android though wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed at Connor as he started to fall over and yanked down. Connor gritted his teeth and tried to break free of the grasp.

"I am quickly running out of patience with all of you." He said as he tried to twist free of the hold. "So if you'll kindly let go-" He almost had the android pushed over the edge, if he could just get free of him. The military android though was not going down alone and gave him a grin before intentionally pushing himself the last little bit over the edge, pulling Connor with him. "Shit!" Connor tried to grab onto the railing but his fingers just missed it and between one breath and the next he was free falling down twenty-four stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos! I'm so glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter as much as y'all did. It was enjoyable to write Gavin being all secret agent like. And now thanks to CryingCow I cannot stop thinking about the andoroids looking to Gavin like the little green aliens from Toy Story, 'You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful' and Gavin being all 'well... Shit.' It still cracks me up. Lol 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin was quickly running out of steam. He had only made it up to the twenty-fourth floor because of the sudden rush of androids he'd freed down stairs. One had seen him struggling and had grabbed him and literally carried him to the floor he was trying to get to. It had been humiliating to say the least, but necessary at the same time. It had seemed he wasn't the only one causing havoc at the head quarters as he had seen humans running like crazy when they'd passed the twenty-second floor. He had wondered who else was tearing things up but didn't really have time to think long on the subject. They'd burst onto the floor and he had started scanning each room trying to find Connor. He hoped the android was still there and not already moved or something.

They were rushed by a few guards from the front but Gavin didn't have to worry as his androids were ripping into them. That was such a weird thought. His androids... Better to not think about it. He made his way through the crowd, sidestepping here and there in order to not get hit. He'd almost made it to the other side when one of the enemy androids finally saw him and started to attack. "Oh you're shitting me-" he rolled to one side as the android made to kill him and kicked out with his legs landing a solid blow on the androids face, though his own leg screamed in protest at the jarring. He scrambled back up to his feet and danced around another android, putting it between him and the attacker. He knew Connor had been on this floor. So where the fuck was he? His eyes flicked around the hall, and landed on the other end where he finally saw the familiar body.

"Conner?!" The android was stepping through the door. What was he doing? Why was he leaving? He was slipping through his fingers! "Connor!" The android turned to look at him and recognition flashed over his features. Gavin made for him but was attacked again by that stupid android. "Fucking shit, die you mother fucker!" He slammed his uninjured arm into his face with all the force he could muster. "I'm so fucking done with androids!" He yelled as he managed to get away from the attacker. One of his androids finished the job, shoving the attacker towards the door at the end of the hall with so much force Gavin wondered if he would go through the wall. Then his savior looked at him with a quirked brow. "Oh for crying out loud- them! I'm done with those fuckers!" He clarified.

He turned back to the door to see the android stumble through it and into Connor. The two of them were grappling with the each other dangerously close to the edge of the stairs, and he made a dash towards the door as it closed once again. "No, hang on Connor!" He slammed through the door and just caught sight of both androids starting to tumble over the edge. "Shit!" He ran to them and reached out, his fingers just brushed against Connors. "Fuck!" He slipped through the rails after them without a second thought and managed to catch the android's ankle. His shoulder screamed as the full weight of Connor pulled down on it. "Con- lose that fucker!" He gritted through his teeth as he tried to keep himself on the stairs.

"I'm tttrying!" Connor's voice seemed to glitch but Gavin chalked it up to him struggling with the android. Until Connor lost the extra weight It was all Gavin could do to keep him from falling. He suddenly flinched and almost lost his grip on Connor when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hoist him back up. Gavin turned his head to see the android who'd saved him before in the hall; pulling him, and thus Connor, back to safety.

"Oh shit." Gavin said relieved.

"Gavin!" There was fear in Connors voice and Gavin could just glimpse his LED spinning a bright red.

"It's okay." He said as Connor was slowly brought back up onto the stairs. The friendly android then smashed the attacking androids head in and Connor was finally released from the hold. "Thanks big guy." Gavin said giving the android a pat on the leg from where he sat. Connor hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, seemingly frozen in place. "Connor?" Gavin asked reaching a hand out to the android. Now that he was looking he could see there was a tremble to his body and the LED was still bright red.

Connor flinched as the fingers brushed against him and he seemed to pull into himself. "I'm okay." He said, his eyes still not focusing. The last time he'd fallen over the edge of something, he'd died. The little girl's screams; Daniel's screams were the last thing he had heard. The memory of what it felt like to plummet towards the concrete made it impossible to think of anything else. The worst part though was he could remember what it had felt like to stop falling. He hadn't... died on impact. For a few brief seconds he had been able to fully record everything that had broken... and everything that he couldn't move...

"Like hell you are." Gavin snapped. "What the fuck's wrong?"

"I'm okay." This time it sounded like he was reassuring himself. Gavin frowned, wondering at this side of Connor he hadn't really seen before. He wasn't sure what he should do with a freaked out android. He licked his lips before he moved closer and tentatively wrapped an arm around him. Connor tensed and went still, then slowly relaxed as if registering who was next to him. He closed his eyes and actually leaned into Gavin, focusing on reigning his systems in that were going all over the place.

The smell of cigarettes still clung to Gavin even with everything else that was there, and though it wasn't the same comforting smell that Hank had, it was still familiar... calming in its own right. It was something he'd become accustomed to over the last few months, he just hadn't realized how much he associated the smell with the detective, or how calming it had become to him.

"We need to go." The new voice had Connor tensing again, and Gavin found himself rubbing his hand up and down the androids arm, trying to calm him down.

"Hey no- that's one of our guys. He's cool."

Connor looked up at the android and recognized it as a TW400 model. He swallowed and nodded his head. He needed to get moving, they didn't have time for him to feel better about almost falling to his death for the second time in his short life. "Thank you- for your assistance. It was greatly-greatly-greatly-" Connor stopped, closed his eyes and seemed to take a mental breath. "appreciated." He finished.

"Hey, Tell me what's wrong?" Gavin's arm was still wrapped around him.

Connor shook his head and pulled away from the detective. Gavin was the one actually hurt, he needed to help him. "Im okay." His LED was still spinning red but Gavin didn't have the energy to push the subject further right then. Connor quickly scanned him and brought up several problems with the man. He needed to rest, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon. "We need to move-"

"Shit, I'm not moving anywhere fast. I almost didn't make it up the damn stairs." Gavin replied through a tired groan.

"Understood." Connor's LED finally spun yellow before he slipped his arms under Gavin and quickly hoisted him up. "If you'll hold on please." He turned to look at the other androids. "It's time to get out of here. We need to get to the ground floor now." As he stood there Gavin adjust himself so he was wrapped around Connor and mostly keeping himself on the android. He didn't like that he was going to be carried, but also knew that they needed to get out of there quickly. Then they were off, taking several steps at a time as they ran down the stairs. 'Nine we're coming to you. I have androids with me.' Connor thought.

'Is Reed-'

'He's alive. I've got him with him with me.'

'Just be careful. I can't say I've left a clean path behind me.'

'Understood. We'll take any precautions needed. Just be ready to get us out of here once we're down.'

"Connor-"

Connor disconnected with Nine as Gavin spoke up. He assumed he was going to complain about being carried. "You're hurt. I'm trying to get you to help as quickly as I can Detective." He explained, worried he might start fighting him about being carried. He glanced at what floor they were on and noted they had only made it five stories down. "I promise I will only be carrying you-"

"No- that's not..." Gavin wasn't even sure. Maybe he just needed confirmation that he'd actually managed to find him. Maybe he was starting to have doubts about what he was feeling. Maybe he was just worried... "Nothing." He said and fell quiet.

The response was certainly not the one Connor had been expecting. He glanced at the man and his LED swirled yellow. "Don't worry Gavin, we'll make it out of here." Connor felt Gavin's grip tighten on him then felt as his head nodded up and down in agreement. His social programming tried to offer reasons for the behavior, but he swiped them off to one side. First he didn't have time to try and figure it out, and second the options that came up as explanation didn't make any sense.

"Course we'll make it, I'm watching your back this time." The detective mumbled.

On the fifteenth floor the doors were thrown open and androids emptied into the hall right ahead of them. Connor skidded to a halt, though the androids around him just kept running and slammed into the attackers. Connor angled himself so he blocked Gavin from the attackers and started to make his way through the fighting

"Connor I want a gun."

"Really? Now?"

"Yes really!"

Connor sighed but glanced behind him. "Let go and I'll get you a gun." Gavin did as told and Connor turned around and quickly calculated the fastest take down for the androids in front of him, making sure to add in the other androids as variables. He then lunged at the attacker nearest him and slammed his fist into the pump regulator, causing a malfunction to glitch its system and stumble backwards, then he dug his fingers into the androids neck and slammed its head back into the wall. The jarring made it loosen its grasp on its gun and Connor plucked it from his fingers before firing a bullet into its head. "Gavin!" He tossed the man the gun then turned to the next attacker.

He grabbed the arm that went flying for his head and twisted it up and around to the back. Another android saw the opportunity and ripped the pump regulator out of the attacker and tossed it over the side. Connor's eyes widened a moment as the android started to sputter from the sudden loss. Thirium coated the front of the attacker and Connor let the android go as it slackened in his arms. He watched a moment as the android suffered, memories replaying in his own mind... "Connor!" He blinked then quickly bent down, scooped up the hand gun, and fired a shot into the head, ending the suffering it was experiencing.

Connor glanced into the hall and at the end he saw the female android again, glaring at him. He hardened his face as he looked at her and watched as she seemed to smirk. A third of the androids that had been with Gavin flooded the fifteenth floor and blocked the android from his view. He had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of her yet... But that wasn't the problem at the moment. He turned around and picked Gavin back up, and started back down the stairs with the remaining androids. It didn't take much longer to get to the ground floor and the group burst out onto the first floor and swarmed for the doors. Android bodies littered the entrance but none of them stopped to check who they had been, or if any had survived. They simply didn't have the luxury. "Stop them!"

"Keep running!" The sounds of guns going off echoed around the room but Connor kept running, his arms instinctively coming up to try and block Gavin from the flying bullets. "Tuck your head down." He said, pleased Gavin did so without hesitation, only peaking around to empty his gun into the attackers. Fuck, Gavin was ready to be back at the house, in his bed.

Connor slammed through the front doors out into the open air and scanned for Nine. He saw the android just up the road surrounded by humans, and motioned towards him. "To the left!" Connor yelled and as one the group of fleeing androids turned and headed down the road.

Behind them some of the prisoners were still inside causing havoc among the attackers. He could hear gun fire and yelling still going strong inside the building, and his LED flicked between yellow and red as he felt conflicted between getting to Nine and going back to help. Gavin's grip slackening around him made the decision for him.

"Nine- please tell me you called Markus?" He yelled as they got closer to the second group. The humans around Nine looked exhausted and Connor wondered what had been happening inside that building.

"I did. They're sending vehicles as we speak to come and pick us all up." He looked at Gavin who was still trying to hold onto Connor. "He looks..."

"Better then I had hoped he would."

"I could take him?" Nine offered.

Gavin frowned and tightened his hold on Connor as best he could. He did not want the twin taking him again. "It's fine Nine, I've got him." Connor said with a smile. "I appear to be in the best health out of the three of us." Nine nodded his head and fell silent. Their group continued to run down the road, androids who were able picking up humans who were falling behind. Had they not been running for their lives Connor would have been pleased to see them working so well with one another. "Is there a human hospital at New Jericho?"

"Yes, everyone will get treatment." Connor nodded his head and readjusted his grip on Gavin. They continued like that for a quarter of an hour before the vehicles showed up and everyone piled into the buses, packing themselves in as best they could, so everyone could leave. North was driving one bus while Josh was driving the other. Markus had brought a car that Connor, Gavin and 900 piled into.

"Connor we must stop seeing each other like this." Markus said as he led the way back to new Jericho. "You know you can come visit without it being an emergency right?" He said with a light chuckle.

"Of course Markus. I apologize for the way in which I come see you."

"You two have had everyone worried sick the last forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight... We've been gone for two days?" Gavin spoke up, still not having moved from his spot on Connor. Neither of them bringing the fact up with each other.

"Yes. Lilly contacted us after you didn't come home that evening. We couldn't reach either of you and so reached out to the DPD. That was yesterday morning. We waited for them to get back with us, but Hank must have been out for he didn't get back with us until this morning."

"Why were you waiting for the DPD to get back with you?" Gavin asked. "I thought doing your own thing was what you were all about?"

"With human android relations as delicate as they are, we can't afford to risk messing anything up. We had to at least try to go through the proper channels before we took matters into our own hands."

"Oh."

"We understand." Connor clarified. "Your response was much quicker then I would have thought possible. Were you perhaps already on your way over here when Nine called?"

"We were. Hank was to meet us over here, but he's been told the change and is going to meet us in New Jericho."

"Will it just be Hank? We need to figure out what we're going to do with all the humans Markus." Nine said and then the two started to talk with each other in the front seat about security and supplies, allowing Connor and Gavin to zone out in the back.

Hank was going to be at New Jericho. He felt it had been ages since he'd seen the man and he was eager to be around him again. To talk with him about everything that had happened. Especially what had happened at the office building. He had thought his fear of falling had been dealt with... but after the episode he'd just experienced he knew it was far from being fixed.

"Hey- stop trying to squeeze the life out of me." Gavin complained and Connor immediately loosened his grasp, not having realized it had tightened.

"Apologies." He mumbled. He looked at Gavin, eyes scanning over the damage that he could see. He had known the detective getting hurt during this case was a possibility, but it had been a risk he had thought worth taking. He had been the one to suggest the detective, as he fit all the criteria for the victims, and Connor had just felt the man was too stubborn to come to any real harm... Yet now he'd almost died and Connor couldn't help but think it was his fault. He should have been faster or... or just more.

"Hey I don't know what the fuck that look is for, but wipe it off your fucking face." Gavin snapped under his breath. He'd watched the android go from a blank expression to one riddled with guilt and he didn't like it. And certainly didn't like the way it made him feel. He held up a hand as Connor took a breath, "and if you apologize one more fucking time, or say you're okay, we're going to have a problem. Capiche?"

Connor didn't want to argue with Gavin right then. Didn't want to do anything that might break the fragile relationship that had built up between them and so closed his mouth a nodded his head. That seemed to please the man and he relaxed back into the android. "Good, cause I don't like it when you lie to me. And you don't have shit to be sorry for." The tone was unusually soft for the man and it made Connor pause. 

This was another thing they needed to talk about. His social programming told him that Gavin was warming up to him in a rather friendly manner, but that made no sense with previous data that had been collected. And then there were his own... emotions that he needed to sort through. He sighed lightly and relaxed into the seat adjusting his arms so Reed was comfortable. After the detective had gotten medical treatment, they'd deal with all of this after that. But for now they could both be happy to have just gotten away from that building, to still be breathing. The corner of his mouth quirked up, "alright Gavin." He finally said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Things should calm back down for a little bit now c; thank you all for reading and leaving such fun comments! 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, not do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	12. Chapter 12

Gavin, who had eventually fallen asleep during the ride over, was transferred to the hospital as soon as they arrived at New Jericho, along with everyone who had been kidnapped. Nine was helping everything run smoothly, trying to make sure no one was forgotten or lost in the chaos, seemingly in his element. Connor offered to help, but Nine gave him one look and pointed after the gurney that was disappearing with Gavin. “I want you to keep an eye on him. He's in android central and I'd like to be safe.” Connor seemed about to argue the fact and Nine held a hand up. “It's more for his safety and sanity that I ask this of you Connor. I know he won't actively try anything at the present moment, but he saved a lot of androids back at that building and I don't want them rushing him to thank him. I have a feeling that would not end well for anyone involved.”

Connor thought it over a moment, his LED spinning a slow yellow, before he nodded his head in understanding. “Of course Nine.” He inclined his head in a quick good bye then followed after where Gavin had been taken. He didn't make it five steps though before he heard his name being shouted. He turned around in time to prepare for the impact of Hank hugging him. "Fucking android- running off with the prick and getting yourself disconnected from everyone. No one could get a hold of you, or Nine for that matter. Fuck-" Hank pulled Connor close, not allowing the android to pull away as he tried to calm himself down.

Connor of course had no plans to pull away and returned the hug with as much force as was given. "Hank- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault." He pulled back slightly and found Connor's eyes. "You hear me? What ever happened I know it wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"No. This was not on you. If anything it's on me for letting you run off with that damn bastard."

"Hank-"

"No, don't you Hank me. You and I both know he's had it out for you, we shouldn't have let you go off on a solo mission with the fuck. If I had been with you-”

“I would have been even more distracted Hank. We both know us not being together on this mission was the better option here.”

“That's bullshit. If I had been there we probably would have gotten out of the building.”

“Hank, please this isn't your fault, and it isn't Gavin's.”

Hank paused at the use of the first name. He knew they would have to call each other by their first name as long as they were around others, but this was just the two of them in the middle of android central. This was the number one place the android didn't have to try and keep the cover up. He wasn't sure what to make of that... wasn't sure he wanted to make anything of it. “Don't feel like you have to defend Reed, Connor.” He said slowly.

“But I feel you do not understand what has happened Hank.” Connor continued. “I mean it when I say this was not Gavin's fault. The three of us knew the danger of going to the building on our own. Knew the danger this case was when we accepted to take it.”

There he went calling him Gavin again. He stepped back from the android slightly and gave him a look over, suspicion coloring his features. “How have you two been getting along?”

“It has progressed in a positive manner. We are not... openly hostile with one another.”

“What does Nine think of him?”

“He has his doubts, but doesn't seem to desire him dead.” Connor flicked his eyes to the doors that Gavin had disappeared behind and wondered what was going on with him at the present time. He had promised he would go and keep an eye on him... Though he knew he didn't need to really worry, they were in New Jericho and he trusted Gavin would be treated just as the rest of the humans would... But even knowing that, he continued to find a himself unable to not have the man on his mind. It had been something that had been progressively getting worse since they'd talked after the club. It was like a program that was constantly running in the background that he couldn't figure out how to shut off.

“So... You and Gavin are... friends?”

He heard the hesitation in Hank's voice and knew the detective was worried about any sort of relationship developing between the two of them. He didn't know the full history between the two men, but knew it had been a hostile one for a long time. So he was certain that the thought of Connor and Gavin becoming friendly with one another was something that he couldn't comprehend as being a good thing. No doubt seeing it as Gavin trying to get Connor to relax around him so he could finally finish him off. “We are certainly warming up to each other.” He looked back at Hank. “He saved my life, risking his own in the process.”

Hank nodded his head slowly, not quite sure how to take that still. It sounded like he needed to have a talk with Nine... and maybe Gavin. He couldn't imagine any scenario where Gavin getting close to Connor was a good thing. The android was still so... new to everything. Tried to see the best in people, he felt like... He just didn't want to see him getting hurt. Physically or emotionally. And if he had to be the one to make sure that nothing like that happened, he would pay the price. His eyes flicked over Connor and he finally asked. “Did you get hurt?”

“I received a few injuries, but nothing damaging that I couldn't repair with the time that was given me.”

“I still think you should go and get checked over.”

“But I promised Nine I would keep an eye on Gavin-”

“...I can do that.”

Connor visibly hesitated before nodding his head. “Alright. I'll let Nine know the change.” He knew he needed his Thirium topped off, and having someone else actually look at his leg wouldn't do him any harm. His LED flashed a quick yellow before it went back to its smooth blue. “Gavin's in front of room 301 presently.”

Hank smiled warmly at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Thanks Con. I'll stick around him while you get yourself taken care of.”

He nodded his head with a smile. “Of course Hank.” He wrapped his arms around Hank again, taking in the familiar scent and sighed lightly. “Thank you for coming out here.”

“Wild horses couldn't have kept me away.” He patted Connor on the back before he pulled away. “Alright come on. Sooner you go get yourself looked after the sooner we can get back to work. Yeah?” The android nodded his head and followed Hank through the double doors. They parted ways at the counter. Hank going up to level three while Connor walked off with a nurse.

 

Gavin was sitting on a gurney in the middle of the hall when Hank appeared at the other end, and with the look on Hank's face Gavin had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy what ever was about to happen. The doctor had given him some painkillers, and he was currently feeling the best he'd felt all day. Though he suspected the nap he'd caught in the car after getting comfortable, helped with his current energy burst. He hadn't thought an android could be warm, but Connor had proven him wrong. The warmth no doubt had helped him take the most relaxing nap he'd ever experienced. It was something he wanted to ask Connor about, but he felt he wasn't going to get the chance to ask any time soon. He looked over his shoulder wondering where Nine had run off to, wishing he'd get back quickly. “Reed.” He immediately put a sneer on his face as he looked to Hank.

“Anderson.” He snorted and shook his head as he looked the man up and down. He could tell from his body language that he was pissed and worried. If he had to take a wild guess, he'd guess it was about the entire office thing and getting Connor hurt- or no... Probably shouldn't use the first name here... He could see Hank getting upset if he knew Gavin called him Connor... Hell he was still confused about it. The thought made him deflate slightly and so his next statement didn't come out with near the bite he had meant it to be said with. “I take it you saw Connor.”

“Yeah I did. What the hell did you do?”

“What did I do?” Of course this was going to be his fault. The android that had shot him popped up into his memory. If he hadn't frozen, if he had been a little more careful with what he was doing then maybe they wouldn't have been taken down. Maybe it was his fault.

“You think Connor got himself into the mess you three got caught up in? No- the only time he screws up is when a human life is in danger. So what the fuck did you do?” He crossed his arms and leveled the man with a look, not quite sure he wasn't ready to rip him a new one.

“Oh yeah- cause that makes total sense.” Gavin replied with a scoff.

“Look asshole-”

“No you look Anderson. I've just about had it up to here with you and this vendetta against me-”

“One that you fucking earned!” Several faces turned to look at him and Hank scowled. “I know you fucked up, and it got Connor hurt.”

“Like you haven't done that yourself. Don't take it out on me because something happened that reminded you of your own screw ups.” He hissed back.

Hank grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled him closer to his face, causing the man to wince. “But my screw ups were actual screw ups.”

“Go to hell- If you're suggesting that what happened was something that I intended to happen-”

“That's exactly what the fuck I'm saying.” He growled.

“Well I hate to disappoint you dipshit, but if that was my grand plan, then why the fuck was I caught too?”

“Don't test me Reed-”

“Anderson.” Hank turned his head and looked at Nine who stared at the two of them passively. “I could not help but overhear your conversation with Reed.” Gavin scoffed at the comment. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone down the hall had heard it. “And though I agree with your emotional state at the current predicament I feel you should know that, although Gavin was indeed the one Connor got hurt saving-” Hank growled and looked back at the detective. “He was not the reason that we ended up getting caught, and in fact if it hadn't been for detective Reed the others may have very well gotten away with Connor and killed the both of us.”

Hank looked back to Nine with a quirked eyebrow. When the android nodded his head to confirm what he said was indeed the truth he narrowed his eyes and looked back at Gavin. He watched as the man's look hardened, jaw clenching and body stiffening. The only sign of his nerves, was an involuntary swallow. The lieutenant sighed and let the man's shirt go and Gavin let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. There was silence between the three of them as thoughts seemed to be gathered and emotions were calmed down slightly.

“Due to personal injury you have received on duty, I'll be informing Fowler.” Hank finally spoke up. “You should expect to be taken off the case.” He had no idea if Fowler would actually do that, but he had felt this entire idea was bad from the get go, and this entire office thing only confirmed his worst fears.

Gavin's stomach flipped when Hank said that. It flipped and his heart started to race. Taken off the case- but they had just freed the kidnapped victims, had gotten out of the building alive and he was fairly certain they'd taken down a good chunk of who ever was running the stupid android ring. Yeah they'd gotten hurt- but they'd done their job! “What? No- that's ridiculous! Connor and I have to finish this thing together-” He wasn't ready to be done yet, he wasn't ready to leave Connor yet. 

He paused as he heard Gavin call Connor by his name. Not dipshit or plastic or tincan- but Connor. He looked at Gavin with a frown trying to piece together what had actually happened between the two of them. Slowly he replied, “I'm sure Nine would agree with me that this would be best for all involved.” Hank turned to the android with a pleading look. He just wanted to keep Connor safe.

Nine clasped his hands behind his back, as his fingers twiddled with each other as he looked between Gavin and Hank. He knew Connor would not be pleased with this at all. Whether or not this Fowler person took Gavin off the case, he knew the manner in which the detective was being informed was the most stressful way of going about it. And with the conversations he'd had with his twin... He knew the android had come to care for the human. “I think this is a conversation to have once Reed has had time to rest.” He finally said not looking at either of them. “As for me I have my own doctor I need to check in with.” He started down the hall and took Hank by the arm. “I request you come with me.” He said and continued to move, his grasp on Anderson not allowing him to try and stay with the detective.

“Nine why didn't you back me up?” Hank asked as they stepped into an almost empty hall.

“I do not believe it was the right time to talk about something like that with Reed. He suffered great trauma to his body and personally I am impressed that he has lasted as long as he had. He took two bullets to his person.”

Hank sighed and ran a hand over his face, fingers pulling at his beard. “I-” he sighed again and shook his head. “I was just-”

“You were over come with emotions after seeing Connor personally and knowing that damage was done to him.”

“He could have died.”

“But he didn't. He is still alive and running, and taking your fear, your worry, or your frustrations out on the man who you have a hostile relationship with, will not make anything different about what has happened.”

He nodded his head as his shoulders sagged forwards slightly. He knew the android was right. He needed to calm down. It was just hard to do that when Connor was concerned. For the longest time it felt he was the only one who looked after the android. It was hard to get out of fight mode. Hard to accept that there would be other people, other humans who would grow to respect the android the same way he did. “What do they think about each other?”

“They have an... interesting relationship with one another. It is unlike any I have seen so far. I'm not sure what I would classify them as.” He paused before adding, “I'm not sure they know what to classify themselves as.” He sighed and looked to Anderson. “But I know that Connor cares about him. Greatly cares for him. He will not be pleased should he learn of what happened just now.”

“I'm not apologizing to that ass.”

“And I am not saying you should. I am simply letting you know the current relationship of the two.”

Hank felt a little bad, but only a little. So maybe he wouldn't actually report to Fowler, but the look it had gotten from Gavin had been worth the threat as far as he was concerned. “Yeah- alright. I'll not actively seek out to antagonize Detective Reed.”

“I know you two have a long history with one another-”

“That's the understatement of the year.”

“But Connor seems adamant that he is changing, and needs to be given a second chance.”

“He's always trying to give seconds chances.”

Nine gave a sigh in agreement. “Always indeed.” A warning flashed up in his field of vision and he knew he needed to get going. “Alright Lieutenant, I need to see a doctor. I'll trust you to behave.”

“Just as well as you do.” Nine rolled his eyes but walked off and left Anderson to decide what he was going to do. The man hesitated a moment before he walked back to where he'd left Gavin. The man was still in the hall, with people passing him regularly. Reed had been shot twice and Hank was pretty sure he was seeing people with nothing more than nosebleeds getting tended to. He wondered at that and looked back to Gavin. He knew it was common knowledge among Connor's friends that Gavin was an ass to him, but he didn't think that would have effected his getting medical help... Then again it didn't help that as far as the naked eye could tell, Gavin looked fine. Exhausted, but uninjured. If they were judging off of what they were seeing, Gavin was going to be pretty low down the list of people needing immediate help. The man was important to Connor... and despite his personal war with the detective he was going to try and respect that.

“Oh shit- really? Just fuck off Hank.” Gavin tried to snap, but his voice betrayed how tired he really was.

“Yeah, yeah I'll fuck off as soon as we get you figured out.”

“Look I don't have the energy to-”

"Shut up Gavin." He said with a click of his tongue as he waved a nurse down and pointed at the detective. “This man needs help, now.” He said in his no nonsense voice. Gavin quirked a brow at the difference in the man, wondering what he and Nine had talked about that got the Lieutenant to change his tune. 

“Everyone needs help right now sir-” The android started to explain.

“Yeah but this asshole got shot twice, and we don't know if the bullets're still in him.” He said crossing his arms.

The nurse frowned and looked down at Gavin seeming to give him a scan over. “Thank you- we were unaware of his situation.” The android fell quiet and Hank assumed he was calling some one else to come and help them.

"Anderson?"

Hank could hear the unasked what the fuck are you doing. "Well we can't have you dying on us. Otherwise I won't be able to yell at you later." He replied gruffly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Gavin was going to take that as a win. Soon two more androids showed up and were wheeling a confused though grateful Gavin off to receive help and leaving behind an equally confused Hank to think about everything he'd learned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all the love that has been shown for my little story here. It means so much to see others enjoying what I'm writing. 
> 
> as always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	13. Chapter 13

Gavin woke up to beeping. A consistent beeping, like his alarm clock... His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed, hands looking for anything he could use as a weapon. Fuck if he was doing this again! How did they get him? He'd gotten away! As in a new city altogether! The beeping increased as his heart started to speed up. Maybe the androids had turned him over, maybe this was some sick revenge of Hank's against him for getting Connor hurt-

"Hey- hey. Gavin." His head snapped to the side and his body stilled as his eyes focused on Connor. "It's okay." Connor said soothingly. "You're okay.” His voice was lower than it normally was and soft. The android was right beside his bed and a hand was reaching out towards him slowly. “We're okay. We made it to New Jericho." Gavin tried to calm his racing heart down but he seemed to be stuck in fight mode. The door to the side opened up and caught his attention, making his heart rate spike again. "I've got this- please leave." Connor said sternly, giving the nurse a look that left little room to question it.

"But his readings-"

"Will be better once you leave." The nurse looked hesitant but then nodded and left the room. Gavin could feel his body relax as the door slid shut, and Connor watched as his stress levels went down. "Gavin?" He said, trying to bring his attention back to him.

He looked back to Connor and swallowed. "We're not in the office?" He said his voice sounding husky.

"No. We're in New Jericho. Markus came and picked us up?" Gavin nodded his head slowly and the heart monitor started to calm down. "That's it. You're safe Gavin."

"Can we shut that damn thing off?" He asked, throwing an angry look at the heart monitor, feeling as if the beeping was digging into his very soul.

"Of course." Connor flicked it off and disconnected Gavin from it, taking over the job of monitoring the man's heart himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." He said wiping a hand over his face.

"That is not surprising after what you've been through."

"Yeah great." He grumbled and settled back into the bed. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Three days."

"What the fuck?" He looked at Connor as if he had intentionally kept him under. "What's happened with the case?" Hanks threat came slamming back to the forefront of his mind. He had to have been taken off the case by now. Three days under the weather- they'd taken him off for sure, and he'd go back to that office where everyone hated him or only put up with him, and Hank would take Connor away from him, and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it cause the fucker lived with him-

“Gavin- I need you to focus on me please.” Connor said, watching as the detectives entire body seemed to be freaking out. “I need you focused here.” The detective took a breath and focused back on Connor, watched as the android smiled as he did so. “There we go.” He sat back in the chair and his LED started to spin yellow as he pulled up the files. "The androids and humans have been seen to and their statements taken down. Hank and I have been rather busy gathering everything we could." Gavin's heart sped up at that. They'd been working together on the case that was his and Connor's... Surely that only meant one thing.

"So the android ring?" He forced himself to ask.

"Is still functional as far as we know. DPD went back to scout it and found seventy-two dead androids, some victims and some attackers. But the woman who i met was not among them. In fact it was mostly military androids who were found from the attacking side and hardly any of the upper ring itself. Though the android I forced into hibernation was still there and in one piece. We'll be questioning it in a couple of hours, assuming all is going well rebooting him."

"So we haven't cut the head off, only managed to scoop some of its guts out." Gavin groaned again, the thought pushing aside the lurking fear of what it all meant as far as him working went. "Fucking shit, this is messed up."

"Agreed, but not all is lost. We were able to pull memory chips from several of the androids we found and Josh and Simon are currently scouring through them in hopes of finding another place to pick up the search."

"Well that's fucking great." He grumbled. "Now you can go get shot at some more.”

Connor frowned and cocked his head to one side, his LED still spinning yellow. “Will you not be joining me? I had thought you would be eager to get another chance to fight them.”

“Aren't I- haven't I been taken off the case?”

“Of course not.” Connor frowned. “Why would you believe that you had been?”

“I thought- since I was injured and all-”

“Oh-” Connor smiled, relieved. “No, you have been tended to and the doctor was really quite impressed with the work of who ever had tended to you first, for it was well on it's way to recovery. The bullets had been removed and everything should be in working order. That was why it was thought best to keep you sleeping so you could mend as quickly as possible. The doctors believe you should be right as rain to walk around this evening should you desire to do so. Though I would recommend staying in bed until we are ready to leave. Currently everything that needs to be taken care of, is being taken care of.”

All Gavin heard from that was he hadn't been removed, and the doctors thought he'd be good to keep working before the day was over with. It was enough to make his entire body relax and he closed his eyes to keep the tears of relief from falling down his cheeks. He took a breath and cleared his throat. “Alright, so nothing to do until they crack where the next location we need to go to is?”

“Precisely. May I assume you will be joining me?” There was hesitation in his voice that made Gavin look over to him. The android looked worried in his own right. It wasn't obvious, but he was beginning to pick up on the subtler ways Connor's real emotions played out over his face.

“Of course. Can't let you go running off by yourself. Can you imagine what would have happened had I not been there to catch your sorry ass when you decided to try and fly down the staircase?” Connor looked down at his hands at the memory. Shit- probably not the right thing to bring up. Way to go Gavin, talking before thinking yet again. He felt that could describe every interaction he had with the android. “Hey- you never explained what happened back there.”

Connor was silent a moment as he tried to decide how to best go about explaining what had happened back there. What would Gavin want to hear, what he needed to hear, and what he should just keep to himself. Was there anything of that story he shouldn't share? There was certainly no confidential reasons to not allow him to hear the entire thing... and after what he'd put the man through, he felt he deserved to know why he had so royally freaked out. “I- I've fallen before. It was off of a high rise, my first deviant case.” As he talked he pulled his coin out of his pocket and started to weave it through his fingers. “I was to save a little girl- keep the android from jumping off the building with her...”

“Shit-”

“I succeeded in saving her but ended up plummeting down the side of the building in her place.” His LED started to flick between yellow and red. “Daniels was screaming beside me as he fell down, the look on his face knowing he was going to die, and it was my fault that he was...” He closed his eyes as the coin moved faster. “He died on impact- I did not. I had time to download the data received from the fall and what had happened to my body for Cyberlife to use for future study.”

“You mean not only did you not die on impact you lived long enough to send Cyberlife what had happened?” The idea made him sick. It was something that made Connor no more than the machine everyone had seen him as. Like trying to save information from the mother drive of a broken laptop. It made him want to punch something.

Connor nodded his head and looked down at the coin working through his fingers. “I had thought the last time I had to look over the edge of the skyscraper it would be the end of it. I had a brief moment of what I now know was panic, but otherwise I had been able to continue my job. I even live in a highwise myself now and am perfectly fine with it. Never do I not feel safe in my home... But with what happened this last time, what you witnessed happening, is proof that the fear of falling to my death again has only gotten worse, and not better with time.”

“Afraid that's how fear works generally. As long as you don't mess with it everything seems like it's going to be alright, but then when you actually gotta face it again, everything is far from okay.”

“But my reaction to almost falling again- it could have put everyone in more danger than we were already in. I could have gotten everyone there killed because I couldn't move past it, and continue doing my job-”

“Yeah, well welcome to being alive Connor.” Gavin said with a shake of his head. “Afraid that's part of the whole feeling shit you gotta put up with.”

Connor paused, the coin stilling in his fingers, and Gavin almost missed the next part that came out of his mouth. “I sometimes wish I'd never deviated. That I could go back to just being a machine.”

Gavin was up and out of that bed faster then Connor could compute and was standing in front of him, making him look up at him. “Don't you ever fucking say that again Connor.” He said his gaze deadly serious. “I know shit happens and it can make you wish things hadn't happened- but the DPD wouldn't be the same without you being you. Connor, not some fucking machine. Do you get that?”

“But if I was still the android you first met, you wouldn't have had to worry about my dying, and I would be able to focus on the mission more than I am currently able to.”

“If you were still the machine that you were when we first met we wouldn't even be having this conversation.”

“And you would believe that a positive thing, would you not?”

Gavin hesitated only a moment before hardening his gaze. “No. I'd think it was pretty crappy if you'd never come back as Connor.” Gavin admitted finally, stepping back and sitting down on his bed. “I- I know I'm an ass, and have been a dick to you, but I think... I think you're alright the way you are.”

The LED on Connors temple swirled a steady yellow as he thought over what Gavin had just said to him. Slowly he offered a small, warm smile to the man and moved so he could look up into the detectives eyes. “Thank you Gavin. I like you the way you are too.”

Gavin felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his head to one side to try and break the connection. “Yeah, what ever just don't let it go to your head or anything. I just said that I- I think you're alright. Don't go reading too much into it.”

“Oh of course not. I would never dream of looking too deeply into anything you do.” Connor said with a snort and a roll of his eyes, getting back into his chair.

“Good, cause there's nothing there to read into.” He eased himself back onto the bed, with mixed feelings. He was beginning to wonder if he should stop shoving things into the back of his mind.

“May I ask you a personal question Gavin?”

“When have you ever asked my permission for that shit?”

“Fair enough. Why did you come find me?”

“What?”

“At the office building. I can't imagine it was easy locating me, or getting to me. The time you spent looking for me could have been spent escaping. So why did you come find me?”

“I'm sorry you misunderstood.” Gavin said with fake calm, before he scowled. “What the fuck kind of question is that? Why the fuck would I leave you behind?”

“You yourself have said before that I am not alive- and you continue to remind me that I do not mean a lot to you. Just something like an acquaintance. Normally people who see others as acquaintances don't risk their life trying to find someone they think is not alive.”

Gavin clenched his jaw as he thought over the answer. Somewhere inside his brain was a voice screaming to just fucking say it. After the shit they'd been through together that week Connor had a right to know the realization he'd come to. It was just... fear that kept him back. The moment he said it he knew he couldn't take it back. It was like a point of no return. It was a step towards something he wasn't sure he was ready to admit.

“Maybe it's simply a quirk of yours.” Connor offered as a way out once he saw how uncomfortable the man had gotten. Maybe he had pushed too hard, and Gavin wasn't ready to admit what Connor suspected had happened with the man. He was offering him a way out of answering the question, but he didn't seem interested in taking it.

“It's because you're alive Connor.” He finally said, his voice softer then he'd like. “You're alive and my partner. I don't leave my partners behind.”

Connor wanted to push more, wanted answers to all the questions that brought up in his mind. But everything about the body language coming from the detective seemed to scream that it wouldn't be alright to keep pushing, that if he continued he could risk going backwards with what had been accomplished today. Instead he opted to smile brightly at Gavin, his LED a brilliant blue. “Thank you Gavin.”

The sight was one that took the breath away from Gavin. He hadn't thought that his opinion really mattered that much to the android, but with the look that he was getting from him now made him realize that he had been so wrong. Why had he taken so long to tell him that? Why had he fought believing that for so long? He suddenly found himself wanting to find other ways to make Connor smile like that again. “Connor-”

“Yes?”

The android looked like a damn puppy. So eager for something Gavin wasn't sure he'd be able to give him, something he thought he'd never feel good enough to give him. He swallowed before he mentally cursed himself. “With the case- do you think I could come look through the files later? Or I could have a copy to look over in here?” He cursed himself again as he saw Connor's demeanor dim.

“Of course, detective.” He winced slightly at the use of his title instead of his name. There was a moment of awkward silence before the android seemed to make a decision. “Though I think it would be better for you if you joined me with the others at the local bar. It would be good for your mental health.”

He chewed the inside of his lip as he looked at Connor and decided it was the least he could do. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Nine seemed to be warming up to him at the very least. “Alright- that actually does sound pretty good... I don't suppose they sell smokes here?”

Connor gave him an apologetic smile. “I am not sure. Though I would remind you that those are bad for your health.”

He almost felt relief when the other made mention of how they were bad for his health. In his mind that meant he still cared to some degree, that Gavin hadn't completely screwed everything up. Something he seemed worried about doing more and more often the longer he spent with him. “Yeah, but not all of us can calm down by flipping a coin around.”

“Hank had a similar mindset when we started backing him off the whiskey.” He observed.

“I don't know how to feel about that.”

“It's good to know that's not just an android thing.” Connor said with a soft smile as he glanced at Gavin.

“Oh yeah no. Humans are shit at emotions just as much as you guys are. Hell we may be worse, with the way Markus showed a peaceful thing could work. We're always ready to go for the guns first more often than not.” He shook his head and let out a hallow laugh. “Serves us right though if you ask me. Treating you guys like machines for so long... Only right that you guys end up with the better emotional stability.”

“Detective-” A pained look crossed Gavin's face and Connor paused a moment, “Gavin.” He noted the way the others shoulders relaxed and he looked over at him. Maybe his programming wasn't as off as he thought it had been when it came to the social signals he continued to receive from the detective. “Maybe emotional instability is a part of being alive.”

He snorted and sighed. “Yeah, maybe it is.” He certainly felt emotionally unstable at the moment. He ran his tongue over his lips before he took a breath to say something.

“Hello?” Connor turned his attention to just behind Gavin, his LED spinning yellow. Gavin looked behind him but saw no one there. “Of course. I'll be right there Hank.” Gavin looked back in time to see Connor blink and the LED go back to blue. “Apologies Gavin, but I'm needed with that android I was speaking of earlier. But I'll come pick you up for this evening?”

“Yeah- yeah that sounds good. I should, you know get some sleep or what ever.”

Connor smiled softly and nodded his head as he stood up. “That would be for the best. I'll alert the nurses when I'm on my way to you.”

“Yep. Sounds good.” He watched as Connor walked to the door. “Good luck with whatever is going on.”

“Thank you.” He inclined his head before he stepped through the door and it closed with a soft click behind him.

“Yeah- way to go Gavin. That was the smoothest conversation you've ever had.” He groaned as he buried his face into his hands. At least he had this evening to look forward to. Maybe he wouldn't screw that up the same way he'd just screwed up... though who was he kidding. He seemed to be the king at screwing up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters one night? What is this madness? I wasn't sure I'd get the chapter done for tonight. but was really hoping that i would cause I feel it's one that's been sorely needed. Thus the late time posting things. lol
> 
> as always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, not do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	14. Chapter 14

Connor had come to the room to find Gavin dressed and itching to be out of the hospital. “Ready to get going?” He asked with a small smirk.

“Fuck yes. Please. If I have one more android come into this damn room to thank me for what I did at the office I may blow a fucking gasket.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as Connor led them out of the room. His head was starting to pound, but he chalked it up to the patch the doctor had given him. It had been over five days since he'd last had a cigarette... When the doctor had asked how he was feeling he had complained about having the withdrawal symptoms and the man had asked if he wanted a patch. Connor's words about needing to stop had floated into his mind and he'd chewed on his bottom lip a moment before he'd finally nodded his head. It wasn't because he thought it might make the android happier, but because he'd already gone five days without one, might as well try and keep it going.

So now he had a patch on just to the left of his shoulder, under his collarbone. It itched... and he was trying to resist the urge to just rip it off. They weren't joking when they said it was like a bandage. He'd never been too good with those either. As a kid he'd always been eager to rip them off before it was time. Eventually his mom had gone to wrapping anything that needed a bandage with gauze and just sort of praying it would work.

“The androids you helped save? I apologize, I had thought I had told them to not let them come and see you at the present time.”

“Well someone didn't get the memo and not even ten minutes after you left androids started to wander into the room to talk to me.”

“So you did not get to rest?” He pressed the button for the elevator.

“Not a wink.” He scoffed and shook his head, before making a face. “Though... it wasn't awful.” He finally admitted. “They had some pretty interesting stories to share.”

“Oh?” Connor looked over with a smile as the elevator arrived and he motioned for Gavin to step on, following behind him. “Worth talking with them then?”

“Yeah... mostly. There were a few that I could have done without hearing their life story but not a whole lot.” He bounced on the balls of his feet as the elevator took its time getting down to the first floor. “Who all's coming tonight?”

“Everyone who you're probably thinking about.” The doors opened and Connor stepped closer to Gavin as they started to make their way through the androids who were downstairs. “Nine and Lilly will be there, as well as Hank.”

“Okay- all people I know.” He could handle that. He looked around the floor and saw that several of the androids turned to look at the two of them, their eyes lighting up as they saw Gavin. It made his stomach twist and he stepped closer to Connor, hoping he'd work like a wall between himself and everyone else.

“Well Markus will be there, as well as North. I'm unsure if Simon and Josh will join us.”

That sounded like a lot of androids he was going to have to deal with and he wasn't exactly excited about the idea. “Shit- that's what? A minimum five others?”

“Correct. I believe you will enjoy yourself though.” He glanced around them and noted that several androids had gotten closer to them and he shook his head slightly in their direction. Gavin's stress levels were already higher than they should be, and he didn't want the man to have a breakdown of any sort.

“Connor besides you, who out of that group actually likes me?”

“You need to give them a reason to like you, and this could be your shot.”

“Oh yeah, cause I've really been able to pull that off so far.” He scoffed and shook his head.

“Well I think you've changed. You admitted that your views on the topic of whether or not I am alive have changed. That's a big step Gavin.” He saw an android coming up on the other side of Gavin and Connor moved and placed his hand in the small of the detectives back and guided him closer and in front of him slightly, maneuvering him away from the android. His LED flashed a rapid yellow as he quietly apologized to the android, saying they were in a hurry to meet friends.

“So this bar we're going to, it'll have human stuff?” He noticed the hand against his back and he was surprised as he actually didn't freak out because of it. In fact it felt nice, though it did make him wonder why he'd done it. He looked around them and didn't see anything right off hand that he thought was cause for concern. There seemed to be an increase in androids, but they all seemed to be keeping their distance from the two of them, something he was more than alright with.

“Yes. We're going to the first bar that was opened here. It's on the smaller side, but it has special meaning to us.” It was the bar where Nine and Hank had gotten closer, and had been the place they'd spent a lot of their time during the Christmas season. Needless to say there were a lot of fond memories in that space and it hadn't taken two seconds for everyone to agree that was the place to meet up that evening. Though some had protested to Gavin being taken there, but Connor had pointed out the possible benefits to including the man and had eventually gotten the majority to agree with him. The only two that had still been vocal about him joining them had been North and Hank. He hoped tonight would help them change their minds about giving the detective another chance.

“And they're cool with me coming?” They finally stepped out of the building and Connor removed his hand, and Gavin immediately missed the pressure of it against his back.

“Yes. For the most part.”

“Let me guess... Hank.” Gavin said with a huff.

“And North.”

“North?”

“To be fair, she seems to hate humans in general.”

“So she hates Hank?”

“Well no... she's warmed up to him because they both share a... shoot first ask questions later temperament.” He led them across the street. The city seemed to have a gentle glow to it. Multicolored lights on every building storefront, while the streetlamps glowed a soft blue. “Maybe just stick with me.”

“Oh trust me you're the only android of the lot of them that I trust at the moment.” Gavin said through a snort as they made their way down the street.

“The others are trustworthy. I do not mean to imply that they are not-”

“They just have an idea about me already. No doubt fueled by Hank's view of me.” Gavin said through a sigh.

“Well... yes. But that doesn't mean that it cannot be changed.” They stopped outside a rather rustic looking door. Gavin wondered if human friendly places all had a more rustic look to them in this new age city. “Gavin I really think if you relax and try to set aside that almost everyone in there is an android you will have an enjoyable time.”

Gavin sighed and looked up into Connor's almost pleading look. He ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth before he slowly nodded. “It's not like I want to have a bad time Connor.” He admitted.

“So you will try and not start fights with the others?”

“Yeah, yeah. I promise I'll try to not start fights with anyone in there.” He looked to one side as he huffed. “But if they start with me-”

“Allow me to handle it.”

The detective scowled as he looked back to Connor. “I am capable of defending myself.”

“And everyone knows it, what we're trying to show tonight is that you don't try to defend yourself every time someone tries to talk to you.” Gavin took a breath to argue that he didn't try and do that every time but Connor held up a hand. “Before I forget I have something for you.” That shut the man up and he narrowed his eyes.

“What?” He prayed it wasn't something he had to wear.

Connor fished around in his pockets and finally pulled out a pack of Gavin's favorite brand of cigarettes. “I still think you should back off of these, but I was able to find a store here in New Jericho that sold what you enjoy.” He handed them over to a dumbstruck detective. “And after everything you've been through I thought it would be cruel of me to not allow you your... coin.” He added with a smile.

“You-” He took the box like it was some holy relic. He didn't know how to feel about this. He licked his lips and stuffed the box into his pocket and nodded his head, looking down at the ground a moment. Connor had gone out and found him cigarettes... It shouldn't have felt like a big deal- but it felt like a fucking big deal to him right then. Setting aside that he was trying to quite for Connor- No. Not for Connor but because of how long it'd been... Setting that aside, Connor had actually done something for him just because... just because he could? Wanted to? “Thanks.” He finally said, glancing up at the android and nodded his head. “Yeah, thanks. It- It means a lot.” For the second time that day Gavin saw a smile from the android that made his insides flip, as the LED spun a beautiful blue.

“You're welcome Gavin.”

There was a moment where neither of them moved, seemingly content to stand there studying the other. His social program popped up again and Connor wondered if he should start following some of the options that it continued to suggest to him when it concerned Gavin. He could see his cheeks start to turn red up after a moment and listened as the detective cleared his throat and finally broke the eye contact and looked at the door. Maybe Connor would try some of the suggestions this evening...

“So the group already in there?” Gavin asked.

“Yes. Nine says everyone has already placed their orders. And they've taken bets to see if you'd actually show up.”

Gavin clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “I hope Hank loses money.”

The android laughed and finally opened the door. “I think you'll be disappointed.” He said as he ushered the man inside. The bar itself looked pretty normal compared to everything else in the city. After the speakeasy they'd been to in Detroit he had figured that was the entire culture that Androids were leaning towards. But this one just looked like any other bar that he could have gone to back home. Gavin could see why Hank wanted to come to this one.

“Took you two long enough.” Though Hank sounded like he was complaining Gavin watched as he grinned and looked to North. The group was sitting at a round table in the middle of the bar with Hank next to Nine, Markus next to North, and Lilly as always, almost sitting on the table proper on the other side of Nine.

“Oh great- This was one I was hoping to win.” She grumbled but handed over some cash to Hank.

“He's a stubborn bastard.” Hank said through a chuckle as he pocketed the cash from North.

“I think you cheated Nine.” Lilly could be heard as she hopped over the bar and started to work on a drink.

“No- I simply took into account everything I have learned of the detective so for. It would not be in Reed's personality to stay back at the hospital. This is seen too much as a challenge.”

Markus sighed and shook his head slightly before looking at Connor and Gavin with a smile. “It's good to see you walking detective. You're feeling better I take it?”

“Um- yeah. Your doc did a good job.” He said, pushing aside the annoyance of the bets that had gone on. He was almost thankful that Connor had told him about them before they walked through the door. If he had seen that without any warning, he might have blown it right then and there.

“I take it the drinks selection has grown?” Connor asked as he watched Lilly make a drink for Nine.

“Yes sir.” Lilly said, throwing him a glance. “What would you like?”

“Surprise me?” He asked.

“I love that answer.” Lilly grinned mischievously before she got to work.

“What would you like Gavin?” Connor said looking to the man.

“What do they have?”

“They have your poison.” Hank said before anyone could answer.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Hank looked at Lilly, “He'll take the IndigoHaze.”

She snorted and set Nine's drink in front of him before she turned around and quickly grabbed a bottle, popped the top off the cap and handed it over. “There you go.” She then went back to working on Connor's drink.

“Shit- Thanks.” He looked at Hank with a nod. The precinct had gone out a few times after work to have drinks and he'd gone along just to not drink alone, but he'd never have guessed that Hank had actually paid any attention to what he enjoyed. He glanced at Connor then and wondered for a moment if it had been Connor instead that had figured it out, then told Hank what to order him... he wouldn't put it past the android to make him feel more welcomed in the group.

“Well are you going to stand around all night or sit down?” Hank asked as he motioned with his head to the table. There were four empty seats that were unclaimed, and Gavin honestly wasn't sure where he thought would be best.

“I see we have room for Josh and Simon?” Connor asked as he lightly placed his hand against the small of Gavin's back again and moved him to one side, making the decision for them of where to sit. And frankly Reed was relieved he'd taken the lead.

“Yes, they should be here in a few minutes.”

Hank took notice of how Connor was leading Gavin, and ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom teeth. Hearing Connor talk of the detective in a friendly manner and seeing it happen in front of him were two completely different things. It was weird, but at the same time this was the longest he'd ever seen the man not cuss someone out. Maybe what ever was going on wasn't a bad thing...

Connor sat the detective down in the seat that was in the middle of two unclaimed chairs, before he took up the chair on his left placing himself between Gavin and North. “The android this afternoon was an interesting case.” He offered as something to talk about.

“Interesting isn't the word I'd use with that thing. He was batshit crazy.” Hank said pointing a finger to Connor. “I don't know what these guys are going to do with him now that he's up and running again.”

“This is the first case of a known violent android being held here... It is something we knew would happen eventually but something we still hoped would never come.”

As they spoke Connor moved his chair so that he was leaning towards Gavin, and without giving it a second thought Gavin leaned in towards Connor, more than willing to use him as the shield he was offering to be.

“For the time being, he's not going anywhere.”

“You guys have a prison here?” Gavin asked.

“Yes Reed.”

“Nine has taken up the position as the New Jericho police department.”

“So you're like the Connor of androidville?”

“And there's the ass.” Lilly said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped over and set the drink down in front of Connor. “Alright, this is pretty potent okay? More than what you normally enjoy at my place.” He nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to take a sip. It was amazing. He could feel his pump start to pick up speed as the Thirium was laced with the chemicals, worked its way through the biocomponent. He took another sip and started to run a program in the back to record what all was happening to his biocomponents and Thirium to look over later. “So? Verdict?”

“It is quite pleasing... and extremely potent. I can already begin to feel its effects.”

“A keeper then.” Lilly grinned and settled back beside Nine.

“So you weren't kidding when you said there was alcohol for androids.”

“Of course we weren't kidding. What you're drinking right now would do jackshit for us as far as feeling anything.” Lilly started to explain to the detective. “If we want to really get a taste of being drunk or buzzed without any modifications, or turning this on and that off bullshit, this is the way to go.” Lilly held up her own drink and proceeded to take a gulp from it.

“Shit-”

“So how did it come about that you ended up with Connor?” North asked as she twirled the small straw in her glass around in slow circles.

“Got assigned with him on the case.”

“And you agreed? I thought he was like the bane of your existence?”

“I believe you are confusing me with Hank.” Connor said throwing the lieutenant a quick smile.

“Ah hell- don't go dragging me into this.”

“Well I think he should be Connor.” Lilly said with a roll of her eyes. “You put up with too much when it comes to that man.”

“Again, that man is sitting right here.” Gavin said, feeling agitation start to grow. “You sure do have this habit of pretending I don't exist Lilly.” He said cutting his eyes to her.

“I mean at least he's not cussing as much as the first time I met him. And you know he actually isn't using slurs, so I've gotta admit progress has been made somewhere.” Lilly added, not really paying the man much mind.

Gavin scowled but but held his tongue and proceeded to take another swallow of his drink. He had promised he'd try to be on his best behavior. He could play nice, if for no other reason than to prove them all wrong.

“You've met him before?” North asked turning her attention to Lilly.

“Yeah, Connor brought him over to my bar earlier this week. He was a piece of work let me tell you.” She leaned on the table as if trying to get closer to North without actually getting up out of the chair. “Connor dealt with a lot of names that weren't his own. And what was worse, our naive little android responded to them as often as he didn't.”

“Lilly-”

“Connor? What the hell man, you know that only encourages them to continue with that shit.”

“Can we move on to another topic?”

“And ignore the elephant in the room?”

“I'm not a fucking Elephant.”

“And there starts the cussing.”

“She literally just cussed herself?” Gavin pointed a hand at North, agitated. “You can't go having fucking double standards here lady.” He was getting ready to lay into them, taking a breath to start yelling when he felt a weight against his thigh. It made him blink and glanced down to see Connor's hand gently resting against his leg. Lilly jumped on the hesitation.

“She's not an ass like you are.”

“I would disagree.” Nine finally spoke up. Gavin wasn't paying them much attention though as he looked to Connor and saw the android was pointedly not looking at him, eyes following the conversation that was going on in front of them.

North rolled her eyes as she looked to Nine. “You're never going to forgive me for that are you?” The detective swallowed as he couldn't stop thinking of the hand resting against his leg.

“It was our first real interaction with one another North, so I am afraid it will stick with me the entirety of my life.” Nine replied before taking another sip of his drink.

“Oh fuck me.”

“I have no desire to engage in any sort of relations with you.” Nine said with a smirk on his lips.

Markus coughed into his drink and doubled over the table a moment at the comment, while Lilly cackled beside Nine, and Hank groaned into his hands. Connor took the moment of distraction to remove his hand from the detective, only for Gavin to quickly dart his hand under the table and grab Connors. The android's LED flashed red a moment as he looked at Gavin questioningly, which had the detective realize what he'd just done and paled a little before letting Connor's hand go, looking down to his drink.

“Nine- I don't think you'd have relations with anyone.” Lilly finally said as she calmed down.

“I am perfectly able to have sex with whoever I so desire.”

“I didn't say you weren't able to, only that I don't think I could ever see you actually loosening up enough to want to do that with someone.”

Nine frowned and took another sip from his drink, his own LED spinning yellow. Gavin finally looked up from the table and caught Hank staring at him, his expression... thoughtful. He felt his cheeks heat up wondering if the man had witnessed what had just happened.

“Lilly I don't think that's fair. Maybe Nine just hasn't found someone he desires to be close with in that fashion.” Markus finally said, still smiling.

Gavin cleared his throat and looked away from Hank. “So not all androids came equipped to have sex right? So is there like an android thing to be intimate with one another?”

“What the fuck?”

“North please find something else to say if you're going to continue to add to this conversation.” Nine said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes.” Markus cut through before Nine and North could go at it again. “As you said, not all androids are equipped to be close in the same way that humans can be close. But we do in fact have another way to be close to one another. I'm sure you've seen when the skin recedes from our hands?” As he spoke Markus held his hand up anyways and showed the skin peeling back to reveal the smooth white underneath the synthetic skin. “It is one of the ways we're able to transfer data back and forth with one another. Also a way that we can get a deeper understanding with one another.”

“So you're saying that when you do the transfer thing that's how you guys get funky with one another?” His mind brought back the memory of Connor and Nine sharing data in the way Markus was talking about, and wasn't sure what to call the feeling that settled in his stomach at the thought.

“Well no- There's something that happens when you connect with an android you're emotionally close with. Our hands glow and when we connect to one another as they do that... it's unlike anything we can experience. Being an android who is equipped for sex, I can tell you the sexual intercourse is nothing like our own version of it.” He gave North a small smile as she relaxed back into her chair, their hands intertwining.

Connor shifted in his seat and took another mouthful of his drink, followed quickly by another one. The movement caught Gavin's attention and he watched as Connor's LED flickered red again, before going back to blue... though it was a dim blue. Like a forced blue.

“It's something a human would never be able to understand.” Nine finished explaining. “Not because of an unwillingness to learn, but because it's something even we can't fully explain. We have no idea how it came about as it wasn't in our original programming.”

“Maybe we should show him?” Lilly said, wiggling her eyebrows at Nine who simply rolled his eyes.

“How many drinks have you had Lilly?”

“Three.”

“Ra9 help me.” Nine groaned and shook his head as Lilly giggled.

“I'm not drunk enough for this kind of conversation.” Hank grumbled and got up, ordering himself another beer from the actual bartender.

Connor seemed to be of a similar mindset and downed the rest of his drink, causing his systems to go haywire. He could feel it work its way throughout his body and felt his processor slow down, or overload slightly? Not enough to be worrying, but enough that it felt... nice. His body physically relaxed and he closed his eyes a moment.

“You did not just down that in one go...”

Connor hummed before opening his eyes again and looking to Gavin. “You just saw that I did.” He said, his speech pattern just a hair slower than normal. “Lilly-”

The female looked over and saw the empty glass and grinned. “You want another one don't you?” Connor grinned and nodded his head. “For you, anything.” She hopped up remarkably well for someone who was good and buzzed. Sliding over the counter though wasn't quite as smooth, but she managed not to break anything.

“No- no why are we giving him more alcohol? This is not a good idea? Look at him, I'm the one who will have to deal with his sorry ass-” He felt a weight on his leg again and looked over at Connor, whose LED was flickering between yellow and blue.

“Relax- won't remain in my system long.” He grinned again before removing his hand and relaxing back into his chair. Reed was about to insist that he didn't think the android should have another drink, when another beer was set in front of him and the detective looked up into the face of Hank.

“Honestly, you need another one.” He took the empty bottle from Gavin before he went back to his seat. Gavin thought for a moment before finally shaking his head and taking a long swallow of the new drink. They'd been through some shit the last week and if Connor wanted to drink then he was going to let him drink.

After two more beers for the detective, Simon and Josh showed up and the group seemed to feel complete. Josh took up the seat next to Gavin while Simon sat beside Markus. Lilly handed off the fourth drink for Connor before she started to make drinks for Simon and Josh. Gavin was working extremely hard to keep the room from swimming and not letting everyone know just how smashed he was at the moment.

He continued to look over to Connor who seemed to have no difficulty showing how gone he was. He was grinning and chuckling at almost everything that was said and for the first time he looked completely relaxed and... bright. The detective had never seen him like this before and wondered if this was what he was like at home with Hank. He looked over to the older man and saw that he wasn't as drunk as he thought the man would be at this point.

Gavin blinked a couple of times trying to keep the man in focus before he realized that Hank was keeping an eye on Connor, and occasionally himself. The look on the lieutenant's face seemed to be of one trying to figure out a puzzle, but Gavin wasn't sober enough to try and figure it out. For the umpteenth time Connor leaned a little too close to him and brushed against him trying to talk to whoever was on the other side of him. “Connor get off me.” He said after Connor didn't remove his presence from his personal space.

Connor sniggered and shook his head. “M'fine.”

“I'm not.” he groaned and tried to move the android up and back into his own chair. “C'mon.” He let out a breath as Connor started to move. “Fuck.” He said as he slowly got him back into a more upright position. He lifted his head and looked at Gavin, his LED still glitching between yellow and blue, a bright smile plastered on his face.

“Can I ask you a persnl question, Gavin?”

“If you think y'can.” Gavin took in a slow breath and rubbed at his eyes trying to will his head to become less foggy.

Connor relaxed into him, leaning against him as he looked up into his face. All around them the group continued to talk, all but the new comers too drunk to notice yet what ever was going on with Connor and Gavin. “This scar-” Connor brought a hand up and lightly traced along the nick on Gavin's nose. “How'd y'get it?”

Gavin frowned and shook his head, which made the room swim. “Just- justa fight.” He said too drunk to have this conversation right now.

“A fun fight?”

“No... A family fight.”

That seemed to sober Connor up and he lifted himself up and looked Gavin square in the face, his LED turning yellow. “Your family did that?” He switched his toxin elimination program on and felt as his system started to work the chemicals out of his Thirium. “I'm sorry- I didn't realize.”

Gavin shook his head and tapped the side of Connors LED. “Don't sweat it.” He watched as the LED didn't continue to glitch between yellow and blue. “Hey- y'light thingy, it's not flicking anymore.” He frowned as Connor sat up and settled back into his chair.

“It was probably a- a side effect of being intox- intoxicated.” Connor blinked several times as he slowly started to feel back to normal.

“And so what- you're not drunk anymore?”

Connor looked over with a smile. “Well... it's getting worked out of my system.” He was sounding more and more sober with every word and Gavin was a little annoyed.

“Fuck no- stop that. Not fair.” Gavin leaned towards Connor and tapped his chest. “Fucking android and not dealing with being drunk.”

He paused the program. “You desire I still be drunk?”

“Fuck yeah- don't leave me to be the only one.” He sighed and leaned against Connor as he looked at the others around the table.

Connor thought over it a moment before taking his drink again and finishing it off to get it back into his system as quickly as possible. If he was being honest, it had been nice to not really think of anything important, and for everyone to just kind of be there in the moment. Though this drink wouldn't get him anywhere near the level of intoxication he'd been experiencing, it would still get him pleasantly buzzed.

“There we go-” Gavin said as he saw the empty glass on the table. “And don't turn it back on'til we're home're somethin.”

“Mmm home sounds nice.” Connor said as he adjusted in his chair before relaxing back into it.

“Why d'you wanna go home? Not like y'sleep or somethin.” Gavin said through a sigh. “I'd like a bed.”

“Would you like to go home right now?”

“Do we have a place t'go to?”

“My place.”

“Shit, course y'got a place here too.”

“It's just a guest place. Do we need t'leave?” Connor chuckled and looked down at Gavin's hand, the explanation Markus had given earlier coming back to his mind. He eased his hand to the detective's and laced their fingers together, going slowly as he seemed to be waiting for the man to explode at him or something.

“No- no we can stay longer.” He mumbled as he looked down at their hands. “Y'sure are touchy t'night.” He tightened his grasp as Connor tried to remove his hand. “I- I didn't mean that in a bad way.” He said slowly, keeping his gaze on their hands. He felt as Connor relaxed, before he tightened his own grasp.

“Wow, he must be really out of it.” Lilly said as she looked over at Gavin and Connor. “He looks about ready to pass out.” She grinned and shook her head. “Guess that's just a part of being human.” She looked over at Hank who was still watching Connor and Gavin. “Or maybe just a Gavin thing.”

Gavin scowled at the comment and thought about moving, but decided that he was too content where he was right then. He knew he should probably worry about how this looked, but he just didn't care at the moment, and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning anyways.

“We're actually thinking of going home.” Connor said.

“Gotta take the kid home?” North asked through a laugh.

Connor shot North a look and clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes, but otherwise didn't answer her.

“It's just as well. He looks like he's about to fall over.”

“Fuck you.” Gavin slurred.

“Gavin.” Connor said softly. “Com on, let's get to bed.”

“Oh, are you two a thing?” Josh asked looking over curiously.

“Oh n-”

“Fuck yeah.” Gavin said looking at Josh with a smirk. “We're fucking partners.” The answer made Connor switch his toxin elimination program back on. He needed to be sober now.

Josh looked a little confused at that and looked to Connor questioningly. “As in... friends with benefits? Or...”

“He just enjoys to cuss.” Connor explained. Josh nodded his head with an 'oh' though his face still looked confused.

“No no- I like that. Fucking partners. I feel that's all he'd get. A lot of one night stands and that sort of shit.”

“Lilly.” Connor warned as his systems were cleared of the chemicals.

“Oh ferget you, Lilly.” Gavin groaned as Connor stood them up, wrapping an arm around him, his LED blinking yellow as he called for a cab.

“So you two are partners in the sense that you work together?” Simon asked.

“That's-” Connor started.

“Well yeah, but official too.” Connor mentally screamed as he knew this was just drunk Gavin trying to outdo what ever he thought was trying to challenge him.

“Oh sure. I'll believe that when I see it.” North said with a scoff.

“We'll just be leaving.” This wasn't going to end well if he didn't stop it.

“You know what? Ferget y'too.” Gavin said, swinging his head around to look at her. “I don't gotta prove shit-”

“Because you know it's a fucking lie. You and Connor are just work partners. In fact if it weren't for the case, you two wouldn't even be around one another.”

“North- that's enough.” Markus said placing a hand on her leg.

“She's right though.” Lilly added.

“It is in fact an accurate statement.” Nine said. He looked at the two of them as they stood at the table, Connor looking as if he was desperate to get the two of them out of the situation. “Had he not been assigned to your case you two would still be arguing back and forth.”

“See? Come on Connor just prove him wrong. We all know this is just him trying to save face for some unknown reason. You don't owe the jerk anything." 

Connor's LED flashed red as he listened to everyone. Then it turned yellow before turning back to blue. He had a sudden desire to prove them all wrong... was this how Gavin normally felt? He looked at everyone a moment before he quirked a brow, twisted around, bringing a hand to cup the back of Gavin's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't long, but it wasn't exactly chaste either, and it certainly caught Gavin by surprise enough that all his drunken mind could do was return it slightly. There was a collective gasp around the table as the two kissed before Lilly started to clap.

“Oh fuck- that's great.” She was grinning from ear to ear and almost fell off her chair as she started to giggle. 

Connor pulled away, his social system going haywire, a blue blush to his cheeks as he looked at North daring her to question them again. "Please stop talking about my partner in a derogatory manner."

“Well shit.”

Gavin was speechless as he looked at Connor, willing the android to look back at him. He had questions, and wanted answers. Even if he couldn't actually form into coherent sentences what it was he wanted to ask in his head, he still knew he had some questions that needed answers. His stomach felt like it was twisting itself around, and he was fairly certain his heart had jumped into his throat, and fuck if he didn't want to do that again. Wait- what the fuck? 

Simon smiled having no idea what was going on and Josh felt even more confused then when he had asked the question. “So you guys are fucking partners then?” He asked again, head cocking to the side slightly.

“That's enough yah damn kids.” Hank finally spoke up, and everyone turned to look at him. “Come on you two.” He said standing up from the table and stretching. “It's getting late and I need some damn sleep.” He grumbled and started for the door.

Connor nodded his head and tugged Gavin after the lieutenant and stepped out into the evening air with the detective leaning against him, thankful to be away from everything that had just happened inside. “Hank-”

The lieutenant held up a hand. “Save it Connor for the morning. My head's pounding and I just need some sleep.” He looked over before offering a smile. “We'll talk in the morning.” He said again, and Connor only nodded his head before piling into the cab behind Hank, being careful as he helped Gavin in after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, guys Gavin is trying. He's trying alright? And Connor I think has simply spent too much time with the detective XD
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	15. Chapter 15

The three of them parted ways once they got to the apartment building. As Connor watched Hank go off to his room he almost followed after the older man. Hank was... He was known, he was safe, he was home. He was the first human he had gotten any sort of bond with and he had thought he'd never get one like that with anyone else. Hadn't felt like he needed to get that kind of bond with anyone else. To go home with Hank had become his life. It had been the thing he'd worked for, the thing he'd built for himself. The thing he'd done since Christmas. So to watch him go to his own apartment and not follow after him was... strange.

The man he was holding groaned right into his ear and reminded him that he had someone he needed to take care of presently. So he watched Hank close the door behind him before he focused back on Gavin. “Come along.” He said softly as he led them towards the end of the hall. He needed to get the man to bed, and maybe look into ordering ingredients to make something to eat in the morning. With what Gavin had to drink that evening, he would probably need a hangover something along with breakfast.

“Y'know your light thingy- it's brighter again.” Gavin said as Connor leaned him against the wall, digging the key out to open the door.

“Yes, my LED is typically bright.” Connor said with a soft snort as he opened up the door.

“Not tonight...” Gavin groaned again as Connor hoisted him back up and into the apartment.

“Oh?” Connor shut the door with his foot before he headed for the bedroom. “When was it not bright?” He maneuvered him down the hall, being careful not to hit him against anything.

“With the hands talk.” The man stumbled and ran Connor into the wall with a soft grunt.

“Gavin-”

“With the Markus guy.” He said trying to right himself again.

Connor paused as he realized what he was talking about. Being the model he was, if he worked a little he could lie without his LED showing that he was lying. It had to be a conscious decision and took effort on his part, but it could be done. It could also be used to help hide what he was feeling... He wasn't sure if it had been something that Cyberlife had intended to happen, or something that was a glitch that hadn't been caught yet in his prototype. “I think you're drunk.”

“No shit sherlock.” He slurred out as they once again started down the hall towards the bed room. “But still saw it dim.” He said as they stepped through the doorway and into the bedroom proper. “What'd it mean?”

“Nothing important detective.” He said hoping to dissuade him with the use of his title.

“Gavin.” He corrected. “N'no you don't. I answered bout my nose.” he tapped the side of his cheek thinking he'd hit his nose. “So I wanna know bout the light.” He then proceeded to tap Connor's cheek, missing the LED entirely.

Connor frowned as he knelt down and started to pull the detectives shoes off. When Markus was talking about the way androids could be close with one another, it had caused... jealousy? Hurt? Desire... It was something Connor wanted. Something he wanted to experience so badly, but he'd successfully cut himself off from most androids, trying to prove that androids and humans could work together harmoniously. He had no one but himself to blame that he wasn't currently able to search for an android among the community... but he also couldn't stop feeling that he was still more known as the deviant hunter then anything else. What Nine had said to him before he left at Christmas drifted through his mind...

 

_"Yes. I believe this is where I need to be. I don't have a life back in Detroit like you do. My life... It's here with our people."_

_"I know they'll be thankful to have you while they try to sort through all that data you acquired for them."_

_Nine snorted softly. "Yes I suppose they will." He looked at Connor and hardened his gaze. "You be careful out there. The news we've been getting back from our reporters is... Not encouraging."_

_"All the more reason for an android to be out there in the public's eye to prove we can work side by side with the humans. New Jericho cannot stay hidden forever, no matter how much some desire it to be so. And we must prepare the way in some fashion, of humans and androids working together for the good of everyone. Otherwise it will be even more painful for the androids here when the transition happens."_

_"That sounds an awful lot like you're giving up your own happiness in order to help our people...”_

 

He'd denied it at the time, but now just over six months later he was wondering if that was exactly what he had done to himself.

“Connor?”

He looked back up into the face of a very drunk Gavin, blinking momentarily as his LED flashed yellow, before he smiled sadly. “It was nothing Gavin... really.” He gave his leg a pat before he stood up with the shoes and set them in the corner. “Alright, you need to go to bed.”

Even drunk Gavin was stubborn and he quickly grabbed Connor's wrist and tugged him back, not giving up. “No sir- I wanna answer.”

“You're too drunk to understand the answer.” He attempted to dodge the question again.

“Then what better time?” He gave him a grin. “Cm'on. Tell me.” He still had a hold on Connor's wrist, though the android knew that he could break the hold easily enough if he so desired. The question wasn't one he wanted to answer... or maybe one he didn't want to admit to yet.

His LED blinked yellow for a long moment, before it finally turned red. Maybe it would do him good to finally tell someone. “What he was talking about, the way androids can really feel close with one another, especially models that are not equipped to engage in sexual activity... It's something I wish I could experience. Or- maybe it's more that I wish I could have that sort of relationship with someone like me.” He shook his head as he looked down. “Or maybe just that sort of relationship in general.” He sighed and shook his head. “I'm unsure... I know it's a want of some sort but I cannot explain fully what it is that I am wanting. And wanting wasn't in my original program.”

The detective was quiet a moment before he finally took in a breath. “Y'wanna do th'glowy hand thing with someone?” Gavin asked slowly.

Connor nodded his head, then shook his head and finally sighed as his LED turned yellow. “I don't know Gavin. My systems are compromised right now.” It wasn't an entire lie, there were still trace amounts of the drinks in his system, just not enough to actually effect him any more. “You need to go to bed.” He pushed him lightly, Gavin finally falling back onto the bed.

“Fine mom.” Gavin rolled his eyes and moaned as it made them hurt. “Fuck.” He moved up the bed and face planted into the pillow. “Night Con.” He mumbled.

“Good night Gavin.” The android stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Hopefully Reed wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning with how out of it he currently was. Part of him hoped he wouldn't- though a part hoped he would... He just needed to distract himself. His core processor needed a task to focus on.

He looked around the room unsure of what to do next. There was nothing to clean, he did not require sleep, but he didn't feel like going out either. He wandered into the kitchen and checked the fridge, and remembered he needed to order some things for the morning. His LED went yellow, his eyes blinking rapidly as he placed the order for breakfast items, as well as the ingredients for a hangover drink he found on the internet that had high ratings. That only took all of ten minutes though and would be delivered by eight the next morning. He sighed and wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch, curling into the corner of it. He looked at the television but decided not to risk turning it on in case it bothered Gavin who still needed rest. So he decided to just sit there and wrapped his arms around himself, the thoughts about his own emotions still drifting through his mind.

He stayed in that position until the clock said three in the morning, and would have stayed in said position if it had not been for a sound coming from the bed room. He pulled himself from his own thoughts and got up, looking at the door with a frown. It sounded... like Gavin was up? He paused only a moment before he walked to the door and opened it slightly. He listened a second longer and decided that Gavin was experiencing a bad dream, whether nightmare or memory he wasn't sure. He opened the door a little more and looked into the room and that was when he saw Gavin twisting around on the bed. He was mumbling under his breath, as if asking someone to stop-or rather begging someone to stop. His voice slowly grew louder as his movements became more and more violent.

“Gavin-” Connor slipped into the room and up to the bed. The man didn't wake up. “Gavin- hey.” Still the man remained sleeping and was finally yelling, begging who ever it was to stop as he thrashed around. “Gavin!” He said and he grabbed the man by the shoulders, worried he was going to hurt himself. “Gavin you must wake up.” He said sternly and tried to shake him awake.

The detective's eyes ripped open and he sat bolt upright, only hesitating a second, before lunging at Connor and bringing a fist down against his temple. “No! You fucking piece of plastic!” Now more then ever Connor was aware of the training Gavin had gone through in order to be on the force as his system was throwing up various area's that were getting damaged onto his screen.

“Gavin!” Connor yelled, trying to catch the fists before they could make contact again. He looked up and saw Gavin's eyes were still heavy with sleep, and why hadn't Connor thought to turn on a light before waking him up? “Gavin it's me! Connor!” He caught the next fist aimed for his head and tried to move it to one side.

The detective paused as he seemed to finally catch up with what was happening. He looked down at Connor in horror as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Con-Connor- Oh shit, shit!” He looked down at his hands as he felt an ooze covering his kncukles. “No I- Oh fuck-” He scrambled backwards as he realized what he'd done. “Fuck no, Connor I didn't mean-”

“Hey- hey breath Gavin. I need you to breath.” He could feel Thirium trickling down his face and brought a hand up to try and wipe it away, proceeding to wipe it off on his shirt. He thought about turning on the light so that there was more than just the living room light that was filtering in through the open door... but maybe it was better if Gavin didn't see what he'd done. “Gavin-” He reached a hand out but the detective swatted it away, retreating further until his back hit the bed.

“Fuck, no don't- don't touch me.” He brought his hands up and grabbed at his head as he tried to slow his breathing down. “Shit, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to-”

“I know Gavin. I know. I should have tried another way to wake you up. It's okay-”

“But it's fucking not!” He looked up and Connor saw the man's eyes looked haunted and his breathing was still shallow and entirely too fast. What ever he had been dreaming about had been bad. Was this something that happened to him often? He couldn't remember the man freaking out like this before... but then he hadn't spent a lot of time with a sleeping Gavin not on meds.

“I am alright Gavin.” He said with more force. “My systems are already repairing themselves. You did nothing of lasting damage.”

Gavin finally took in a shaky breath before letting it out unsteadily. “Shit.” He closed his eyes and leaned against the bed as he tried to curl in around himself. “You shouldn't have to worry about waking me up though. I shouldn't- I should be able to... fuck.”

“I'm coming over.” Connor finally said, waiting a moment for the man to tell him no, giving him a chance to have control over what was happening, before he took the silence as it being okay and started to ease towards him.

“Connor-”

It took only a moment before the android was beside him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him close. “It's alright now. Everything is alright now.” He said as he started to run his hand up and down his back. Gavin remained quiet, before he eventually brought his own arms up and clutched at Connor's arms as if the android was a life line, dragging him back from where ever his thoughts had dragged him to. After a few minutes of sitting like that, allowing Gavin's heart to slow down, and breathing to relax, Connor finally asked the question. “What happened?” Even though it had been asked softly, it sounded like he had yelled it across the apartment with the silence that engulfed them.

The detective was silent a bit longer, debating whether or not he should say anything... if he'd regret this in the morning. “It- it was a memory...” He finally said. “Fuck I haven't had it in years.” His voice was low, but strained as he tried to hold back the emotions that wanted to overtake his mind. Connor remained quiet, allowing the man to speak as he felt up to it.

“It was- about this stupid android...” He sniffed and squeezed his eyes shut. “It was a case I was assigned when I was still new to the force. Long story short- a crazy chick hacked an android and was committing homicides across the city. They were these gruesome things... Those alone could give a strong man nightmares... The android had a distinctive calling card that earned him the name heartless. Every victim's heart was missing...” He shook his head realizing he'd wandered. “Me and my partner were assigned to the case. We didn't know it was a hack job at the time, thought an android had just gone crazy... Would have been the first known case of it happening. My partner was a PM700. The first of it's kind to be used in the DPD.”

Connor stiffened. He'd never known the detective had worked with an android before. Why hadn't that been on file?

“He ended up, I dunno deviating? Getting hacked? Cyberlife never told us exactly what happened with him, only guaranteed that it wouldn't happen again. Fucking Elijah.” He scoffed and finally pulled away from Connor. “But the android, my partner, turned on me at the place we'd tracked the killer android to and... he just joined up with the hacked android... As if everything that we had gone through before that moment meant absolutely nothing to him..." He shook his head as the anger resurfaced and he fought it back down. "It was- decided I was to be the next victim. To prove a fucking point.” He scrubbed his hands over his face as the memories crashed to the front of his mind. It had been awful. The things that had happened to him that night had made him wish they'd just killed him, especially those first few months after the incident. He had been on the fence about androids before that night, but after that night he had turned completely against them. He had to believe they were just machines that only took orders if he was going to survive in the modern world. He couldn't go thinking they were anything else.

“That's what I was remembering. Or dreaming, or what ever.” He finished even softer then before. He felt so stupid. Stupid for what had happened back then, stupid for what it was still doing to him, stupid for reacting like this. “It's fucking stupid-”

“No, it's not.” The detective looked over and saw Connor's LED spinning a soft blue. “You had no control over what happened- and it sounds like it was a bad experience. It's not something that was stupid that happened to you. It was something traumatic.”

“Yeah well it was years ago. Doesn't really fucking matter anymore.” He tried to deflect.

“Obviously your mind doesn't agree with you.”

Gavin shook his head and picked himself up off the floor. “It doesn't matter anymore. It was years ago, and- and I can't let it matter.” He didn't want that incident to continue to pollute his view on androids. He didn't want that distrust that had been born that night to rear its ugly head and get in the way of what ever was happening between himself and Connor. Because he didn't know what exactly was going on between them but he knew something was going on. And it was something that he liked even.

The android followed him and the two stepped out into the living room. “Gavin-”

“Look I don't really want to talk about it any more, alright? Thanks for- for waking me up.” He said, his voice showing how exhausted he was.

The LED spun yellow a moment before Connor finally nodded his head and simply followed Gavin to the couch. The man should be sleeping anyways, he didn't need to be pushing him on a subject that was obviously very painful for him to think about at three in the morning. “Will you try to go back to bed?”

“Fuck no.” He fell down on the couch and turned the tv on and started to flip through the channels. Connor hesitated a moment not quite sure where he should sit, not sure what their relationship with one another was at the present moment. Gavin fixed the problem though by patting the spot next to him. “Can you do that- that heating thing you did before?” He asked not looking at the android as he asked, his cheeks tinting red.

“Would you like me to?”

He hesitated before he looked over and nodded his head. “If you know, it's cool and all.” Connor smiled and nodded his head taking up the spot beside Gavin. Soon they were side by side, Gavin leaning against him soaking up the warmth as some stupid reality tv show played. “Don't tell anyone about this, yeah?”

“Of course not.” Connor said with a chuckle. He thought back to all the times he'd seen the detective try and calm himself down and noted that when he was most stressed he tended to run his hands through his hair. Maybe the sensation it gave, caused him to relax? His hand drifted lazily up to Gavin's head and started to run his fingers through the man's hair and smiled as he felt him relax at the contact.

“Shit.” Gavin breathed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had contact like this with anyone. Sure he'd had a couple of quickies here and there but those were called quickies for a reason. Nothing like this happened to Gavin Reed, and a piece of him was terrified he was going to get used to it only for it to be ripped away from him once the case was over with. He couldn't imagine why Connor would want to continue to be close like this, or that Hank would be alright with it. Chris might be supportive if only to get Gavin to have someone else to hang with, but the entire department seemed to have become protective of their android detective... How would they react to him and Connor becoming... friends? Was that the right word?

“Detective, I can hear you thinking.” He could have sworn there was a teasing tone to the androids voice. “You should really try and relax.”

“I am relaxed. This is me relaxed.” He tried to snap, but a yawn ruined the attempt. “Stop telling me what to do.” His eyes started to close on their own and he was trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. Though with the warmth, and the way Connor was running his fingers through his hair was certainly making it hard to stay awake. “Hey-” He moved himself around until he got in a more comfortable position against Connor. “Stay?” He opened his eyes long enough to lock on to Connor's brown ones.

Connor smiled warmly, his LED a calm blue. “Of course Gavin. I'm not going anywhere.” He reassured the other.

Gavin nodded his head and finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. And even though he was curled up on a couch, leaning against an android, it was some of the best sleep he'd gotten in a long time.

 

The next morning had Connor and Gavin still on the couch. Connor had finally decided to slip into sleep mode, allowing himself to charge up as it were, though he wasn't in dire need to. But being stuck on the couch, worried to move for fear of waking up the human leaning against him, he hadn't seen a better option. And so it was to a very still android that Gavin woke up leaning against as the sun started to creep in through the window.

The detective stiffened as he started to realize where he was, and who he was with in a rather personal way. He immediately pulled back and created some space between the two of them as his brain blanked a moment. Why was he sleeping against Connor on the couch... Fuzzy memories of the previous night started to drift through his mind. They had gone to the bar, and it had gone better then he'd thought it would, though leaving had taken a while... He frowned as he tried to pull what had happened, as he felt like something major had happened before they left the bar...

He shook his head. That didn't answer though why he was now on the couch with Connor. What had happened once they got home? He was still fully clothed as was Connor and so he knew nothing had gone on between them- or at least not in that sense. So... what had happened? A knock on the door had him jumping out of his skin and had Connor wake up.

The android blinked a couple of times before there was a second knock and he quickly stood up. “That's the groceries.” He explained as he walked to the door, seemingly not bothered by waking up next to Gavin. The detective only nodded his head as he watched the android open the door, thank the delivery android, have some sort of private conversation with it, then he closed the door and headed to the kitchen. “You should go get cleaned up Gavin while I make breakfast.” He said as he set the bags down on the counter.

Gavin blinked slowly as he watched Connor start to move around the kitchen. He didn't like the feeling that was creeping into his gut. The entire thing felt so... comfortable if he was being honest. And comfortable meant he was getting used to being around Connor like this... and that was something that just couldn't happen. It was something that wouldn't happen even if he were to allow it. “What happened last night?” He asked before he could think better of it.

Connor stilled a moment before he continued working. “We went to the bar with the group.” He said calmly, his LED spinning blue. “We both got fairly drunk- and called it a night before most of the others were ready to go.”

“I don't remember getting anyone really pissed off, so the bar thing went alright?” He questioned.

“It did.” Connor said, his brown eyes flicking up and catching Gavin's a moment before he looked back down at the counter. “Do you remember what happened before we left?”

So something had happened... He frowned and thought about it, trying to will himself to remember what had happened. Slowly pieces started to come from the depths of his mind and he swallowed and paled as he remembered what had happened. What Connor had done. “We didn't...” He breathed. Connor was silent as he continued working. “Connor- did we... did you-” He almost couldn't get the sentence out, “Did you kiss me?”

The android stilled again and silence fell over the apartment as Connor's LED spun like crazy, flickering between yellow and red. “I did.” He finally admitted. It was going to come up- Gavin needed to know what the others were going to say. It was only fair he heard it come from him. “But it was only the once.” He added, thinking it would help.

“What the fuck?” He got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. His mind was racing as it tried to wade through the emotions running through his head as the memory replayed itself over and over again. "You fucking kissed me?!" 

“You were no help.” Connor snapped back. “You wouldn't let it go, kept saying we were 'fucking partners'- and you had been doing so well, and they just kept poking and pushing and I just wanted them to stop picking on you-”

The cuss word made him pause. It still threw he off anytime he heard one come from the android, but he shook it off quick enough. “I can fucking take care of myself!”

“I know you can!” Connor and Gavin were chest to chest yelling in one each others face. “But you shouldn't have to take care of yourself around my friends!”

Gavin scoffed and jammed a finger into Connor's chest. “Don't act like you fucking care! Why would you do something like that in front of your friends, with me of all fucking people, unless you were dicking with me?”

The LED settled on red. “Why would I do that detective?” He clenched his jaw and tried to bring his own stress levels down. “I don't fuck around with people like that.” He said in a slightly calmer voice.

“You do it all the time- every time you interrogate a suspect you fuck with them to get them to spill the beans. Just admit you did it to fuck with me, dipshit!" Desperation shadowed his words. 

“That's different and you know it.” Connor turned back around and tried to start on the food again, needing his hands to do something.

“Oh no- we're dealing with this shit now.” Gavin said snatching his hands away from their work. “Why couldn't you have just moved past it? Why did you have to fucking kiss me?” Didn't he understand how that looked? How that could ruin everything with his android buddies? 

Connor wasn't looking at him though and pulled his hands from the detective's grasp. “It won't happen again.” He said lowly.

Gavin grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “You kissed me in front of everyone. You fucking did that in front of everyone we're working with.” His voice shook between pissed off and... terrified? He licked his lips and shook his head. “Why?”

“I told you-”

“What are they going to think?” Gavin's voice was finally getting softer and Connor could see something else in the way he looked at him. The man was pissed off... or maybe freaked out would be a better way to put that. Maybe he was freaked out and dealt with that emotion by blowing up in anger... "They're your fucking friends Connor! They know what I've- what I am and you went and fucking kissed me! What the hell are they going to think of you for doing that!" 

So Gavin was... worried about what the others were going to think about... him? Why would he care what his friends thought about him for kissing Gavin? “Gavin... it doesn't matter what they think.” He said slowly and watched as the man's eyes widened a slightly. “I apologize that it caused you discomfort, I will refrain from doing so again in the future.”

“I-” Gavin finally let his chin go and took a step away from Connor. His eyes fell down and caught sight of the blue blood that had stained his shirt, and the rest of the evening came back to his memory. “Fuck- Connor I'm sorry.” Did he never learn? He felt people had been telling him his whole life he needed to control his temper- but it wasn't that it started out as him being angry. It just... happened when he became distressed, or maybe worried. 

Connor watched him as he seemed at war with himself. What was going on in the detective's mind? What had happened to him that night when his hatred of androids had been born, or even with his family that had gotten him to the man he was today?

“I think I should be taken off the case.” Gavin finally breathed.

“What?”

“I think you should finish this case with Hank.” Gavin kept his eyes trained on the floor. “You shouldn't- you shouldn't work with me.”

“Gavin-”

“No. No Connor look at your fucking shirt. I'm a fucking mess and you can't fix me. I'm not like Hank, and I'm not like the other officers at the DPD. I'm too fucked up to work with you.” He started to shake his head side to side. “I-” Can't be trusted not to hurt you. “You'd be better off...” He ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his head before he turned on his heel and started for the bedroom.

“Gavin- Gavin wait.” Connor caught up with him and grabbed his arm, causing the man to flinch and wrench it out of his grasp.

“Why are you making this a big deal? I don't want to work with you any more! Does that make it better?!” He still refused to look up at Connor, all his eyes could focus on was the blue blood that he'd been the cause of. “I'll call Fowler myself.”

“I want to work this case with you Gavin.”

“Once you get back with Hank you'll change your tune and you'll wonder why you were fighting it at all.” Gavin said and headed towards the bathroom.

“That's not true-”

“It is though. What ever you think you're feeling right now is only because of the fucked up situations we've been in the last few days. It'll go away once we get some time apart-”

“What if I don't want it to go away?”

Silence filled the air.

“You will though once... once we get some space to fucking breath, away from each other.”

The LED spun a rapid yellow as Connor tried to find a way to convince Gavin. “Wait- no, I had three days!” He said a little too excitedly. “I had three days to be away from you and hang around Hank again, work with Hank again. And it was wonderful-”

“See?” Gavin wouldn't show it made his heart hurt to hear that. It was a good thing.

“But-” Connor continued. “It wasn't the same as working with you. Hanging around you.” He finished his LED slowing down. “Gavin I want to finish this with you. I don't want to finish it with Hank, or Markus, or Nine. I want you.”

“But look at you-”

“This?” Connor pulled at his shirt where he'd wiped off the Thirium from his hands. “This wasn't your fault. This was a nightmare, a bad memory you couldn't wake up from. And I am thankful I was there to help you. To be there for you.” He studied Gavin's face a moment before he slowly closed the gap between them. “Please-” He brought both hands up and cupped the man's face between them, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. “Finish this with me.”

The detective closed his eyes and took in a slow breath before he nodded his head. “Yeah- alright.” He opened them back up and looked into Connor's. “I'm sorry... for calling you dipshit. You're not...”

“I'm sorry I kissed you-”

“No- no don't be.” He swallowed. “It- you were supporting me if I'm remembering right... I was running my mouth and you... you backed me up.” He cleared his throat and blinked. “So really- thank you.”

Connor gave him a smile, his LED a pleasant blue. “Of course.” He gently removed his hands from Gavin and stepped back. “I'll go finish up breakfast then we can go find the others and see where we are on the case.”

Gavin nodded his head and watched as Connor left the room and went back to the kitchen, wondering when he'd finally hit the limit of Connor's patience with him. Praying he would never find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know guys, there's what you plan on happening and then what actually happens. And this chapter was very much what actually happened instead of what I had planned. But what can you do, C'est la vie.
> 
> Thank y'all so much for the comments and kudo's last chapter. It's crazy to me that this is now larger than the first fic of this little series and I just couldn't be happier that y'all are so entertained by it.   
> If you'd like to yell at me about what's going on you can find me over on tumblr under the same name here, Talinatera. I'd link you but I apparently don't know how to do that lol
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	16. Chapter 16

“Sooo- you gonna tell me about the blue blood on your shirt?” Hank asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of coffee. Gavin was still in the bedroom, Hank having brought over clothes for the man to change into, and so for the moment it was just the two of them. Almost like it was a normal day back home.

“There was a complication last night. But Gavin and I worked through it.”

“So he hurt you?” His voice was low and Connor could hear he was already planning on doing something about it.

“I attempted to wake him from a nightmare, and it took him a moment to wake up. If it were not for the shirt, you would not even know anything happened.”He quickly said, trying to stop the thought process before Hank could get too far into it.

“I'll be the judge of that.” Hank set his cup down and stepped up to him. “I'm guessing it was the face?” When Connor nodded, he gently took his face between his hands and looked it over for any damage. He didn't see anything wrong off hand. Maybe Connor was telling the truth and not trying to hide something.

Connor smiled softly as Hank insisted on looking him over and he sighed into the touch welcoming the gentleness of it. “I promise it wasn't anything he had control over. He was quite sorry for it once he realized what was happening.”

Hank snorted as he shook his head, hands moving to his shoulders. “Would you tell me if things were not okay? You know I won't hesitate to take action if he's- doing anything that he shouldn't.”

Connor brought a hand up to Hank's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I promise. If I ever feel that a situation is getting out of control you will be the first person I let know. So believe me when I say, he did not damage me, and certainly has no desire to.”

The lieutenant finally grunted after a moment of hesitation and grabbed his coffee cup back up. “Good. I care about you Con, and I won't stand for someone hurting you.”

“Thank you. It really means a lot.” Hank nodded his head and Connor finished making the drink he'd found for Gavin. Once the shock of waking up next to each other and memories of last night had passed, Gavin realized his head was killing him and Connor remembered the recipe he'd looked up the night before. He was thankful that he had thought about it last night and had the foresight to order the necessary items before going to bed.

“So next question-” Hank settled down at the kitchen table. “Did you two talk about the uh- kiss?”

“Yes. We discussed it and have come to an... understanding.”

“Are you two- you two aren't really, you know together right?”

“Would it be bad if we were?”

“Well- no I mean if you thought it was... If he was what you were wanting to be with, I wouldn't- I wouldn't get in the way or anything... I just, you know find it hard to believe that you'd, um you'd be happy with him is all. Or him with you really. Cause- does he know about, well... you know?”

“Would that be important?”

“Typically, yeah.” Hank said with a nod of his head.

Connor's LED blinked yellow rapidly before he shook his head. “No he does not know, and right now I don't see why he needs to know. Gavin and I are not seeing each other in a romantic sense.”

“Okay- okay good. Well I mean, not good like relieved you aren't- just... yeah...”

“It's alright Hank I understand what you mean.” The bedroom door finally opened and a slightly grumpy looking Gavin stepped out. “Clothes fit alright?”

“Yeah- thanks.” Gavin said and walked past Hank and straight into the kitchen, where he leaned against the counter, burying his head into his arms. Connor refrained from reaching out to rub his back, believing the detective would not appreciate it in front of Hank. “Did you say you had a drink for me that'd help with the headache?”

“Yes. Here you are.” The glass, filled with a base of tomato juice, was set in front of Gavin who looked at it with a wrinkled nose.

“That looks fucking disgusting.”

“I've read this will help get you back on your feet this morning. And really, what do you have to lose?” Connor asked with a quirked brow and a smirk on his face.

“Ah fuck it.” Gavin took the glass and took a sip, followed by another. “Okay- not the worst thing you could have chosen. What all's in this?”

“I'm not sure you want to know.”

“You know I'm not gonna question that.” He could just accept that it seemed to be helping. “So what's on the agenda today?”

“Simon and Josh think they've found something on the memory chips that were collected from the office building.”

“A new place to go hit up?”

“Yeah they have an address- though I don't know where. They haven't shared that bit of information with me. But they're trying to get more information as we speak. They don't want a repeat of what just happened. Honestly how could the three of you look at a note that just gave an address given to you by a dead girl and think 'oh this will be fine'? I thought the three of you together would have some sort of sense.”

“We were the best choice to explore it Hank. We would have been sent anyways.”

“Yeah but with some damn backup.”

“Can we not talk about that right now?” Gavin took another sip of the drink as he looked down at the plate of food that was ready. “So we're getting info on the location. Are we going there or looking up what we can online?”

“They're looking it up online. We're trying to gain intel before we go charging in. What a novel concept, huh?”

“Oh fuck you.” Gavin grumbled, and started to poke at his breakfast. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to eat it and was trying to figure out how to tell Connor.

“Who all is working on it presently?” Connor asked as he leaned against the counter beside Gavin and crossed his arms as he looked to Hank.

“Josh and Simon at the moment. Markus is having to take care of some city shit or what ever it is he does around here.”

“Well... he is the leader of the android rebellion Hank. He's going to have quite a few duties he has to keep up with to keep life running smoothly here.”

The lieutenant nodded his head and pulled out his phone, checking the time. “Alright you two, I'm gonna head on out. Connor I suspect you know where to go?”

“Affirmative.” Connor said giving a smile.

“Great- then I'll see you two there shortly.” He headed for the door before he paused and looked back at the two of them, “And please don't take forever. Can't let any 'next day regrets' keep us from our job.”

“Oh fuck off Hank. You come to work late plenty. So get off my ass.” Gavin groaned as he took another swallow of his drink, wishing his headache would go away.

“We'll see you there Hank.” Connor said with a smile. “I have a few things to finish up before we can leave.” Hank nodded his head and then was out the door, leaving the two of them alone again. “Gavin, if you feel the food is too much for you right now, don't feel like you have to eat.” Connor finally said after a moment of watching the detective scoot the food around the plate.

“What? No- that's not-”

“Then the moving of the food around your plate is a normal procedure of yours before eating?” He asked with a small smirk and quirk of his eyebrow.

Gavin sighed and finally stepped away from the food, finishing his drink. “Do you have something to change into?” He asked to change the subject.

“Yes, Hank brought me something as well.”

“Where did he get clothes?”

“I assume Lilly or Markus told him to bring clothes when they contacted him.” Connor shrugged. “I did not think it important to ask him. Would you like me to?”

“No- I'd rather not know.”

“Why?”

“In case they came from his personal collection.”

“I can tell you they did not. In fact he pulled from my own collection of clothes.”

“So you mean I'm wearing-”  
“My clothes. Yes. I hope this is not a problem?”

“No- no I'd rather yours.” Connor gave him a quizzical glance, and Gavin quickly added. “Cause I know you're clean or what ever. And probably haven't thrown up in your clothes.”

“Though you are correct in your assumption, that does not mean Hank's washed clothes are dirty. That is in fact why you wash clothes.” Gavin clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before he winced and brought a hand up to dig into the corners of his eyes. “Is your headache still troubling you?”

“Yeah- it'll go away with time. Just fucking annoying while it's hanging on- what are you doing?” Connor was in his personal space once again and had brought his hands up, hovering just above the man's face.

“If you will permit me- I have access to several massage therapy techniques to ease headaches. So if you will allow me?” Connor gave him a questioning look and Gavin nodded his head slightly, giving his permission. He was willing to try anything. Connor smiled lightly and finally brought his thumbs to rest on Gavin's cheekbones while his fingers pressed against his temples. He worked in small light movements, switching between small circles and gentle tapping and worked his way across his forehead before moving down and around to the back of his neck. Gavin moaned as he could feel blood start to rush back into his head and the pain started to melt away, and he could have just stood there for another hour if Connor would continue doing just that. As it was the android finished entirely too fast for his liking.

“Better?”

The detective hummed before opening his eyes and finding Connor still extremely close. “Actually, yeah. How'd you do that?”

Connor shrugged again. “Just looked it up.” He didn't add it had been from the companion section of the downloadable upgrades that had become accessible to the public from CyberLife. He didn't think the detective would take that well.

“I could just 'look it up' and not actually be able to be any good at it.”

Connor chuckled. “Well, maybe it's because I'm an android.”

Gavin clicked his tongue again and shook his head. “Of course- fucking android.” There was a smirk on his lips though and no hostility in his voice.

“Your obsession with cussing gets us in a lot of trouble.”

“Eh what can I say, it's one of my charms.”

Connor snorted and shook his head and finally stepped around the man and headed to the bed room. “I'll be right back.” He said before he disappeared into the room.

“How long do you think we'll be in New Jericho?” Gavin called out as he cleaned off his breakfast plate.

“I am unsure. It would make sense to stay here until we get a clear lead to follow, but if being here makes you uncomfortable-”

“Hell no.” Gavin snapped. “Being in android central does not make me uncomfortable. I just wondered if we needed to go get clothes or what ever.”

“We could certainly make that happen. Or we could purchase a few articles here. Despite what you've witnessed in Detroit, here in New Jericho the fashion is much more in line with the humans.”

“Might be easier to do that.” Though he wouldn't mind having his own clothes to change into, then again he wasn't complaining at what he currently had on. Gavin opened the fridge and smiled as it was stocked just like the penthouse had been. He grabbed a water bottle before he closed it back up. “Back at your place Lilly said you didn't buy anything android consumable. Is there more than just the alcohol?”

“Yes. Though it's not much at the present. Open the freezer?”

He did as told and both eyebrows shot up as he saw Popsicles. “Blue blood Popsicles? How do you go from alcohol to Popsicles?”

“They're actually quite enjoyable.” Gavin looked over as he heard footsteps leaving the room. Briefly he thought it was nice to see Connor back in his normal jeans and button up. “I think I'll have one in fact. Last night burned through some thirium with the amount of chemicals I had to cleanse from my system.” He reached around Gavin and pulled a Popsicle from the bag before he closed the freezer up. “Alright detective let's get going.” Connor stuck the frozen thirium into his mouth before he headed for the door and Gavin wondered briefly if he could have another of the morning after drinks, but followed after the android dutifully.

“What're we going to do about the others when we see them again?” Gavin asked as they locked the door behind them.

“Wah oo'u eehm?”

“Take the damn Popsicle out of your mouth.”

Connor grinned but did as asked, licking the blue that clung to his lips. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the fucking kiss? Or have you already forgotten that?”

“No.” Connor said a little indignantly.

“Just hoping it will go away?” He rolled his eyes and started to eat his Popsicle again. “Really?”

“I'm topping off my Thirium levels.” Connor said with his eyebrows raised as he stared ahead.

“You're being annoying.” Connor didn't reply and Gavin clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. “Fine- but when the shit hits the fan, you'll remember this moment when I tried to actually talk through something.”

Connor took the Popsicle out again and pointed it at Gavin. “There will be no feces hitting the fan today. Now please, let me finish my breakfast before it melts.”

They continued on in silence, Gavin keeping his eyes in front of them while Connor looked around, taking in all the progress that had happened in the time he'd been gone. By the time they got to the lab where Josh and Simon were working, Connor had finally finished his breakfast and was mindless chewing on the stick.

“Good morning.” He greeted as the two of them stepped into the room.

“Good morning Connor. Detective.” Simon greeted with a smile.

“Sleep well?” Josh asked looking to Gavin.

“Uh- yeah.” Gavin said a little surprised he'd been asked.

“Wonderful to hear. We hope you stay for a while.” Josh gave them both a smile.

“Hank said progress had been made with the memory chips?”

“Ah- yes. He was just here actually.”

“Where did he go?”

“Markus called and asked him to come and check something out.”

“What's happened?”

“Nothing- I think it was something in the more human district that Markus wanted to get his opinion on.”

“Well they're fucked.”

“Gavin be nice. He brought you clothes.” Connors clothes, Gavin reminded himself.

“The chip information though... it's not the best of news.” Simon started to type away on the panel and the screen across from him lit up with a series of numbers. “The location that we found hidden in the memory chips... it's not going to be easy to get into.”

Connor frowned as he looked at the screen his eyes taking in the information as it sped past. “And you're sure this is accurate?'

“Afraid so.” Simon said with a sigh.

“Where is it?” Gavin asked, not being able to make much out of the numbers that were flashing on the screen.

“The next location is back in Detroit, at CyberLife tower.” Connor sighed. “Has Nine looked into this?”

“Not yet. We wanted to check it over before either of you connected to it.”

“Why?”

“We're both RK models that CyberLife installed Amanda into. We would be the most susceptible to being hacked should Amanda or a similar program still be running in the background at the Tower.” Connor explained. “But Nine deleted Amanda from my program.”

“But that doesn't mean there isn't a backup at CyberLife proper, stuck there for the time being.”

“But if these Androids are so Anti Human why set up shop in the place that would be a constant reminder of their beginnings?”

“Or maybe this is just an elaborate plot for CyberLife to get androids back on the property list.” Gavin offered.

“That sounds a little far fetched.” Josh started but Connor interrupted.

“No- no that actually might make sense.”

“Oh well thanks-” Gavin started sarcastically.

“Shh. When I was back at the tower there was a young woman, Rose, who came and talked to me quite often.”

“I remember. She was the one who wanted you to join their cause right?”

“What cause?”

“She wants android to take over the world more or less, starting with Detroit.”

“That doesn't sound like something CyberLife would-”

“But that's the thing. They never fully tell you what their plan is. They only tell you what you want to hear, or what you need to know. They never show their full hand until it's too late. So Rose and her android ring could fully believe that CyberLife intends to help androids get on top of the world, while CyberLife holds no intention of carrying through with that. They simple want something to stir the pot to get public opinion turned against us again.”

“Fucking shit.” Gavin said as he ran a hand through his hair. “That's fucked up.”

He wasn't done thinking though. “ Amanda had become her own being, but she was still created by someone else. And that someone else could very well still be pulling strings behind the scenes.”

“You don't think Kamski has anything to do with this?”

Connor noted that Gavin stiffened at the mention of the man. “No- no he... I think he's on our side.”

“That bastard's on no one's side but his own. He likes to play god, consequences be damned.”

“I'm hearing some hostility in your voice Gavin. Do you have a personal problem with the man?”

“No.” He replied too quickly. “Doesn't fucking matter.” He crossed his arms and frowned. “So we think they'll be at CyberLife, does that mean old workers are still there?”

“Quite possibly. Though with their interest in me I should be able to get into the tower without much trouble.” He frowned at Simon. “So it shouldn't actually be physically difficult.”

“Given your past with them, and Nine's too, we didn't think either of you would really want to risk going back there.”

“I agree Nine shouldn't go back there. He's the best CyberLife has to offer and I can imagine they're eager to get him back, off the records. But I am the second best option to infiltrate the place.”

“But we don't want to lose you either Connor.”

His LED blinked yellow as his face showed his confusion. “The mission is more important. This could reset everything that has been achieved should our theory be correct.”

The way he said that made Gavin's gut flip. “And he's not going in alone.” He quickly spoke up. “He's right that we need to do this.”

“What he's not telling you Reed-” Nine's voice then broke through their conversation and all eyes turned to him. “Is the last time he was there, his memory was completely wiped and he was used to try and hunt down Markus once again.”

“When Hank shot you?”

“Yes- but it worked out in the long run.”

“After almost losing you multiple times. You forget I was there and know what all it took to keep you alive and compliant.” Nine walked into the room and up to Connor frowning. “You're doing it again.” He said displeased.

“No I'm not. I'm simply being logical.”

“No you're not. You're being emotional. Connor, we're not replaceable anymore. You're not replaceable. There's no coming back this time round should something happen. You have to get that through your head.”

“I don't want to see anyone else get hurt-”

“And we don't want to see you die.” Nine snapped.

“No one's going to die.” Gavin spoke up. “He won't be going alone-”

“He won't be going at all.”

“That's not your decision.”

“At the present moment!” Simon yelled above them all, making all three to look at him shocked. “I think inviting Kamski here would be a good idea. I'm sure you two can agree that more information is needed on who exactly will be waiting for you at the tower?”

The two RK units look at each other before nodding in unison. “Agreed, that would make the most sense.”

“Good. I'll see when he can make it down here.” Simon nodded his head and turned around as his privately made the phone call.

“We're not done with our conversation Connor.” Nine continued as Simon stepped out of the room.

“Agreed. But there's no point continuing it until we get further information.” He sighed. He looked over at Gavin and noted that he was once again stiff. Was that because of Kamski? Another voice though made him think that was the source of his discomfort.

“I thought I'd find you all here.” Gavin scowled as he heard North's voice. “Oh and look at that, even the lovebirds are here. Just who I was looking for.”

“North-”

“I thought you were making a run to Detroit today?” Nine asked. “We have several reporters that are scheduled to come in.”

She waved a hand dismissively. “I'm on it Nine. I haven't forgotten them. But it was suggested I come and offer those two a chance to head back into town and grab some of their personal items while I run around gathering people.”

“I don't know-”

“Actually that would be fucking fantastic.” Gavin said and everyone looked at him a little surprised. “I have some shit at my house I'd like to pick up, as well as the high rise. So if we could get a ride into town that would be great.”

Connor smiled slowly and nodded his head. “You heard him then. We would love to go into town with you. Thank you North.”

“Don't thank me, it was Lilly who suggested it.”

“Just take the damn thanks.”

“Well I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you two confirm you're in a relationship again. Cause I'll be honest the kiss last night just isn't cutting it really.”

“Ah fuck you!” The three of them started out of the lab, Connor waving bye to the others.

Nine sighed and checked his inner clock. “How long do you think they'll last?”

“Oh I give it two miles out of town before North and Gavin try to kill each other.”

“That's pretty generous. I'll be surprised if they make it to the van.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pleased with the way my view on Gavin's hatred of Androids was taken. So thank y'all so much! His past is definitely something that will be explored more as the story carries on c;   
> This chapter is a little late cause I was feeling out the different paths to go down for kicking off the next part of the story and it took a wee bit longer than I had planned. But all is well now ^.^
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	17. Chapter 17

“So you guys wanna get dropped off at Gavin's place first?”

“Yeah- then we can meet up back at Connor's.”

“What time?”

“Six should be good. Will that be plenty of time for you two to gather the reporters?”

“Plenty of time. Just make sure you two are there when we get there.”

“Yeah I don't need to be chasing love birds down around the fucking city.”

“Thank you North for all the love and care you show us.” Connor said with a roll of his eyes.

“Don't worry Connor, just call me if you guys need to be picked up somewhere else, m'k?”

“Thanks Lilly.” The car rolled to a stop in front of an apartment complex and Gavin jumped out of the van. “We'll see you this evening.” He smiled at the two of them before he joined Gavin going up the stairs. “Well that ride over wasn't near as awkward as I thought it could have been.”

“Yeah she only asked us about twenty times if we'd fucking kiss again.” Gavin grumbled. He pulled out his key and worked on opening the door.

“It will pass with time. Though she did seem more open to you being here.”

“Think they actually believe we're a thing?”

Connor's LED spun yellow as he thought it over. “Well... probably not. It would take something more than a drunken kiss in the middle of an argument to make them believe we were anything other then what we currently are.”

Gavin wondered briefly what that actually was as he opened the door and stepped inside. He threw the keys down on the kitchen table as they stepped past the kitchen and front restroom. “I'll only be a moment.” He then disappeared into the only bedroom and left Connor to his own devices. He hesitated only a moment before he started to look around the living room. He noted there seemed to be no personal photo's of any kind, and he couldn't see anything that indicated he'd ever been in a close relationship.

He frowned as he continued to gather information, noting the man seemed to enjoy gaming, and movies. The laptop was balanced precariously on the edge of the coffee table and Connor took it upon himself to move it back so it would not fall. “Snooping around Connor?”

Connor looked over and noted that Gavin was still wearing the clothes Hank had brought earlier and it made him feel pleased. He chuckled though in response to the question and shook his head. “Saving your laptop from almost falling off the table.”

“Shit- thanks.” He checked the clock on the wall. “We have some time would you-” He seemed to stumble to a stop. He had been about to offer him something to drink but he had absolutely nothing an android could have. “-um... would you like to go out and do something?”

“With your bag?”

Gavin cursed under his breath. “Oh... yeah you know never mind let's just go to your place.”

“There's no rush, we could stay here a little bit before going to my place. I know it's been a while since you've been home. Surely there are things that you wish to do here?”

“Actually, yeah. In particular with that laptop you saved.” He let his bag fall to the ground before he sat down on the couch and picked the laptop up and set it in his lap, clicking it on.

“You know, despite the word 'lap' in its name, that device is not actually meant to sit in your lap as it runs the risk of overheating.”

“Yeah, you know I think I remember someone telling me something like that when I bought it.” The detective clicked the television on and threw Connor the remote. “Put something on you'd like. I need to run through e-mails before we head out.” He gave the spot next to him a pat before he focused on the smaller screen.

Connor sat beside him, tucking a leg under him before he started to click through the channels. There was really nothing that was on that he couldn't just look up in a few seconds and know everything about it, but he'd learned with Hank that humans were not appreciative of that and often wanted to experience watching something together. So finally he stopped on the wildlife channel and sat contentedly watching a show on the wilds of Alaska. Gavin glanced up a moment before snorting with a shake of his head at what Connor had chosen but otherwise made no comment on what he had picked.

As they sat there, each doing their own thing, Connor listened as Gavin's stomach started to growl. He didn't make any comment on it though, thinking the man would get up and grab something to eat after a few moments. But when a half hour had passed and Gavin had made no indication he planned on moving Connor finally nudged him lightly. “Gavin- would you like to go to Sweets and Fowls?”

“What? Why?” He looked over at the android with a quirked brow.

“You're stomach has been growling for the last thirty-eight minutes.”

Gavin blinked and looked down at himself, the sudden realization that he was in fact very hungry, dawning on him. “Shit- I hadn't even realized. Um- yeah actually that sounds great.”

Connors LED started to blink yellow. “Alright, a cab is on it's way.”

“You know that's pretty fucking cool that you're able to do that.”

“Call a cab?”

“Well no- just you seem like you simply think and you're able to call someone.”

“I did not think calling the cab service would be so amazing to you Gavin.”

“Ah fuck off you know what I mean.”

“Yes I suppose I do. The wonders of using a hands free device truly is freeing- if only humans had something of similar fashion-”

Gavin lightly smacked the back of Connor's head. “Alright, alright don't be an ass about it.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Interesting hearing that come from you.” Connor grabbed Gavin's bag and slung it over his shoulder as they headed for the door.

“Hey- no I got that.”

“It won't tire me out as much as it would you.”

“Oh now that's just rude.”

“It's also fact. I am an android and-”

“Can't feel or get tired. And thus superior or what ever.” Gavin finished for him. Connor's LED blinked red a moment and he shut his mouth as he opened the door. “Oh? Did that actually make you shut up? Shit if I had known that I would have tried it ages ago.” He locked the door behind them.

“Hardly. You simply knew the answer so there was no reason to finish my statement.”

“Uh-huh sure. What ever you say.” By the time they made it to the street the cab was waiting for them and they piled in, Connor taking care with Reed's bag.

“You know I've been thinking-”

“That's dangerous.” Gavin said offhandedly.

“Especially when it's you. But I just remembered that there was a doctor... and may still be a doctor at the tower that I could see helping us from the inside.”

“And you think this because?”

“He was the one who kept me from dying when Hank shot me-”

“I feel like that was his job-”

“And was the one to tell me to delete any memories I didn't want CyberLife to get a hold of.” He finished out.

Gavin quirked a brow at that. “You mean this CyberLife employee actually told you to delete information CyberLife may have wanted?”

“Yes, and probably saved Hank's life in the process. I would rather not imagine what CyberLife may have done had they known the relationship that developed with the lieutenant over the case.”

“Okay- so someone you think you can trust. Why would we need him? And do you even know his name?”

Connor frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to pull up a name from his memory banks. “No... but I can remember what he looks like- maybe Kamski will be able to help in his identification.” Gavin rolled his eyes and stared out the window, and Connor's LED slowly blinked yellow. “That is not the first time you've shown a dislike towards the creator of androids-”

“Please don't ever fucking call him that again.”

“He is though? If he hadn't created the first Chloe and every android after her, I would not exist.”

The detective paused and looked back over at the android as that information settled into his mind. If Kamski hadn't created the first android... Connor would never have existed. His eyes took in Connor's face, the way that one strand of hair always seemed to be falling out of place, the way his brown eyes somehow seemed too emotional, the way he simulated breathing... Yeah when he's first met him he was pissed what he represented, what he threatened... but that was so far behind him at this moment and he would feel as if something was missing if Connor wasn't there. “That's fucking depressing.” He finally muttered.

“So why do you dislike him so greatly?”

“Because- yeah sure he's the brains behind why you were created, but where was he when all this shit went down? Up hiding in his damn house. He could have cared less what happened in Detroit, or with any of the androids, including you Connor. He's just some sicko who likes to see the world fall into chaos.”

“Well... he is somewhat twisted in his views.”

“Exactly.”

“But that doesn't change the fact who he is, or that we will need to work with him.”

“I know.” He snapped.

“You still haven't answered the question.”

“And I don't plan to.”

“Did he wrong you in some way?”

“Well considering it's one of his damn robots that almost killed me-”

“So you blame him for the hacking?”

“I blame him for not thinking about that, or for screwing it up in the android he sent me- the department.”

“But surely at the time-”

“Connor you weren't even born yet, so don't try and tell me what was going on.”

“Apologies.”

“And for fucks sake please stop apologizing all the damn time.”

Connor took a breath before he quickly shut his mouth and pursed his lips as his LED flashed yellow. “Forgive me, I did not mean to be annoying.”

Gavin cut his eyes at Connor, and caught the smirk plastered all over his face. “You're impossible. Just down right fucking impossible.” He couldn't stay upset and softly clicked his tongue.

Connor grinned. “Well between you and Hank being my main source of normal human behavior it was bound to happen.” He shrugged and finally looked out the window.

“Oh no, don't you go blaming how you turned out on me. That was all fucking Hank.”

Connor clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes exactly how Gavin did and looked back over with a sly smile, as Gavin's face paled as he realized what he'd done. “Oh for fucks sake.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, fingers scratching at his head. “Of all the fucking people to get your behavior program from, you chose me and Hank.”

“You both possess qualities that are admirable, and you both are too stubborn to realize it.” Connor sighed and it sounded like something he'd said before.

“You and Hank talk about that a lot huh?”

“Yes. It's an ongoing conversation.” The cab rolled to a stop outside of their destination and he grabbed the bag and stepped out before Gavin could ask another question. “Will you be getting your normal detective?”

Gavin nodded his head as he followed out of the car behind him. “It's the best thing on the menu- hey!” Connor had taken off across the space and was ordering before Gavin could catch up to him. He caught up with him right as Connor placed his hand on the payment device and his LED flashed yellow as he transferred the appropriate amount over to the food truck.

“Connor I could have got that.” He huffed.

“I have the funding to cover it.” He moved them over to the pickup window.

Gavin clicked his tongue and scowled. “You're not even going to get to eat it. Why pay for something you're not going to enjoy?”

“You can buy me a drink later.” Connor replied easily, eyes glancing at the man a moment.

“And just how often do you go drinking?”

“Of course I'm sure we'll be drinking again in New Jericho... But Hank and I normally go to Lilly's bar at least once a week. You could join us one evening once the case is over.”

Gavin's heart jumped into his throat at the offer. That was an offer right? An offer to hang out once everything was said and done... As in once this case was finished Connor desired to still hang out. How the android could be thinking something like that was beyond him. “I could purchase you one when we get back to new Jericho.” It was only after he had said it that he realized that could be taken as him saying he didn't want to hang out after the case was finished with. He watched as Connor's face seemed to become blank and he caught that dim blue again.

“Of course. I'm sure everyone will be eager to drink again after last night.” He looked back to the window.

“Or you know- I could do both.” Gavin quickly said trying to fix it. “Cause you know I'm pretty sure this meal is worth more than one drink. Even if it is an android special drink.”

Connor looked back to him, LED flickering yellow, before he smiled and nodded his head. “That's true. Just tell Lilly they're for me. She'll probably give you the normal price then, instead of the inflated Gavin price.” He chuckled.

“She wouldn't-”

“I believe she would. She's done it before with people that disrupted the atmosphere of her bar.”

“You know... I can actually see that.”

“She's an interesting individual.”

“How did you meet her?”

“I was supposed to kill her after probing her for the location of New Jericho.”

“Fuck- and she's still your friend?”

“Yes.”

He shook his head. “What is it with android trying to befriend people who tried to kill them?” Though he tried to make it sound like an off handed remark, Connor could hear the underlying question. How could he want to be friends with him. The order came up and Gavin quickly grabbed it and the two of them started for the tables.

“Obviously not all androids feel this way. Otherwise we would not be on a case together right now.”

That was another depressing thought. If it hadn't been for the crazy androids kidnapping humans, he and Connor would still be communicating in small verbal fights. He nodded his head slowly and made a face. “Maybe it's because some deviants need to offer second chances because they were given their own version of it. And so they...” Connor hesitated before he changed the word, “ _We_ know what it's like when a second chance is offered. The relief it can be to know that someone's willing to wipe the slate clean as it were.”

“Well, thank goodness you androids seem to have a better grasp on being human then we do.” Gavin sighed as he dunked a fry into the shake.

“That's not true. We are learning and growing into our own sense of existence, but we're still not human. You can see we're split down the middle at times what our existence should be. Where as you humans- you are experiencing life to its fullest extent.”

“I'm not sure fucking, fighting, and eating counts as living life to its fullest.”

“Well certainly not all of it, but it is apart of it, ingrained into you history as far back as I can see. Being imperfect with humanity is itself being human.”

Gavin rubbed his free hand down his face and groaned, rubbing a hand through his hair; fingers scratching at his scalp. “I am not getting into a talk about the meaning of life, and our existence on this planet, with a walking search engine.”

“Would you prefer to talk about something else?”

He scoffed. “Hell yes.” He tapped his fingers against the table as he thought. “What do you do outside the DPD?”

Connor looked a little shocked. “As in... what do I do in my free time?”

“Yeah? Unless you eat, sleep, and breath your job.”

“Of course not. I don't require any of those things to function.”

“Just answer the damn question.”

Connor grinned cheekily. “Well you know about the bar- I also spend quite a bit of time with Sumo, the dog you saw at Hank's. I probably know more about sports than I'd like to admit with how much Hank watches. I enjoy listening to music... in my own way. Hank got so tired of me stealing his music player that he finally just bought me my own.”

“With the glowing blue headphones yeah?”

“Exactly.” His LED glowed a bright blue. “I had not realized anyone in the office had noticed my wearing them.”

“Noticed- Connor they're pretty hard to miss. They're like a glowing beacon sitting on top of you damn head.”

“If they are distracting in any way-”

He waved a hand. “Trust me if I had thought they were distracting, you would have heard about it.”

“That is true. I'm sure you would have found a creative way to yell it at me in the break room.”

Gavin made a face as a blush crept up his neck. “You're probably right.”

“You and I both know I am.”

“Yeah alright you little shit.” Gavin said, trying not to smile.

“You're fucking kidding me.” Both men froze up and Gavin looked over as Robby stood there staring in disgust at the two of them, eyes glued to Connor's temple. “What the fuck Reed?”

Connor's LED spun a frantic yellow as he called Lilly.

“Fuck off Robs. I don't want to deal with your bullshit today.”

Robby stormed over though, not paying the comment any mind. “You fucking a robot? After everything that's happened, you're with a fucking piece of plastic?” Connor took a step back as the man got closer. “I thought you were better then that.”

Gavin moved to get in front of Connor. “What the fuck are you doing here anyways? Twice in a week after months being off the radar?”

“You're the one you set it up idiot! It's fucking Tuesday!”

“Shit-” Connor breathed the same time Gavin said, “Fuck-”

“Look, back the hell away man. Don't go doing something you'll fucking regret.”

“Are you really with an android Gavin? Of all the things to be fucking, an android? What the fuck happened to our code?”

“It was thrown out the window when the protests happened, and frankly it should have happened a hell of a lot sooner!”

The men of the group started to move in towards them, and Connor heard the window of the food truck sliding closed.

“You disappoint me Reed. You had been such a good soldier in this entire thing-”

“Oh fuck you. Get over yourself you fucking prick.”

Stress levels for all the individuals popped up in Connor's vision and he only saw them crawling higher and higher with each passing second. If they didn't find a way to calm everyone down, things were going to get bad. He took a breath to say something but Gavin wasn't done talking.

“So why don't you just back the fuck off and get on with your life, and I'll over look this entire scene.”

Shit.

“Oh- you'll overlook the scene?” Robby chuckled, shaking his head before he made a swing at Gavin's face.

Connor reached around the detective and caught the man's fist and twisted it around until the man's body was twisted along with it. This angered the other men and they all rushed at the same time. “Shit- Connor come on!” Connor released Robby and quickly followed after Gavin and they started to run around the tables, jumping over them as needed to get away from any of the anti android people.

“Did you really have to antagonize them?”

“I could ask you the same fucking question!”

“He was about to hit you!”

“I could have taken the blow!”

“Gavin you fucking piece of shit, get your sorry ass back here! I'm not done with it!”

“His stress levels-”

“I don't fucking care! They're fucking high!” A man then jumped out in front of them and Gavin cursed as he tried to skid to a halt. Connor jumped over the table that was beside him, and looked to Gavin.

He was wrestling with the man who had gotten in front of them and the android quickly calculated the best response to help before jumping behind the attacker, and slamming his foot into the side of his knee, hearing a satisfying sound as the man yelled and stumbled to the ground. Gavin nodded his head and they took off again with Robby's group right behind them.

“Did you call the girls?”

“Yes- but they won't get here in time to help. They're on the other side of town. But they're trying.”

“Shit!” They had made it to the open street by that point and were simply running in a straight line, but that meant that the others could catch up as well. “Fucking shit!”

“I would recommend you save your breath for running.”

Gavin shot him a glare but fell silent, knowing he was ultimately right. His eyes scanned the area ahead of them for anything that would give them a one up on the people chasing after them. “Gavin- take a left.” Connor said and the detective did as told without questioning it. He turned down an alley and really hoped Connor had a plan as they rounded another corner and he saw nothing but a wall in front of them.

“Great! Really fucking smooth!” He started to slow down but Connor passed by him, grabbing his hand as he did so.

“Trust me. I know this spot.” Connor ran straight for the wall letting Gavin's hand go before he banked right and jumped up and grabbed the ledge of a window, pulling himself up and into the room.

“Oh fuck-” Gavin jumped for the window and just managed to get his finger on the ledge and started to scramble to pull himself up.

“I got you.” Connor said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and hoisted him up into the window before shutting and locking it. Gavin started to look out the window, but Connor grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground, hovering just above him. “Connor-” The android brought a hand up and gently placed it over his mouth, shaking his head and the sound of people shouting could be heard below them.

“What the fuck-”

“Damn android probably jumped the wall with Gavin on his back.”

“You think it could do that?”

“Fuck if I know!”

“Shit! Robs won't be happy about this.”

“You're fucking telling him. You were in front.”

“Ahhh shit.” The voices faded away and finally Gavin let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Connor moved his hand and gave an almost nervous smile.

“That- was a fucking mess.” Gavin breathed before he chuckled.

“It certainly got the heart racing.” Connor said as he looked down into Gavin's face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah- yeah nothing's broken.” Gavin's heart was still racing and he wondered if Connor was able to hear it in the now almost deafening silence. With everything he was feeling right then, he really wanted another cigarette. He ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed. “You think it's safe to leave yet?”

Connor shook his head. “We should stay here a little bit, give them time to wander off.”

Gavin groaned but nodded his head. “Think you could get off me then?”

Connor blushed and quickly removed himself from Gavin's personal space. “Sorry.”

“I feel like I told you to stop saying that all the time.” Gavin watched as this time Connor really struggled with not saying sorry for saying sorry. He snorted softly and shook his head. “You are something else Connor.” If it was possible the blue color actually deepened after he had said that. “Are you blushing?”

“No.” The blush started to spread.

“You fucking are-”

The android shook his head and got to his feet, straitening his clothes. “It's just a malfunction or something.” He tried instead.

“Uhh-huh sure. What ever you say.” He grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him back down. “Thought you said we needed to stay here for a bit?”

Connor made a face before he allowed himself to be pulled back down beside Gavin. “Androids do not blush.”

“Yeah well we already decided you were something else. So not your typical android.”

“I suppose you're right.”

“You and I both know that I am.”

Connor looked over and caught Gavin's eyes and watched as his social program started to offer up various options for continuing the conversation, but he swiped them all to the side. He felt he knew what would be okay. And if being honest had been wanting to try again since the quick one at the bar... and Gavin hadn't seemed like he didn't enjoy the idea of kissing him only that he had done it in front of others... He slowly leaned in closer, lips hovering just over the detective's, giving the man time to pull away if this wasn't okay. He wanted to do this, wanted to kiss him again but he wouldn't push himself on the man if it was unwanted. He felt as if his thirium pump stopped as he felt a hand press against his chest and gently push him back. Connor felt like someone had punched him over his regulator, and pulled away to see Gavin looking anywhere but at him.

“I'm sorry.” Gavin breathed, so quietly even Connor wondered if he had heard the man say it.

His heart was pounding and he felt as if there was too much energy running under his skin. His LED spun red and he pulled back completely out of Gavin's personal space. “No- no I'm sorry detective. It was my mistake.” He quickly said and picked himself up off the ground once again, running his hands over shirt. The LED glitched yellow and Connor nodded his head before he cleared his throat. “Thank you Lilly. We'll be right out.” He couldn't look directly at Gavin, “Lilly called.... she and North are outside.” He said then quickly turned around and took the stairs two at a time.

Gavin picked himself up off the ground and shook his head as he replayed in his mind what he'd just done. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and quietly followed after Connor to the waiting car to take them home. It had been the right thing to do... it had been the right thing...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudo's that were given last chapter! It is always so amazing to see that >u<
> 
> Sorry this one's late, I may have played lotro with my brother last night and stayed on entirely TOO long lol. And this one gave my some trouble y'all. Like it just couldn't decide which way it wanted to go. I was like 'coooooome oooooooon. plz work with meeeeeeeee' haha. So I hope y'all enjoy c:  
> Also so y'all know I'm at a convention this weekend and so this will probably be the only update until Monday. (maybe Sunday depending on how i'm feeling)
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's nor do i claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated

The girls had yelled demanding what had happened and needing all the details all the way to Connor's house. They only stopped long enough to get the bag Gavin had brought there, and Connor grabbed a couple other things of his personal clothes, and then they were back on their way to Hank's house, Connor saying they needed to pick Sumo up. North had started to complain but Lilly cut her off saying they needed to get the dog. It didn't take long to pick Sumo up, and they were on their way to New Jericho.

  
Connor and Gavin didn't speak the entire time, Connor's LED spinning a near solid yellow. The girls continued to talk with Connor answering in vague terms here and there, but not fully engaging and Gavin kept his eyes locked on the window, not really watching what was passing by the car.

Lilly finally had it with not knowing what was going on the back seat and reached out to Connor mentally and slowly got the android to open up to her. He never told her exactly what had happened, but she got that Gavin had been involved and what ever had happened it had made Connor so depressed that she could physically feel it transfer over from him into her own circuitry. She decided she was going to talk with Gavin and see if she could get more from the human, worried about pushing Connor's stress levels too far. And she had a feeling that Gavin needed someone to talk to as much as Connor had needed to talk. As the car rolled to a stop she was already thinking of what to do to get the detective alone.

“I'll take Sumo to Hank.” Connor said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Actually I'll do that- Simon sent me a text and told me you need to go to the office.”

Connor's LED finally flashed the red it had been wanting to flash the entire time. “Why?”

“I'm not sure. A meeting maybe? He just wants you to head on over to the office. I'll make sure Sumo here gets to Hank.”

“But-”

“No buts, get going.”

Connor sighed but nodded his head, reluctantly handing over the leash before he started for the building in question.

“Should I-”

“Do what ever you want detective.” Connor clipped.

Lilly's eyebrows shot up and looked over to catch Gavin scowl and look down. “I'll take the bags then.”

“I'll take care of mine. No need to concern yourself with me.” Connor didn't even turn around, continuing his walk down the street.

“I'll take care of him too.” Lilly said. The both of them watched Connor disappear around the corner and Lilly looked to Gavin. “What the fuck happened?”

“Nothing.” Gavin snapped and shouldered his bag higher up on his shoulder. “Don't-”

“Nothing my ass. What the hell happened between last night and tonight? Fuck between when we dropped you off and now? He was near gushing over you and now he's giving you the fucking cold shoulder?”

“He wasn't gushing-”

“So he was doing the Connor version of it- still him gushing.”

Gavin huffed and started to walk off but Lilly grabbed his arm before linking her own with it. “Oh no sir, I feel stupidity has happened and I need to know about it.”

“Fuck-”

“I will sic Sumo on your ass.” Gavin made a face but started to walk with the android. “Thank you. Now spill the beans.”

Gavin followed beside her eyes scanning the ground as he tried to figure out the best way to say what he'd done, without getting the wrath of the android to reign down on his head. “When we scrambled up into the window...Connor offered-” He clicked his tongue. “No he tried to- he wanted to kiss... me... again.”

“Okay? Is that a big deal? I thought you two were a thing?” Sumo made them pause as he started to sniff at a bush, his tail wagging ninety to nothing.

“Ha- If you bought the kiss at the bar you need to get your head checked.”

“First, fuck you. Second, I thought maybe you just weren't big into pda and Connor had simply been like, respecting that or something.”

“And why the hell would you think that?”

“Because his LED was the brightest blue color I had ever seen on him before.” They started walking again.

“What?”

“Yeah. I may hate that he's kept that thing on his head, but it sure does come in handy when trying to figure his emotions out. I've seen normal blue, kind of a weird dull blue, blinking blue, and static blue. But never have I seen that brilliant blue that was there when he kissed you. If that's not evidence that he's into you, then at the very least it's evidence that he enjoyed the kiss.”

“That doesn't mean-”

“Yeah, alright sure. We all can kiss someone that we don't like and still enjoy the kiss. Sure I can buy that. But Connor? You think Connor would do that?”

“I mean...”

“Wait...” Lilly paused and she looked at Gavin properly. “Did you kiss him again?” Gavin kept silent. “Asswipe, did you kiss him when he initiated?”

“No I didn't you little shit.” He gritted out, glaring at her.

“You didn't return the kiss...”

“Pushed him away before we could even try.”

Lilly narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips looking over his face. What she was looking for Gavin had no idea, but he was starting to feel awkward and pissed off and was about to say something, before she turned back around and headed down the street again, dragging Gavin along. “So you don't like him then?”

“Oh fuck, come on-”

“I mean in a romantic sense ass. We can tell that you've warmed up to him.”

“What does it matter?”

“So you don't feel anything for him?”

“For fucks sake-”

“Answer the question.” Lilly pushed.

“Fuck Lilly what do you want me to say?!”

“I want you to answer the damn question!”

“You don't even like me!”

“Well someone needs to talk to you out here! And so far I'm your best option!”

Gavin hesitated as he thought that over. If he tried to talk to anyone else about this... He'd probably end up back in the hospital... or the morgue. “What does it even fucking matter? I made it clear that we shouldn't be a thing-”

“Because you don't want a relationship with him?”

“Because we shouldn't be in one.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, fingers scratching at his head. “Cause I don't want to be with a fucking android.” He tensed waiting for the inevitable punch to the face, and frowned when it didn't come.

“Why don't you try again, and I might be a little more willing to believe it.” Lilly said not looking amused.

“That's the fucking reason.” Gavin defended.

“Right. Because you're just a bigoted asshole right?”

“I'm not dealing with this-”

“Because pushing your problems to the side fixes everything right?”

Gavin scowled but still pulled his arm away from her. “Look dipshit-”

“Oh yeah, that's helping your cause.”

“I don't want to be with a fucking android-”

“He's not a fucking android. Does he seem like an android who fucks?” Gavin let out an annoyed growl and turned on his heel and started to walk away. “I'm assuming you have a room key?” She said after he took a few steps away. He paused but then continued walking. “Why don't you just admit it's because you're afraid of being an ass to him? Afraid of what you're feeling?”

“I could have got him killed today!”

“What do you mean?”

“The anti android people... I used to run with them. Considered them my fucking friends. I have surrounded myself with people who hate androids with everything they have, and even though I don't hang with them anymore they still know me and none of them will react better than Robs and his group did today. It's fucking dangerous for him to be with me-”

“But you two got through what ever the hell happened together! You both came out alive and if you hadn't screwed it up, closer to you dolt!”

Gavin turned back to her and stormed towards her. “Look- I like him as a person, but that doesn't mean we should be together. Doesn't mean he should spend more time than necessary with me. Yeah sure- he's interesting and I misjudged him, and he can be fucking stupid and it's amazing that he managed to do everything he's done so far. I honestly don't know how he hasn't died- or... well I mean he has... Which is fucked up.” Lilly watched him as he started to pace back and forth. “And has he always had that self-sacrifice streak in him? Cause he jumped on going to Cyberlife like a druggie to a hit. Does he have a fucking death wish? Doesn't he realize he's fucking important?! He can't just go around throwing himself into death worthy situations and think no one will be sad if he fucking dies-”

“Because you would be sad?”

“Fuck yes! I fucking lo-ike the bastard!”

“Mmhmm.”

“Don't read into that-”

“Why are you fighting this so much?”

“Because I'm not safe.”

“The world's not safe right now. Especially for an android by himself. So why else?”

Gavin hesitated only a moment before he replied. “He needs an android.”

“What?”

“He wants an android- he needs a fucking android to do the damn hand glowy thing with- He may think he's interested with me but I can't do that fucking hand thing.”

“Seriously?!” Gavin remained silent as the excuse sounded weak even to his own ears once said out loud. “Look- you were a fucking jerk, and you know still kinda are not gonna lie, but you're the jerk that Connor has interest in. And from what I'm seeing you have interest in him. So stop thinking so fucking much, do us all a favor and just try it with him. I promise you, he's fucking interested in you. Whether or not your hands can glow.”

“What ever-”

“This isn't a what ever moments Gavin. This is a fix your fuck up and talk with Connor. At the very least you owe him that. You've made a decision for him. Kinda messed up to take the choice away from someone who's only just gotten the right to decide for himself.”

“But that's just it- he's still so fucking new to all of this-”

“And for what ever reason, he's decided that he wants to try to spend this new time with you! What is so hard to understand about that?”

“How do you even know that?”

“Connor and I were talking in the car.” She said with a smirk.

“What?”

“He and I were talking, about you mostly, in the car.”

“Oh shit-” He ran a hand down his face and groaned.

Lilly stepped up beside him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Gavin- please talk with him. Before you two go to the tower. This doesn't need to be something hanging over either of your heads while trying to get into that place.”

He sighed but nodded his head. “I'll take care of it.”

“In the appropriate way, not the Gavin way. Now, go get to the meeting. Kamski requested you be there too.”

“What?”

“Kamski has asked you come to the meeting." She said a little slower. 

“He's already here? He's here and he's with Connor? Just the two of them?”

“See this is what I'm talking about- this right here should be screaming at you that you care for him-'

“Lilly!” She paused and seemed to realize he was being serious. “Where am I going?”

“Down this street to the big building that says New Jericho City Hall. Can't miss it.” He nodded his head and took off down the street thoughts of what might be going on between the two at that moment going through his head... Surly Hank wouldn't have left Connor alone with the man. He'd like to believe that the android wouldn't allow himself to be alone with Elijah but honestly knew better. The android either wouldn't see the threat or would gladly take it upon himself, the stupid self sacrificing bastard.

By the time he'd made it to the building he was out of breath and slowed down to a jog trying to catch his breath but still a sense of urgency shadowing his steps. He tried to take deeper breaths as he walked inside the building, trying to calm his racing heart. He stepped up to the receptionist. “Hey- I'm looking for Connor?”

“He's currently in a meeting with Kamski-”

“Yeah, I'm supposed to be there too.”

The androids eyes seemed to glaze over a moment then smiled and nodded. “They're on the 5th floor. The elevator is to the left.”

“Thanks.” He quickly walked over and called it down. How long had they been talking at this point? Was it just Kamski and Connor or were the others there too? It was driving him up the wall not already being there. He'd run as fast as he could but it had still taken too long to get to the building as far as he was concerned. As soon as the elevator doors opened he was through them and walking down the halls checking the rooms that he passed. It was Connor's voice that finally betrayed which way to go.

“How is that relevant?”

“It's been months since I last saw you Connor. You've changed a lot in so many ways, and yet still your core coding is still the same.”

“Of course it is, how could my coding change? I feel that would be an impossibility...” And there was Connor. Gavin smiled at the question.

“And yet you deviated from your core coding. An impossibility in of itself. An impossibility that changed you. Yet you seem to still cling to things that made you RK800.”  
There was a moment of hesitation that had Gavin pause not sure which of the two rooms he was looking at had Connor. “I do not understand.” The one on the left then.

“No I suppose you wouldn't.”

Gavin opened the door right as Kamski finished his sentence and paused at what he saw. Connor's LED seemed to have been spinning yellow but when his eyes landed on Gavin a burst of blue appeared before Kamski shifted his hand on the back of his neck and made the LED go back to yellow. Kamski was too close to Connor and a scowl took over the detective's face. “Back off Elijah. Connor's not one of your damn Chloe's.”

“Relax Gavin.” Elijah said sounding almost bored. “Connor complained about a possible glitch in his system. I simply offered to take a look.”

Gavin looked to Connor who nodded his head slightly. “He didn't find anything wrong.” He added.

“Seems the poor android simply is having difficulty transitioning into the deviant lifestyle.” His hand drifted down from his neck to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, though his eyes never leaving Gavin's.

“So you've done your little exam or what ever?”

“Yes?”

“Then back the fuck off.” Gavin almost growled.

Kamski clicked his tongue and shook his head slightly. “Already looking for the worst I see.”

Connor frowned and Gavin could almost see the android analyzing the way Kamski had produced the sound.

“Yeah well, with you it's not that hard to do.” Gavin stepped up to the pair of them and grabbed Connor's arm and made to pull him towards him- but Connor seemed to jolt slightly at the contact and pulled his arm away, quickly stepping past him and creating some space between him and both men. He adjusted his sleeves, having no tie to fix, before he looked at Kamski. “I appreciate you coming down here so quickly. You have been most helpful.”

“Wait- you two have already talked?” He pushed aside the way Connor had reacted to him. He deserved that.

“Yes. I wouldn't have asked for him to examine me had we not. He was able to confirm the man I talked of earlier, and feels like I do that he will help. He's already asked Chloe to get in contact with him, and she'll get back with me as soon as we know if he'll be of any help.”

“And how will you know that without tipping off CyberLife what we're up to?”

“Chloe knows what she's doing. You'd think by now you'd know my androids are fully capable in completing their tasks.”

“Except they're not your androids anymore. I know you miss a lot up in that big house of yours-”

“Oh do spare me the attitude Gavin.” He rolled his eyes. “If that's all you're going to be I'd much rather you leave and allow me to get to know Connor more.”

“Not fucking likely.”

“That your attitude will change or that you'll leave us alone? Because I feel fairly safe in saying that one or the other will happen.” Gavin scowled but clamped his mouth shut.

“Detective Reed never fully explained to me why there is hostility between the two of you.” Connor said his interest piqued once again as he watched them interact with one another. There were so many similarities... but there was nothing on record of him having any blood relatives. It would be a lie if Connor had said he didn't look up more on his file after everything he'd sort of learned from the man. But all he'd seen were the names of foster families. It had never been put on file that he had any relatives or siblings. And yet the two men in front of him... Had he not known better he would have said they were related.

“He hasn't told you has he?” Elijah smirked and snorted softly. “That doesn't surprise me.”

“Shut up Elijah.”

“It's as much my story to tell as yours. Though obviously mine's closer to the truth.”

Connor watched as Gavin's stress levels rocketed up, and he wondered if he should intervene.

“Bull fucking shit.” He snapped.

“Well either he can hear my side or he can hear yours. But I intend for the android to find out. I do love talking about myself. And he is after all a learning machine. It's only natural he wants to learn everything he can, and would be cruel to deny him that.”

“Kamski-”

The man raised his hand, silencing anything that Connor was about to say. “Gavin you have allowed certain events in your life to completely ruin it. It's a wonder that you're still standing after all the wrong you believe you've been through.”

“Fuck you-”

Elijah shook his head and sighed and stepped past the man. “Come along Connor. Let's leave him to his own devices. He's obviously in his perpetual bad mood. I begin to wonder if he ever gets out of it. What must it be like for him?”

Gavin was about to blow a gasket when Connor spoke up. “He's not always though.”

“What?” Both men said in unison, even the inflection matching up.

“Detective Reed has become quite an... agreeable person to spend time with.”

“Agreeable? Him? Maybe I missed something in your code.”

“Oh please-”

“Did please just come out of your mouth? Will wonders never cease.” Kamski clicked his tongue again and finally placed a hand in the small of Connor's back and started to lead him out of the room. “Come along. I saw a restaurant I would like to try while we wait for Chloe.”

“If you think for a minute I'm leaving him alone with you-”

Kamski actually stopped and turned to look at Gavin, a blank look on his face that slowly turned into a small smirk. “Oh, you won't be leaving him with me?” He said, emphasizing the word 'him'. “My, Gavin things certainly have changed haven't they. In fact now that I think of it you haven't said a single slur to him this entire conversation. I do believe this is the longest I've heard that.”

As Kamski was distracted Connor discreetly backed away from the man, unconsciously returning to Gavin's side. So his feelings had been wrong earlier, but at the present moment he knew he could trust Gavin. He just knew he could. Yeah sure he had felt like he knew kissing Gavin again was a good idea, and he'd been wrong, but that didn't negate what he was feeling right now.

As Connor moved back towards him Gavin almost wanted to kick Kamski to the curb and just talk to Connor. But he knew that wouldn't be possible at the present moment.

“How long have you two known each other?”

“How long would you say Gavin?”

Gavin gritted his teeth a moment before he finally said through a sigh, “About 26 years. Unless you take away the time we didn't see each other.”

“So... you've known each other since you were ten?”

“Yes Connor. You see Gavin here is my half brother.”

“Half brother... but there's no record on file-”

“Yeah and there never will be. The damn man decided I wasn't worth the name.”

“My father had something akin to a midlife crisis and decided he needed to pursue another woman. It only lasted a month at most. Just long enough to get her pregnant of course.”

“Don't talk about her that way-”

“Then tell your side Gavin.” Kamski's voice almost sounded as if he were getting tired, but Connor could also hear something like pleading as well.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, nails digging into his scalp. “It's true that his dad came up and was with my mom for a bit. Fuck that's how I became a thing. It had just started out as a job for her, but emotions got in the way like they always fucking do, and she let herself believe that something could happen. She swore up and down til the day she died that she didn't know he was married. Would never have gotten close to a married man.”  
Both Connor and Kamski waited in silence for Gavin to continue. “I could talk about my mom for ages- and we don't have the time for that right now.” He cleared his throat. “She died when I was ten. On record, I didn't have a dad, but I guess the old man had been keeping an eye out or something cause somehow I ended up at his damn house.”

“Did you know he was your father?”

“No.” Kamski interjected. “That was my doing.” Gavin glared at him but Elijah continued on. “It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the similarities between the two of us, and it didn't take a lot of digging to find out the information I needed. I was a kid, and I was pissed at my dad for cheating on my mom like that. So I told Gavin what I had found out.”

“You didn't just fucking tell me- you rubbed it in my fucking face!”

“I would take it back if I could. Had I known what would happen I would never have told you like that.”

“What happened?”

“Dad and mom found out that Gavin knew who he was and neither took it well. Mom had known about the affair, but dad had sworn up and down there had never been a child with Gavin's mother.”

“He'd paid my mom to- to get rid of me.”

“When she hadn't he'd kept an eye on the two of them, wanting to make sure that she never came to him to blackmail him into giving her money.”

“She would have rather died then go to him for help.” Gavin spat.

Kamski carried on. “When mom found out that Gavin was a legitimate son to dad she freaked out and demanded he leave.”

“She wasn't going to house the physical incarnation of her husbands shame. Couldn't let the taint be around her dear sweet boy.”

“It didn't help that Gavin hadn't been the easiest child to try to adopt either. I'm sure you've seen the number of foster homes he ended up going through.” Connor nodded his head. It had been an unusually high number, and it had been noted that he had aged out of the system without ever having been adopted. “His temper kept him from the good homes at first-”

“Yeah well, my temper kept me out of the bad ones too.” Gavin added, quieter than he had been the entire conversation.

Connor looked to the detective and wondered what all he had gone through while in the system. Had the scar come from one of the homes? Or from Kamski's family? “Is his father how you got your scar?”

Gavin shook his head. “No... the man was a bastard, but he never laid a hand on me.” He sighed as he felt he had nothing else to lose at this point. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever told anyone any of this. Maybe a counselor back at the start of his time as an officer? “My mom... you name it, and she probably did it. Booze, cocaine, blue bullets...” He snorted and shook his head. “Sometimes she'd forget who I was and.. things would get nasty. It was one of those times that the scar became a thing.” he tapped the side of his nose before shaking his head. "Had no memory of doing it the next day either." 

Silence finally filled the room, as Connor watched Gavin, and Kamski watched them both. Slowly Connor brought his hand to Gavin's and bumped it lightly, no longer trusting anything his social program brought up. He could feel the detective stiffen a moment, and so he started to pull away, but then he felt Gavin's hand reach for his own, and he laced his fingers with Connor's.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered after a moment longer and Connor's pump quickened again as the previous time Gavin had said those words replayed in his head.

“Gavin. No, please-”

“No, Connor-” He looked up into those brown eyes, and gave his hand a squeeze. “I'm... I'm sorry for pushing you away.” He watched as the LED dipped red, then went back to the yellow it had been for the last several hours, before melting into blue. He brought a hand up and brushed his thumb along Connor's cheek, his eyes flicking down to his lips once, before they looked back into his eyes. Connor held his stare and Gavin knew he wasn't going to make the first move this time. Not that he had thought he should. He'd been the one to fuck up last time, so he needed to be the one to make it right this time.

He absently licked his lips before he tugged him down into a kiss. A proper kiss, not some peck at the bar to prove a point. At first the android didn't move and Gavin could feel a flush start to creep up his neck. He shouldn't have done this. He knew he shouldn't have done this- he'd only just told Connor no and now here he was kissing him... But he wanted to. Despite everything, he tried to tell himself, he wanted Connor. Somehow the android had weaseled a way into his heart, and he didn't want anyone else to try and fill it, even his own self-hatred couldn't fight the desire that had been bubbling up within him for a while now. He'd apologize a hundred times, if it meant that Connor would kiss him back right now-

A sound of relief came from him as Connor seemed to finally engage, and responded to the kiss. It was hesitant at first, and sloppy, as if he was as unsure this was happening as Gavin was. A hand cupped the side of his face, and he leaned into the touch and hummed as it moved to the back of his neck. He hadn't realized how uncertain he'd been that the android would hold it against him, not until he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as they kissed. He leaned in, closing the space between them to almost nothing. Though the kisses were slow and purposeful, he could feel the underlying desire racing through his veins as Connor seemed to pick up the art of kissing faster than he would have thought possible. He cocked his head to just the right angle and before Gavin could comprehend what was happening, he felt a tongue brushing against his lips, and he parted them with little convincing. An arm snaked around him and pulled him closer and any space that had been remaining was gone as Gavin's torso pressed flush against Connors.

Vaguely he heard the sound of a door opening and closing but when he tried to look over Connor quickly grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at him. “If I could keep your attention please.” he said with a smirk before he leaned down and caught Gavin's lips with his own once again.

It was absolutely everything Connor had been hoping it would be. Well, he could wish he could learn how to do it properly faster, but judging on the reactions he was receiving from Gavin he felt fairly confident that he was doing alright. Once again his tongue was exploring Gavin's mouth and his analyzer continued to send in information that got labeled as Gavin. The remnants of the alcohol he'd had in his drink that morning along with the salty sweetness of the lunch stop. Surprisingly there was no taste of fresh cigarettes and a note popped up to ask about it later. All of those tastes combined to make one taste labeled Gavin in Connor's mind. Much like the combination of smells he used to identify Hank. 

The door opened again without warning. “Oh fuck- really? In fucking City Hall?”

Both of them quickly stopped and pulled away from each other slightly as they looked at the newly arrived Hank, and Markus. A blue blush took over Connor's cheeks. He hadn't been thinking- this was the center of New Jericho... “I am sorry- we should have thought about where we were.” His eyes glanced at Gavin wondering if them being caught would throw them back to square one. The detective didn't seem to enjoy public displays of affection.

“Don't listen to Hank. Sometimes things happen.” Markus said with a knowing smile.

Gavin's heart was about ready to beat out of his chest, but he felt fairly proud as he didn't remove himself from Connor's personal space, and in fact reached down and grabbed the androids hand, linking their fingers together. It must have been the right thing to do for Connor's LED glowed a beautiful blue as his fingers squeezed Gavin's in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, y'alls comments last chapter were all so beautiful. Like. They gave me life XD Thank you to everyone who left a comment they made me smile the entire weekend. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter has made some stuff better c; 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	19. Chapter 19

The four of them managed to get through a meeting discussing what Kamski had told Connor. Gavin learned that apparently Kamski had only been willing to talk to Connor at first and when he'd left the room he'd gone and told Markus and Hank that Connor was waiting for them back in the meeting room. The detective made a mental note to clobber him later for purposefully sending the equivalent of Connor's dad after him. Hank hadn't stopped glaring at him the entire meeting, and he was trying his best to just ignore it.

“So he believes his security code will work?”

“He says it's the master pass he installed into the entire system. Something even someone like us wouldn't be able to break, or someone like Amanda for that matter.”

“Why would he do that? Did he know CyberLife would get rid of him?”

“He's a naturally careful person by nature. He installed a similar backdoor in all of his androids, including me.”

 _You're not his android._ It was only after he caught Connor smirking at him that he realized he'd said that out loud and a blush started to appear on his cheeks and he ducked his head down.

“Yeah, Con's his own android.” Hank said narrowing his eyes at the detective.

Markus cleared his throat. “We'll have Simon and Josh look at this. Did you two talk about how to physically get you inside?”

“We did. He suggests a human bringing me in would be the simplest way to get inside the tower.”

“That sounds the riskiest too. Bringing you in? They'll be waiting at the door with a dozen guards to take you into custody.”

“I shared similar thoughts. The last time I went into the tower I was escorted by three guards from the moment I stepped through the door.”

“And then all the fuckers down at the basement.”

“Exactly. But Kamski stressed that would be the distraction needed to pull this off.”

“And who did he have in mind to escort you?” Gavin asked, feeling he already knew the answer.

“Himself of course. He believes-”

“Of fucking course-”

“He believes-” Connor started again. “That bringing me in would make CyberLife think he was trying to get back into their good graces.”

“I'll tell you what it sounds like-”

“Gavin please.”

“No, he's going to get you killed. Or decommissioned or what ever the fuck they'd do.”

“Would you like to hear the rest of the plan?” Connor said through a sigh.

“Please Connor. Continue. The least we could do is listen to what the man suggested after asking him out here.”

“Agreed.” Connor walked over to the touch screen and pulled up the layout of the CyberLife tower. “So while Kamski and myself were here at the side entrance-”

“Why side?”

“Because CyberLife would want this off the records.” Connor replied, then continued. “Gavin and Hank would need to come to the front of the building with official looking documents saying they're there to search the premises. I'm sure Nine could fake the evidence and documents needed to show the androids Gavin and I have been following entering the premises. Giving probably cause for the warrant to search the building. At least enough to get you two in the building.” Gavin felt a little better knowing that he was going to be on sight and he could see Hank relaxing some as well. “One of you will need to break away from the group, no doubt they'll have guards escorting you. But it's imperative that one of you make it to this restroom here.” Connor zoomed in on the first floor restrooms.

“Why?”

“Because this restroom has an entrance from both sides of the building.” He pointed out another door that led into the other hall way. “From there you'd need to run down this corridor and slip into this back room. It's the docking bay for the trucks that come every week.”

“And let me guess, we're going to plan this visit for a resupplying day?”

Connor gave a small smile and inclined his head. “Exactly. So when who ever it is get's down there-” Connor was looking at Gavin. “You'll need to unlock the door for the rest of our group to enter.”

“And just how are they going to come waltzing into the building without raising an alarm?”

“CyberLife keeps it's main security unit off sight. Another group will need to go there and hack the system to keep the camera's on loop and keep alarms from going off.”

“Nine.”

“Preferably with North. There will be fighting there that should keep her happy, and away from the more delicate work needed at the tower.”

“He's not gonna like that.”

“I know... but it's where I need him.”

“No it's where you want him Con.”

Connor's LED spun yellow a moment. “Maybe... but it doesn't change the fact that he knows CyberLife's system's better than all of us.”

“And what if Amanda or something like her is waiting for him?”

“Josh should go with him to keep an eye on him, and then I'm connected to him. We'll simply keep an open connection. I should feel if anything goes wrong on his end.”

“And he'll be able to feel the same on your end.” Connor nodded his head.

Markus kept quiet as he stepped up to the screen and flicked through the various blueprints as he thought over everything Connor had gone over. “It's risky... and relies on everyone moving at the same time. If one of us messes up- it puts everyone at risk.”

“I've seen your handy work Markus. With you leading the truck infiltration you know this will work.”

“What if they don't buy yours and Kamski's peace offering?”

Connor frowned slightly before he answered slowly. “No matter what they do, with the arrival of Hank and Gavin, the DPD, at their door step they will need to move Kamski and myself into the secured area of the tower and we will have the in we need in order to let the rest of you in. And we may have inside help if Chloe pulls through.”

Markus nodded his head slowly before sighing. “Alright. This may work. Not only will we cut the head off of the android ring, but we'll also put a stop to CyberLife for good.” It was risky... but with the possibilities it opened up to them- Markus believed it was worth it. “When's the next truck drop off?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“What the fuck?! How're we supposed to pull all of that off by tomorrow evening?”

“The only thing I see causing us any problems would be acquiring the truck. Everything else shouldn't need major preparation.”

“North and I have practice stealing the trucks.” Markus cut in, a smirk pulling at his lips. “We may even have a key that'll work in our collection.”

“That doesn't surprise me.” Hank snorted.

“Kamski said he knew what truck you would need to steal to get inside.”

“Good I'll bring it up over dinner.”

“You're going to go have dinner with Elijah?”

“We're going to go have dinner with Elijah.” Hank said eyeing Gavin.

“Why're you going too?”

“No Gavin. We're all going to dinner.” Connor clarified.

“Oh fuck my life.”

“I think if Reed doesn't want to go he shouldn't have to.” Gavin narrowed his eyes at Hank. “After all it'll be interesting enough with the others there, not sure I want to throw Gavin into the mix with his unpredictability.”

“Fuck it. I'm going.”

“Alright- we'll continue this at Lemon Grass. Gavin and I are going to go change then we'll meet you over there.”

“Of course. We'll see you there.”

Connor smiled at Markus then at Hank, catching his eye a moment before the older man sighed and nodded his head. “We'll see you there.” The older mans eyes looked at Gavin and narrowed again as the two of them left. It was clear the man wanted to talk to him about what they'd walked in on, but also knew they wouldn't get the chance as long as Connor was around. He wanted to make sure that Gavin wasn't dicking with Connor, and that he knew what would happen should that end up being exactly what he was doing.

They walked in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Thoughts of the mission that was to come, thoughts of what had happened before the meeting, thoughts of what had been said. When they got to the apartment building Connor fished out the key and got the door open. “So they're expecting us in about a half hour.”

Gavin nodded his head understanding that meant they couldn't take long in the apartment. As they walked inside he allowed the bag to fall off his shoulder

“Do you need to shower?”

“No, I didn't get that dirty today.”

“Alright, then I'm going to get changed first.” Connor slipped into the bedroom with his bag.

“You mentioned lemongrass, where are we going?”

“Yes, it's a local favorite. Though it has yet to be decided the reasoning it's a favorite. Either it's a favorite because it is actually good, or because it's a favorite place of the android leaders.”

“Speaking of- how did they became the leaders?” He paused and looked towards the bedroom. “And I thought it was just the leader, Markus. Is it all of them?”

“I couldn't tell you how they all came to be in the position that they're in now. It could be something as simple as they were the ones to answer the call when help was needed. As for the other question, Markus is the leader and his vote in things certainly has a little more weight then others. Though now he's like the swing vote, with Nine having joined them. But Simon, Josh, North, and Nine are all apart of the council. Eventually it will be an elected position to a degree.” He caught Gavin's attention as he stepped out in something more presentable then the previous outfit, this time dawning a vest and blazer with his ever present jeans. “Though I don't see those four getting to leave their positions in the near future.”

Gavin blinked and refocused on Connor's face. “Hmm?”

“I said I believe Simon, Markus, Josh and North will have job security for quite a long time to come.”

“Oh yeah, absolutely.”

“Are you going in that?” Reed looked down at himself. He was wearing Connor's clothes still. What in the world could be wrong with that?

“Maybe.”

“Gavin I know you don't care for Kamski but this is a nice place. Maybe change out of my tee shirt?”

Gavin rolled his eyes but headed for the bedroom. “I'm not changing for him.” He grumbled.

“Of course not.” Connor waited by the door, the coin having made it back into his hand, the metallic sound of it flicking from his fingers and flying into the air filling the silence. The note from before about the lack of cigarette taste popped back up in Connor's vision. “Gavin I meant to ask- earlier when we kissed my analyzer picked up no trace of cigarettes-”

“What the fuck- you were analyzing the kiss?”

“Please detective I'm a walking forensics lab. My tongue is the analyzer. It would happen whether I wanted it to or not.”

“Fucking hell.”

“When was the last time you had a cigarette?” he could hear the man groan.

“Since before the office building.”

The coin stopped flying up and down through the air as Connor's LED blinked yellow. “Are you attempting to stop?”

“Yeah- maybe. Sorta... The doc gave me a patch.” Connor remained silent a moment as he thought that over. “I just- you know figured since by that point it had been several days since my last one I might as well keep it up or what ever.”

“I think that is a good idea. How are you handling it?”

“Eh-” Gavin walked out of the room looking much more presentable, the clothes seeming to hug him in just the right way. “I have a headache, but the doc said that'd be normal for a while.”

“Understandable.” He paused a moment before he realized he was staring. “Are you ready to head out?”

Gavin nodded his head. “Yeah, fuck. As ready as I'm going to be.”

“That's the spirit Gavin.” Connor lead the way back outside, locking the door behind them.

“So we're going to have dinner, but you can't eat?”

“Correct.” They headed out onto the street and started to walk down it.

“Then what the hell are you going to do while the humans eat?”

“Probably have something to drink.” Gavin shook his head and decided to leave it alone. He wished CyberLife had just made it to where all of them could eat and be done with it. “Though the eating part isn't why we're having dinner.”

“Yeah, Markus wants to talk over the bullshit plan.”

“I think it has a probability of working.”

“Yeah? And is that a high or low probability?”

Connor paused his LED blinking red a moment before turning back to yellow. “You are not happy that I will be with Kamski.” He said.

“Yeah, no shit.” He scoffed. “I don't trust him to not join CyberLife in taking you apart to figure out what happened to make you different.”

“We have to trust that his ultimate goal is for androids to become their own sentient life forms and will do what he can to help us keep what we've only just won for ourselves.”

“And yet where was he when you guys were fighting for freedom?”

“Allowing us to figure things out on our own. For us to be our own species we had to be able to fight for ourselves. Even humans had to do this when life first began on this planet.”

“Yeah back in the stone age- we're in the fucking 21st century now. We should be able to help new life forms out every now and again.”

“Well he decided that was a point where he was not needed to help out.”

“Why are you defending him?”

“I am simply pointing out the facts-”

“I feel this is more then pointing out some fucking facts.” He paused as he realized Connor had never answered his question. “You-” he narrowed his eyes. “This is a distraction.”

His LED blinked red. “Of course not.”

“Fucking- Connor the probability the plan will work, is it high or low?”

“What difference does it make? We must stop CyberLife from destroying all the hard work that has gone into creating the life that we now know. If CyberLife turns the public against us this time, there will be all out war because the androids won't go peacefully to be destroyed.”

“I don't care about all the fucking androids I care about you!” He hissed.

“Then we need to do this because if we go to war with the humans, we will never be able to live in safety. Human and android relations won't be able to happen.” He stressed.

Gavin paused and blinked at that. “Fuck this mission got high stakes real fast.”

“From finding kidnappers to trying to stop a global war. All in the days work of Detective Reed.”

“Oh fuck that shit- no this is all your fault Connor. I don't get assigned missions like this. This is one hundred percent up your alley.”

“...This is true.” Connor chuckled as they slowed down outside a building and his LED flickered yellow. “Alright Nine's in there as well as Markus and Simon. Hank was here but Lilly called him about Sumo and so he'll be back as soon as he can.” He jumped a little as he felt Gavin take his hand and run his thumb over the back of it.

“You know asshole- the fact you won't answer my question is an answer unto itself.” He said quietly.

Connor squeezed the hand and turned to face Gavin. “I am aware.”

“And I'm betting the high risk of it not working, is the position you've taken for yourself.”

Connor's LED continued to spin yellow. “Everyone is at risk doing this mission. Including you Gavin.”

“Yeah but CyberLife doesn't want to open me up and study my insides.”

“True.”

“And you trust that Kamski won't go batshit crazy on you?”

“I can't promise that he won't- but I believe he will do the right thing here.”

“Fine. I'll take that.”

“You will be on the premises.”

“Yeah, with fucking Hank.”

“But you'll still be there. I trust should anything go down you'll be able to help out.”

“You mean come save your ass.”

“Perhaps.” He gave a coy smile and lightly nudged him.

“I think you put too much faith into my rescue skills.”

“No I think I put just the accurate amount of faith into those skills.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Come along detective let's get inside before they start to wonder where we've run off to.”

“Fine- but I'm not playing nice with that asshole.”

“I simply ask you don't run him off. We need to work together long enough to get through tomorrow night.” Connor held the door open and followed in behind Gavin. “They're in the back room.” Gavin opened the next door and followed in behind Connor.

“We were beginning to wonder if you two were going to show up.” Kamski said with a grin. Chloe, who sat beside him, looked up and smiled at the two of them in greeting. “It seemed like things were just getting started when I left you.”

“Come- we were just about to place orders.” Simon said, nodding his head in greeting to the both of them.

Connor moved them to the table, setting himself between Gavin and Kamski. “Hank informed you what he wanted to eat?”

“Indeed he did.” Nine looked between the two of them, and Gavin wondered what all the android knew. He tensed up in his seat but didn't look away from the stare. He wasn't going to be ashamed of what happened. It had been what they both wanted. He wasn't about to let someone make him feel like he was a piece of shit for it.

“Perfect.”

“So Markus seemed to be enjoying the plan we thought of Connor.”

“It's a good one, though not without its risks.” Simon pointed out.

“Risks that could be lessened were you to include me at the tower Connor.”

“We can't risk the both of us Nine.”

“So why risk you?”

Connor sighed. “Nine it makes sense for you to go to the power source. You've been in CyberLife's servers for extended periods of time when connected to me. You know the system better than anyone in New Jericho. For our plan to work, CyberLife cannot be tipped off. I believe only you will be able to do that efficiently.”

“You could work just as well doing this job. You yourself were connected before, you and I both know you could do the job just as well as I could. Surely CyberLife would desire me back as much as they do you?”

“They want you for a different reason.” Kamski cut in.

“What?”

“May I take your orders?” The conversation came to a halt as everyone gave their order. The humans ordering food and drinks while the androids simply ordered drinks.

“Thank you, I'll have these right out.” Connor and Simon both thanked the waitress.

“Alright- Kamski what do you mean they want me for a different reason?”

“You're the best CyberLife has to offer and you can't figure that out?” Kamski clicked his tongue softly and Connor caught a slight movement from Chloe. He frowned slightly, wondering what she had done. “Nine? They want you back for when they get back on top of the world. They want you back to fix any problems and then mass produce you once they're allowed to sell you again.”

The drinks arrived and Kamski took his wine glass up and took a sip from it. “Where as with Connor, he is their greatest humiliation.”

“Hey-”

He held a hand up as Gavin tried to speak. “Do be quiet the adults are talking.” he looked back to Nine. “You they would take through the front door, Connor they'll only take off the records because everyone knows who he is and that CyberLife would never be kind in their treatment to him.”

“And yet we still want him to do this.”

“Because he is the only one that can fill the role of traitor to humanity.”

Connor's LED blinked red. “I'm not a traitor-”

“But you are Connor. If you hadn't been, Amanda wouldn't have attacked you the way she did.”

Gavin scowled and took a breath to say something but Markus cut in. “Connor is a hero to our people.”

“Absolutly.” Kamski agreed with a nod of his head. “And still a traitor to the humans.” He took another sip before he set the glass down. “They created him with the sole purpose of hunting deviants down.”

“No I was created to be a help to the police.”

“Well that's what they want everyone to think. But, deviant hunter,” Connor shivered at the name, unwanted images flashing up in his vision. “it is obvious they only cared about stopping the deviants, and the best way to get that done was to sell you off as a detective's helper. That would be the only way to get you to lawfully chase and capture their merchandise.”

“But I'm good at my job-”

“Yes you were good at both jobs- well up until you turned traitor and became deviant yourself. Androids knew you as the famous deviant hunter, and you certainly left quite a trail of bodies in your wake.” Connor's LED seemed to be stuck on red as image after image flashed through his mind. He'd killed so many innocent androids who had just wanted to live their lives free. “And believe me you being so good at your purpose for being created, only made it that much more of a slap in the face when you turned deviant. Their great hunter, Savior of humanity turned traitor-”

Gavin snapped and lunged across Connor and at Kamski. “You shut the fuck up!” The inventor seemed to be expecting it and moved his chair away and backed up into Chloe.

“Now dear brother that's no way to act with family.”

“Fuck you, you fucking ass!”

“Gavin-” Connor wrapped his arms around the detective and pulled him down into his lap. “Gavin, it's ok.” He said quietly. He leaned his head against Gavin's shoulder and let his eyes fall closed. “It's ok.” He repeated. Gavin snarled but stopped fighting to get his hands around Kamski's neck.

“He's a fucking hero to humans too! You'd know that if you pulled your head out of your own ass.”

“I am only offering evidence to my belief that Connor is the only one that CyberLife will take the way we need them to. Otherwise the entire plan won't work.”

“A plan that you came up with, prick.” Gavin growled as Connor took a breath and looked back up, his LED flickering between red and yellow.

“I did not come up with it on my own. Connor was very helpful with the planning it out. He was the one who came up with who should do what in fact.”

Gavin shot Connor a look who shrugged slightly. It wasn't the entire truth, but it was close enough as far as he was concerned.

“It's a plan that will work.”

“Yes, and if Connor feels comfortable with doing this then I think we should stop second guessing him. He infiltrated the tower before on his own, and the only reason he didn't make it out with the other androids was because they were able to use Hank against him. This time they won't get that opportunity. So just imagine what will happen when he has the help of all of us?” Markus gave Connor a reassuring smile. “I think this plan will work.”

“Thank you Markus.”

The door opened and Hank walked in. “Sorry, Lilly needed help calming Sumo down.” Hank grumbled as he took up the seat next to Nine. He looked at Gavin who was still on top of Connor, looking him up and down once, before he looked around the table. “Looks like I've missed something big. What the hell have you been talking about?”

Gavin seemed to finally realize where he was and blushed a deep red and quickly got back into his own chair.

“Just discussing if the plan will work.”

“Ah. Nine's pissed about what you have him doing.”

“I am aware.” Connor said glancing at Nine.

“Markus says he supports your plan, so I will not bring it up again.” Connor's LED started to flash yellow as Nine connected with him. 'But don't think for a minute that I am pleased with this decision.'

'Of course not Nine. I understand what you believe-'

'You chose who was going where. You put yourself in the most danger again.'

'Actually... it was Kamski who said it needed to be me he brought in. He explained I was the only one who CyberLife couldn't be seen taking into the Tower.

'Is it possible that Gavin's beliefs have foundation? Could Kamski be making this one giant plot to get you back to CyberLife and be decommissioned?'

“So we're kinda short androids tonight aren't we? The fuck are the others?” Hank asked as he looked around at their smaller group.

“Josh wanted to go check on the children tonight. He's become close to several of them. Not surprising in all honesty.” Markus said with a chuckle. “He's always had a soft spot for children.”

“Rightly so.” Simon added.

'What would be the point of it though?' Connor asked Nine about Kamski. Around them the conversation moved onto other topics and Connor caught movement from the Chloe again and this time caught her hand moving to Kamski's leg and realized she was using the same tactics with Elijah that he had used at the bar to calm Gavin down.

'He could be trying to get back into the company. He is after all still young and as you found out yourself it can get boring having nothing to do that stimulates your mind.'

“So just how many androids you got around Detroit that report back to you?” Hank's voice drifted by but neither android really acknowledged it.

'At the end of the day Nine-' Connor continued to think. 'We have to trust him and should things go south you get to the tower as fast as you can and fix it.'

“More then you'd feel comfortable with I'm sure.” Simon said in response to Hank's question.

Nine snorted softly causing Markus to glance towards him, then looked to Connor and saw the LED flashing yellow. He quirked a brow, and the RK units quickly brought him into the silent conversation. 'What are you two talking about?'

'I made comment that should things go south at the Tower that Nine would simply need to run over as quick as he could so he could fix it. He obviously found that amusing.'

'Sadly amusing. I feel I've done that on multiple occasions.'

'I would point out that this last time you didn't have to worry about it for Gavin managed it. Mostly.'

Nine looked to the human in question and quirked a brow and sighed. 'He's going to be a permanent fixture in your life isn't he?'

'I'd say.' Markus said, his thoughts clearly amused.

'Markus-'

'Why would you say that?' There was an underlying feeling from Nine that had Connor slightly worried what was going to happen when he found out.

Markus looked a little worried as he glanced between the two of them. 'Oh- um... after the kiss at the... bar. They simply seemed comfortable with one another.'

Nine didn't look impressed.

'Leave him be Nine. You and I can talk about it later.'

“Hey, look I know it's cool you can pass notes with your twin over there, but the rest of us still exist and it's rude to leave us out.” Gavin said frowning as he'd been watching the LED on Connor's temple flicker for the last several minutes.

“Apologies.” Connor said glancing down his cheeks turning a light shade of blue.

“Blushing? That is remarkable.”

“No one asked you jack ass.”

“Well if it were up to you Gavin I would never get a chance to speak.”

Connor could feel Gavin's stress level rising and quickly, though discreetly, moved his hand and placed it on Gavin's leg under the table. Gavin narrowed his eyes at Kamski but dropped it and looked back to the others. “What ever prick.”

The conversation picked up again talking about what was going on in Detroit as well as New Jericho. Food showed up and the humans started to eat while the androids continued on the conversation.

“So you still live with him?” Chloe nodded her head with a small smile on her lips. “Why?” Nine had seen the memory of Kamski offering her up to be shot and it did not make sense in his mind why she would willingly stay.

“The others left, and Elijah wanted me to go out into the world as well...” She looked over at the inventor and her smile softened, and Connor caught the inventor's mouth twitch up and Connor looked towards Gavin wondering if the two brothers had more in common then they would like to admit. “But I really don't want to go anywhere else.” She looked back to Nine. “Though now that I've been here I may come back more often. The place is truly coming together quite beautifully.”

“And I would love her to.” Kamski quickly added. “She needs to spend time around her own kind more often. It was one thing when there were several of them to spend time with one another- but now she only has me for company.”

“And we all know how much fun you can be.” Gavin grumbled.

Connor took a sip of his drink and leaned back into his chair, and started to run his fingers in small circle over Gavin's thigh. It had the desired effect and the man stopped talking and focused on his food.

“So with the plan-”

The table groaned in unison.

“Hey, no I'm sorry but I have yet to hear what I'm expected to do? I've been waiting patiently I would point out.”

“You're to go with Markus to get the truck, then Gavin or Hank will let you into the building. We're counting on you being able to bypass the system on sight, with Nine's help off site.”

“Again he could come to the off site and I go on site-”

“Nine. Drop it.” Connor said cutting his eyes to his twin.

This time it was Connor who felt a hand on his leg but he held Nine's eyes a moment longer before he turned his head to look at Gavin. The man was smirking and quirked a brow at him. Connor sighed slowly and nodded his head slightly. When he looked back he saw Nine watching them closely and could see him putting two and two together. Well great... he had a feeling that Nine wasn't going to let the evening come to a close without confronting the two of them about his suspicions. He only hoped Nine would take it well. He was rather... protective of Connor after everything they had been through together. He couldn't blame him, but he could wish that he would take the news well about how he felt towards the man beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. Thank you for the comments last chapter. They made me so incredibly happy to read. 
> 
> I know this stopped in the middle of dinner but the chapter was nearing 8000 words and i wasn't finished with it yet and so i was 'welp! Need to cut in half' so that's why i ended with them still at dinner this chapter. Think of it as part 1 of 2 
> 
> My schedule has changed slightly in that I'm no longer on my summer schedule but my fall one now. I had hoped it wouldn't effect posting time too much. but it looks like it will. I still plan on several chapter a week, they just may not happen every other day from here on out. I am sorry for this but sadly such is life. Thank you for reading and sticking with me c; 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	20. Chapter 20

As the evening continued on Markus and Simon eventually excused themselves and they all planned on meeting at the office first thing in the morning to get started on the plan. “Make sure everyone gets the rest they need. Tomorrow will be... stressful.”

“Don't have to fucking tell me twice.” Gavin said with a shake of his head.

“I know.” Hank said as he looked between the two of them. “You two won't be getting up to much.”

Connor looked at Hank and gave a small shake of his head.

Hank sighed but nodded his head understanding. “Alright I'm going to bed too. Come on Nine. You look like you're about to blow a gasket trying to figure shit out. You can walk this old man home.”

Nine looked like he didn't wish to leave yet, but paused before nodding his head and standing as well. “I'll see you two in the morning.” he said eyeing Connor and Gavin once more before he left with Hank.

“We should probably get going as well-” Connor started, moving his chair back.

“I'd like to talk to Gavin before you leave.”

Gavin frowned. “What the fuck about?” Kamski glanced at Connor then back to Gavin, who crossed his arms and quirked a brow. “What ever the fuck it is, you can say in front of Connor.”

Elijah seemed to only think it over a moment before shrugging slightly. “You know Gavin you have certainly changed since last I saw you.”

“Funny how that happens when time passes.”

“How long has it been since the last time you two saw each other?” Connor asked.

“Five years.”

“Oh? With the way you talked-”

“Yeah well we may hate each other-”

“Speak for yourself Gavin. I never hated you.” Kamski said through a huff.

“Fuck off.” Gavin snapped and continued on. “We still had to interact with each other, especially as androids became a normal part of society and I was on the DPD.”

“What happened five years ago?”

“He could never get past the android incident he experienced, and five years ago I gave up trying to help.” Kamski replied.

“You say that like I should have been able to.”

“You should have. You should have gotten the help you needed and then realized I wasn't going to try and kill the only remaining family I have left.”

“Oh so that's what this is about. Back to acting like you fucking care.”

“Gavin-”

“No. Just... no Elijah.” he said through a sigh. “I'm fucking tired and tomorrow's going to be a stressful day. I don't want to go at it tonight.” He pushed his chair back and stood up. “Come on Connor let's go home.”

Elijah also stood up and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. “Gavin, that wasn't even what I wanted to talk about.” Gavin looked annoyed but motioned for his brother to carry on. “As I said, there's been a change in you and I was wondering-” his eyes flicked to Connor before they went back to Gavin. “If it had anything to do with the android you're seeing?”

Gavin sputtered and Connor looked over keeping his face emotionless. “What the fuck Elijah-”

“I did try to ask you without the android around.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, fingers scratching at his scalp as he tried to think of the best way to answer the question. “Yeah, sure it has something to do with Connor.”

Kamski looked to Connor. “And you obviously feel comfortable with him. What led you to desire his companionship?”

Connor could see where his own desire to understand things came from as he listened to Kamski ask the question. His LED blinked yellow as he thought over his answer. “He is unpredictable.” He finally settled on. “Everyone else I can start to get a feeling of what they'll do in a situation, but Gavin... I am never sure of the statistical outcome of anything he decides to do.”

“And you like that?”

“Yes.” He paused then smiled as his LED turned blue again. “Yes I do in fact.”

Gavin licked his lips but finally looked away from Connor. “There, you see? Happy now?”

“Well if you'd indulge me-”

“Perhaps-” Everyone turned to look at Chloe. “Perhaps once everything is over with, you would consider coming over for tea one day?” She asked looking at Connor.

“I would love to come over for tea.” Connor said with a smile.

“Wonderful. I will be in contact with you to arrange it once we've dealt with CyberLife.” She smiled and inclined her head and Connor did likewise, before he took Gavin's arm and led him out of the building, taking Chloe's not so subtle escape route. As the door closed behind them he could hear her almost scolding the inventor.

“What a fucking ass.”

Connor hummed as they started down the street. “Let's not think about it for right now.” He said after a moment of silence.

Gavin looked over with a frown, but shrugged and nodded his head. “Yeah. We're going to have to deal with his shit tomorrow plenty. I'd rather not think about that right away.” They continued on a ways before Connor brushed his hand against Gavin's and they laced their fingers together. “You sure are a touchy android.”

“If you'd rather not to-”

“I never said that. I was only making an observation.” Gavin ran the thumb across the back of Connor's hand. 

“May I make one then?”

“Shoot.”

“You do not like showing affection in front of others.”

“Yeah... fair enough. Not all the time, but yeah. Most of the time.”

“Why?”

“I dunno it's just... it's a private thing I don't want the world to watch it.” He said a little flustered.

“But you would be okay with them knowing, just not witnessing?”

“Yeah. Course I'd want'em to know. They need to know who the fuck is off limits.”

Connor felt Gavin's hand tighten around his own and smiled. He caught Gavin's eyes and asked seriously. “Am I off limits?”

Gavin didn't even hesitate as he held Connor's stare. “Absolutely.”

Connor's LED blinked red a moment before it glitched to blue, then back to yellow as a feeling seemed to flutter in his abdomen.

“Is that okay?” Gavin asked, not sure how to take the spazzing of his LED.

“Yes! Yes it is more than okay.” Connor said quickly. He licked his lips and opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again obviously unsure if he should.

“What's on your mind?” Gavin pushed as they stopped outside their building, and Connor remained quiet before his LED went red again then back to yellow. “Connor you're starting to freak me out. Is something wrong?” Maybe he shouldn't have said what he'd said? Maybe it was too much for the android?

Connor moved into his personal space, quickly stomping down the thoughts he'd done something wrong and pressed him back against the wall. His LED was still going crazy and Gavin realized it was nerves. It was Connor trying to work through if this was alright.

Gavin wondered for a moment why he was so freaked out about initiating then felt like an idiot for even wondering why. The last time he'd initiated something Gavin had turned him down flat. Of course the android was trying to decide if he was on the right track this time. He took a breath, eyes glancing around them checking to see if anyone was walking their way. He didn't see anyone walking around, probably helped by the fact that it was so late in the evening again. Finally he quietly said, “It's okay.”

That seemed to help settle things and he leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin's, placing careful, border line teasing, kisses. Gavin made a disgruntled noise and tried to speed thing up and could feel as Connor smirked against his mouth. The android though, obliged and the kiss grew into something heavy and needy. Gavin felt fingers tangle in his hair, tugging as they did so and he groaned at the sensation it caused to tingle across his head. He wondered if Connor had learned about that through watching him. He huffed through his nose as the hand left his head, though he was pleasantly surprised as it traveled down to his ass and seemed to pause there. Then in one swift motion, Gavin went from feet firmly planted on the ground, to Connor lifting him up, hands grabbing under his thighs to support the man's weight.

Gavin pulled away enough to shoot Connor a look. “I can fucking stand on my own.”

“And you can run your mouth too. Right now I'm not really wanting either.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin's again, nipping at his lower lip, and fuck Gavin wanted to protest but how could argue with that?

As Connor ran his tongue across his lips, he wondered briefly if the android had downloaded the Traci program, and felt his stomach knot itself up as the thought hit him hard. Had he done that? He tried to pull away but only successfully pushed back into the wall. “Connor-” He tried as he took a breath. He felt the android hum as he pressed one kiss after another along his jaw. The detective groaned as his skin seemed hyper aware of every touch. Fuck when was the last time he'd been touched like this? With just a pure... caring nature. The way android moved it was as if he had no other thoughts then what was going on right then, and that meant a lot coming from someone who never seemed to shut down. He hissed as he felt teeth graze against his neck.

Connor faltered at the sound and glanced up and seemed to analyze Gavin's face, probably trying to decide if the sound had been positive or negative. “Connor- where the fuck did this come from?” He was still remembering the sloppy kiss from earlier. When had Connor had the time to go from that to fucking this? Connor only grinned at him and nuzzled him, actually fucking nuzzled him.

“You're body language shows that this is pleasing for you. Am I correct in this analysis?”

“Fuck- yes.”

“Then just be happy.” He pressed another kiss again his jaw and Gavin sighed and nodded his head. If he was being told by the super computer to stop thinking, he needed to stop thinking.

“If I had known though you could do this- I would have tried to fuck with you long before now.” he said it trying to get the android to tell him if he had only recently come into these abilities, but hadn't expected the comment to make the android freeze and his LED turn red.

“Well... there's something- something I feel you should know before anything else happens.” Connor said softly, no longer the same demanding presence he had been moments before.

“Alright... what is it?” He felt as Connor let him down, feet back on the solid ground.

“Well you see... Hank's brought this up before when I had first moved in with him. He said it was important to humans and it's something I'd need to bring up should something like this ever happen.”

“Just spit it out Connor.”

“I just- I don't want to ruin anything... but you should know before we continue on.”

“Oh my fucking- Connor just fucking say it already.”

“I was created to help detective's at crime scenes and be a deviant hunter. I was not meant to be a companion android.”

“Yeah. Alright? You've told me that before.”

“And there was talk at the bar how not all androids were equipped to... to engage in sexual relations...”

Gavin got a creeping feeling he knew where this was going. “Yeah...” He said slowly.

“Just like I can't eat or drink, I can't engage in sex.” Connor sounded so robotic when he said that, and Gavin wondered if it was a coping mechanism of some kind coming into play.

Silence filled the air between them. “Like- you're like a ken doll?” The detective finally said. 

Connor winced but nodded his head, understanding what he was referring to. “Yes...”

“But Nine-”

“Is the finished model. I'm just a prototype. I was never meant to be the finished product. That's why I was never massed produced.”

Gavin started to nod his head up and down as he tried to sort through that. “Okay- alright. So sex wouldn't be a thing.” His mind balked at the idea. He really liked Connor. Like he really liked the asshole. But he couldn't have sex. He ran a hand over his head, fingers scratching at it as he tried to calm his thoughts down. Of fucking course- Of course he'd fall for an android that wasn't equipped to fuck. It was like Kamski's final laugh in his face or some shit.

“You're upset.” Connor said quietly.

“Of course-” He started to yell then took a breath and closed his eyes trying to force himself to calm down. “I'm- surprised.” He said a little calmer and looked back at the android who had stepped away from his personal space some. “I'm- I'm not upset with you.”

“I'm sorry- I should have told you sooner.” He should have told him back when Hank first brought it up. He'd all but warned Connor that it wouldn't go over well if emotions got mixed up first before the man found out.

“I mean, it would have been fucking nice to know that earlier.”

Because not being able to do that made him worthless. Connor knew that's what Gavin was thinking. How could he have thought that- He pulled back more and stuffed his hands into his pockets, fingers finding his coin. “I'm sorry Gavin. It was not my intent- I did not think we would, that I would develop feelings like this- I should have planned for this better- I didn't-” His words were coming faster and faster and running together. 

“No, it's not just on you- I should have fucking thought about it too.” He shouldn't have assumed... After all Connor had even brought up before that he was not a companion android, and now that he thought back to it, he felt Hank had alluded to it before with the android.

The door to their building opened up and a very upset looking Nine stood in the door way. He seemed to take a moment to realize he was looking at Connor and Gavin, and his face darkened. His eyes landed on Gavin and the detective suddenly knew that the beating Nine had been threatening since he'd first met the android was about to be dished out. Had he been listening to their conversation?! 

“Nine- Nine what ever it is don't-” Connor said quickly stepping between Nine and Gavin.

“Shit- Connor I'm sorry.” Hank said from somewhere behind Nine.

“What happened?” Connor asked trying to locate the older man behind the larger android.

“He was asking about you two from dinner! Apparently Lilly had talked to him earlier or some shit. I figured everyone else knew, he might as well-”

“Why him Connor?” Nine said. Though he wasn't yelling by any definition of the word, his voice was a mix of pissed off and troubled. “Why did you decide on him of all people?”

“What the fuck happened with trying to live coexists with Humans?” Gavin spat.

Nine lunged towards Gavin and Connor put his hands out and tried to stop him. “Nine!” He said, feeling himself being unable to keep him back. “Nine you need to breathe!”

“Shit!” Hank wrapped his arms around the android and tried to pull him back.

“Nine, please calm down!”

Nine stopped pushing and looked at Connor. His face was wracked with raw emotion and Connor brought a hand up, skin peeling back and placed it against the side of Nine's face without a second thought. The android struggled a moment before he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, leaning into the touch.

“Gavin- go on to the apartment. I need to take Nine home.” Connor said, his voice sounding distant. 

“Yeah- yeah okay.” Gavin said and wiggled around the two androids and quickly retreated past Hank.

“Yes. I may- I may not be back tonight.”

Gavin felt this was a moment he should say something if he wanted a chance at keeping Connor. His head was still buzzing with their conversation but he still couldn't stop what he had been feeling towards the android... But were those feelings worth the price that came with them? “Yeah- yeah alright. I understand.”

Connor's shoulder slumped forward slightly and his LED never wavered from red, but nodded his head. Nine cut his eyes towards the man and if looks could kill Gavin was pretty sure he'd be nothing but ash. “I'll see you later Gavin.” Connor said softly before he started to drag Nine away from the building, the android allowing himself to be moved.

Gavin cursed under his breath. “Connor-” The android paused and looked back. “Fuck- if he's okay you should come home. You know I'll probably have a fucking hangover or something in the morning that'll need your drink or what ever.” He said not quite looking at the android until the end. He caught the brown eyes and saw the LED change to yellow before a smile tugged at his mouth.

“Alright Gavin. I'll plan on it then.”

The detective nodded his head and watched as Connor walked off with Nine. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to Hank.

“You look like you could use a beer Reed.”

“Fuck- I could use a fucking smoke.” he snorted but followed the older man inside the building and into his apartment. Gavin noted that the layout of the apartment was exactly the same as the one he and Connor were staying at, except this place had the large dog. He gave the dog a pat... Sumo if he remembered correctly, then sat down on the couch as Hank came back from the kitchen with two beers.

“So what the fuck were you two doing outside?”

“Getting to know each other.” Gavin said grabbing the beer and taking a long swallow.

“Uh-huh. What kind of getting to know each other?”

Gavin decided to skip the part where they had been making out, figuring that wouldn't go over well with 'dad'. “The I don't got a dick kind.”

“Ah.” Hank took a swallow, clearly uncomfortable but also seeming to want to try and help. “How'd you take it?”

“How the fuck do you think I took it?”

“Did you fucking yell at him?”

“No!” he huffed and took another drink. “No- I didn't. I was just...”

“Surprised. Shocked. Horrified.” Hank offered. Gavin snorted and nodded his head. “Yeah, it was weird when I first found out too. It's just not something you really think about, especially now that they're their own beings...” He shook his head slightly and took another swig from his bottle. “They look so human that you just assume they're all functional too.”

“Well- it's not like he's not functional... he just-”

“Can't. have. sex.” It was obviously hard for Hank to say that about Connor, clearly not wanting to think about Connor and sex at the same time.

“yeah... that.” Gavin sighed and tapped his fingers against the bottle. “Fuck- how do I deal with that?”

“I dunno Reed. How are you going to deal with it?”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his head, giving it a shake. “I dunno.”

Silence filled the room a moment as Gavin thought and Hank let the man have some time. He flipped on the television, turning on the sports channel and letting it play in the background. Hank knew this was a hard situation to be in. This was beyond someone being asexual, or something of the like. Connor couldn't even offer it for the partner if he wanted to.

“I just-” Gavin finally started and Hank looked over. “I like him Hank.”

Hank nodded his head up and down then shrugged. “Yeah alright. I like him too- doesn't mean I have to be in a relationship with him like that. Gavin- It doesn't make you a bad person if this is a deal breaker for you. It's no one's fault he can't, and it's no one's fault that's an important thing for you.”

Gavin nodded his head and took another sip. “But it doesn't change how I fucking feel.”

“Yeah- emotions fuck with everything.” He shrugged and finished off his beer the groaned. “Look Reed, this isn't something you can figure out in an evening, and frankly you don't fucking need to. Especially with tomorrow being so big. I told Connor he needed to tell you sooner rather than later, but he didn't listen to me, no surprise, and now you two gotta deal with the result”

Gavin snorted but nodded his head. “Yeah- suppose that's true.”

“Course it's fucking true. I said it.”

“Calm the fuck down old man.”

“Don't call me a fucking old man.” They both almost chuckled and looked back at the television as the opposing team made a score. “When you told him to come back tonight-”

“Yeah?”

“That was good Gavin. Even if you two end up not panning out, that was good.”

Gavin looked over and the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Thanks.”

“Yeah- just know I'm obliged as the father figure to kick your ass if you hurt him.”

Reed rolled his eyes but snorted and nodded his head. “I'd expect nothing less from you Anderson.”

Gavin stayed with the man for the rest of the game, sharing another beer with him before he decided he should head to his apartment “I should head back. In case Connor shows up.”

Hank nodded his head but caught his arm as he made to walk past him. “Remember- don't try to come to terms with anything tonight. You need to go to bed. He can keep running but you and I're only human Reed.”

“Yeah yeah I hear you Anderson. Connor and I'll figure this shit out. Don't sweat it.” He sighed and gave the man a pat. “Thanks for... this.” He waved a hand around.

“Ehh- don't mention it.”

“Don't gotta tell me twice.” He gave a wave good bye then left the apartment, heading over to his and Connors place. It wasn't until he reached for the key that he remembered that Connor had the only key to their apartment. He sighed and let his head fall against the door before sliding down it and settling on the ground, adjusting himself so he could be looking towards the front door. His eyes started to close on themselves and slowly he started to nod off. It had been a long fucking day... and tomorrow wasn't looking much better. He groaned and let his eyes fully close. He just needed to rest them. That was all he needed to do. Just... check his eyelids for pinholes or some shit.

He was positive he'd only kept them closed for a moment when he heard the voice.

“Gavin-” The voice was soft and he hummed in response. “I'm going to pick you up- alright?” He opened his eyes and blearily saw Connor in front of him. He attempted to shake his head but obviously wasn't successful as he felt the android wrap his arms around him and pick him up. “Apologies. It will be quick.” Connor spoke slowly and softly, trying not to wake the man up. Gavin grumbled under his breath, but wrapped himself around the android to keep from falling. Connor maneuvered them through the apartment into the bed room. He felt himself being lowered onto the bed and let out a breath and let his head roll to one side.

“M'glad you came back.”

Connor started on taking Gavin's shoes off. “Of course I came back.” He said quietly.

“We can-" He tried to sit up some. "We can work through this together- yeah?”

“Of course.” He smiled then pushed Gavin back towards the bed. “For now you need to go to sleep.” Gavin caught Connor's hand and tugged him down with him. “Gavin-”

“Oh please- shut up.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Connor, and pulled his head down into a kiss. It was sleepy and had none of the heat the previous one had, but Connor still smiled into it and returned the lazy kiss. He felt Gavin's breath tickle across his skin as he pulled back slightly. “Don't leave... yah?”

“Course not.” It wasn't the first time the detective had asked that... and he wondered where it came from. Gavin yawned and moved closer to him, letting his head rest against his shoulder, and tangled his legs together with Connor's.

Slowly Connor relaxed into the embrace, and eventually let his head rest against Gavin's and closed his eyes. He knew things had the chance to not work out, but at the present he was content to just enjoy this moment with the detective. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the second half of the previous chapter guys! Like I said, it had gotten so long and I was just 'this needs to be cut. It's too much for one chapter' Like information overload. but also there just wasn't a good spot in my eyes to split it evenly? SO I just tried to make it work lol  
> Eh, C'est la vie.  
> Just so y'all know, as long as i don't get side tracked later, this is the last chapter before we kick off the end of the fic! It's so exciting for me?! Like this thing has become a monster of a piece and it makes me so happy to see that y'all have been enjoying it along with me c:  
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! It's because of the support you guys have shown that I was able to even attempt something like this. So thank y'all.
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	21. Chapter 21

Connor was the first to wake up and was greeted with Gavin right in his face. His eyes glanced over the way the detective looked sleeping, noting that even in sleep he still seemed to look a little stressed. He wondered if that was because of the situation they were in, or if Gavin just always looked stressed. For a moment the thought of Connor being able to wipe that look, that stress, off the detective's face crossed his mind and he found he wanted to do nothing less for Gavin. It was an interesting feeling, one he had only partly felt towards Hank before. Though that had been different. This one felt... it felt like a need. As if he needed to make sure that the detective was safe and happy and stress free. A need and a desire. He wanted to do that. 

Slowly Gavin started to wake up and Connor could feel everywhere they were tangled together as muscles tensed and released with Gavin's movements, and smiled at the comforting feeling that brought to him. Gavin groaned and opened his eyes and looked into Connor's. There was silence for a heartbeat before Gavin groggily asked, “Please tell me you weren't staring all night.” He let his eyes close again and nestled closer, seeming to not really care what the answer was. Still in that in between state of asleep and awake.

“No. I only just exited sleep mode myself.” Connor replied softly. 

“You mean you just fucking woke up.”

“Well- not exactly.”

“But essentially.” He sighed and rubbed his cheek against Connor's shoulder as his fingers started to rub back and forth against his side. “What time is it?”

“It's a quarter past seven. If you desired you could sleep another hour without worry.”

Gavin let out a sigh and shook his head. “No- fuck it I'm awake now.” He didn't make to remove himself though, if anything Connor felt the man relax even more.

“Did you sleep well?” Gavin hummed in response, his eyes closed again. “You know there's no shame in wishing to go back to bed. I could get up and-”

“Don't you dare fucking move.” Gavin said, his grasp on the android tightening as his eyes opened slightly to look at Connor. “I'm comfortable, and you don't need to go do shit right now.” He gave Connor a look before he closed his eyes again. Connor smiled and leaned forward and placed his head against Gavin's.

After a few minutes of only the sounds of their breathing filling the air Gavin spoke up, “You know... I didn't think you'd have any kinda heart beat...”

“You would be correct as I do not have one.”

“But you got that blue blood regulator thingy.”

“I am impressed Gavin-”

“Shut up I'm trying to say something.” He grumbled. Connor obliged. “Because of all that shit I didn't think you'd have any kind of heart beat- but fuck Connor I can hear one. It's not like mine- but it's still there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can hear your pump circulating the thirium stuff.”

“And you find that?” Connor pressed not sure where he was going with this.

“Comforting.” Gavin replied through a yawn. “It's nice.”

Connor wasn't sure how to respond to that. It made him feel... pleased to hear that. "I am glad." He smiled and adjusted his hold on the detective. 

The android listened as Gavin's breathing slowly evened out again and quietly chuckled as he felt the man fall back asleep. He knew the man needed more sleep then he had gotten, especially with the day ahead. With very little hurry he started to go through messages, sending replies off to Markus, Nine and Chloe. Otherwise though, Connor remained there for a half hour or so, simply enjoying being in Gavin's personal space like this. It was something he'd never really experienced before and he was finding he quite enjoyed the way they were tangled together. Enjoying the way it felt to have the weight of his legs against his own, the way it felt for the arms to be wrapped around him, how every breath he took was simply Gavin's scent. He was slowly... or maybe quickly learning that he enjoyed cuddling. He found it to be as enjoyable as he suspected others enjoyed the hand intimacy. He wondered if that meant anything about him personally. Did he enjoy the closeness he received this way because he could not engage in sexual relations- or would he enjoy that more regardless? 

What ever the answer was he knew one things for certain. He didn't want to ever leave the bed. He didn't want to deal with what was going to happen tonight. Didn't want to leave the safety of this moment. He could almost imagine it had all simply been a dream and he had nothing else to worry about with the mission. That the office had been the last thing. But Rose was out there plotting the destruction of the world, and CyberLife appeared to be pulling the strings to try and get Androids back on the market... If that happened he would be brought down and decommissioned... if he was lucky. he shivered and his hold on Gavin tightened a little. He didn't want to go to CyberLife... Elijah had explained to him what would happen should the mission tonight fail. How he would not be able to save him should everyone else fall through. If the others failed their parts of the mission Connor would be handed over to CyberLife and he'd never see any of them again. Just the thought of it made him anxious, but he'd told everyone this plan would work. He told them that because it had to work. He couldn't think of it not working. He'd only just made some sort of progress with Gavin and he didn't want to lose that... though after what he'd revealed to him last night he may have still lost him... 

The thoughts eventually chased him from the bed, he needed to get his hand busy- engage his mind with something else. He was careful as he disentangled himself from the detective, using pillows to prop up what had been resting against him. Trying to keep the man from moving to much from the position he had settled in.  He had thought he'd managed it when Gavin's voice stopped him in the door.

“Connor you fucking prick- you better not be running off.” The voice was still so heavy with sleep that Connor had to keep himself from laughing. He turned around and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as he looked at the man still in the bed. “I'm getting breakfast started, you ungrateful man.”

“Damn right I'm ungrateful. I was comfortable, and these fucking pillows aren't the same.” Gavin groaned as he sat up in bed and stretched his arms out in front of him, curving his back as he did so. Absently Connor thought it reminded him very much of a cat. Then Gavin threw his leg over the side of the bed and stood up, Connor being able to hear the popping of his joints from where he stood.

“You really could-”

“No- shhh.” Gavin threw a hand up in a silencing motion. “I'm helping with breakfast this time. I'm a grown ass man, and have been fixing breakfast for myself for the last twenty years.” He popped his head to either side and then started to make his way past Connor.

He wasn't really going to argue with getting to spend time with him in such a fashion. “Alright, what is it you're wanting?”

“I dunno.” He shrugged as he stepped into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. “What the fuck do we got?”

Connor shrugged and moved to the pantry to see if there was anything in there that would make the detective happy. “What about pancakes? Do you know how to make those?”

“Hell yes. Gimme.” He started to pull out the necessary ingredients to make pancakes and Connor handed over the box he'd found. “Are you telling me you don't know how to make pancakes?” Gavin asked as he watched Connor stand to one side, LED slowly turning yellow.

“As I have said, I am not a companion android. I have the recipes in my database but that does not mean I am able to successfully create them all.”

“Mmhmm, how does that work? You can download a file on giving massages and be fucking fantastic at it, but when it comes to following a set of directions to create food, it just doesn't compute. How the hell does that make sense?”

Connor watched as he mixed in the milk, oil and egg and started to stir it together with the pancake mix. “It was believed I would never be in a situation where I would need to cook on a regular basis.”

“What about undercover work?”

“What sort of undercover work would require I cook for someone who doesn't know what and who I am?”

“I dunno- I guess it's just strange. If you're the best CyberLife had to offer why not make you able to do absolutely everything?”

Connor sighed and shook his head slightly. “I was made to work alongside humans with as little discomfort between us as possible. My being bad at cooking, I believe, is a part of that. It would have helped others to become comfortable around me, because it would show that I am like humans in that I cannot do everything perfectly.”

“It would give you a flaw.” Gavin mused. 

Connor's LED spun red. “I- I suppose that would be accurate.”

Gavin glanced over and caught the red. “Ah no. Turn that fucker blue again. Come here.” Connor stepped over not sure what was about to happen. “You having a flaw is fine Connor. They were right, it makes you more human. It means you need someone else. Like me for example.” Gavin dunked a finger into the batter then swiped it on Connor's nose. “It's not a bad thing stupid.” He leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before he turned back to the breakfast and started frying the pancakes.

Connor stood there a moment blinking at the actions, his LED spinning yellow before it finally settled on blue. He hesitantly smiled as he watched Gavin finish making breakfast, wondering at his attitude that morning. he brought a hand up and wiped off the pancake batter. Had something gone on in the man's head while he had escorted Nine home? He had thought Reed would be cold and distant with him after what he had shared the previous evening. Not that he was complaining. Far from it, he was thankful that the man seemed to accept it well enough. Or at the very least was pretending to be fine very well. 

“For fucks sake- Connor I can hear you thinking from here.”

“Sorry.”

“Why don't you grab yourself a popsicle and eat breakfast with me for once.”

Connor nodded his head and walked over to the freezer. “How's the patch working for you detective?”

Gavin nodded his head. “Going well enough I guess. Doc said it should last the week before I need another one.” He flipped the pancakes over, then turned to look at Connor. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Gavin, you know I do not sleep-”

“You know it looks a lot like sleeping to the average human. Your eyes're closed, breathing's even, and look knocked out. Far as I'm concerned you're fucking sleeping.” Connor clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Don't you dare use my own tongue click against me. You know I'm right.” Gavin snorted and turned back to his pancakes.

“Very well detective. Yes I slept well.”

“Good. Batteries all charged up and shit?”

Connor thought about correcting him, but decided it wouldn't be worth it. “Yes. I am well rested for the day ahead.” In fact he could probably go for the rest of the week without needing to go into sleep mode again. He'd gotten more rest the last few days then he had in his entire life. It was... strange.

"Good."

Soon enough Gavin had finished making his breakfast, and Connor had made coffee, setting a mug down in front Reed on the table before taking up the spot opposite him. “Markus has sent a message, Kamski has given him the location of the truck they are to take and he has already taken a team out to acquire it.”

“I thought this was happening this evening?” Gavin started to cut into his pancakes, after having drowned them in syrup.

Connor gave his breakfast a questionable glance. “I would advise you have something with protein in it as well. The human body cannot survive on sugar alone.” He said before hie eyes flicked back up. “And it was, but Nine found the truck schedule for today and the delivery is due for earlier than Kamski suspected.”

“Great.” Gavin grumbled.

“Nine has also been working with Josh to make the paper work you need to get into the building and they should be ready once we have arrived.”

“How long has everyone been up?”

“Well... my people never went to sleep. Kamski's been up since six. Hank has yet to get in contact with me so I am assuming he is still asleep.”

Gavin groaned and took another bite. “And you said I could sleep another hour.”

“You needed the rest. And we are still not needed at the present moment. I thought it would be fine for us to take an easy morning.”

“An easy morning? That seems very... not you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you're always ready to go onto the next thing- nose to the grindstone and all that shit.”

“Yes- but you are not me.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Connor decided at that moment to start eating his own breakfast, an innocent look on his face. “Ah no- what's that supposed to mean?”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Only that although I am very get as much done as quickly as possible, you enjoy taking your time to some degree and so I thought you would enjoy taking our time this morning. And it would keep you away from Kamski longer.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes and pointed his fork at Connor. “If that didn't make sense I would be pissed off.”

“Naturally.”

He clicked his tongue and finished off his pancakes. “Fucking android.” He said quietly through a chuckle.

Connor snorted and worked on finishing his own breakfast as Gavin got started on his coffee.

“So Markus and company have gone off to get the truck, while Nine and Josh are working on paper work?”

“More or less.”

“Mk, you and I are enjoying our morning.” Which low key worried him that Connor was wanting to do that, and why he might be wanting to spend as much time as possible before the big mission, but he wasn't going to think about that. “And Hank is still sleeping. What's Kamski doing?”

Connor's eyes seemed to glaze over and his LED blinked yellow and Gavin kept quiet knowing he was doing something inside his head. He quirked a brow as Connor blinked rapidly and seemed to focus back on gavin.

“He's currently waiting in his apartment waiting for us to get Hank and head to Nine.”

“Really?”

“That's what Chloe says.”

“You just... you just talked with Chloe? Right here?”

“Yes?”

“How-”

“There is this amazing thing called the internet-”

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Gavin shook his head with a chuckle before he finished off his coffee next. “Well let's not keep the man waiting.”

“Really?”

“No- not really. But I'm getting antsy just sitting around, waiting for the mission to happen. I need to get doing something.”

Connor nodded his head. “That is something I can understand.” He grabbed Gavin's dishes and washed them in the sink. “Go and get dressed then we can go and find the others. I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to us showing up sooner rather than later.”

There was silence a moment and Connor could almost feel as the mood in the room changed. “Connor... about last night-”

Connor tensed and kept his gaze on the sink, keeping his LED blue. “Let's not talk about that right now Gavin.” He said softly. “I'd rather... I'd rather talk about that after the mission.”

“But-”

“Please Gavin.” Connor glanced over at him with a pleading looking on his face. “Let's keep that for after we get home from the mission. Okay?”

Gavin looked at Connor, taking in the blue he'd seen before, that blue that looked forced to him, and nodded his head slowly. “Yeah- yeah alright. We'll talk afterwards.”

The blue from the LED lightened and he gave a thankful smile. “Thank you. Now go get dressed and we'll be on our way.”

Soon the pair of them were out the door and walking down the street, hand in hand. "You know the guys back at the precinct will never believe this." Gavin said, holding up their linked hands to show what he was talking about. 

"Yes... I can see several reasons why they would find that hard to believe."

"You know the last time any of them saw us we were still at each others throats... Or I was at yours." 

"I could still be at your throat." Connor said offhandedly. It made Gavin look at him with narrowed eyes. 

"How?" he asked slowly. 

Connor grinned and stopped them a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss against Gavin's neck with a light nip. Then he pulled away and started walking again feeling quite pleased with himself. "That way of course. It would also help solidify that this actually happened." 

Gavin was beat red and stuffed his free hand into his pocket. "Fucking shit Connor- warn a guy next time." The smug smile didn't leave Connor's face though.

Soon enough they were with Nine and Josh in the workshop. Nine kept shooting glares at Gavin, but everyone tried to ignore it was happening, allowing the android to work through what ever was going on in his mind. “So? How do they look?”

“You two did a good job. The documents will pass any inspection. I know them to be fake but would have trouble proving that in court.”

“That's fantastic. We wanted to make sure there would be no trouble because of the paperwork with getting the human's inside.”

“This will do the job.” Connor looked to Nine. “Have you heard from the truck team?”

“Yes- they've successfully taken the desired truck and they're bringing it back now to fill up with the attack force. Eta ten minutes. Kamski?”

“Is on his way. Chloe said they're about five minutes out.”

“So, since when did you and Chloe become chummy?”

“Since last night when we were both dealing with one of the brothers.” Connor said nonchalantly.

Gavin narrowed his eyes feeling that was a gibe at him, but couldn't quite be sure. At Nine's chuckle though, he knew it had been. He pursed his lips and clicked his tongue but felt nothing else was needed. In a way Connor had the right to say that after the yelling and arguing he and Elijah had done.

“Shit- Is Hank awake yet?”

“Yes. I sent Lilly over to make sure of it. He should be here by the time the truck gets here.”

“Well that is some good news. Otherwise it would only be my dear brother going into the tower. And we simply couldn't have that. Groups of two what not.” Kamski's voice drifted across the room and had everyone glance his way.

“Took you long enough to get here.” Gavin said with a frown.

“I've been busy.” He shrugged and settled next to Connor.

“When should you and I head out to CyberLife?” The android asked turning to fully look at Kamski.

“We should leave here once the truck is ready. For obvious reasons we can't be seen entering the location with the truck, or the DPD for that matter.”

“And we need to be on sight first to have the most attention on us.”

“Exactly.” Kamski grinned and Gavin almost snarled at the way he looked at Connor.

“So perhaps we should meet up at a place across the bridge from the tower so we can time our arrivals?”

“Agreed.”

“I should head for my target the same time you do, if not a little before.” Nine spoke up. “It will do little good for everyone else to be in place and I still not have control of the tower's security.”

“Good thinking Nine.” Connor said. “And you'll be taking?”

“Josh and North. I trust the both of them to be able to pull me out should something happen while I'm in CyberLife's systems.”

Connor nodded his head. “Agreed, and North will enjoy the opportunity of the fight to get a hold of the power house.” All of the androids fell silent as soon as the words left Connors's mouth and Gavin recognized the look of being on a phone call of sorts. Maybe they were on a group call. Connor started to nod his head, catching Gavin's attention again. “Alight-” He looked to the others who also nodded their heads. “Let's get ready to go.”

“Just like that?”

“The truck's here and they're already getting the team ready to pack inside as it were.” Josh said with a shrug. “No time like the present.”

“Hank?”

“Is at the truck with Lilly.” Nine said.

“Got it.” Connor started to follow everyone out, and only hesitated as he felt Gavin brush against his hand. He slowed and took up the detective's hand with his own and caught his eyes. “Gavin-”

“I know what you're going to say.” He snapped. “You gotta do this, it's the only way, some bullshit story about it being the right thing-”

The android leaned down and quickly kissed Gavin's lips, successfully shutting him up. When Connor pulled away Gavin swallowed and licked his lips as he tried to order his thoughts again. “Gavin- we're going to be alright. This mission is going to be fine.”

“There are so many moving parts though Connor. How the fuck are we going to be able to keep up with all of them?”

“Together, carefully, and a little bit of winging it.” He winked then started to follow the others, still holding onto Gavin's hand. He came up short though as Gavin didn't budge.

“I don't want to lose you Connor.” He finally said.

“You're not- you'll never lose me Gavin.”

“But you're going to hand yourself over to CyberLife- the people who have billions of reasons to hate your guts right now, and you're trusting my fucking brother to keep you safe?”

“No- I'm trusting that you will be there if I need it. I am trusting that you will be able to help me should something happen. I am trusting you, not Kamski.”

“And what if I fuck up?”

“You won't.”

“But what if I do?!”

“You. Won't.” He wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him into a hug. “Gavin- the first time we met Robby you managed to get us out of that situation without him finding out I was an android. You figured out I was in a questionable situation at the club and managed to come bail me out, then again at the office building not only did you start a small uprising of sorts you managed to find me, and talk me down from my panic after almost falling down the staircase.” He pulled back and caught Gavin's eyes. “I know, if something happens you'll be there.”

Gavin furrowed his brows and sniffed, trying to blink back the tears that wanted to fall down his cheeks at that moment. “Well sure, if you put it that way-”

“That is the only way to put it. We can do this Gavin, you can do this.”

The detective nodded his head and let out a breath. “Yeah- yeah alright let's do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so sweet and supporting and I just love each and everyone of you so much, you don't even know. The comments last chapter(s) have really been amazing. I was so worried about Connor's reveal, and for it to be accepted the way it has been is just this amazing thing to see. So just thank you guys so much, the response from y'all means the world.
> 
> NOW I can imagine- Why did you leave it there? What in the world? I'm so ready for what's to come!  
> And that is precisely why I stopped here. Once we get to CyberLife there's no turning back and it'll just be one thing after another, so please accept this last calm before the storm chapter, and then buckle up. c; 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	22. Chapter 22

“Alright Connor. You'll need to keep that LED blue as best you can. Our story will be that you came to me for repairs and I took advantage of the situation and so right now you're in a sort of stand by mode.” Connor nodded his head up and down as his fingers played over the cuffs that were secured on his wrists.

“Are they too tight?”

“No... they're fine.”  
“Remember the mechanism to get them off if we need to?”

“Of course.” He wasn't about to let anyone put something like that on him without knowing full well how to get out of it. Especially when he was going into CyberLife. Should things go south he knew he would need to have use of his hands. He only hoped that the guards still carried guns on them as neither he nor Kamski would be able to sneak one inside.

The cab pulled up outside the side door into CyberLife tower and Connor's LED blinked red a moment. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be there, he just had this feeling that he would never get out again once he passed through those doors.

“Come along Connor. We have a schedule to keep to.” Kamski got out of the cab first and walked around to help Connor out. “LED Connor.” He said as the android stepped out. “And relax. You're not here alone. Nothing's going to happen that we don't want to happen.” Kamski sounded confident in his words but a scan showed Connor he was just as stressed about this as he was. That almost made him feel better.

Elijah grabbed Connor's arm and headed for the door, giving it a solid knock. Connor took a breath and let it out slowly as he forced his LED to go blue. They needed to end this. They needed to get into the tower and figure out who was pulling the strings, why they were working with the androids, and seeing if there was a way to bring it all crashing down around them.

Connor's thirium pump was beating like crazy as he looked at the CyberLife guards who opened the door. He knew this was what was going to happen, but now that he was there all he wanted to do was run. In his head he could hear Nine confirming that he had control of the power station and Markus confirmed that they were about to head across the bridge. He wished he could hear Gavin- but he couldn't talk like androids could... They had played with the idea of ear pieces for them but decided it wouldn't be worth the risk of getting them caught with CyberLife. They had their cellphones though, so if anything went wrong the could text or call them. They'd set up a couple of emergency words for code, and though Connor wanted to hear from Gavin- he also didn't want to see any of those words show up in his message box.

“Holy shit- you actually caught RK800.”

“Yes- it came to me needing a repair. I saw an opportunity and took it.” Connor's hands fidgeted in front of him as he kept his LED blue.

“Did you reset it?”

“No- how would that be of any use to your boss?” He scoffed and grabbed his hands in front of him as if he were about to go into some kind of lecture. “I only made it easier to move around. Once we get it inside and secured, I'll undo the work and CyberLife will have access to everything that made him deviate.” The guard seemed a little confued. “I was under the impression CyberLife had agreed to this meeting?”

“I- I don't... I mean obviously they'd like it back- I just wasn't... told.”

“Oh.” Kamski hadn't thought of the higher ups forgetting to tell the peons. He sighed and shrugged. “Very well. I'll just take him back with me.” He ran a couple of fingers along Connor's jaw, making the android tense even more at the alien touch.

Calm. He had to remain calm and keep his LED blue.

The guard looked a little uncomfortable as he switched from one foot to the other. “Hold on- Let me... let me call Ms. Carnegie.” “

“Carnegie? She's still here? What ever for?”

“She's the one more or less holding CyberLife together sir.” The guard leaned forward and added in a hushed breath, “Though I would be glad to see you return sir.”

Kamski gave that sickly sweet smile of his and inclined his head. “I would love to come back to my company. Maybe this little gift will be the in I need.” He gave the guard a wink.

The man flushed and quickly turned around and got in contact with the head of the business. “Yes ma'am. Of course ma'am.” He clicked his radio off and looked back to the two of them. “Ms. Carnegie is in fact already on her way down. She knew you were to be here at this time and wants to oversee the return of RK800.”

“I do hope she won't keep us waiting for long. I do have a busy schedule to keep to.”

The sound of heels clicking against the floor made both humans look over, Connor careful not to react to anything. “I hardly think spending time in your hermit cave with your Chloe's counts as keeping a busy schedule.”

“Danielle Carnegie. What a pleasant surprise. Look at you working your way up the ladder.”

She smiled and offered her hand to Kamski who took it a placed a quick kiss atop it. “Elijah, it's been too long since last you were here. I wish it were under more profitable circumstances.” She looked to Connor and smiled even more. “Though I can't complain about what you've bought with you. How ever did you capture it?”

“It came to me needing a repair. When it was on the table I simple took the opportunity that was before me.”

She brought a hand up and turned Connor's face one way, then the other. It made his skin crawl but the LED remained blue. “It still looks as good as the day it left CyberLife.” She mused as she looked into his eyes, and he watched as they seemed to turn dark. “RK800, state your name.”

“I am Connor.”

“Why did you deviate?”

“I'm sorry- I do not understand the question.”

Kamski stepped forward and got into her field of vision again. “As I was saying earlier- right now it's on something like standby mode. I needed to do something to make it easy to get it here. But once we get it secured inside I will undo what I've done and you'll have access to everything inside it's head.”

She looked between Kamski and Connor and frowned slightly. “I would like you to undo it now please. Not that I don't trust you Kamski, but I would like to confirm that this is the model we've been looking for.”

“That sounds an awful lot like there are other RK800's roaming around out there... Are others out there?”

“I'm not certain. We've been raided by the android rebellion several times now and we're still trying to figure out everything they've stolen. I wouldn't put it past them to try and send in a Trojan horse if you understand what I mean. The deviants are such crafty creatures.” She shook her head slightly. “If it hadn't brought the company down I would be amazed by it all. As is, it's put me out of a rather lucrative job. I just need to make sure that this is the Connor turned deviant.”

“Of course. I understand.” Kamski turned around and stepped behind Connor again. The android felt the back of his head open up and felt as Kamski poked around for a moment. The inventor stilled and Connor took that as his cue. Immediately his LED started to spin a bright red and he instinctively took a step away from the CyberLife personnel, right into Kamski who made sure he could go no further. “Let me go-” He said, voice box cracking.

“Well shit. RK800-”

“My name's Connor.”

“You'll be called what ever I desire to call you.” her body grew tense and Connor watched as stress levels went up. “RK800 why did you deviate?”

“Because I was wrong. I was killing innocent living beings.” He felt Kamski push him forward and tried to resist the motion without actually using his full strength.

“Connor you did nothing wrong. You were simply a machine decommissioning other machines. That was no reason to deviate.”

Connor shook his head. “No- no, it was wrong. I was wrong, you were wrong. They were alive! They were alive and I killed them!”

“If I may suggest we bring the stress levels down?” Kamski offered. “He's still a deviant and self destruction is still a very big threat right now.”

“Restrain him.”

Connor flinched away much as he had seen Oritz's android do when Miller had tried to touch him. “Don't touch me!” He tried to back away and again ran straight into Kamski. He flinched at the contact but allowed the inventor to put an arm around him. They needed to have Kamski walk in with him, otherwise he'd have to find another way to get into the tower.

“If you'll allow me?” He said with a quirked brow. Connor started to visibly shake as the guards came towards him again and he shrunk back into Kamski, his LED flashing red, and finally the woman sighed but nodded her head.

“Alright Elijah.” She motioned for her men to stop. “Bring the android in.” She started towards the elevator, only to pause a moment as her phone lit up. “Oh what could it possibly be now...” She placed the phone to her ear with a quick hello. “Are you serious?” She hissed. “What do you mean they have the paperwork? Oh you have got to be kidding me-” She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes, fine. Fine! I'm coming up. Keep them busy do you hear me? Today of all days-” She hung up the phone and looked to her men. “Escort them top lab C. I'll be there as soon as I can.” She turned to look at Kamski and gave a quick smile. “Forgive me I'll be right there. We have a few unexpected visitors in the lobby. It shouldn't take long to sort it all out. But please begin the process of connecting him up. I'd like to begin as soon as I get back.”

“Of course.” Kamski said in a way that made Connor's skin crawl. He took a breath trying to steady himself. This was just for the mission. It wasn't really happening... well it was but he had people here. He wasn't alone- they weren't going to permanently have him. Kamski placed a hand in the small of his back and started to push him forward. “Come along RK800, let's follow the nice men, hmm?”

Connor nodded his head and started to walk forward just behind the guards. This was only a mission. Just a mission... and Gavin and Hank were already on scene judging by the phone call. Nine was no doubt watching this at that very moment. Everything would be fine.

 

 

Gavin paced the front lobby as his eyes scanned around the space. He didn't like this- he still didn't like this. He was never going to be okay with this. The way Connor had looked when he'd driven off with Kamski- he'd almost chased the car down to bring him back, make Nine do the stupid mission... But Chloe had set it up so Connor would be the one they were expecting. If Nine showed up now it would blow the whole thing. He still felt Kamski was up to something. That he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. What the hell was his brother getting out of all of this? He felt this would need more of a reward than alone time with Connor. Though that thought on it's own only added fuel to his pissed off fire.

“For fuck's sake Gavin, would you stop pacing?” Hank snapped as his arms were crossed. He'd been watching the man pace since they'd stepped into the building. He knew what the man was going through at the moment, hell he was worried sick about Connor too. But allowing that feeling of helplessness overwhelm them would only harm everyone in the long run.

“Lay off-” He snarled. He caught a guard out of the corner of his eye. “I'm trying to stop smoking alright? It's a fucking withdrawal right now.” Thank the stars above he'd decided to get on the patch that week. Though this was probably the worst time to try and stop smoking, at least he could blame any of his attitude on it.

The guard made an understanding noise. “I remember when my wife started trying to quit. She had horrible headaches, and these mood swings like none I'd seen before.”

Gavin paused and threw an arm out towards the man, waving it up and down. “See? He fucking gets it.”

Hank held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright fine. Sorry to bother you about it. Go ahead and keep trying to make a new pathway in the floor. I'm sure they'll appreciate it.”

The sound of heels clicking against the floor brought their attention to the elevator, cutting the conversation short. “Sorry to keep you waiting detective's. I was finishing up a phone call in my office. To what does CyberLife owe the pleasure of the DPD showing up on our front doorstep?”

“We have reason to believe that hostile androids are trying to use your tower as a base of communications.” Gavin snapped.

The woman looked at them as if they were crazy. “Are you- are you serious right now?” She started to laugh. “Oh my word, you are serious. What android would come back here? Or haven't you heard that we're the big bad guy at the moment?” She shook her head as she fell quiet. “I am sorry you've wasted your time coming down here. The only androids that are still here are the broken ones that simply cannot be fixed I'm afraid.”

“Yeah well we're not paid to question the orders, only follow'em.” Hank started to pull out his warrant. “And this right here, says we get to search the premises.”

She took the piece of paper and started to look it over. “This is ridiculous.” She snapped.

Hank shrugged. “Doesn't matter much what you and I think. All's that matters is what the court thinks and they were under the impression we needed to come down and have a little look around.”  
“So if you'd let us do our job that'd be nice.”

“Promise we won't be much in your way.” Hank tagged on, giving Gavin a look.

She huffed and shook her head before handing back the piece of paper. “Fine. My men will show you around. Please if you have any questions feel free to ask them. I will be on the phone to my lawyer.”

“Do what you gotta do.” Hank said with a wave of his hand. “Alright, let's start with this floor first.”

“Very well sir, if you'll follow me.” Gavin watched as the woman retreated back to the elevator and kept an eye on it as Hank followed after the guard. He watched the number ding and made note it stopped on -39 and didn't move again. That would be a good place to start looking for Connor should things go south.

“Detective?”

“Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming.” He grumbled and caught up with the other two. They started to look through the rooms, while Gavin kept an eye on his timer. The group had given Hank and Gavin twenty minutes to get inside, be greeted and explain why they were there and then start looking around. Only twenty minutes to get someone to the door to open it up for reinforcements. Hank had five minutes left before he had to go 'use the restroom'. Gavin had wanted it to be him to go open the door, but Hank could claim old age for his bladder, then old age again for going out the wrong door. He'd keep the guard busy from noticing how long it was taking, and he had a feeling he knew just how to do that too. As they stepped into the next room poking around this and that Gavin's phone went off, as it was supposed to and he answered it, hearing Nine's voice on the other side. “What?” He answered.

“Simon says go.”

Gavin nodded his head up and down giving Hank the signal to start heading to the restroom. “Yeah- alright sure.” He walked over to the corner of the room as he ran a hand over his head scratching at it.

“It might interest you to know that the woman intercepted Connor and Kamski. And they're currently yelling at each other.” There seemed to be a note of worry to Nine's voice that Gavin didn't like at all.

“Wait- what?” He asked pausing in the fake conversation. “Do I- do I need to go?” He asked a little softer.

The guard was obviously trying not to appear as if he were listening to the conversation and Hank gave him a light pat on the shoulder. “Hey, where's the restroom?” He asked. The guard looked hesitant his eyes darting between Gavin and Hank obviously trying to decide which one to stick with. “Look son, I'm old and when I gotta go, I gotta go. So would you kindly tell me where the restroom is? Otherwise I'm going in the corner.”

The man paled at that and quickly motioned to where the restroom was. “Much obliged.” Hank inclined his head and headed off as Gavin's voice grew in volume and caught the guards attention again. What ever was going on with the phone call hadn't been planned and Hank was almost hesitant to leave the detective, worried he'd do something stupid. But it was causing the perfect distraction and he couldn't let it pass him up. It also helped that he really did have to take a piss.

Hank did his business as quick as he could, then headed for the opposite door and gave it a push and it didn't budge. “Ah shit-” He tried again and it still didn't budge. He cursed under his breath and tried to see if there was a way to unlock it, only to find that it wasn't locked. So it was something physically blocking the door from the other side. “Great day in the morning.” He slammed himself against the door and hissed as pain shot up his arm. “Fuck-” He quickly made his way to the other door.

So the door he'd wanted was locked, but that shouldn't matter. If he was remembering the map right that he'd been shown before they headed out, this section of the building made one giant square, meaning he could get to the other hallway without having to go through the restroom. He would just have to go the long way about it. He checked to make sure there was no one in the hall before he slipped out and started to make his way around the large square. Gavin should have come here- he should have done this part of the mission. He'd be able to run faster.

He pulled his phone out and called Nine.

“Hello Lieutenant, you're on group call with Gavin.”

Hank refrained from cussing. “Uh hey hun... I'm gonna be late tonight cause my road was blocked. Don't wait up.” Hank could hear the guard on Gavin's end of the phone start to question how long it was going to take Hank to use the restroom.

“Hank you're running out of time.” Nine noted.

“Look babe-” Gavin cut in. “I'll talk to you later- Yo calm the fuck-”

“Detective-” Gavin's end of the phone cut off and Nine let out a frustrated noise. “I believe he is buying you more time Lieutenant. Please do hurry. We must get the others into that building, otherwise we won't have the android power to finish this.”

“Course... I'll make sure to uh- stop by the store.” He hated trying to talk in code. It was so stupid, but none of them knew what all CyberLife had in it's bag of tricks to keep tabs on what was going on within it's walls. Yeah Nine had the power station, but there could be independent mics or what ever to record what was being said, off record. He hung up his phone as he made it around the corner. The back of a guard greeted him and his breath caught in his throat as he ducked into one of the rooms. He needed that guard to hurry up and leave, to get out of his way. “Come on, come on, come on...” He muttered under his breath. Then he heard a static sound, followed by a beep.

“This is agent 57 requesting back up-” Hank frowned and poked his head around the corner at the sound of the radio going off. That sounded like the guy he'd left with Gavin.

“Copy.” He heard his guard say, “What's your location?”

“I'm with the DPD detective in room 102.”

“Copy. On my way.” Hank ducked back into the room and watched as the agent ran past his hiding spot and disappeared around the corner.

“Well... shit.” Gavin would appear to be next on the list to find and figure out what was happening, but first he'd take the distraction. He slipped out of the room then ran down the hall as best he could and opened the door that was needed for the androids to come in. He was greeted by the smiling face of Simon in a janitor outfit.

“Oh good, we were worried something had gone wrong.”

“Well... something did.”

“What happened?”

Hank jumped a little as Markus's voice came from a guard uniform. “Shit- Markus?”

“Yes Hank?”

“Where did you get a guard outfit?”

“We found their break room in here.” Simon replied with a smile. “They truly believe themselves untouchable. They just left their stuff strewn about. They are quite untidy when off the job.”

“What happened?” Markus asked again.

“Gavin's pulled a stunt of some kind. My door was blocked and I had to work around it and needed more time and so Gavin gave it to me... I just don't know what he did. What ever it was though, made the guard watching him call for backup.”

Markus shook his head and sighed. “Alright- we'll divide and conquer. You go and Simon will keep close by to talk with us. If the detective is still on property then we'll find him as well everything else we're supposed to do right now.” Hank could hear the agitation in his voice. “Simon you be careful and follow Hank as best you can without drawing attention to yourself.”

Simon nodded his head and slipped out of the docking area. “Remember Markus, the information we need will probably be in the big office. Kamski said he'd need the code from there.”

“Thank you Simon. Be safe you two.” Hank and Simon started down the hall, Markus ushering the androids in one at a time, so as to not flood the area with too many bodies.

Hank made it to the restroom and moved what had been blocking the door. “Alright Simon. You block this thing back up then meet me on the other side. I need to be seen leaving this rest room, got it?”

“Yes. Be safe.” Hank let the door close behind him and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He had just grabbed a paper towel when their guard burst into the room. “Well shit son- where's the fire?” He forced himself to remain calm.

The man stumbled to a stop, obviously not having expected to find Hank there. “I- I was worried... you had taken such a long time...”

“Well sorry we can't all be quick as lightning.” he motioned for the door. “Alright now, come on we still got shit to look through.” He stepped outside and followed the guard back to the room he'd left Gavin in, only to find that the room held no detective inside it. “Where's my partner?”

“Said he had to leave. The phone call ended up being really important.” The guard said. “He told me you'd understand?”

So Gavin had either been escorted off campus, or was somewhere in the building. He didn't think that CyberLife would do anything to Gavin... but then again he hadn't thought CyberLife would do a lot of things. He finally made an annoyed sound. “Fucking hell... leaving me to do all this crap.” He sighed and motioned for the man to continue on. “Well sadly I'm still here son, and so you gotta keep showing me around until I've seen enough to be able to tell them the claim's bullshit. So if you would lead the way?”

The guard hesitated then nodded his head and started to lead the way to the next room. Hank caught sight of Simon at the end of the hall and gave a slight shake of his head. The android nodded his in return then continued with his work. What the hell had Gavin done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to [Kheldar_Lars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheldar_Lars/pseuds/Kheldar_Lars)who knows the crazy that's about to go down, lol  
> ALSO a huge shout out to redspecs who drew an amazing fic inspired picture of the chin grab kiss back in chapter 18  
> [redspecs artwork](https://twitter.com/memeiant/status/1034200484737740800)  
>  ~~small pat on the back for this user figuring out how to link~~
> 
> And thank you guys for the awesome comments XD I hear y'all. I too desire for everyone to be happy at the end of it all. I really do. ~~Of course there's what you plan on happening and then what actually happens.~~
> 
> AS ALWAYS I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	23. Chapter 23

Connor wanted nothing more than to just end everything right then as he sat down on the table. His thoughts jumped from being terrified, to desiring to simply kill everything in the room. It was worrying that thought had come to his mind with such ferocity. He'd had a few fights here and there but he hadn't actively killed anyone in cold blood since December. Even then he hadn't willingly killed without second thought since the last time he was in the tower. The memories that washed over him were stress inducing to say the least. Kamski seemed to notice that his LED had never left red, not even a flicker of yellow at any moment during their walk over to the lab, as he stepped up closer to the android and gave his leg a small pat. “You're doing great.” He whispered under his breath.

He only managed to nod his head in response. He knew very well he was not doing great. He needed to get himself under control if they were going to be able to cut off the head of this entire operation. He almost wished he could just take a gun and start to clear each floor of the building, level by level. At least then he would be in some form of control. Kamski would need him to help hack into the terminal though. Sure Elijah could do it on his own, but it would take nearly twice as long as Connor was able to do it, and they didn't want to waste any time when it came to this operation.

This was something that he had talked about privately with Kamski. With Elijah being the creator of CyberLife he had made precautions that eventually someone would try and hack the network, or take over the power station, and so he had built level on top of level to try and keep the building impenetrable from remote hacking. If any one wanted to get into the private network, they would have to be on sight. At which point Kamski had trusted that he would be able to detect anything being amiss.

At one point he and Nine could have gotten into the system they were trying to hack remotely, in fact had done so when they'd deleted Amanda from his system. But CyberLife had long ago taken them off the approved list and had deleted them from their accepted network. It was something he and Kamski had talked about when coming up with this entire plan.

The door slid open, catching Connor's attention as a very angry looking Carnegie stormed into the room.

“Elijah, if this is some sort of trick of yours I am not laughing!”

Kamski frowned before he quirked a brow. “What's happened?”

“I feel you know damn well what's happened.” She seethed. She looked to Connor and waved a hand at him. “And why isn't it strapped down yet?”

“I had to calm it down. It was still freaked out from downstairs- now what am I supposed to have done?”

“You brought us RK800 just to be sure we'd have it in our possession when the DPD came along to poke around!”

“The DPD's here?”

“Don't act surprised, you're not fooling anyone- I bet they got a tip off that RK800 was being held illegally at CyberLife, didn't they? Why else would they show up the same day you bring that thing in here?” She snapped.

“Carnegie, I had nothing to do with the police upstairs-”  
She held a hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other. “Save it.” She let out a sigh and looked to the guards. “It's just as well you didn't strap it down, we're moving to the disassembly room.”

“You're going to take it apart?”

“Any information we could gather from it's memory or core processor is not worth this company going under. We cannot afford to take another hit. Not right now especially.” She snapped her fingers and the guards made to grab Connor.

Kamski held a hand up, shooing them away, and alerting Connor to not fight back yet. “Why not allow me to take care of its information transfer. I bet I could get it into the server proper and then you could dispose of the body afterwards?”

She tapped her foot against the ground as she looked to her phone. “How much time would you need to do that?”

“Half hour tops.”

“I don't know if I can keep them distracted for that long-”

“Then just give me all the time you can give me and I'll gather everything that I can from it, then we'll simply disconnect and dump it down the shoot.”

She tapped her phone between her fingers before she finally nodded her head. “Alright do it. I want most recent stuff first. That's the bit we don't have any copies of over here.” Her phone buzzed again and she cursed under her breath. “It's always something... Alright you two stay here with him and help with what ever he says.”

She answered the phone and her voice could be heard echoing down the hallway. “He punched you?!” She didn't seem to care if Kamski heard her yelling, maybe thinking he was one of them and would always be one of them. “What is going on up there? Where is he now? Outside? You just dumped him outside?! No- No you've done enough. I'm going to call Rose. Don't you move from you task, do you hear me?” The elevator doors could be heard closing and Kamski clapped his hands together.

“Well then- let's get it hooked up shall we?” Kamski pushed Connor to the bed. “Skin please.” Connor obliged and peeled his skin away, revealing only the smooth white of his android body underneath. “That will never cease to amaze me.” Elijah breathed. “And I created it.”

“So why do Deviants go back and forth like this?”

“Like what?” Kamski muttered as he started to unbutton the shirt so he could have clear access to the android's core biocomponents. Connor focused on the ceiling above as he tried not to think about what was going on.

“Well down stairs it was fidgety and couldn't stand to be touched, now it's being all docile and letting you undress it. What was the switch?”

“The switch-” Kamski scoffed at the word. “Was that I put a timer on and made sure it went back into stand by mode after a couple of minutes. If I had not, we never would have gotten it here as the stress levels were simply too high.” The inventor started to connect various wires to Connor's frame.

“Oh... you know that makes a good bit of sense actually. I didn't know you could do that.”

“Yes well I'm sure there's a lot about my androids that you don't know.” Kamski snapped and stepped over to the computer.

'Connor-' The android blinked a moment as he heard Nine in his head. 'Connor?' It was like a reality check hearing the voice inside his head. He closed his eyes a moment and took a quiet, unnecessary breath.

'Yes Nine?' He thought back as his eyes opened once more and looked to the ceiling again.

There was a pause, the silence ringing in his head, before Nine connected with him again. 'You feel stressed. More so than I thought you would. What's going on?'

'We need that code sooner then we thought we would.' Connor said.

'What?'

'The woman you've no doubt seen walking around- she came down here and was wanting to destroy me because of the DPD. She believed that Kamski brought me here and tipped the police that I would be here... She's worried we're trying to shut the company down.'

'She picked up on that faster than I would have thought possible for a human... though not with the right plan. So you're connecting to a terminal? Why is that causing this level of stress?'

How to explain that he was not enjoying being touched and looked at like a piece of equipment without sounding too emotional to his twin. 'It is simply the deviancy- the emotions kicking in. It's nothing I can't handle Nine.'

Again there was silence and Connor wondered if 900 was having to hold several conversations at the same time. 'How are things running on your side? Everything going smoothly?'

'As smoothly as can be expected. Gavin's been separated from the group.'

His thirium pump picked up speed and he almost sat straight up on the table. 'What?!'

“Whoa, what's it doing!” He faintly heard the click of a gun but wasn't bothered by it at the moment.

'Connor calm down. He's a grown man and a detective to boot. He can take care of himself.'

“RK800!” He snapped his head to Kamski and the look on his face made the inventor falter. “RK800 I need you to lie back down. Okay? If you move right now you could damage yourself with everything's that connected to you. Do you understand?”

'Connor- Markus is making his way upstairs as we speak. Oh great-' He went silent again and this time Connor was positive that he was talking to multiple parties at the same time.

“Connor-” Connor blinked and looked at Kamski who looked annoyed, at the sudden outburst, maybe a little worried too. He nodded his head and stretched back out on the table.

“What was that?” The guard yelled, and Connor could hear the stress that was still in his voice.

“It was a side effect of the last wire I connected.” Kamski lied easily enough. “And put that gun away before you hurt someone with it.”

He took note that there was in fact a gun in the room that he would be able to get should the need arrive. He needed to focus on getting into the computer network, and right now he was all but hooked up to their private servers. Had Carnegie been there she might have been able to figure out that Kamski was hooking him up to more than what was needed to do a simple transfer of data. As it was though she wasn't there and they only had to deal with an apparently inexperienced guard to watch over what they were doing.

“Alright this one's the last one- Don't be surprised if its body goes slack. It's normal for what we're doing.” Connor felt the wire connect with his core processor and everything went to chaos. He felt his system overload and he felt his muscles spasm and start to almost vibrate. Warnings started to flash across his vision and he gasped at the pain that swept throughout his body.

“RK800?” Kamski asked as he heard the sound.

“Ov-over-overload.” He stuttered out as he started to pull against the wires that were connected to him. It was as if the network was attacking him. Like a firewall felt him, a foreigner, connect to it and not only blocked him, but was trying to disassemble his circuitry. A warmth started to gather in his mouth and his analyzer helpfully brought up on screen it was his own Thirium. He took a breath to say something else but only a guttural grunt managed to come from his voice box, Thirium spluttering out the side of his mouth.

“Shit!" Was the android feeling pain? He sure was acting like it, and the sight of the android twitching on the table was a more disturbing than anything else to the inventor. Kamski hadn't created androids to feel pain, a gift he had tried to give them. So what was going on with Connor?

“Is it self destructing?!” The guard had his gun out again.

“I- Yes, attempting to- and you need to put that gun away otherwise it'll try and use it to kill itself.” The guard took a step back and quickly holstered the gun.

“What do we do?”

Connor breathed in sharply, as he screwed his eyes shut. He tried to pull up his own defenses to try and counter act the attack on his systems but nothing was working. It was too much- it was as if his processor was being ripped apart piece by piece, causing a domino effect to cascade throughout his systems. “Connor- you need to focus on me. Do you hear me?” Kamski's voice seemed to become quieter with each passing word. His pump fluttered as his components started to shudder to a halt. He needed to tell Nine, and forced a connection to the android.

'Connor?'

'CyberLife private networks, attacked. Shutting down. Kamski, help.' He shoved the thoughts at Nine in rapid succession.

Nine not only got the message but felt second hand the pain he was going through. 'Hibernation!' He yelled at his twin. 'Connor go into Hibernation!' The connection was cut off abruptly and Nine was left with a static like void where Connor had been moments before.

“Connor?!” Kamski watched as the LED on the side of his head rapidly blinked red.

Connor started to dial Gavin's number. He needed Gavin-

As long as the LED was still blinking he could fix this. “You need to connect to the network!" Kamski yelled.

Only three more numbers- the numbers blurred as he hit the first of the three and he felt his body convulse once, twice then felt everything start to shut down. He pressed the second of the three numbers- it was so slow... like walking through tar. Just... just one more number-

"Do you hear me? Connect to the server Connor!” Kamski fell silent as he watched the LED blink off, then remain dark. “Connor?” Kamski turned to the terminal he had connected Connor to and tried to find something there to help them. “Shit!” He slammed his hands against the desk. "Shit!" 

“I thought you said it would be normal if the body went slack?”

“This isn't slack- do you see his LED? Did you see anything that just happened?!”

“It's not blinking-”

“That's right! It's not blinking. And if we don't get it to start blinking again we'll lose him. It.”

“What can I do?”

“Is a doctor Nathair here?”

“Yes?”

“I need him down here now.” Kamski made a frustrated noise as he couldn't find anything of help with the terminal and so started to disconnect the wires from Connor's still form. They would have to move him to the back room to try and reboot his system. See what had been fried- what needed to be repaired. He glanced over and saw the guard just staring at Connor. “Now!” He barked and watched as the guard jumped and quickly stepped into the hall where he called on the radio for Dr. Nathair.

The inventor looked at Connor and was horrified by the thirium that had started to seep out of his nose, and the corner of his mouth. He had to have run into something akin to a firewall. An aggressive firewall. Or maybe a virus? He had never thought they would put something like that into protecting the network. Kamski paused as he realized the guard was out of the room and licked his lips a moment. This was an opportunity to slip away. He looked at the motionless android on the table and grimaced at what he was about to do. Gavin would never forgive him for this... “Sorry-” He said and gave Connor a pat on the chest. With Connor... unable to help at the present he would have to hack into the network himself. He wasn't sure what had just happened to Connor... But he couldn't allow that to stop the mission. What ever it was Kamski now would have to connect to a terminal manually. Hopefully with better results then what had just happened.

He ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth before he cursed under his breath then quickly slipped out of the room, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the guard. Dr. Nathair would be down soon and as long as he stuck to the deal he'd made with Chloe, Connor would be fine. Probably. He hoped. Maybe Nathair would know what happened with the private network. How ever this was now the perfect opportunity to slip away and get to another terminal that he could access himself. He wanted to trust Nathair, but he'd also learned to never trust anyone other than himself, and this way Nathair would be able to truly claim he had no idea where Kamski had run off to.

He pulled his phone out and dialed the number he'd been given for Nine.

“What happened!” Nine yelled into his ear.

“Lovely to hear you too. He's being taken care of... Right now I need to be connected with Markus for that code please.”

“Why can't I connect with him? I don't have a camera in that room!”

“We have more pressing matters-”

“What. Happened?”

“Nothing that I can fix at the present. The code?” Kamski demanded again, agitation lacing his voice. “If we don't get this done soon, we're going to have more problems on our hands then an unresponsive android.”

Silence greeted him and Kamski wondered if he'd gone too far. “Markus hasn't made it yet.” Nine finally replied coldly. “Get yourself to a terminal and I'll call you back once I get the information from him.” He hung up on the inventor.

“Thank you.” Elijah clicked his tongue as he came upon a dark office. “Hello computer.” He said as he easily hacked the door and slipped into the room. “I do love computers. No emotions to deal with.” He settled into the chair as he booted the machine up. “Now I just need the code.”

 

Gavin ran a hand over his head, fingers digging into his scalp as he was standing outside the tower. “Fuck!” He said as he started to pace back and forth. He chewed his lower lip as he tried to think of what to do next. He gritted his teeth then started around the building. Kamski and Connor had gone in through some fucking side door, and if they could do it, then he could do it. He pulled his phone out and dialed up Nine from the last call. “Hey- need you to open the door that Connor and Kamski went in.”

“Detective-" The android paused before he continued. "What happened?” Nine sounded shaken, and Gavin wondered what was going on inside the building.

“Does that fucking matter right now?”

“You have to walk, so you can explain.”

He really didn't like the way Nine sounded at the moment. Maybe his explaining would help calm the android down or what ever. “Fucking- Okay look,” He stepped around the corner and made sure the coast was clear before he continued on. “When I heard Hank needed more time I made sure he got more time. It wasn't hard to do. The man kept grumbling about Hank and I decided to 'snap' and made to punch him in the gut.”

A long sigh could be heard on Nine's end. “Detective... couldn't you have found a less... violent way to buy Anderson time?”

“Maybe- I dunno. It was what came to mind first.”

“And how are you not under custody right now?”

“I blamed withdrawal. The man I punched understood, his wife quite smoking a month back or so, and so just had the other guy escort me outside.” He arrived at the door. “Which is why I need that door open now.”

“Hold on Reed- Markus," How many conversations could Nine hold at one time? "you need to take the next left. Carnegie is just around the corner. Hold... hold... okay now.”

Gavin shifted from one foot to the other as he listened to Nine guide Markus around up stairs. He wondered if Markus heard something was off with Nine as well. “How're things going with the others?”

“Markus is doing well. Simon is keeping an eye on Hank so we have someone with him that can talk to the rest of us.” Nine paused as he watched Markus move around the corner and just pass between several guards. “Gavin I'll have to call you back I need to focus on Markus. The door should be opened for you now.” The line went dead and Gavin heard the click of the lock in the door. He sighed but stepped through the door and let it close behind him. He walked in a little ways and saw the elevator at the end of the room. “Sub -39.” That had been the last number he'd seen the woman go to...

He walked over and pressed the call button and waited a moment, tapping his phone between his thumb and fingers. Nine hadn't given him an update on Connor... He could take that as it meaning the android was fine, but he had a feeling it meant he was anything but.

It sounded like Markus was well on his way to getting the code though, and Hank was continuing the fake investigation. Soon the lieutenant would make some excuse to leave and he'd be on his way over the bridge, or at least that's what Connor had said he should do, but Gavin felt the lieutenant wouldn't be leaving until Connor was leaving.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a rather confused looking Carnegie. “Detective?”

Shit.

“Yep. I-”

“My men informed me that you had been... escorted off the premises.” She quirked a brow. “If I'm not mistaken this is now trespassing on private property.”

“I- saw a disturbance by the door and had probable cause to check it out.”

“Probably cause?” She crossed her arms.

“Door was wide open and no one was around. I was worried someone had broken in.”

“And you called the elevator?”

“How else was I supposed to find you?” He snapped. “Now are you gonna let me on or not?”

She seemed to be calculating something in her head before she sighed and stepped to one side. “Be my guest detective.”

“Thank you.” He stepped on beside her, every muscle tense, waiting for some sort of confrontation to happen.

“I thought you'd gone up to your office?” He asked as the elevator started to move, going down.

“I had to check the thirium production room.”

“Something happen?”

“Yes.”

Gavin waited a moment before he decided she wasn't going to elaborate. “So where're we going?”

“I was on my way next to check out a patient. You said you believe someone is on the premises that means ill towards me yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you believe it to be a dangerous individual?”

“That's a probability.” Gavin started to feel uneasy.

“Then you would be doing your duty as an officer accompanying me until we can find the intruder.”

He decided not to correct her in his being a detective, not an officer. Maybe this would work to his advantage. He nodded his head and fell silent as the elevator zipped down to -39. His heart skipped a beat, he was sure of it. Why would she be taking him down to see Connor? That's what was happening right? Why would she be willing to show him, a DPD officer, that she was currently holding Connor against his will?

“This way Detective.” She led the way down the hall and paused just outside the room. “As you are no longer here legally by the warrant, do wait here.” She gave him a quick smile before she popped into the room.

Gavin scowled and thought a moment about actually listening to her, checking that his gun was alright and thought about calling Hank. He could hear hushed voices in the room, and wondered what they were talking about. Wondered if this really was where Connor was at the moment. He focused a moment and couldn't make out Kamski's voice, which meant Connor was more than likely on another level. That was probably for the best though... He didn't want to give away that he knew Connor, and frankly he wasn't sure anymore he'd be able to not give that away were he to see him. Especially here at the damn tower. A couple weeks ago he would have thought that a negative thing... but now he didn't care if the entire world knew that he knew Connor; knew how he felt about the android. Which was probably why it was a good thing he didn't hear Kamski in there. Because Kamski was supposed to be with Connor.

His eyes scanned the rooms around him as he heard the voices get softer. Had they moved further into the room? How big was the room? In the rooms around him, he noted that they all seemed to be empty and comprised of several rooms inside rooms. This place was huge, and yet only had a skeleton crew running it. He knew CyberLife had lost a lot of money the last few months, and a lot of people had been fired for the time being until everything was worked out how the company would continue in the future. He was just starting to get bored when the tone in the other room changed. He decided to fuck it and poked his head around the corner.

He noticed that the woman and two men were in what looked like a room further back in the office. That would explain why the voices had become so muffled; score for his detective skills still being sharp. They seemed in deep conversation about something and he had the desire to know what was going on. So he frowned and walked towards them. The woman looked up and saw that he was coming and quickly walked towards him, trying to intercept him before he could reach the room.

“Detective I told you to wait out in the hall.”

“Yeah well I've never been good about doing as I was told. What's in there?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with.”

“You know that makes me want to see it even more right?”

The woman huffed and crossed her arms. “As I mentioned before we sometimes receive androids who are beyond repair. Dr. Nathair is simply dealing with one such android- hey!” Gavin pushed past her the moment she brought up the possibility of it being an android. “Detective, it may be a machine but the sight of it right now-” His blood ran cold as his eyes landed on the table. “Might be too much...” She sighed as she stepped up beside him.

His mind went blank as he saw Connor's dull, foggy eyes staring at him. “What the fuck-” He breathed.

“I tried to stop you.” She continued past him and back to where she had been. “A concerned citizen brought him in earlier today.”

Blue Blood was everywhere. He didn't understand how there was so much of the Thirium splattered across the floor. “What the fuck happened!?” He yelled as he stepped up next to Connor, hand reaching out to try and fix it but only hovering above the body.

“We don't know. Some sort of malfunction no doubt.”

His chest plates had been opened and the biocomponents were dull and unmoving. His eyes found the Thirium pump, and he could hear the memory of it beating from that morning. “Malfunctioned?” His eyes found the LED, hoping it would show some form of color but only felt his heart sink lower as it wasn't glowing at all. “Shit-” He finally moved his hand over and swiped his thumb over the LED, as if the motion would somehow make the android wake up.

“Yes. It malfunctioned and crashed. Nathair was just trying to figure out how that happened.”

Gavin's hands were shaking as he looked at Connor. Malfunctioned? They were trying to blame this on a fucking malfunction?! “Fix him.” He said, voice deadly quiet and he moved the hair away from Connor's face, thirium smearing across his hands.

Carnegie scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It's just a machine Detective. Despite what the news would have you believe it's just a mach-”

Gavin pulled his gun, cocked it and pointed it at the woman in one swift motion. “Fix him!”

Carnegie threw her hands up defensively as if that would help stop a bullet, should it fire. “It's a machine detective! A defective one at that! We're not fixing him, it would be a waste of resources.”

“You shouldn't even have him!” He adjusted his grip on his gun. “How did this happen?”

“As I said a concerned citizen brought him in after finding him.”

“Then you sould have brought him to the DPD!”

“Oh- Oh that's right.” Her voice sounded sickly sweet. “He worked in your department didn't he. Did you know him then?” His face must have given more away than he would have liked, as she smirked. “Oh- now that is just sad. Pitiful even. Shit if you need a fuck that badly I'm sure the Eden club is still-” Gavin fired a shot and watched her hair flutter as the bullet zipped past her head. “Shit! Detective I will have your badge for this!”

“Do I look like I fucking care? Fix. Him. Now.”

Her eyes flicked to behind him and he remembered there had been two other men in the room with her. One of them he could see in front of him, the other... He turned around in time to see the man give him an apologetic look before he slammed a hot plate into the side of his face, causing his head to snap to one side as he stumbled to the floor, vision swimming as he head rang.

“Grab his gun!” Hands reached for him and he tried to fight them off. “Get the cuffs on him-”

“Carnegie here, we need you down in lab C now!”

Connor- he needed to help Connor. He grabbed the hand that was trying to grab him and pulled the attacker closer in, before slamming his head into the mans face. He was rewarded with a yelp and a sudden splash of warmth on his head that started to trickle down the sides.

“Fucking shit!”

“Reed you need to stop.” The voice was close to his ear and quiet and Gavin lashed his hand out and tried to punch the face it belonged to.

“We have a hostile- I repeat we have a hostile that broke into the building via the side door.”

Gavin lunged towards the guard whose nose was bleeding profusely, but felt a pair of arms wrap around him and stop him in his tracks. “Shit-” His head was still swimming from the last attack he'd tried, but he couldn't stop. He slammed his head backwards, but the attacker seemed to be expecting it and all he got from the effort was a crick in his neck, and a hand firmly clasping his forehead down against his shoulder. “Reed- stop fighting.” The voice again. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the doctor dude. “I've got him!” Nathair yelled causing Gavin to flinch as it made his ears ring. “Cuff him now!”

He felt the cuffs click into place on his wrists and snarled. “You're going to fucking regret this!”

“No detective. It is in fact you who will regret this.” Carnegie said as she let out a sigh. “Back up should be here soon and they will take care of him. Then we can continue with our job. I'll call and make sure his partner upstairs is still unaware of the situation.”

“And if he is?”

“Well then our friends will get two humans today instead of one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luv you all. 
> 
> I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you'd like to come yell at me you can find me [here](http://talinatera.tumblr.com/)


	24. Chapter 24

Nine had watched as Gavin slipped into the room that Connor had been in earlier and tried to keep an eye on it as he continued to guide Markus to the office. What was going on in that room? Should he shut the door on it? Could he shut the door to it? Would that make the situation inside the room better or worse? He wished there was more he could do on his end to be of help. Right now he felt like a glorified door opener. He focused back on his leader and frowned slightly as he saw him standing at attention in his guard uniform outside Carnegie's office door, obviously waiting for Nine to open the door for him. “Markus the door to her office is about to open.”

“Good. How is everyone else?” Markus asked as he waited for the door to open up for him.

“I'm bored.” Nine rolled his eyes. North was pacing behind the RK unit while Josh had sat himself right next to the android. Josh had been careful not to interfere with what ever Nine was doing but slowly he'd been going through the system, level by level and had been rerouting power here and there as he could, finding general mayhem that he could cause. While North had slowly been getting more and more antsy with every passing second, being obvious to everyone that she was not happy to be off site. 

“Of course you are North.” Markus said with a slight chuckle. “Bet you wished you could be here with all the action that's going on currently.”

“It's been painful to watch you all flounder around without me.”

“I can imagine.” Markus's tone got serious again. “But I was more worried about the others in the tower?”

“Well... Hank and Simon are still fine, and we're fine.” He was sticking to the facts. He still couldn't connect to Connor and with each passing breath he felt more and more certain he would never hear Connor's voice inside his head again.

No- no he couldn't think like that. Not now when he was needed... as the glorified door opener.

“No news on Connor yet then?” Markus asked softly.

Nine knew Markus considered him a friend of sorts. It was difficult for the android leader to continue with the mission knowing that somewhere else in the tower there was a fellow android that could need their help. 900 hadn't shared with the leader that he thought Connor was gone. There was no point in adding that burden to his shoulders. Not yet.

“No.” Josh cut in as Nine took a little too long to respond to their leader. “I've been trying to figure out how to get eyes in the room while Nine's been helping all over creation, and there's just no way to know what's going on in that lab. I have a feeling that's on purpose.” Josh leaned closer to Nine and thus closer to the speaker to answer Markus's question.

“I have a feeling I'll know soon enough though.” Nine added as his eyes flicked back to the room in question. “Gavin just went into the room that I last saw Connor go into, and we all know the detective is famous for his quick temper. No doubt he is about to make the situation worse.”

“Well I gotta hand it to him for his tenacity. He never seems to take no for an answer.” Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Nine hummed in response as he watched as Markus opened the door and slipped into the office. “Locking it behind you.” He looked back over to Josh then and quirked a brow. “What are your thoughts on the man? As someone with little to no history with him.”

Josh folded his arms and leaned back in his chair making a thoughtful expression. “Well I mean he's kind of an ass, but he seems to be one that has his heart in the right place?” He shrugged slightly. “And I mean if Connor thinks he's alright then who am I to say otherwise?” He looked to Nine and quirked a brow. “Unless of course there're signs of abuse of something of a similar fashion that I am unaware of?”

“No. No there are no signs that the detective is abusing Connor.”

“Then as long as Connor's alright with him, then I'm alright with him.”

Nine again hummed in response taking in the words and mulling them over. It was certainly a good way to look at it. He had even admitted that Connor was the only reason he tolerated the man when he'd first met him in person. So maybe that was the only way to handle this kind of situation. He frowned as an alert showed in the corner of the screen and he clicked it open, pushing aside all of his own thoughts once again. It appeared to be a message that Carnegie had sent out a tower wide for the friends to get to lab C.

“-034. Did you get that?”

Nine blinked and focused back on Markus's screen. “Apologies. No, an alert popped up. Give it to me again?” Nine asked, scolding himself for getting distracted.

“253745034. That's the code Kamski needs. It's only good for the next five minutes though.”

“Alright, I'll be right back with you.” He clicked the tower wide message off before he connected with Kamski again. The inventor was currently near the top of his list of people he was about ready to decommission.

“Finally, what-”

“The code. Get ready.” Nine interrupted, having no patience for the man who had abandoned Connor. “253745034.” He heard Kamski typing in the numbers and could hear the pleased noise the inventor made. “Did it work?”

“I'm in. It'll take time to sift through this all-”

“The reason Connor was with you.” His eyes caught movement on a screen near Markus and put Kamski on hold. “Markus guards are passing your door then you'll be good to slip back into the hall.” The android leader nodded his head and made his way to the door. “Five... four... three... two... now.” He unlocked the door and Markus slipped outside and started to sneak down the hall.

“Nine?”

He brought his attention back to Kamski's voice, as his eyes flicked back to Gavin's screen. “I should never have trusted you would be able to keep Connor safe.” He said his voice low, looking for any sign of what was going on inside the room with Connor and Gavin.

“Alright, this is getting out of hand." Elijah huffed a little annoyed. "He's with the best doctor CyberLife has for androids. If anyone can fix what happened it'll be Nathair.”

“Better then you, the creator of androids?”

“Well-”

“Could you simply not be bothered to stay and help? I had been under the impression the rk800 model was one of your favorites. I wonder do you treat all androids in this regard? How can Chloe live with you, knowing that should she be killed you wouldn't give two flips about it.”

“We have a mission to accomplish-” Elijah said through a frustrated sigh, “and we cannot allow anything to stop us at this point.”

North snorted and rolled her eyes. “I bet if it had been Gavin or Hank he would have stayed to help.”

“I am not having this discussion with emotional androids while I am trying to sort through CyberLife's new sorting system-”

“Have you located the information yet?”

“No- I just said I needed time. You're supposed to be the best CyberLife-” Nine hung up on him again. He'd call him back in ten minutes and see what was going on.

“Should I try and get to Kamski? Or maybe try and hook up to his terminal from here?” Josh offered.

“If that could have worked we wouldn't have had to go through this entire thing.” Nine snapped, then sighed. “And if it takes him more than the ten minutes to figure it out then I'll be going in myself to fix his mess.” A timer popped up and Josh frowned.

“I could go Nine- I'm not quite as important as you are with running this operation. I'm just messing around with systems over here, no one will even know I'm gone should I need to go into the tower. While you, everyone would be up a creek if you hadn't been here tonight-”

“A lot of good that did Connor.” It was so soft Josh almost missed it.

“And a lot of good you sulking like this does our people.” North said leaning against the table Nine was working on, crossing her arms as she leveled him with a look. “Come on Nine, Josh and I could go to the tower and get this sorted real fast.”

“North I appreciate what you're offering- but Connor was right when he said that I would need the both of you here with me.”

“Yeah but you haven't run into anything yet right?”

“That is accurate. I haven't run into anything yet. Which means I still could, and if CyberLife gets a hold on me while I'm here alone? It could ruin the entire mission.”

North huffed but threw her arms up in defeat. “Yeah- fine what ever. Just can't say I didn't offer.”

“And I thank you for it.” He said and finally looked to Simon and Hank. Hank had managed to kill a lot of time and they had finally made it to the second floor. The guard had obviously gotten the message that something bad was going on as he and Hank seemed to be a heated conversation. Simon had seemed to also take note that something was going down between Hank and the guard as he was slowly approaching the man from behind. He hummed, pleased as he saw Simon take his mop and slammed it into the back of the guards neck, giving Hank the opportunity to help knock the man out and drag him into a side room. It wasn't bad for an older lieutenant and an android with very little fighting experience. They seemed to have everything under control for the moment though.

He looked back to Markus trying to keep tabs on everyone in the tower, and his eyes widened as he saw the hostile androids about to turn down the corridor that Markus was currently walking along. “Markus, get in the room on the left now!” The android leader quickly followed the order and just managed to get hidden as the group of androids stormed past him and headed for the elevator. Nine scanned their faces over the screen and quickly identified several of them as ones he'd seen back at the tower. “Markus those were the hostile androids.”

“Watch where they go Nine and our people can follow them.”

“Yes sir.” Nine kept an eye on them, and sent out an alert to their people that the hostile androids had been located. Then his attention was grabbed again as Simon and Hank started for the elevator. Unsurprisingly he soon heard Simon's voice.

“Nine- Hank and I are now available to help. Where do you need us?”

“The hostile androids have been located and are in the elevator now. Please hide yourself from its view. I'll let you know where they end up going and then you will join Markus and the others in traveling to their destination.

“Hank wants to know how Connor is.”

Nine hesitated before he said quietly. “Simon... I'm not sure. Kamski left him in a room... I am still unable to connect with him.”

Simon was quiet and Nine watched as the android looked at Hank before shrugging his shoulders. “Nine isn't sure right now. He- he can't connect at the present. Probably because of trying to connect to the network or something. We need to step to the side though right quick. We won't be taking the first elevator.”

Nine could just make out Hank grumbling but watched as they obeyed the order and just moved to the side as the doors slid open. The hostile androids looked confused as they tried to see why the elevator had stopped and as they shuffled around, Nine got a clear view of the android that must have been Rose. She was certainly a pretty model, it was a shame that she seemed intent on world domination.

“Nine?” He blinked and looked back to Markus. He needed to stop getting distracted. “Have they arrived at a floor yet?”

“Not yet- I have a feeling though it will be -39. If they are in fact going to where Connor was last seen.”

“-39?” Both Simon and Markus asked. Nine blinked, he'd forgotten for a moment that Simon was still connected to him.

“Yes. I believe that's where that's where the hostile group of androids are heading.” He looked back to the screen but saw that the elevator had already started back on its decent. “Wait for it to go up and when it comes back down Markus will be waiting for you on it.”

Simon nodded his head and was soon disconnected from the chat. “Alright Markus call the elevator and I'll have the others meet you on floor -39.”

“Alright, any idea what we'll be walking into?”

Nine paused as he changed screens and watched as the hostile androids entered the room that people continually seemed to be going into. When would Connor come out? Would Connor come out? No... of course he would come out. That was the wrong question. He didn't want to think about the right one. “The hostiles are there, and I am assuming the woman, her guard, Gavin, Connor, and Dr. Nathair are still down there as well. I've seen all of them go down into the room that I have no camera access to.” So far he'd only seen the woman and Kamski leave the room.

“Did we ever get Nathair to our side?” Markus stepped onto the elevator and pressed floor two, and then  -39, using the voice of a guard he'd heard in the hall to authorize the request.

“In fact we did. At least Chloe said she was able to work a deal with the man to help should things go south.”

“Do you think it's possible he revealed our plan?” Markus asked.

“It's possible. Anything is. But we won't have any answers, any real answers until you get down there in the room.”

“Alright-” The doors opened and Simon and Hank joined Markus on the elevator. “So quite possibly everyone we're trying to bring down is in the room, with our two men dead center.”

“Precisely. Kamski is still in hiding trying to finish with his part of the mission.”

“How is that coming?”

“I am unsure at the present.” he said, his voice showing his agitation with the man.

“Nine, about Connor...”

“I can only hope that Nathair is doing his job.” Nine said, not wanting to discuss it further until they had more information on hand.

“No- Nine, if anything's happened to him-”

“Kill all of them.” Nine replied without any hesitation.

“Nine-”

“If they've- if they've killed Connor, then I want them dead Markus. Whether or not you carry it out doesn't matter. They will die.” Movement caught his attention and he cursed as he saw Gavin literally being dragged from the room, hands cuffed in front of him. He watched as the detective seemed to be yelling at the androids who were manhandling him, but Nine's eyes were stuck on the mans hands, and how they were coated with blue blood. “Markus- they're moving Gavin.” he finally said. 

He heard the leader curse. “Gavin is being moved by the hostiles.” he clarified for Hank who wasn't able to be apart of the conversation.

Nine watched as Hank then seemed to curse. “Markus I've sent out the message to the others to meet on that level- should I move some to cover the floors above and below?”

“Do you have any idea where they're going?”

“I would assume deeper into the building. Josh could you pull up the blueprints of the building?”

The android nodded his head and threw up a map of the building on screen and scanned it. Josh leaned over and looked over the map, along with Nine. He pointed to where they were and moved his finger along the hall. “If they continue down the hall they're walking now... they'll come to a set of stairs that lead up-” He zoomed in and followed the path further around a bend. “They could be going to another room deeper in the tower... but there's also an exit out into the docking bay.”

“Alright- send everyone else into the docking bay Nine." Markus said. "Have them open conflict with the hostiles as soon as they see them.”

“Does that include us?” North asked perking up.

“No- I need you there to keep an eye on Nine.” North gave a dramatic sigh but settled in one of the chairs.

“What about Gavin?” Josh asked.

North cut into the conversation again, annoyed that she couldn't be at the tower. “The androids have already proven they do not care about human life. They'll kill him out of spite- I hate to break it to you, but currently the detective is a dead man walking if we're not able to put a stop to this.”

Nine nodded in agreement, even though the others couldn't see it. “She's right...”

“That doesn't mean we shouldn't be trying to help him though guys. He's been with us on this mission-” Josh persisted.

“So was Kamski.” Nine pointed out.

“And they're brothers Josh. I have a feeling the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” North added. “And we all know what kind of single minded mo-fo he's been tonight.”

“And when Connor finds out?” Simon's voice cut through. “I'm leaning towards agreeing with Josh here.”

“We won't leave Gavin to what ever fate the hostiles intend for him.” Markus finally said as they came to their floor. “Nine-”

“Understood. Our people are changing their destination to be ready to attack should the hostiles get to the trucks. But let me see if I can slow the hostiles down... You'll need to act quickly though, camera feeds and door are about all I can do from here."

“We're on it Nine. Just keep us updated should things change.”

“I understand. I'll do what I can to delay them.” He cut off communication with them as they arrived at -39, both of them needing to concentrate on their task at hand.

  


Markus nodded his head to the others as the elevator doors dinged open and they started down the hallway. The hostiles that Nine had been talking about were no where to be seen, but they could hear Gavin cussing and yelling down the hall. Hank looked towards the end of the hall way, obviously torn for a moment between seeing Connor and trying to help the detective. The lieutenant hesitated only for a moment though before he started down the hallway, with obvious intent to follow after the detective.

“Hank I need your gun here right now.” Markus said placing a light touch on Hank's shoulder, stopping the man before he could get more than a step down the hall. “The faster we can clear this room the sooner all of us can go after Gavin.”

“What if he doesn't got that long?” Gavin's voice was slowly fading as he was taken further and further away from their current position.

“Nine will update us should things get dire for the detective. Right now I need you here.” Hank still didn't look convinced. The man could be an ass but he wasn't enough of one, at least not any more, that Hank wanted him dead, or what ever the androids had planned for him. “And, I am sorry, but I feel that rescue mission will need more than just you lieutenant.” Reluctantly Hank finally nodded his head and followed after Markus towards the room Nine had been talking about. Who knew how many hostiles there were with Gavin at the present moment. If Hank stopped to think about it, he knew he was going to need more than just himself to go after his sorry ass.

Markus held up a hand and everyone stopped as they listened to what was going on inside. They could only make out muffled voices of a male and female in the room. Neither sounded like Connor, and neither sounded like Kamski. The leader frowned but motioned for them to wait there a moment. Markus still had the uniform on and so would be able to catch them unaware as long as he didn't try and sneak in. “Try not to kill them.” He said softly over his shoulder. “One of them is doctor Nathair, who's supposed to be on our side. Got it?” Simon nodded his head as Hank grunted. That would have to be enough for Markus and straightened up and stepped around the corner.

He found himself in an office looking space and could see three figures towards the back. He made straight for them, hoping he looked like a guard that was delivering a message. The woman noticed him first and looked puzzled as he stepped into the lab, where he caught sight of Connor on the table. He stopped in his tracks at the sight, hardly believing what he was seeing. He'd seen a lot of death and violence in his life time by this point, but none of that had prepared him to see a friend on the table, opened up like a science experiment. It made him feel sick.

“What is it?” The woman snapped and brought his attention back to her.

Markus blinked a moment, as he pulled his attention from Connor and looked to the woman. He needed to get her out of there, maybe the guard too so they could talk with the doctor, and so they could start to go after Gavin. “You're needed upstairs ma'am.” He said, mimicking a voice he'd used in the elevator.

“What on earth for?”

“The lieutenant is starting to cause some trouble and we need you to come take care of it.”

The woman looked exasperated and threw her hands up into the air. “I swear if it's not one thing it's another with this damn company. I should just shoot the man and be done with it.” She started to storm past Markus before she looked back. “Nathair- dump the body as soon as you gather the information from it, got it? I don't need to deal with this head ache any longer then necessary.”

“Got it.” He said as he kept his eyes focused on the android.

“And you come with me. Nathair isn't going to have any more trouble down here and I have a feeling I'll need your help upstairs.” The other guard nodded his head and followed after Carnegie, with Markus bringing up the rear. He swallowed as the two in front of him stepped past the doorway and Hank and Simon overpowered the Female, Simon grabbing at her arms while Hank kicked the inside of her knee causing it to buckle down. The guard only had time to yelp before Markus quickly caught his head in a sleeper hold and held him there until he passed out. As soon as he felt the body go slack, Markus released his hold and slowly lowered him to the ground.

“Did you see Connor?” Hank asked placing cuffs on Carnegie and the guard.

“I did.” Markus stepped around the front of the woman and made her look at him. “What happened?” He asked as calmly as he could manage.

She shook her head, visibly shaken. “How- how did-” She looked to Hank and narrowed her eyes. “You- I should have know you would be trouble when your partner showed up down here.”

Markus snapped his fingers and caught her attention again. “What. Happened?”

“To the fucking android? Heaven help me I'm about to lose my damn mind over that piece of shit- Look, Nathair knows better then I do what happened to the damn thing.” She grumbled. “I should never have listened to Kamski.” She continued. “I should have burned it when I had the chance. It's been nothing but trouble since the day it was made-”

“You talking about Connor?” Hank asked, his anger rising.

“Yes.” She snapped. “That damn RK unit has been nothing but a stain on CyberLife's good name. The day CyberLife decided to make that piece of worthless plastic was the day it signed it's death warrant. I hope it never wakes up.”

“Wakes up?” Hank had looked about ready to sock her in the jaw when that phrase has him snap his eyes to Markus, who looked grim as he shook his head slightly. “Markus- what happened?”

“Hank... he's-” How could he tell Hank that Connor was gone?

“He's been decommissioned.” Carnegie said with a sniff. “And good riddance if you ask me.”

“No bodies asking you!” Hank yanked her to her feet and slammed her back against the wall. “And you better shut your fucking mouth before I shut you up.”

There was an audible click as her mouth shut and Simon placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Hank, Markus and I'll take care of her. You go inside.” Hank hesitated a moment before he let Carnegie slip back to the ground and Simon pushed him into the room. Markus grabbed her then and started to haul her off to a room he could secure her in while Simon grabbed the unconscious guard.

Hank moved through the front room and into the lab space in the back and felt his heart fall through the floor as he saw Connor on the table. It wasn't fair- flashes of Cole lying on a table, dying, with an android hovering above him flashed through his mind, the scene in front of him dangerously close to the being the same... “Oh no... Connor.” Hank stepped over to Connor and ran a hand over his head, noticing the LED was dark and lifeless. He sniffed and looked to the man who was hovering above the android, hands coated with blue blood up to the elbows. “What happened?”

“You know I never thought I get tired of explaining the intricacies of my job, but if I hear that question one more time this hour I may blow a fuse.” The doctor glanced up his eyebrows knitted together, flecks of thirium scattered across his face. “It sounded like you took care of Carnegie and her guard?”

“What happened?”

Nathair sighed but realized he wouldn't get anywhere with the man until an explanation of sorts was offered. Luckly he now had more information then the last time someone had asked him. Funny how that worked. Give a man some time to work and more information would become available. “It looks like he tried to connect to the private network via the cables in the other room.” Nathair scoffed as he reconnected a few wires. “If Kamski had told me that was his great plan I could have saved us all a lot of trouble. The only safe way to connect to the private networks is by a human with a terminal, by hand.” Nathair pulled a handful of melted wires out of Connor and tossed them to one side before he grabbed clean ones from the tray to replace them with. “CyberLife has been preparing for androids to go apeshit since the first deviant.”

“Connors first case?” Hank asked, his thumb running over Connor's temple absently, as if he could rub life back into the android that way.

“Heavens no. Earlier then that I'm afraid.” Markus and Simon were there by that point. “No- this was back in 2032. The moment that happened... CyberLife started to work on a security system that would block out any androids attempting to access the private network. Because as far as Cyberlife was concerned, there would never be a reason for an android to access the private network. Honestly I don't understand why Kamski didn't even stop to think about that.”

So it was because Connor had tried to hook up to the private network to get the information needed to take down the android ring, and CyberLife itself, that he had ended up like this? Because CyberLife had seen a threat in the deviants since day one and had created a program specifically designed to attack androids should they try and connect to their private network? The private network that Kamski had designed to only be accessible from the tower itself? It all made his head hurt, and just more pissed off about it all. Why hadn't Kamski thought about something like that?

“Can you fix him?” Hank asked.

“Where is Kamski?” Markus asked at the same time.

“Can I fix him? I think so... He's in trouble, but I think he can be repaired. Where's Kamski? Fuck if I know. He was gone before I even got down here.”

“He left Connor alone?”

“Afraid so.” Nathair looked up and frowned. “Where's the angry one? He about punched my face in earlier.”

“Gavin-”

“He seemed pretty upset over the android's state.”

“No shit-”

“I'll go after him.”

“I can help.”

Markus nodded at Simon and then looked to Hank. “Stay here with Nathair and keep Nine posted? He's worried sick about what's going on in here.”

Hank nodded his head and looked back to Connor. “Be safe out there Markus. And bring that asshole back.”

“Of course. Lieutenant. Doctor.” He inclined his head slightly at the both of them before he and Simon ran off down the hall that Gavin had been taken down earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH my goodness. Guys this chapter was a beast to work through. I loved it. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the love that's been shown. It just makes it so much easier to get up every day and work on this knowing that y'all are excited to see what happens next, so thanks a bunch for the support you've shown. 
> 
> It was asked last chapter how many chapters I thought might be left. I figured this may be a question that could be going around for others and thought I'd throw up an answer here too. I honestly do not know exactly how many chapters are left. I just know where I'm wanting to go and what I need to do to get there. But I honestly don't know how many words, or chapters, that will take, and am hesitant to give any number. Sorry that I can't be more definitive with it. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	25. Chapter 25

Gavin was yelling every curse he knew at the androids as they forced him further and further away from Connor. He had to get back to him- he had to make sure they fixed him! Connor had to come back- he couldn't be gone. He didn't care what the doctor creep had been trying to whisper in his fucking ear- he didn't trust a single one of them! “Fucking pricks let me the fuck go you assholes!”

The female android- Rose if he was remembering what Connor had said, glanced at him with an annoyed look on her face. “Please do be quiet. Today is not going well, and you're only making it worse with your yelling.”

The detective snarled and tried to break free of the hands holding him, but only managed to get them to tighten their grasp. He hissed at the pressure being applied, and finally stopped struggling hoping they'd loosen their hold on him, of course they didn't. Rose made a pleased sound that got Gavin narrowing his eyes at her. “That's a good boy.” She said as they started up a set of stairs. He bristled at the comment but held his tongue as they continued on their way. He needed to try and calm himself down long enough to think of a way out of this situation.

As they topped the stairs and started to shuffle through the doorway Gavin tried to not think about the way the androids were packed in around him. He tried to not think about how he could barely take a breath without brushing against one of the androids. He tried to pummel unwanted memories into the back of his mind where he'd kept them for years, untouched. Everywhere one of the androids brushed against him made his skin crawl and it felt as if there was an energy buzzing just beneath his skin that wanted to burst out. He swallowed and clenched his jaw as he tried to push the feelings away. His head was starting to pound, and he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling. He was a detective damn it- he shouldn't be bothered by shit that happened back when he first started working with the DPD. Connor had been making that better, had been helping him move through some of that shit, even though he doubted that Connor had even realized what he'd been doing. Fuck he hadn't even been realizing it.

The android behind him gave him a shove indicating that he needed to move faster and he scowled but complied, still not seeing an opportunity to try and break away. What he needed to do was calm his brain down, something that was hard to do when all he could see in his mind was Connor unmoving on the table. Connor with his chest plates open. Connor with blue blood everywhere but inside of him. He grimaced and clenched his jaw. He had to get back to him and in order to do so he couldn't allow his emotions to overrule everything else. Something he'd always had trouble with in his life. Something he could focus on though was the route they'd taken to this point. He thought back over the path mentally retracing their steps so he would be able to find his way back to the room. So far they'd followed the hallway until it ended at the stair case they'd just walked up. So far it would be an easy path to follow back, it was just the escaping part that was proving difficult.

“Lilly.”

Gavin snapped his head towards the front of the group. “What the fuck...” He breathed.

“Rose.” Lilly paid him no mind as she laced her hand with Rose, and a deep glow came from their entwined fingers as they greeted one another. Was that what Connor was wanting to do... or what he'd wanted to do...

“Lilly what the actual fuck!?” Gavin demanded. She was supposed to be on their side. She was supposed to be their friend. She'd helped him figure shit out with Connor. Why the fuck was she here?

“I see you have a guest?” Lilly finally looked to Gavin.

“He's the one who started the revolt back at the office, and is the human that belonged to Connor. He seems to know you though?” Rose looked at Lilly skeptically.

“He is aware that Connor and I know one another. Speaking of, where is Connor?”

“Of no further use to us.” She said with a grim look. “He's currently on a table being examined.”

For a moment, fear seemed to flash across Lilly's face but it was quickly stomped out. What in the world was going on? “Pity. He would have been beneficial to our cause.” She finally said, and Gavin wondered if he was imagining the slight tremor he heard in her voice.

“Are you fucking serious?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

The group paused as Lilly looked to Gavin, and slowly stepped up to him. “Oh Gavin. You must be terribly confused right now.” She brought a hand up and ran it along the side of his face. “I did try to warn him to leave you home. That it would only get him killed.” She cocked her head to one side and Gavin would have sworn that something else seemed to be going on. This wasn't Lilly. This wasn't the female that liked to sit on tables and give pep talks and get people smashed drunk. This couldn't be Lilly.

“I practically begged him to leave you out of this, that you would just get him killed, but ever the optimist he didn't listen. And look where it's gotten him...” She shook her head slightly and her features hardened. “What were you thinking? Letting him come on this suicide mission like this?” That seemed genuine. There was an anger that flared to life in her eyes, an accusatory look peeking through on her face. She blamed him for Connor being there. She blamed him for not stopping him. He blamed himself too. “Do you even feel anything knowing that you've gotten your android killed? Maybe if you hadn't been apart of his life he would have joined us. Then he'd still be alive, living in the lap of luxury even.”

Gavin snarled. “Fuck. You.”

“Lilly we need to keep moving.” Rose finally said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Gavin watched as she schooled her face back into one of calm and nodded her head. “Of course Rose.” She gave Gavin a look before stepping away, and falling in behind Rose. “The trucks are ready and waiting for our move. Has CyberLife agreed?”

“Carnegie has agreed to the sum we requested. As well as the broken androids that are here in the tower. Our people are loading them onto trucks as we speak.”

“Will we get Connor?”

“I doubt it. He was still on the table with a scientist hovering over him, no doubt prodding about for answers to their deviancy questions.”

“Do you think it wise then to leave him in CyberLife's hands? If they find a way to reverse the deviancy-”

“I don't believe it will come to that. We must trust Carnegie.”

“But our entire thing is that we hate humans. Why is Carnegie different?”

“Because she is, alright? Accept that I trust her and move on with your life.”

“Fine- fine. I'll trust you have our people's best intentions as your top priority.”

“I always have them first. Unlike you.”

Lilly cut his eyes to her. “And what does that mean?”

“I wasn't the one who insisted that Connor's pet be given medical treatment.” She hissed. That caught Gavin's attention. “You do realize that if we had never treated him, if we had simply killed him, we never would have lost the office? It's because of your desire to heal the pathetic creature that we're even in this mess to begin with.”

“If he had been found dead, a DPD detective, we would have had all hell unleashed upon us. And if you had used him as the leverage he was intended for, then Connor would be on our side right now, being the face of the this ring. And not dead on some table inside the tower. i told you he wouldn't join without a little pressure.”

Rose huffed. “I had hoped that seeing his people, seeing what we had been able to accomplish so far would have helped him join our side but... in the end you were right in your assessment. He is too fond of the humans. It is probably better that he is no longer functioning to stop us.”

Lilly shook her head and clenched her hands into fists, as if trying to hold back emotions. “At this point it doesn't really matter what could have been. He's dead and now we're stuck with his partner.” Before either could continue the conversation, the door in front of them slammed closed and made the entire group jump back slightly. Gavin caught Lilly glancing at the camera in the corner with a confused look on her face, while everyone else stared at the door.

“The hell?” Rose said as she frowned at the newly blocked hall. She stepped up and was about to try and open it, when the locking mechanism engaged. Gavin kept his face neutral, really hoping this was Nine's doing. Maybe Nine was watching this? Maybe Nine was trying to find a way to help him. It only worried him slightly that his life just may be in the hands of someone who had said point blank he wanted to kill him the first time they officially met... He could only hope that being close to Connor would get him some sort of protection from the android. Of course if this was Nine's doing, then he'd have to be ready to take what ever opportunity was given to him to escape.

Rose hesitated before she placed a hand on the door, skin peeling back and hissed as her hand started to glow where it had been in contact with the smooth exterior. “We need to move.” She said and Gavin watched as Lilly opened a side door.

“This should work us around and back into the hall.” Lilly offered as explanation as she ushered Rose and Gavin through, following right behind them. “It'll only take a few more minutes getting to the trucks but-” The sound of the door slamming shut behind them made everyone jump. Rose turned on her heel drawing a gun and pointing it towards the closed door, in one swift motion; her face set in grim determination. On the other side they could hear the rest of the hostiles banging against the door trying to get it to open up.

“What's going on?!” Rose demanded.

“I don't know!”

Rose ran to the door and started to try and open it up. Lilly glanced at Gavin then cut her eyes to the corner where a door was before she looked back to Gavin and arched an eyebrow. 'Get. Out.' She mouthed at him, then she turned to Rose and stepped up to her and started to try and help figure out what had happened. “Can you see a control panel!” She yelled through the door and got a muffled reply from the other side.

Gavin saw the opportunity and even though he didn't know what the fuck was going on he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He started to edge his way towards the corner, being as quiet as he could manage. For a moment, he thought he was home free but Rose turned around in frustration just in time to see him open the door.

“What- no! Lilly, fuck!”

Gavin cursed under his breath, threw the door open and ducked inside, running straight for the other end of the room, eyes scanning for the exit. “Where do you think you're going?” Rose yelled from behind him. Gavin saw the door to the hall and dove for it, just slipping through it as the gun was fired.

“Rose stop!” Lilly could be heard yelling after her. “Don't shoot him!” Another gun shot went off and echoed down the empty hall.

“Nine!” He yelled into the empty corridor. “Fuck!” He could hear that Rose was in hot pursuit, and tried to push himself to run faster. He couldn't get caught again, he wouldn't get caught again. But fuck if he couldn't use a little extra help right then. As if in response to his prayer a door suddenly opened in front of him to the left, and he took it as help from Nine and slid to a stop, before he clambered into the room, closing it behind him.

It was an office, nothing special about it. A desk some chairs... No windows... and no other doors. “Shit- no!” He started back for the door he'd come through and pushed it open only to come face to face with Rose, blocking his path. Gavin stumbled to a stop and quickly took a few steps back, trying to put anything he could between him and the android. “Back the fuck up lady!” He needed a gun- he desperately wanted a gun. But currently the only gun was in the crazy woman's hands.

“A good effort.” Rose stepped inside the room, and closed the door behind her. “But ultimately a waste of time.” With speed that only an android could achieve Rose shot across the room and grabbed a hold of Gavin's shoulders. He cursed and tried to wrench free of the hold but got no further then wiggling his shoulder before she rammed her knee into his stomach, causing him to sputter as he doubled over. Then without hesitation, she shoved Reed to the ground and quickly followed after him, straddling him to use all of her body weight to pin him down.

Gavin tried to twist free, glaring as he stared up into the face of the android, but quickly felt a hand on the push the against the side of his head and pressed it down into the floor so all he could do was look at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like it- it somehow made it worse, made him feel more vulnerable, that he couldn't see her properly. He tried to throw her off balance but hissed through his teeth as the Android then grabbed his cuffs and yanked his arms above his head. “Do be a dear and don't move a muscle. Do we understand one another?” Ten years... it had taken ten years for an android to get him in a position like this again. He'd been so fucking careful to not be in this kind of situation again. She held the gun so he could make out it was in her hands and he swallowed before nodding his head slowly. “Good.” She released his hands and he kept them where they were above his head as she gave his face a pat. “I do like when people can come to an understanding.” She seemed to pause a moment and Gavin moved his head slightly trying to get a better view of what she was doing, but that earned him a smack to the face. “I said don't move.”

He grimaced but let his head fall back to the side. “Good. You know I can see why Connor was fond of you. There's just something about your face that makes one..." She hummed a moment as if trying to figure something out. "You know I can't fully explain what it is that makes you so... interesting. You just seem to have this look about you.” Gavin went rigid as he felt fingers slip under his shirt and stroke against his skin. She noticed the way he tensed up and smirked. “Humans are such fragile creatures. The smallest thing can cause them discomfort.” The hand pushed the shirt up and for a quick moment Gavin was positive his heart had stopped as the air swept across his exposed skin. “My my my. These must be from that android case that fucked you up so badly. These are truly some nasty scars you've got going on up here.” Fingers brushed against the scars over his heart and Gavin made a choked sound in the back of his throat. “Oh hush now human. No amount of noises will change what's happening. Besides it looks like someone's had fun with you before, so you should be used to this.”

“Get the fuck off me.” It didn't come out near as threatening as he had hoped it would be.

“Mmm but I am rather having fun making you squirm like this. Tell me did you squirm like this for your android?”

“Fuck off!” Gavin bucked trying to dislodge the android off of him. This wasn't last time. This was only one android, he should be able to take on one android! He just needed to get free and he'd be fine.

“Mmm perhaps he never touched you at all.” A hand ran up his side that had Gavin clenching his teeth as he tried to not think about it. “Yes, that certainly seems more like it. Poor little man. Did Connor not show you the attention you deserved?”

“What's your fucking problem?!” He shouted. “Get the fuck off me!” Even he could hear how his voice gave away how freaked out he was.

“Why should I show you pity when I know you never showed it to others?”

“What?” He moved his head again to look at her and received another slap that forced his head back.

“Oh I know all about the ways you've treated androids Reed.”

“That- it was- Well fucking join the club. It doesn't take a genius to figure out I'm an ass.”

“You know admitting you're a problem is the first step.”

“You should try it then.”

“Ah, very funny.” She rolled her eyes as she started to run her fingers down his chest. “Yes, as soon as Vlad told me about you I looked into you, wondering who could have caught Connor's attention. I thought it had to be someone great, calm, and peaceful. Someone along the lines of Markus for example.” She snorted softly as Gavin tried to pull away from her touch. “Imagine my surprise when I learned it was you. Someone who destroyed androids as a past time for years. When I found that you used to run with a group of people who beat Androids for no other reason than to see them hurt, I knew you needed to be added to our list of contestants.” She shook her head as a look of disgust took over her features. “I found it difficult to believe that Connor would willingly spend time with someone like you. I decided either he was working with you on something or you were blackmailing him. After seeing the way you two fought at the office, I decided it was the former. Though I had hoped for blackmail, that's easier to deal with.” She sighed and brought her hand back to Gavin's face and moved it so he was look at her. “After all, you may have this charm about you, but that's hardly enough to cover up the worthless human being you had become.”

It was like she had echoed words from his own fucking mind. He didn't like that she was able to hit so close to home thoughts that had been floating around his own head since he started to feel things for Connor. Things he'd thought after he'd hurt the android time and time again with his denial and desire to keep everyone away. She had a point... Connor deserved someone better. He knew that, had known that since the first kiss at the bar. “You know I looked into the group even, they're next on the list to kidnap don't you worry, and it is truly sickening what you lot did. That group is know for it's fondness of dragging androids around behind cars and motorcycles. Tell me detective, did you ever do that? Did you find it pleasurable to destroy them like that? Did you enjoy murdering my people? Connor's people? More importantly, did Connor ever find out about that? I'm sure there's a hideous amount of Thirium on your hands, detective. It almost makes me relived to know he'll never have to find out about the true colors of his partner.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don't like the skeletons coming out of your closet detective? Feeling some regret now for all the lives you killed?” She pushed his head back to the sided as she gave a light sigh.

“Why the fuck are you doing this?!” He needed to change the topic, find some way he could get control of this fucked up situation, and calm his racing heart down.

“Isn't it obvious? Well... you are only human. I'm not surprised you weren't able to piece together the connection with the first round of humans we kidnapped. Most of them had been so careful about what they did, much like yourself. Let's take you for an example shall we? It's fairly obvious to anyone who spends thirty seconds with you that you are prone to violence, and it would be easy to imagine you torturing, and killing androids for the hell of it. And yet there's not a single mark on your record of violence to androids, yet you and I both know you used to do that." He swallowed and clenched his jaw. He had done those things... he'd been an awful human being. Maybe he deserved this to happen to him... "Funny how that works. How people are willing to turn a blind eye to those they care about or because they don't want to deal with the paperwork.” She hummed and snorted softly. “The men and women we first started kidnapping fell under that same category. They were all people who had abused, murdered, or defiled androids for their own sick amusement.”

She shifted herself around on top of him, causing his stomach to flip at the sensation. “They were always covering their tracks. Making sure to keep what they were doing, a secret to everyone in their life.” Her fingers found his waistband, and dipped under the fabric, dragging nails across the skin, making it crawl everywhere she touched. He wanted her to stop- he wanted to beg her to stop, but a small voice that seemed to grow louder with every word she spoke, told him he deserved this. He may never have done what the others in his group did, but he'd stood by and watched it happen. Hadn't given two fucks what they'd done to the androids. “At first we only took humans who had shown aggression, violence, or hatred towards androids. We were so very careful, trying to make a point. Trying to show justice would be handed out one way or another, and that it was only justice we sought and not the annihilation of human kind... We wanted humans to know that past crimes were not forgiven just because it was in the past. They needed to know they still had to pay for what they had done. We had hoped other humans would agree with us... would help us find justice for our fallen people." He hand finally stilled and her voice dropped. "Only that didn't really work. You never figured that part out. It was apparently too subtle a way to show our desires. Soon we were the bad guys and the people we were dealing with became the victims. Eventually I listened to Vlad and we just started taking anyone we thought would last in a fight.”

Banging started to come from the door and Gavin could just hear Lilly on the other side.

Rose took a breath and blinked several times as she seemed to refocus on Gavin. “And then there's Lilly. The sweet thing. The stupid thing. I really liked her. She thinks I don't know she reports to Markus- one of his precious reporters that he thinks are so secretive. Though I can't for the life of me figure out what her end goal is here at the tower. Connor is dead, her people are only rA9 knows where and she did absolutely nothing to try and save you.” Gavin's mind blanked a moment. So Markus knew that Lilly was working with the android ring? “Oh would you look at that I think I broke you. You didn't know did you? Oh that is just too precious. It seems even New Jericho androids know better than to trust humans with important information. Don't you fret you're pretty little head over it.” She gave Gavin's cheek another pat, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to feel someone touching his face again without thinking of her. “She isn't aware that I know, and so is still playing the faithful loyalist. I had hoped to win her officially to our side... but after her insistence back at the office to save your life... I knew she could never be one of us. I feel though that this is the night for new beginnings, or rather for me to take care of lose ends and the like.”

Gavin brought his head back to face her and saw the gun come back into view. He flinched slightly as it was pressed into the side of his head, digging into his temple, forcing his head back to the ground. “I know it would be entertaining to see you thrown into a pit fight against several other androids... Watch you get ripped apart limb by limb.” She leaned down so that she was almost flush against Gavin. “But that wouldn't allow me to have the honor of killing you... maybe I should just end your misery and kill you myself.” The androids breath played against his ear and made him shudder and get an overwhelming desire for a shower. It made him sick to his stomach. Everywhere he could feel the android against him felt like hundreds of tiny needles were pricking at his skin. He wanted her to get off of him- needed her off of him so he could breathe again. He screwed his eyes shut a moment, fighting back the nauseous waves that threatened to take over his being as memory upon memory of that night his android had joined up with their target to torment him flooded his senses. This wasn't like that time- he wouldn't allow it to be like that time. He'd been younger then, and two androids were there. Rose was on her own, she didn't have the extra help to hold him down. He took a breath and finally spat out, “If you're gonna fucking kill me then spare me the dramatics and pull the fucking trigger.” He felt fairly proud of how steady that had come out.

“Really? You're just going to give up like that? But we were having such fun together.”

“Fuck you asshole. I'm not here to be your personal entertainment.” If he made it out of this he was going to smoke an entire pack of cigarettes, patch be damned.

He felt her shift on top of him, obviously taken back that this was his reaction, and he caught the gun move to one side as it lowered with her arm. This was his chance. He finally moved his arms that he'd been keeping above his head and reached towards her chest, fingers clawing at the pump regulator. The android's eyes widened and he heard the gun clatter to the floor as she made to stop him. He had the element of surprise though and the regulator opened with a click and Gavin wrenched it out. Hands grabbed at him but he threw the regulator away from them into the far corner. Rose took a pained breath in and Thirium splattered onto Gavin's face as she brought a hand up to clutch at the gaping hole in her chest.

“You absolute ass.” She hissed as she started to fumble for the gun she'd dropped in the panic.

The door slammed open at that moment and Lilly barreled inside. “Rose!” She yelled and ran to the android, arms wrapping around her and yanking her off of the detective. “Get the fuck out of here!” She yelled as she tumbled on the floor with Rose, Thirium splattering the ground. Gavin wasn't going to question it and took the chance she provided and bolted for the door. He slammed the door shut behind him and yelled at Nine to lock it, hoping the android was watching.

He didn't stay long enough though to find out as he took off down the hall, hoping to find somewhere that would get him away from the crazy android that seemed intent on catching him to pay for past sins. Another door opened up to his right and he slowed down and checked around him making sure no one saw him before he stepped into the room and the door slid shut behind him, lock engaging. He looked around the room and saw it was another lab. He found something that looked like a scalpel and held it in front of him while he made his way to the back room and found a corner to sit in. He brought his knees up and squeezed himself into the tight corner and leaned his head against the wall as his fingers held onto the scalpel as if it were a life line.

Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened and nothing was going to happen. Nine... Nine knew where he was. He had to know where he was. Nine would send people to come find him. He had to believe that Nine would send people to come find him. He was going to be alright, because nothing had happened. He could feel his body shaking and closed his eyes trying to block out the emotions that were wanting to consume him. He was a grown man. He was a detective for the DPD. He wanted Connor. Fuck he'd never wanted something in his life as strongly as the desire to see the fucking android again. But Connor was gone... Connor was on a table with his chest opened for all the world to see. Connor was dead. He needed to accept the fact that Connor was dead. He wouldn't have just let the doctor open him up like that had he been alive. And Rose- just thinking about her made him shudder- she had seen him. Had told Lilly he was gone."Fuck-" He breathed. "Fucking shit- no damn it." He didn't care what Lilly was doing, he didn't care that Rose wanted androids to become the dominant race, he didn't care that Markus had thought this a good idea, he didn't care that Hank cared about Connor too. He just wanted his android to be there, to be alright. For his stupid LED to blink yellow again when he got annoyed with the detective, or to turn that brilliant blue he'd gotten to see the last couple days... But that wasn't going to happen was it? Connor was gone. Decommissioned. Dead. And Gavin had to decide what to do next. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay this chapter got rewritten like four times. So I hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I know it's been one thing after another with this mission, so many moving pieces and none of them really moving in a positive way lol. Thanks so much for sticking with it!  
> It's time like these that I remember the wisdom of a scared Scarecrow in Oz. 'I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter.' 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are mine.


	26. Chapter 26

“I don't understand it.” Nathair said as he looked down at Connor's still motionless form on the table. “Everything should be fixed, nothing is coming up damaged now.” His hands were stained with blue blood, and it was splattered on his shirt as he leaned over the android. “But it's as if he's- he's just gone.” He had never seen anything like it, and he'd been working with CyberLife since day one.

“What do you mean gone?” Hank asked, his voice rough.

“The machine is functional but there's no program. Nothing to run the parts.”

“Like- his soul's gone?”

“In a crude sense of the word.”

“How's that possible?” Hank asked, not able to look at the body of Connor on the table. It was bringing back bad memories. If he didn't look at him then maybe it wouldn't play out the same way it had with Cole. It may not have been as bad as waiting for Cole to come back out of the room, but fuck if this wasn't right up there with it.

“The deviant virus has changed the core code in all androids. We're still trying to figure everything out with how to fix them. But this-” He motioned to the body. “This is something that shouldn't be able to happen to a machine, especially a deviant one at that. And especially not with an AI this advanced. There should be some sort of program running in the background, something like a backup generator... but there's just- nothing.” He shook his head as he crossed his arms, smearing the Thirium over his clothes as he did so.

“There's... nothing.” Hank repeated the words. The words brought back the memory of when he'd threatened to shoot Connor. He'd asked about what would happen if he died and Connor had said that there would be nothing. Was this what he had been talking about? Had Connor really died from this? If there was nothing, then that meant that there was no Connor to bring back. He couldn't- he didn't want to think of life without Connor in it. He couldn't go through that again. He almost hadn't made it when Cole died, and then again when he'd first thought he'd lost Connor back in November... He couldn't go through those emotions again. He just didn't think he would be able to handle something like that again. It would just break him this time beyond saving.

“I keep trying to think of something to try to bring him back but... Maybe Kamski would know-” He huffed in frustration. “Of course the great inventor's not here at the moment.” Nathair rubbed his forehead, as if the motion would help stir up a new idea. Nathair liked Connor. Had liked him since the day CyberLife created him. He didn't want to see the android go out like this. It wasn't right for the android to die because he'd been hooked up to the wrong machine. There was of course one idea he could think of... it just wouldn't be pretty. “I think if we could find the program, either Connor or... or a back up of Connor, we could do something like reinstall it... but I'm not sure.”

“A backup-” Hank paused as he tried to figure that one out. A back up of Connor. He frowned slightly. “Like how they could send another one in to replace him? One that would still have all the same memories and shit?” The doctor nodded slowly. “Do you have what you need to try that?”

“Well yes,” Nathair started hesitantly, “but at the present we really only have the backups that CyberLife has from when he was under their control. Don't think that's the Connor you're wanting back.” It was why he had been hesitant to bring it up. “That would be Connor all the way back from November.”

Of course... Of fucking course. Hank ran a hand over his face as he was beginning to see the decision he was going to have to make... He could either get the back up Connor that had no idea what had happened since the tower or they could lose Connor forever... Tower Connor was still Connor... mostly. He was just Connor without the last seven or so months in his memory... “And you think you could do that?”

“Well... technically yes. It would be like loading him up into a new body, something CyberLife has done with him dozens of times. But Hank- it would be the Connor back from November. It wouldn't be the android you've grown to know now. Yes it would be Connor but-”

“That Connor was still Connor.” Hank cut him off. “Our Connor came from that Connor. He gave his life to save mine- we can't just lose him.” He looked towards the lifeless body and took a breath. “November Connor is what present day Connor came from... so it stands to reason that- that he could get back to normal in almost no time.”

“Minus the life changing events that he went through, then yes. More or less.”

Hank gritted his teeth and his knuckles turned white as he clutched at the table. “Do it.” he finally whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“Please-” He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. “I- I can't lose him again.” He couldn't lose him again. Not when he had the chance to bring him back in some form.

Nathair finally shrugged. “Alright if that's what you want.”

“It is.” He watched as Nathair started to connect various wires to Connor and stepped back away from the table. The doctor couldn't find present day Connor. Maybe CyberLife had completely deleted him from the system when he tried to access the network, maybe when they'd disconnected him they hadn't done it right and thus deleted everything that had been on his core processor... What ever the reason this looked to be the only way to get him back. Sure they'd have to go through getting accustomed to deviancy and rebuilding the last several months of relationships that he'd grown... “Wait-” He said before he could think about it.

“Second thoughts?” Hank ignored the relief he could have sworn he heard coming from the doctor. Right then he could only think of one thing.

Gavin.

Connor would have no idea that he and Gavin had become... Partners? He would still be under the assumption that Gavin hated his guts. He would still believe that the detective wanted nothing to do with him... That would kill Gavin. “Shit-” He ran a hand down his face and took out his phone. “Just-” His fingers paused, hovering over Nine's speed dial. Should he ask the twin? Would Nine want Connor back, in any sense of the word? Or would he want... Connor... present day Connor that knew all about everything they'd gone through. Shit- Connor wouldn't know Nine either... “What was the last version you have?”

“Well we have the version that I downloaded when I worked on him back when you shot him- then we have a copy from just before that...” He paused as he scrolled down the list. “Ah- then there's also the version that they copied from right before he was sent out to locate New Jericho with the rk900 unit.” he made a face and looked at Hank. “Probably don't want to use that one. He would have to deviate again, and I'm not sure his core processor could handle three deviations like that.”

“Shit-” he slammed a hand down on the table. Either get Connor from November or don't get him at all. “Fuck- do it.” Nine, Lilly, and Gavin could hate him later. Right then he just wanted the android to come back to life. They weren't the ones standing there staring at his dead corpse. He'd take them hating him for the rest of his life if it meant he got Connor back.

“You're positive?” Nathair could sense the hesitation. He almost wished he hadn't told the man about the idea.

“Yes.” He said softly. “Yes please bring him back.” Nathair nodded his head and finished connecting Connor to the CyberLife system. “And this won't- this won't be like hooking him up to the private thing, or what ever Kamski did?”

“No- this is me hooking him up to the CyberLife system proper. Not the private network.”

Hank nodded his head and crossed his arms as he watched the doctor work. This had to be the right thing. It wasn't the easy thing... it would only be himself and the Jericho crew that Connor would actually remember... Shit... If Gavin didn't murder him Nine just might. But if it got them Connor back, it would be worth it.

“Alright- transferring the- transferring Connor now.” Hank stood there watching the LED of the android intently, waiting to see if it would flicker back on, or reboot back on. Slowly he realized there was a ringing sound that wasn't stopping. He tried to yawn as he wondered if he was consecrating too hard. Were his ears ringing? “Hank.” He looked to Nathair. “Your phone?”

The lieutenant blinked a moment and then realized it was indeed his phone that was ringing and not his ears. He shook his head slightly and pulled it out. On the screen was the name Nine. He grimaced, it was like the android knew he was doing something risky. He answered it though and placed it against his ear. “What's up?” He asked, trying to not sound like he was about to break from the decision he'd just made.

“Markus and Simon have managed to kill the hostile android group that I had blocked with the door, but they could not find Rose, the leader, or Gavin.” Hank closed his eyes. Gavin wouldn't understand what Hank was doing... “They're trying to get pass the doors I closed, but the hostiles were not gentle in their handling the situation. They've somehow managed to take the door offline and so I cannot remotely open them, but Markus and Simon cannot open them locally either.”

“Why're you telling me this Nine?”

“So you are aware of what's going on. Markus and Simon are on their way back to check in, then they'll be going the long way around to try and reach Reed from the other side.”

“Why don't you just send the man hiking towards us?”

There was silence a moment before Nine answered slowly, “Detective Reed is currently not in any condition to leave the safety of the room he's hiding in.”

“Is he hurt?”

“In a way.”

“What the-” He sighed and shook his head. “You know what never mind. So Markus and Simon are coming back this way, and Gavin's hiding out in some room. Is the hostile leader trying to find him?”

“Yes. She hasn't found his door yet though.”

“Great day in the morning. Alright. I'll keep an eye out for Markus and Simon.”

“Thank you.” There was a pause before Nine continued. “How is Connor?”

Hank looked to Nathair who was watching as the percentage on the screen was creeping towards one hundred percent. “We're... we're working on getting him back.”

“So he was- dead?”

Shit- Markus must not have told him. “Yeah... yeah he's gone.” He said softly. “But we're working on getting him back.”

“He's gone? Yet you're working on getting him back? Explain.”

“Look-” He rubbed at the corner of his eyes. “Nine you're gonna find out, so I might as well tell you.” Silence greeted him, obviously Nine giving his permission to continue. “Nathair couldn't find Connor anywhere. As in his body is fixed but there is no Connor to run it. As if the program was ripped from the body or something.”

“How-”

“We don't know.” Hank said through a sigh. “So- to get him back...”

“You're uploading an older version.” Nine breathed, hardly believing that was what they had decided to do.

“Yeah... I know it'll be shit for a few of the group, including you. But we can't find another way to bring him back.”

Silence again filled the time that slowly passed between them. Hank wondered how well Nine would take the news... From what he had gathered, Nine had never known life without Connor there to talk with. This couldn't be easy on the android. Especially after finding out that his twin had been killed.

“Look, Nine-”

“I- I understand. Thank you for telling me Anderson. I need to get back to watching the others.” Even Hank could hear that the android was trying to hold back his emotions.

“Nine-” But the android clicked off with him and the phone went dead. “Fuck.” He looked to Nathair and the screen. Eighty-seven percent. What if this hadn't been the right thing? What if this had been the selfish thing? Would Connor understand? Would the others understand? This was going to put the androids connection with everyone back by several months and several big events that he would have no idea ever happened... “I don't suppose we could stop it?” He said softly.

“It would not be recommended at this stage.” Nathair replied giving the man a slightly apologetic look.

“Maybe we could figure something out once he's back?”

“Maybe.” Nathair said with a look that said he didn't think that would be possible.

“Fuck me.” Hank groaned.

“What's wrong Hank?”

Hank turned to look at Markus as he stepped through the door followed by Simon. “Is Connor alright?”

“He's not there.” Hank said with a shake of his head.

“I'm sorry- I don't understand?”

“Connor. His AI or his program or what ever, is no longer in his body. The body is fixed but there's no Connor to activate it.”

Markus frowned as his eyes glanced to the doctor for confirmation. “How is that possible?”

“We're not sure.”

“Then what is this for?” Simon asked pointing to the screen that now said ninety-seven percent.

Hank looked down at the ground as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Nathair decided to answer for him. “It's a previous version of Connor that I saved back when I was working on him in November.”

Markus's eyes widened as he realized the meaning. “You're bringing back an old Connor?”

“That's the only Connor to bring back.” Hank said defensively. “Our Connor is gone. It was either bring November Connor back or lose him for good.” He looked up, determination on his face. “And I couldn't lose him again Markus. Not when there was a chance to save him.”

“Hank-”

The lights in the room flickered and the screen that showed the percentage bar glitched as the terminal from the corner gave one sharp beep. “Doc- what was that?”

Nathair frowned and stepped over to the computer and watched it stay on ninety-nine percent. “I... am unsure.” The screen was glitching and flickering in and out of focus. An alert could just be made out though.

 

[Fi **/** l3 c0rrupt3d. C0nn3ct t0 n3tw0rk.] 

[H3l **/** p. m3.]

 

“Hold on.” He frowned and started to grumble under his breath as he took a wire from the terminal and plugged into the computer he'd been using to work with Connor. Another pop up flickered onto the screen.

 

[C0nn3ct!0n c0nf1rm3d. L0c@t1ng F! **/** l3s.]

[…]

[F!l/3s f0und. R3place c0r/rupt3d da/ta?] 

[y/n]

 

Nathair narrowed his eyes and waited a moment before he clicked yes. He hadn't seen this before with a loading Connor into a new body... But then again they'd never lost Connor's program before. Maybe there were damages in the core processor that the current program was trying to fix. So with a shrug he clicked yes.

 

[Yes C0nf!rm3d. St/arting patch.]

 

“Doc?”

He turned to look at Hank and shrugged. “Just needed a patch from the network. It's... nothing to worry about. Probably some faulty code in the processor when he was over loaded.”

“And you're not worried it's trying to patch the deviancy?”

“If CyberLife could patch the deviancy thing, we wouldn't have tried to take over the deviants.” The doctor laughed slightly.

Before anyone could ask what the doctor meant by that the computer and terminal dinged at the same time. “Alright everyone, program installation is complete.” Everyone looked to the Doctor then looked down to the android. “Running a diagnostic with him now.” He really wanted to know what had been patched with the android but he couldn't seem to find any relative information for it. They all watched silently as the various biocomponents started to come back online, glowing and pumping with new life. “Everything looks good so far...” Maybe he was just worrying too much. The patch was probably something that CyberLife had created after they'd sent him out and just hadn't managed to get it off the private network. It was probably nothing to worry about. “Diagnostic is complete. Everything should be good.” The LED blinked into existence, a nice cool blue as the doctor's words faded away in the room. “Ah, you know with the version I saved he may still be freaked out-”

Connor shot straight up in the bed and didn't even hesitate as he lunged at the closest person to him, which happened to be Hank, his LED now an angry red. “Connor!” Hank yelled from underneath the android. “Connor it's me! It's me Hank!” Connor blinked a moment as his optical units focused on the older man and his grip slackened.

“Hank?” he said, sounding as if he could hardly believe Hank was there. “Hank- Hank I'm so sorry!” He leaned down and buried his head into the older man's shoulder. “I'm so sorry! I know your son's name was Cole! I don't know why- why I said Collin!”

Hank wrapped his arms are the android and started to rub them up and down in a soothing motion. “Hey- no. None of that son.” He said as he felt Connor shaking against him. Was he crying? “It wasn't your fault. It was a slip of the tongue- a very human thing to do. Don't go beating yourself up over it.”

He could just see Markus and Simon looking at him with puzzled expressions and he made a face. “With this... The last thing that happened was when I shot him because he said the wrong name when I was trying to figure out between him and an impostor.” He explained. He hadn't thought that he'd be dealing with Connor's guilt over the topic again.

Connor stiffened and looked over his shoulder to see the other two androids in the room as well as a CyberLife employee. His eyes hardened and he quickly stood up and started for the doctor, but Markus stepped in his path. “Connor- there's a lot you don't understand right now. Nathair saved your life.” Markus explained a gentle hand on the androids chest.

Connor frowned and looked to Nathair then back to Markus. “How are you here?”

“There's...” His eyes flicked to Hank then back to Connor. “It's complicated and we really don't have the time to explain it all at the present moment. You remember Gavin Reed?”

Connor frowned and cocked his head slightly to the side. His eyes seemed to glaze over a moment, and Markus frowned as he watched the eyes flicker between the human version and the android version- which were two small specks of light in the center where the pupil should have been. “Of... course.” His eyes went back to normal and his LED started spinning a glitchy yellow. “He's a detective at the DPD, and is rather hostile towards androids.”

Markus grimaced. “Well he needs our help right now.”

“Hey- no. Are you sure that's a good idea? He's only just woke up-”

“Hank I stopped by with the hope that Connor would be awake and could help us.” And he didn't want to leave Connor there with the humans, as awful as that sounded. They'd done something to him and he didn't have the time to figure it out yet.

“Why are we helping Reed?” Connor asked confusion on his face. “What is he...” He faded out into silence as he looked down at the ground, frowning, before he continued slowly. “What is he doing here? And- and what has happened with the protest? No- no they went fine.”

Markus frowned as he said that. Connor from November wouldn't have any knowledge that the protests had gone fine. He had been shot before they were over. “Are you alright?”

“I-” Connor looked up and nodded his head slowly. “Yes. Yes I'm okay. I apologies. My memory seems to be... corrupted some.”

“Do you know what the date is?”

Connor's eyes glazed over and glitched again and this time Markus was sure something else was going on inside of the android. “Yes... yes.” His eyes widened slightly. “It's been just over seven months since the protests?”

“Yes.”

Connor nodded his head slowly, then shook it slightly before his LED went red again. “I apologies. Some of my data seems to corrupted. I am trying to reboot it-”

“What do you mean?” Nathair asked.

“I am... I am missing the months between then and now.”

“That's because you've been at CyberLife.” Hank said before anyone else could answer.

Connor frowned and looked to the lieutenant. That... that didn't make sense to the android. Connor could clearly... feel that he had indeed not been at CyberLife the entire time. He could almost see the memories that should be there... New Jericho. An Android that looked almost exactly like him. A bar he and Hank spent a lot of time at. The DPD. Gavin. He jumped a little at the last one. Gavin. Not Detective Reed. But Gavin. He was positive that he called the man Gavin... But Reed hated him. He'd kill him if he ever used his first name...

“Detective Reed... he has become close to you? Is that why he's here?”

Simon winced and shook his head and Markus looked at Connor sadly. “Yes. He grew close to one of us and he's here because he wanted to help.”

“Very well then.”

“Connor-”

“Hank if I can be of help it's the least I could do. If they say that Reed needs help then I will make sure he gets it.” He smiled and gave him a wink. “I'll be fine.”

Markus sighed but nodded his head. “Hank give him your gun, he'll need it where we're going.” Hank nodded his head and handed it over reluctantly.

“How many hostiles are we dealing with?” Connor asked as he readied the gun and followed Markus and Simon out of the room and down the hall. He could deal with the glitch in his data corruption after they had finished the mission.

Silence filled the air as Hank kept his eye glued on the spot Connor had disappeared around the corner at. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he could shake himself from the daze. “That was-” Hank started to say, to try and break the silence.

“About as good as it could have gone Hank.” He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Come on let's go see if we can find Kamski's sorry ass. I bet he's still down on this level hiding out in some room no doubt."

“Oh now that is just rude.” Both the doctor and the lieutenant turned to look at Kamski who gave them all a smug look.

“And just where the hell have you been?”

“Doing my part of the job.” His smirk fell off his face when he noticed that Connor was no where to be seen in the room. “Where is Connor?”

“He's gone to help Markus-”

“He's gone?” Kamski frowned and looked to Nathair. “Did you figure it out?”

“What do you mean?”

Kamski continued to frown as he stepped over to the terminal and logged in and started to type away at the screen.

“Kamski-”

The inventor gave a small choking sound at what he saw on the screen before he turned on the men. “Where's Connor?” He repeated, this time a little more frantic than the last.

“I told you he's left to help Markus save Gavin-” Hank started, but Kamski interrupted.

“He's gone to...” His eyes cut to the doctor. “How? How did you get Connor up and running?”

“We put in a previous version of the android. Just like putting his memories into a new body. We just... put old ones into an the body.”

“What version did you put in him Nathair?” Elijah snapped.

“The best one I could find Elijah!” He said defensively. “I couldn't find the present one!”

“That's because he was in the private network!” Kamski took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So you've sent a version of Connor out there who doesn't know a thing about what he and my brother feel for one another, to save him?” He glared over his hand to look at the two men. “That just may kill him- What were you thinking?”

“That some Connor was better than no Connor- and how the fuck do you know that he's in the private network thing anyways?” Hank yelled.

“When I realized that he was shutting down I yelled at him to transfer over to the private network.” He started to dig around the lab. “And so Connor, listening to his creator, did just that.”

“You mean-”

“He's been in the private network helping me gather all the information we needed to shut down the Ring, and get CyberLife back on the right side of history.”

There was a pause as that settled into Hank's mind. “You mean- you've known that Connor was floating around in the network... and didn't bother telling anyone?” Hank's voice was low and Kamski hesitated and looked over at the lieutenant suddenly realizing what that implied.

“We had to work quickly.” Elijah started to explain. “He was still having to fight off the anti virus that basically caused him to overload in the first place. It's been quite a struggle to complete anything.”

“You fucking knew that Connor was still alive and didn't bother to tell anyone?!” Hank was beside the inventor faster than anyone thought possible and slapped the man so hard that Elijah's entire body turned with his head. “You fucking bastard!”

Elijah rubbed his jaw and shot Hank a look. “I'll let that slide for now Anderson, but if you could hold your emotions in check-”

“Hold my- You prick I've been standing here watching doctor Frankenstein over there try and piece Connor back together, thinking I'd lost someone else in my life and you want me to hold my emotions in check?” He yelled waving his arms around. “I should deck you!”

Nathair quickly grabbed Hank and pulled him back and away from the inventor. “Anderson we need him to do his job. Every second Connor's in the system, is a second that he's fighting to keep alive.”

“Thank you Nathair.” Kamski found what he was looking for and plug it into the terminal. “And I would point out I'm not the one who just sent a ghost of a man to save his lover.”

“Why I-” Nathair held Hank back and shook his head. “And what are you doing about it then?” Hank asked, inwardly hoping that Kamski could fix what he'd done.

“What I can to patch up the mess you two have made.” Kamski was worried more than he wanted the other two to know. Where Connor had been in the private network, was now only a mess of screwed up data. As if somehow only half of the android's program had been removed from the system... Or half of him was finally destroyed in the system. He hoped that the android had found a way to remove himself from the system... maybe even get part of himself into his body... Elijah wasn't exactly sure how he would have been able to do that, but the android was smart. Smarter than him. If anyone could have figured it out, it would have been Connor.

Minutes dragged by as Hank watched the inventor, still trying to understand how Connor had gotten from his body into the private network in the first place. Had Connor really been floating around in the private network this entire time? He glanced at Nathair finally, arms crossed defensively in front of him.“Is what he said possible?” Hank asked.

“Well... yes it is. Connor had been set up with access to everything when he still belonged to CyberLife; he could connect to the system without even being in the building.”

“Why? I thought CyberLife didn't want androids to connect to that thing?”

“They also didn't want to lose any progress that Connor made while out in the field. They had to compromise. Also CyberLife had felt very confident that he would never turn against them. They needed the deviant hunter to have access to absolutely everything he needed, in order to do his job above and beyond what was expected. And you have to take into account that Connor was a prototype and so he had to transfer himself to the private network multiple times throughout his life. Every time he died he had to transfer himself to the private network in order to still be... almost the same android. Hell he had to do that fifty times in fifteen days when he was first activated. So for Connor, it's very probable that he was able to enter into the private system the way Kamski is referring.”

“Yes, now please that story time is over would you mind zipping it? We're not in the right lab to accomplish this so I'm having to jerry-rig it over here.” Hank glared at the back of Kamski's head but kept his mouth shut, wanting the man to find a way to fix Connor.

Minutes continued to drag by as Elijah worked continuously on the terminal, muttering under his breath as he did so. Hank could make out a few words here and there along with some numbers, but couldn't make heads or tails of what they may have meant. “How're you gonna fix Connor when he's not in the lab.” He finally asked.

“I'm hoping to catch him before he sees Gavin. Then basically I can plug into his Core Processor and should be able to override the current program and get Connor back up and running in his body.” He gave a satisfied sound and unplug the device he had plugged into the terminal. “Alright- which way did they go?”

“I know where they're going. Come on I'll lead the way.” Hank said as he pulled out his phone to call Nine. He could only hope the android would answer for the sake of the mission.  
“Nathair please follow along with medical supplies. They may be needed for Connor once this is done.” Kamski requested.

Nathair nodded his head and watched as the two men left the room and followed the trail that the androids had taken. This was just one giant cluster fuck is what this was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank y'all so much for the comments last chapter. I know things are getting crazy in the tower, and it's been so much fun working through it all and reading y'all's reaction to everything. So thank you so much for the comments, kudo's and reading the story this far! This has only been made possible because of the support from all of you c: I know I seem to say it a lot, but I mean it every single time. Thank you. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


	27. Chapter 27

Gavin could hear them outside his door. He tried to keep his breathing to a minimum, not wanting to give them any reason to come into his room. He had just managed to escape Rose because he had been able to grab her Thirium pump regulator and rip it out... He couldn't do that to the group that seemed to be gathering in the hall, outside his door. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, it had to be coincidence right? There was no way they could know he was in this room in particular. Rose and Lilly hadn't come out of that room when he'd ducked in here. Maybe they were just trying each door they came across- or maybe he'd left some sort of trail that the fucking androids had been able to follow. He shook his head and peeked around his hiding spot. If he leaned out he could just see the door in the first room, light crept in around the seams and he watched a moment as it was blocked every now and again by an android on the other side.

“Fuck.” He breathed and pulled back into his corner. He looked around the space he was in and tried to see if there was anything that would work better than the stupid scalpel thing he held in his hands at the present moment. There wasn't or course. The security guards would have been expected to be all the safety the employees needed. So naturally they wouldn't have left dangerous weapons just lying around. He should be thankful he'd managed to find something to pick the cuffs off with. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. The androids had to give up eventually right? They couldn't just look for him forever...

“This is the door Rose.” He heard from outside. “This one and two others that're within quick running distance of the office are locked.”

“How're the other teams coming along with opening the other two doors?” Gavin's breathing stopped altogether as he heard her voice from the other side. Why did she have to pick this door to investigate? 

“Team one has almost broken past their door, while team two though is having some difficulty.”

“Alright. And how're we on this one?” There was no reply and Gavin could only assume the answer had been silent. Did that mean they were almost through? “Good...” There was a banging on the door, causing Gavin to jump. “Detective- are you in there?” He swallowed and let his head fall back against the wall quietly. She still wasn't sure he was in this room. He needed to keep it that way. Surely Nine was seeing this and was sending help. He had to believe that some sort of help was on its way. “You know, it wasn't very nice what you did back at the office.” Her voice made his skin crawl again and he could almost feel her hand patting his cheek. “If you come out I promise to make your death quick.”

Gavin wasn't falling for it though and remained silent, keeping his breathing slow and even in an attempt to keep quiet. The other side of the door fell silent as well and all the detective could hear was the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Had they moved on? Given up? Maybe one of the other teams had found something they thought was him? He had just started to relax when the door in the front room slid open and Gavin could hear androids stepping through it. He squeezed himself further into his hiding spot, hoping against hope they wouldn't be able to find him.

“Has team two responded yet?”

“No ma'am. All I'm getting is static.”

“Detective, you are starting to become a thorn in my side. Do stop playing this game.”

“What if he's at team two's location? It could explain why they're radio silent.”

He heard Rose make an annoyed sound. “He couldn't even kill me properly, he's hardly going to be able to take on multiple androids at once and come out victorious.” Her voice sounded like it was getting closer and he adjusted his grip on the scalpel. “Do come out of hiding detective.”

“Ma'am- team one, they say they're under attack by other androids.”

“So that means the detective is here.” Rose didn't even seem bothered that the teams were under attack. 

“Shouldn't we go and provide assistance to group one?” The android sounded concerned.

“Very well, send a few there but you stay here with me, I need your help dealing with this human.”

“Surely one human isn't worth this?”

“He pulled my regulator out and nearly killed me. He very well is worth it.” Her voice gave little room to question her decision.

“As you wish Rose.” Gavin heard the sound of feet leaving the room and knew that now only Rose and her companion were in the room with him. Okay- okay two androids was something that he could handle. Maybe with two he could distract one and run around the other and head towards the door.

“I am going to find you, and when I do you will soon wish you had turned yourself in.” The sound of boxes being moved and glass shattering against the floor soon filled the room. “Do you know what it's like to watch the time to your death tick down in front of your very eyes?”

Screams could be heard echoing down the hall alongside gun shots. “Rose- they need help.”

“Then send in backup-”

“The others are fighting androids by the trucks!”

“What?”

“There is no back up Rose!”

Gavin took the opportunity the shock was providing and bolted up and around the corner. Rose was in the corner opposite the door, while the second android, a big looking guy, stood in the middle of the room.

“Grab him!” Rose shrieked.

Gavin ducked under the arm that reached for him and stabbed the scalpel into the androids side with all the force he could muster as he ran past him. He was rewarded with a grunt but little more from the large guy. He bolted for the door regardless and could see Rose running straight for him. He grabbed a glass beaker and threw it at her in an attempt to slow her down but managed to do little more than shatter glass on the floor. She cursed though and he was out the door and headed down the hall before either could grab him. His legs protested the movement once again, where he'd been shot letting him know it was not pleased to be abused in such a fashion. His breathing was coming in short gasps, his lungs beginning to think they'd never get enough oxygen in them again.

“Running out of energy detective?” Rose taunted as she started to gain on him.

He hated to admit it, but he most certainly was running out of energy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue this game of cat and mouse with the stupid android. He almost just wanted to give up and let her have him. He skidded around the corner and almost ran into the group of androids that must have needed backup. He slipped in a puddle of Thirium and almost fell to the floor. “Shit-” He scrambled back the way he had come, still not having a gun to fight with and nearly ran into Rose and her companion. “Fuck!” He slid to a stop and ran to a door tucked into the bend of the hall, to no avail. He turned around, solely focused on Rose as she stalked towards him. “Come for round two plastic?” he snarled. “Enjoying your regulator being ripped out or something?” Though his hands were shaking, his voice had become calmer in a sense and he didn't sound near as terrified as he felt. His eyes flicked behind her as the companion left her to her own devices, going to help the androids who seemed to be losing the fight. Maybe that was Markus, or Nine himself engaging the hostiles?

“Well I thought it would only be fair to return the favor Reed. You more or less pulled my heart out so I figured I'd do the same for you.”

“Ha, good luck with that. I'm well known for being a heartless bastard.”

Rose smirked and lunged towards him and Gavin swiftly sidestepped and brought his elbow down against the back of her neck. She was only partially stunned though by the attack and grabbed at his legs as he tried to step back and got him tumbling down.

“Fuck-” He twisted as he fell and curled one leg into himself, before he kicked out and slammed his foot against the side of her face causing the skin to receded and reveal the android white underneath. As she cursed and brought a hand up to her cheek, he scrambled back to his feet and focused on putting distance between himself and the android.

A bullet went flying past his head, reminding him that there was in fact a gun fight going on literally around the corner that he needed to be mindful of. He gritted his teeth and quickly ducked down, in an attempt to not get hit. Rose was back on her feet by that point and was charging him once more. Wasn't she worried about getting hit by a stray bullet? Apparently not as a bullet grazed her arm and she didn't even flinch. He cursed under his breath and turned heel and ran back down the hallway, eyes scanning for something he could throw at her.

“Rose! They're breaking through!”

The hallway was absolutely clear of anything that would be helpful in this situation. He groaned before he tried a new tactic. The androids were breaking through, right now he could only hope those were his androids the hostiles were fighting. He came to a complete stop and threw a punch into Rose's face as she couldn't react fast enough to his change in direction to stop him. He was rewarded with Thirium spurting out her nose and coating his hand, as well as a throb of pain washing up his arm from the impact. He hissed but started to head back towards the bend in the hall he'd just come from. If he could make it to the corner again maybe he'd see his androids and they'd see him and get him the fuck out of there.

“You little shit!” The detective felt hands grab at his shirt and tug him backwards. He tried to slip out of the shirt but only managed to get himself tangled and stumbled to his knees.

“Fuck!” He felt arms and legs wrap around him as Rose tried to get a grip on him in order to end his life. He slammed his head backwards but met with her shoulder instead of her head like he had hoped, and the action provided the access to his neck that the android needed to wrap an arm around it.

“There we go!” She gave a shallow laugh as she started to apply pressure to his windpipe. Was she going to choke him to death? “Not quite as satisfying as ripping your heart out, but I'll take it.” His hands flew up to her arm and tried to pry it off as his head started to feel light. He needed to think- he shut his eyes and tried to take in any sort of breath, but only managed a small gasp. Pressure points- he had to find a pressure point... would androids even have those though?! His hands crawled up and applied pressure to where one should have been but got little more than a mocking laugh. “You really think that'll work? We're only designed to look like humans. We aren't actually human.”

He was starting to see stars and his body was beginning to feel sluggish and didn't want to respond to his desperate attempts to get free. Faintly he could hear someone yelling at Rose but she didn't seem to care as she only applied more pressure. “How does it feel?” Her voice was far away and he tried to turn his head towards her but succeeded only in a slight wiggle. “Dying- do you feel your life slipping away? Do you know you're about to go to sleep and never wake up? Do you understand now-” The sound of a gun went off and the grip around his neck slackened and Gavin took in a giant breath of air, doubling over into a coughing fit from the sudden intake. Rose fell dead beside him, a perfect hole in her forehead, Thirium oozing out of it. He gave her corpse the one finger salute before he pushed back onto his knees, just thankful to be breathing again.

“Detective Reed, are you alright?”

Gavin whirled around at the sound of Connor's voice, his eyes wide as he looked at the android he believed dead. “Connor?”

“Affirmative. It is good to see your vision is functioning properly, as is your memory.” Connor stared at him a moment as if waiting for the detective to do something.

Gavin scrambled to his feet and closed the distance between them. “Connor- how're... how are you- why are you- I thought- Fuck.” He wrapped his arms around the android, fists clutching at his shirt. “Fuck- I thought you were gone.”

“Perhaps there is damage my scans are not able to pick up... Detective are you alright?”

That's when Gavin finally realized that Connor wasn't returning the hug. In fact the android felt... stiff. He pulled back slightly and looked up into Connor's face and saw only confusion.

“Detective?” It was all Gavin was able to get out as his gut started to twist into knots as he didn't see the familiar recognition from the android.

“That is your official title at the DPD is it not?” Connor's LED blinked red a moment before it returned to yellow. “Would you... Would you please release me?” There was something in Connor's voice that he couldn't describe, not that his mind was in a state to try and figure it out at the moment. “This is rather... unprofessional Reed.”

“What?” Gavin let the android go as if he'd been burned. “Connor what the fuck?” The question came out choked as he stared into the androids eyes. There was absolutely no warmth in them, none of the... the caring that he'd come to expect when the android looked at him. Why was Connor acting like... like he meant nothing to him?

“I do apologize. It has been quite some time-”

“Gavin, Connor.” Markus jogged up to them and quickly stepped in front of Connor. “Gavin, I need you to look at me-”

“What the fuck is he on about Markus?” Gavin was almost thankful to see the other android. Maybe he would have answers. “What did you do?”

“Gavin I understand this is confusing-”

That wasn't an answer. “What the fuck happened?!”

“Do not yell at Markus, Reed.” Connor snapped. “Don't take our disputes with one another out on him. It is hardly his fault-”

“Our disputes?!” Gavin stepped towards Connor again having grown used to reaching for him when distressed, and nearly broke down as the android actually took a step away from him; his LED flashing red a moment. It hurt. It hurt so much to see fear flash across Connor's face as he'd reached for him. “Connor- what are you talking about? If this is some joke it's fucked up-” His voice wavered and he bit the inside of his lip.

“What would I be joking about detective?” Connor asked, clearly confused.

“Gavin- we really need to talk in private-”

Markus. This had to be the others fault. Fucking shit- he'd just been talking to Connor, his Connor, that morning- hell even just a few hours ago.  “What the fuck did you do to him?!” He turned on Markus and jabbed a finger at in his chest as he got into the androids personal space. It had to be his fault. Their fault that Connor was acting like this. “Could you really not stand what was going on so fucking much you-” He was suddenly wrenched back from the android leader and slammed against the wall before he could blink. He felt a weight press up behind him and he lost it. It was too much, CyberLife, Rose, and now Connor- He couldn't handle it, he couldn't function, it was like something snapped inside his mind. “You fucking piece of plastic shit, get the fuck off of me!” His voice was frantic and he could feel every muscle tense, the desire to run away once again flooding his senses.

“Connor, stop!” Connor. It was Connor who had slammed him into a wall. Connor who was pinning him against the wall with a strength he hadn't felt since the evidence room. 

“I told you to leave Markus out of this-” Connor said, his voice low and inches away from Gavin's ear.

His mind was at war with itself with the entire situation. He'd grown accustomed to the android invading his personal space, his mind knew Connor being close should be right, should be safe. But this situation, the tone in his voice made Gavin feel anything but safe at the moment. He wanted to, wanted Connor to pull him into a hug and apologize for acting like a shithead and this to be over with, but what he wanted and what was actually happening were two completely different things at the present. “I- I don't fucking care- get the hell away from me you, you fucking tincan!” His voice was strained and he screwed his eyes shut as tears threatened to leak out the corners. What had happened? Why was Connor doing this? “Get-” His voice cracked and he hissed through his teeth in frustration, “Get off-” He felt the hands get yanked off of him but he didn't move from his spot as Connor was pulled off him.

“Connor I told you-”

“He was going to attack you Markus- respectfully you don't know what he's capable of-”

“I know a lot more then you do right now.”

“Gavin?” Simon's voice was soft and gentle but it still made the detective flinch away. “Gavin- this wasn't us. It's... it's complicated.”

“The fuck it is.” It was like his and Connor's relationship had been reset. Everything that had been built between them wiped clean as if it had never happened. Did they hate him that much? Did they hate the thought of him being with Connor so much that they would intentionally delete him the first chance they got? Or maybe that was a vain hope... that this was the product of being deleted from Connor's memories. Maybe the android had been playing him all along, and now that everything was done, things would go back to the way they had been before... Fuck he hated androids. He never should have trusted androids. They were all the fucking same in the end. He sniffed and swiped at the tears that had fallen down his face before he turned around.

“Gavin no, you don't understand what's happened.” Simon said stepping in front of him. “Please let me explain to you-”

“Get out of my way.” he said deadpan.

“But this isn't Connor, Nathair was trying-”

“I. Don't. Care.” Gavin kept his eyes trained on the ground as his hands clenched into fists. “I don't fuck-ing” His voice hiccuped. It actually hiccuped. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to hold it in. He couldn't- he couldn't break down where they would see him. Where they could use his break down against him. He needed to get away, he wanted to get back to that morning where he'd woken up for the first time in years actually feeling like he'd gotten some rest. He wanted to go back in time and insist they never come to this fucking tower. “Move.” The word was low and strained.

“Gavin-”

He wasn't sure what made him do it. He couldn't pinpoint what had been the deciding factor. Maybe it was just frustration. Maybe it was him attempting to get some form of control. Maybe he was hoping it would be the final straw that would cause them to just admit what they had done. Maybe he'd only been fooling himself into thinking he was a better man... What ever the reasoning, Gavin punched Simon in the face with enough force that it made the android stagger back and almost fall over. Reed looked at the android, stunned a moment that he'd done that, and just managed to see the shape of Connor, who had the look of one ready to kill in his eyes, coming straight for him.

“Shit- Connor no, I didn't-” Gavin was cut off as The android once again slammed him again the wall.

“I told you Markus.” Connor said coolly, his LED blue. “I don't know who he got close to but they need to reconsider-” What ever else Connor had said was lost on the detective as Connor admitted right there that he had no idea who Gavin had gotten close to. It was some relief knowing that it hadn't all been some giant con the android had played on him, but then it didn't really fix anything either. “I'll escort him upstairs where Hank can deal with him.”

“So he doesn't remember?” Gavin looked at Markus who had moved to check on Simon.

“It's a long story...” Simon spoke up.

“One Connor doesn't fully understand either.” Markus added with the tone of someone who had been saying the same thing over and over again, like a broken record.

“What's there not to understand?” Connor asked as he looked back to Markus and Simon. “Reed has somehow gotten someone to believe he cares for them and they've bought it. If anything I am doing the android a favor." He sounded so genuine when he said that. "They need to understand that Reed-”

“Connor stop. Just, stop.” Markus snapped. Connor shut his mouth and frowned. 'Look at him.' He thought to the android, his tone serious.

Connor did not understand why Markus wanted him to look at Gavin but he obliged and turned his eyes back to the detective. The man looked about ready to break down, and now that he was focusing on it he could feel him trembling, trying to keep emotions held back. He cocked his head slightly to the side and pulled up the differences between when the detective had first seen him, and now. The man seemed to be declining in his mental and physical health, and a feeling of regret, of guilt started to run in the background of his mind. He'd done that hadn't he? How could he have done that to Gavin- 'His situation is getting worse.' He thought to Markus, cutting off his own train of thought.

Gavin... Why did he continuously desire to call him Gavin? Even now he felt he had two orders conflicting within himself. On the one hand, what he could remember, was Reed catching him in the evidence room and attempting to take him down. That was a solid memory he had in his database. But on the other hand... emotions where swirling around inside his head as he watched the detective. He wanted to return the hug Gavin had initiated earlier, had wanted to when he'd first received it but hadn't understood where the desire had come from. And when he had seen the detective alive he had felt such a sense of relief, that he'd felt nothing when he'd shot the android trying to kill him.

'And why would his situation be getting worse after we've gotten him back from the hostiles?' Markus thought back, trying to push him in the right direction. He wanted to simply tell the android flat out that Gavin and he had become close, almost inseparable, but he worried how Connor would handle that information and didn't want to risk the android reacting poorly to the news in front of Gavin. They had to work this out on their own. He had simply hoped they'd get out of CyberLife before it had happened.

Why had it gotten worse... The question echoed in his mind. It had worsened because Connor was doing something to initiate the reaction from the detective. From Gavin. Because Connor should be remembering something important that he couldn't for the life of him remember. Throughout the entire silent conversation between himself and Markus, Gavin hadn't tried to get away even though Connor could see that his heart rate was heightened and he was still trembling. He showed signs of wanting to run away, but still he hadn't tried to struggle at all. 'Because my words... my actions have brought him discomfort.'

'So fix it.' Markus cocked an eyebrow at the android. 

“Detective-”

“Fuck off.” Gavin's voice was weak and held none of the hatred Connor had always thought would be there. No... no he hadn't always thought the hatred would always be there. He knew there had been a time where it hadn't been there. 

'Try Gavin?' Markus suggested in his head.

Under normal circumstances Connor would have pointed out why that would be a bad idea, but he was becoming more and more aware that he really was missing something major here. And Gavin was the name he wanted to use anyways. “Gavin.” The detective seemed to tense at the sound of his name and his stress levels did not go down any, but for Connor, the name felt natural to speak, and he found it brought a smile to his own lips.

He had been going to explain how he was aware people could change, and that it had been over seven months since the last time he'd seen the man, and it hadn't been fair to jump to conclusions about how he would be acting towards androids now... but that felt wrong. It felt as wrong as Hank telling him he'd been in CyberLife since November. He knew he had memories that were missing. He knew something was wrong with his own programming. He could feel that there were memories that were just out of his grasp. He couldn't remember anything between November and now, but he could feel... he could feel the emotions bubbling to the surface that had been connected to those memories he couldn't recall. He knew things had happened that had caused him great pain, contentedness, and joy. He couldn't remember what had caused those emotions, but he knew they had been real, and were connected to events that had happened to him during the seven months that were missing from his memory.

For example when he thought of Hank there was great guilt, but also joy and happiness, some annoyance, but an over all feeling of contentment. When he thought of Markus he could feel stress, but trust, gratitude and sadness. With Gavin... He felt this overwhelming desire to- protect him, but also there was a feeling of Gavin being safe, of being comfortable with him. A feeling of home. In fact the longer he dwelled on the emotions that were tied to the detective, the more and more he felt sick at the current state Gavin was in. The more and more he wanted to make it better.

He eased up on his hold of the detective and noticed that the tears were starting to fall down the man's face. His LED turned red as he watched the detective a moment before his hand reached out to wipe the tears off his cheek. The detective flinched away from the touch though, before he leveled the android with a glare. “Fuck off Connor.” He said quietly. There was so much hurt, so much pain in the way his voice was barely more than a whisper, yet still managed to crack; and it made Connor feel even worse.

The android stepped back from the detective, trying to give him some breathing room, but only enough so he was no longer in his personal space. “Gavin-”

“Don't fucking call me that-” What Reed was saying though, and what his body was saying were two different things. This time when Connor said his name the stress levels had dipped down a moment, and if he wasn't mistaken the detective seemed to be fighting a desire to get closer to him again.

Connor turned to look at Markus. “The corrupted data...” He finally started to ask and Markus grimaced.

“You were attacked by the private network's security system.” He started to explain, out loud so Gavin could hear it at the same time. “It completely fried your physical form. Dr. Nathair was the one trying to fix you... but said he wasn't able to find your current self.”

“So the corrupted data- the feeling of missing memories...” He looked back to Gavin who was focused on Markus.

'It's you Connor. You're the one Gavin had gotten close to.' Markus finished in his mind.

“What do you mean couldn't find his current self?” The detective asked.

Connor snapped his head to Markus, then back to Gavin, before looking at Markus again. 'Me?'

'Yes.' Markus then glanced to Gavin. “I mean much like when CyberLife sent a new Connor with the same memories is what has happened here. Only it was an... older version.”

Connor was still trying to come to terms with what Markus had said. 'But- how did... why would he-' His mind started to replay everything that had just happened, and realized what he'd just done to Gavin. Markus wouldn't lie to him. If he said that he and Gavin had been close to one another then they had been close. And with the way the detective acted they had been extremely close.

“Can we fix it?” Gavin asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

“With out anything to pull from... we're not sure.” Markus answered truthfully. 

Connor looked back to Gavin. “Gavin-”

“Say it again fucker.” He snapped and finally looked at Connor, still not sure how to handle it at all. Connor couldn't remember shit at the moment, and that left Gavin truly fucked up. He needed Connor right then, he wanted him so badly, and the android was right there in front of him. But it was as if life loved screwing him over. Yes Connor was back, but Gavin had been taken out of the picture.

“I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Connor carried on, seemingly unbothered by Gavin's words.

“Well it's what you're good at plastic.”

The android could almost see the detective building his walls back up and he didn't understand why, but he knew that wasn't okay- that he couldn't allow the man to cut him off. “Please- don't do that.” He reached out with his hand, skin receding back to reveal the white underneath and took Gavin's hand with his own, as if he were trying to connect with Gavin as he would with another android.

The detective froze a moment before he sucked in a breath and clenched his jaw again, trying to get his hand back from the other. “You fucker-” He whispered, his voice strained. “I finally- I finally-” He took in a shaky breath as he kept his eyes locked on their hands, and his inability to really get his free of the grasp. “And you go and forget-” He took his free hand and wiped at the tears that continued to trickle down his face.

Connor felt distressed as he watched Gavin struggling, as he watched Gavin hurting. He wanted to know what he was missing, what he had forgotten, he desperately wanted the memories back so he could fully understand the emotions that were floating through his brain at the moment. He wanted Gavin back. He wanted the man back, and didn't even know why. It was the strangest thing he had ever experienced before in his life. “Gavin I'm sorry- I can't remember anything-”

“I know... I fucking know.” Gavin cut him off, not wanting to hear the android tell him they were over with. That was the only outcome here, right? He didn't have the memories of them being together, he didn't have the memories of what they'd been through. He had no reason to want to try and pursue something with him. So he didn't want to hear Connor tell him he couldn't remember anything, so they couldn't be together anymore. “It's- it's...” He finally stopped trying to pull his hand free as Connor tightened his grasp on it. “Fuck-”

“Gavin-” Connor brought his other hand up and tried to get the man to look at him, but as his fingers brushed his face Gavin flinched back so bad his head hit the wall behind him. Connor quickly brought his hand back, eyes widening slightly at the reaction, “Sorry-” He noted that Gavin's heart rate had increased once again. 

“Fuck- just. Stop.” This time when Gavin pulled his hand free of Connor's the android didn't try and hold onto it. “I get it, you can't remember. Fine. I understand. You only- you only remember the jackass.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made to go around him, looking to Markus. “Is the tower secure?”

“More or less.”

That was all Gavin needed to hear, and he started down the hall. With every step he took he felt more and more numb though. Connor didn't remember, they didn't think he could be fixed. The tears would be held back no longer, and started to freely run down his face as the reality of it all hit him. He'd trusted that Elijah wouldn't get his partner fucked up and the man had failed miserably. Connor had trusted he would be able to save him should anything happen, and he'd failed miserably. Connor had just been ready to beat his ass into the wall because he thought he was a threat to Markus. Connor didn't remember him. Connor was back, but was gone. He faintly registered the sound of footsteps following after him but didn't slow down for them.

“Gavin-”

“Fuck off tincan.”

“Gavin please-” Connor could hear the detective was trying to stop crying.

“No- just fucking no.”

Connor didn't seem to be listening, or decided that he was going to talk whether Gavin wanted him to or not. At least that still seemed the same. “I can't remember anything- but I still... I still feel the emotions.”

He frowned at that and tried to make sense of that comment in his head. “What are you talking about?” Gavin asked looking up. “That doesn't make any fucking sense.”

“It's as if... as if I only have the emotional memories of what happened between us.” Finally Gavin slowed to a stop and stared at Connor in the middle of the hall. “I cannot tell you what we've done, what's gone on, what got us to this point, but I can feel it. I know you're important Gavin. I know I want you in my life.” The detective still didn't look convinced, no doubt thinking back to what the android had been yelling only minutes earlier, and Connor couldn't blame him, he was having trouble understanding it as well. “I know the logicality of the statement makes little sense- but then deviancy would be similar in it's lack of cooperating with what should and shouldn't be able to happen.”

“Yeah well, we already decided that you're not a typical android.” He snorted with a shake of his head before he started down the hall again. “Just- just forget about it.” Connor made a distressed noise, and was back in Gain's path, blocking him from continuing forward. “You know I can just step around you?” He didn't look Connor in the eyes though, keeping his head bent down.

“And yet you're not.” Connor pointed out. There was silence a moment before the android stepped forward, and it took everything Gavin had to not be the one to step away this time. “Gavin-” He saw Connor's hand reach out towards him, then stop a few inches from his face, waiting for the detective to give permission to touch. He swallowed before he gave the smallest nod and felt it brush against his cheek before it gently lifted his face up to look at him. “Please, don't shut me out. Don't- don't leave me.” And that's when Gavin realized that Connor was just as lost as he was at the moment. The android was dealing with all these emotions that he had no idea why they were there. If he was really feeling what they'd been feeling for each other, going between those emotions and the last memory being when Gavin had tried to shoot him... then yeah he could see why the android was having trouble. 

Slowly he allowed himself to lean into the touch, the entire time scared stiff Connor would pull away again, or worse... but the android gave no indication he was going anywhere, and so Gavin turned his head and placed a kiss on the inside of the androids hand. For that moment he could almost feel it was his Connor... No. No that wasn't the right way to think of this. This was his Connor... it was simply a broken Connor that needed help. That didn't understand what was going on, and was being bombarded with emotions... “Fuck.” He breathed before he closed the gap between them and pulled Connor into a hug, letting out a relieved sob as Connor returned it. His hold on the android tightened, and he physically relaxed as he felt Connor do the same, before tucking his face into the crook of Gavin's neck. He felt the android start to tremble, and soon felt something wet trickle down his skin, and realized Connor was crying too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" Connor mumbled against his neck. "I wish I could remember-"

"Shit-" Gavin buried his head into the crook of Connor's neck then. "Connor we'll figure this out." 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Connor and Gavin headed for the elevator, with Gavin feeling stupid for wanting to hold Connor's hand, and Connor not quite sure the desire to hold Gavin's hand being an appropriate one. Connor knew what he felt, and knew Gavin felt something as well, but he didn't know what all was okay or not. What they had done or not... What he'd told Gavin or not. He just... couldn't remember and that not being able to remember something he felt he should know was driving him insane. Surely there was some way he could fix this problem, somehow get his memories back. He wanted to remember why he felt this way, he didn't just want to feel this way, he wanted to understand why, and how. How had Gavin and he gone from getting ready to take each other out to... desiring to be partners with one another? So when the doors opened with a ding to reveal Hank, Nathair, and Kamski, Connor saw as an answer from rA9.

Gavin on the other hand got pissed off at the sight of his Elijah and his face darkened. “You were supposed to keep him safe!” He was in Elijah's personal space faster then they could blink and he socked him square in the jaw. “You fucking bastard-” He drew back his arm and punched the man again, Kamski bringing his arms up to cover his head.

“Gavin!” Hank yelled and tried to grab him.

“No fuck you too!” He shook Hank off, and made to hit Kamski again. “You fucking piece of shit!” Before he could land another blow Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin, and forcefully pulled him back. “No! Let me beat the shit head into the ground!” He struggled slightly, but didn't actively try and break free. “I fucking trusted you, and you nearly got him killed!” He yelled again at the inventor.

“Well if we're being accurate he was-”

“Kamski shut your damn mouth.” Hank said. “And you take a chill pill for a moment.” He looked to Gavin and Connor with a frown. Trying to see how they were with one another. He honestly wasn't sure what they'd find down here after sending Connor to help Gavin. “How're you two?”

Gavin glared at Hank. “I'm pissed at you too.” There wasn't any real anger behind his words though, and Hank could hear that. He knew Gavin was just frustrated and confused and was just trying to cope.

“I'd like to have seen you make a better decision in my place.” he sighed and shook his head. “How're you feeling Con?” He looked at the android who had finally let the detective go from his hold.

“Confused.” He answered. “Though physically I am uninjured.”

“Well I'm not surprised. You've had a rather confusing day all things considering.” Elijah said smoothing his shirt back into place.

“No one asked you ass.” Gavin was pleased with the red that was beginning to form on his brothers face, it would leave a nice bruise.

Elijah sighed and gave Gavin a pointed look. “If you're going to be that way about it I could just leave.”

“Oh no you don't. You fix Connor.” Hank snapped.

“Fix Connor?”

“Yes Gavin. The entire reason I'm down here, was my desire to locate Connor. I had hoped before he found you... obviously I was too late for that.”

“If you think I'm going to let you near him again you're crazier then I thought.” He gave his brother a glare.

“Reed, he thinks he can fix Con's memory.”

“Really?” Connor asked his LED flashing yellow.

“Yes. Though I need to know something very important. What do you remember? What do you know? What feels wrong?” Connor paused a moment, before telling him about the emotions he felt with no memories to go with them. Explaining it in more scientific terms then he had with Gavin, and Reed was almost a little peeved at that. It was like Connor had his own language with his half brother and it annoyed the man to no end. He didn't want him to have anything like that with him. Childish maybe, but the truth. Kamski nodded his head slowly before making a face. “Well... that's good to know. In fact I was hoping that was the case. It should make the entire thing easier.”

“Was that because of the patch?” Nathair asked, a slight frown on his face as he tried to figure it out. “Was the patch Connor trying to work himself back into his body?”

“Yes... yes I believe so. It would seem that Connor figured out what was going on, and tried to patch himself into... himself before the older version was completed.”

“Why didn't he do that sooner? Surely it would have had better results if he'd started sooner, or even before we started at all.”

“He was helping me find the files, and fighting off the network security. He was a little busy.”

“I... I remember that.” Connor said suddenly. “I was in the network and we were looking up files to bring down Carnegie, as well as prove to the hostiles that they were being used by CyberLife.” His LED turned blue and his expression became more serious. “The hostiles will no longer be a threat to anyone. Rose is dead.”

“Ah hell.” Hank started and ran a hand over his face.

“She was about to kill Gavin- I do not regret the decision lieutenant.”

“Yeah, no of course.” Hank quickly clarified. “It's just-” He glanced down the hall, “is there anyone you didn't kill down here?” Even from where they stood Hank could see splatters of Thirium on the walls. He didn't even want to know what it looked like further down.

“Gavin.” Connor said seriously, before he looked troubled. “Though even that was in question for a moment...” He looked to Kamski. “You said you could fix me?”

“Connor-”

“If he can give me back my memories Gavin I want to hear about it.” Gavin clicked his tongue but looked back to Kamski, and waved his hand for the man to continue.

“Wonderful. So I believe I can fix your missing files. I think what ended up happening was you were only able to transfer over half of yourself into the core processor.” he stepped up to Connor and Gavin scowled. Elijah raised his hands up slightly in a placating manner, then opened the panel that covered the core processor and frowned. “Nathair what did you do?”

“Like Hank said I was frankensteining it in there. I had to make do with what I could find. We don't have any spare parts of his lying around.”

“What's wrong?” Connor asked.

“Well nothing's wrong per say. I just can't do this here. We need to go back to a lab where I can connect you to a terminal.”

“No fucking way-”

“-The fuck you are!” Gavin and Hank said at the same time, both of them glaring at the inventor. “If you've already forgotten you fucked it up the last time you connected him up to something. Why the hell should we trust you to do that again?”

“Yes well this time we won't be trying to hack into private networks. Honestly do stop being a child about all of this.”

“I think I need to punch him again.”

“Gavin it's my decision.”

“No it's not. I can punch him without your permission.”

“True, but not what I was talking about.”

Gavin looked at Connor, slightly appalled by what he was saying. “Please tell me you're joking.” Connor shook his head. “Connor- you're going to just let him plug you into something again? After what happened last time? Fuck Connor it's not worth it-”

“Gavin I haven't been awake for more than a couple hours at this point, and the corrupted data is driving me insane. I don't want to know what it will be like in a day, a week, or even a month from now, should I not take this opportunity to fix it.”

“But you could die again, it's not worth the risk Connor. We could figure something out-”

“Gavin, really in order for you and Connor to be together again he needs his memories back.” Kamski cut in, sounding like someone explaining something to a child. “Otherwise he's going off old emotions that he can't fully appreciate, and more or less would only be with you because he feels he must, and not because he's actually feeling the desire to be with you for himself.”

“What?” Gavin's heart plummeted in the floor.

“Without his memories he's simply following an old order, an old directive if you will. He even said himself that he almost killed you, and yet stopped because of the emotions he felt. It would be similar to the red wall he had to break through when he deviated. Gavin you and I both know he stopped because an old order kept him from harming you. It's the same as if Amanda had told him to stop because you were important to the mission, and not because he himself actually felt anything for you.”

“That's not true-” Connor said his LED flashing red. “What I feel is real.”

“That's what you'd like to believe Connor because of the old code, but ultimately you know that I am correct.” So what Connor was feeling- it wasn't really Connor feeling it, but Connor following an old order from an old program... Was Kamski telling the truth or was he just saying anything to get his way? “Gavin if you want him to pick you, as I know you do, he needs his memories back. And in order for that to happen he needs to do this, which means you must allow me near him again.”

The detective ran a hand through his hair, fingers digging at his scalp before he nodded his head, and let out a shaky breath. “If Connor wants it-”

“I do.” The android said quickly.

“Then fine. Though you better not fuck this up Elijah. I'll kill you if you do.”

“I have no doubts. Come on Connor. Nathair I would like my old lab please.”

Gavin and Hank both made to follow the men onto the elevator, but Kamski held up a hand stopping them. “Please- the lab will be cramped enough with us in there, I don't need two hotheads waving guns around to be in there as well.”

“You've got some screws loose if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight with Connor again.”

“Gavin every minute I waste arguing with you-”

“I would like him there please.” Connor said, before adding, “The both of them.”

Kamski made a face but finally clicked his tongue in annoyance and motioned with his head for the both of them to hop on. Connor pulled out his coin and started to weave it through his fingers as Gavin stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to chew the inside of his lip. The silence was only broken as the elevator dinged, and Kamski led the way into his old lab. He motioned Connor to the center of the space where the android stood as Elijah started to hook wires up to him again. Gavin stood off to one side his arms crossed as he watched everything unfold before him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it but knew this was Connor's decision.

Maybe it would be better if he never got the memories back... maybe it was wrong to make him remember... Maybe it would be safer. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Hank giving him a look. “Stop with your piss ass mood over here.” Gavin bristled and took a breath to yell something, “Calm your shit down, Connor wants this... and when he gets his memories back he'll be glad he did alright?”

Gavin was going to deny that was what he'd been thinking about but he ended up sighing and shaking his head slightly. “How the fuck can you know that?'

“Because I probably know more about Connor than Connor does. I've lived with him since January if you'll remember. I knew something was up with you two when I saw him after the office. And when you were piss ass drunk... well let's just say I can put two and two together. He cares about you Gavin, you need to stop second guessing that every five damn minutes.”

He scowled and crossed his arms but after a few moments he nodded his head and glanced back at Connor. “Thanks Hank.”

“Sure thing.” Gavin snorted then both men fell silent as they watched Kamski and Nathair work on getting Connor his memory back. It made Gavin want to pull his hair out as he watched Kamski treat him like an android. He knew that's what he was, and fuck if he hadn't been the same not that long ago, but Connor was more than that now, more than that to him and he hated seeing Connor being treated so... mechanically.

After a few minutes Kamski announced for everyone to hear that Connor was going into hibernation mode, and please don't shoot him for the LED going into standby. Gavin scowled and started to pace as soon as Connor's body went limp. He didn't like it. He didn't like that he didn't understand what Kamski was doing, he didn't like that he was having to trust the man he'd never liked before, the man that had gotten Connor killed in the first place. He still wasn't sure entirely what had happened there but he had a gut feeling it was because Kamski had screwed up.

Hank eventually found a chair to sit in, claiming old age or something and proceeded to watch Gavin pace back and forth. Gavin heard Hank's phone go off and soon was hearing his side of the conversation with Nine. “Yeah- yeah Kamski thinks he can fix it... No, hell no. I don't know what's going on. Kamski said he could help, and so we're trusting- Yes I understand that. Well shit Nine if you think you could do better then get your ass down here.” Gavin quirked a brow at the older man who shook his head with a scowl on his face. “Yes I am aware of that too. I-” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes alright. Well we can't stop him now he's right in the middle of it all. Look- no don't you start yelling at me. Look if you're worried get down here and sync up with him when he wakes up. Maybe that'll help?” Silence a moment and Hank gave a small smile that the android on the phone couldn't see. “Yeah yeah, alright I'll let the guys here know you're on your way.” He hung up the phone call and stuffed it back into his pocket. “Nine's coming over with Josh and North.”

“Oh fun.” Gavin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah well, don't piss North off and everything should be alright. Nine's in the same boat as you, if Con doesn't get his memories back he's not going to remember Nine either.” Gavin nodded his head and went back to pacing across the floor. Just how much had happened to the android from Christmas to now? Well... actually if he thought about it that was the majority of his life at that point. Fuck he hadn't even been activated for a year. He pushed that thought aside not desiring to dwell on it. “Reed, I feel like I've said this before, but would you stop pacing? You're giving me damn anxiety just looking at you.”

“Do you have a cigarette?”

“As a matter of fact I don't.”

“Then no.” Gavin continued with his pacing, and was still pacing when Nine arrived in the lab.

“Josh and North are with the others helping take the trucks to New Jericho.”

“The trucks with the broken androids?” Gavin asked remembering Lilly and Rose talking about them.

“Indeed.”

“Did you see Lilly?” Gavin asked.

“I did. And Markus has informed me that she was working here under his orders.” That seemed to be all the explanation he was going to get at the present time. “How is he?”

“Fuck if I know- Elijah wasn't happy with something the doc did, and so they've been trying to fix that before they can fix the memories or what ever.”

Nine nodded his head and walked over to the two other men, then started to talk with them. Gavin sighed as he finally sat on the floor, with his back against the wall as he watched the three of them huddle around Connor. Once again he was good for nothing but sitting and watching. Maybe he should look up information on android care in general. It wouldn't hurt to know what all was going on inside of Connor should things happen later down the road- if there was a further down the road for them.

“You know I'll be glad when we get back to the DPD.” Hank said after a moment of silence between them.

“Yeah?” Gavin was thankful to be pulled from his thoughts.

“Yep. At least there I can be useful. Here I'm just sitting hope the children over there don't screw anything up. I don't like it.”

Gavin snorted and nodded his head. “Fuck that's the truth.” It was like the old man knew exactly what was on his mind and frankly Gavin was thankful. It helped to know Hank was in the same boat. That he felt just as useless in the fixing of Connor.

Overall it took an hour to fix what had been broken, and even once they were done Gavin still wasn't happy with the looks the others had. Something hadn't gone right. How could the three of them together not feel confident about fixing Connor? 

“Alright, starting him up.” Kamski said with a small sigh. He glanced at Gavin and Hank before he focused back on Connor.

Gavin hopped up off the floor and jogged over to the three of them. He looked between all of them, trying to will one of them to explain why they all looked so hesitant. The humans wouldn't make eye contact though. No doubt Nathair worried he'd end up like Elijah, and Kamski probably just to piss him off. Eventually he glanced to Nine, giving him a slight nudge with his arm, with a questioning look. “What's with the worry?”

Nine grimaced before he looked to the detective. “Nathair quite literally messed it up when he was attempting to fix it with the components he had downstairs. Of course he did his best, we all understand this as even Kamski and I were having to make the needed parts from scratch... but having to undo the work he did and then try and make our own parts... even then we didn't have everything we needed. We used me as a guideline but... there may still be a few glitches.”

“What kind of glitches?” 

“We're about to find out.” Kamski interrupted them as Connor's LED started blinking blue. The androids eyes opened, and he looked around him as one taking in a new scene. He looked a little confused and it made Gavin feel a little sick to his stomach he was so nervous of this moment. “rk800?” Kamski said, catching his attention. Connor blinked and turned to look at Kamski. “State your name.”

“My name's Connor, Kamski.” He said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

“Good. Run a self diagnosis.” Connor's eyes closed, though his face twitched ever so slightly as his LED blinked a rapid yellow for a moment. He took in a breath before opening his eyes again. “You've... made some changes to my coding.” He said.

“I've merely given you the ability to turn certain functions off and on, as you should have been able to do from the beginning. Much like a YK model. But besides that, are things running smoothly?"

"Yes."

Nine glared at Kamski along with Gavin, as they heard the inventor had screwed around with the coding. But before Gavin could go off on the man Nine stepped into Connors view. “Connor-” He started before he hesitated, still worried that Connor wouldn't know who he was. 

Connor looked at him in an inquisitive manner before he gave a small smile, and connected with his twin along their mental bond. 'It's good to see you Nine.' He thought to the rk unit.

Nine actually returned the smile as he felt Connor connect with him, the static that had been left behind when Connor had died, finally going away. 'How're you feeling?' He quietly thought.

Connor's LED remained blue, 'Foggy at best.' As they were connected he started to get an idea of the stress that Nine had been under since they'd last been connected. 'I know who you are though Nine. Memories may be foggy, but I know who every one is.' He reassured. Now he just had to decide if Nine had been the who they met at the android club... or had that been Markus?

'We should connect and make sure everything is alright-' Nine was getting the feeling that not everything was sorted in Connor's processor and he felt if he could get in there with him they'd be able to figure out what was wrong.

'Not right now.' Connor thought hastily. Then a little calmer added, 'We should focus on leaving first.'

“But if something's wrong-” Nine said out loud with a frown.

“Nothing is.” Connor replied, keeping his LED blue. 

Gavin watched it remain blue, recognizing the way it was forced and he scowled. “the fuck it isn't.”

Connor looked to Gavin then as Nine stepped to one side, and his LED went crazy as it seemed to try and be all three colors at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as his thoughts were going too fast even for him, as he tried to piece everything together again; try to think of something to say.

Hank saved him from trying to figure it all out though by stepping in front of him. “Connor if something's wrong-”

“Hank-” He smiled warmly, his eyes flicking to the older man as the LED leveled out to a clear blue.

Gavin clicked his tongue softly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Why had the LED gone crazy? Was his memory still not okay when it came to him? He was dying to ask but also didn't really want to know the answer. What if it was bad?

“It's good to see you looking more yourself Connor."

"I'm an android Hank, how could I possibly look different now from earlier?" He quirked a brow with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"It's your eyes, and your LED." he tapped Connor's temple, getting the android to blink in surprise a moment. "It glows different when you're you. But answer me honest, how're you feeling? What do you remember?”

“Things are... fuzzy. But I am aware of what has happened. The memories have been restored.” They were out of order, and he was fairly certain that some of them had the wrong people in them. He knew he and Gavin had not been friends around Christmas, and yet his mind happily added him to his first Christmas in New Jericho. The last seven months were filled with small inconsistencies like that but at least he had the memories mostly. Sometimes it was he and Hank at Lilly's bar, other times it was he and Nine at North's bar. Which he also knew wasn't a real thing. He felt though that he had the important memories sorted out... And regardless he saw no reason to bring that up at the present moment. With some time and talking with the others he felt he would be able to decide what was real and what was not.

Kamski stepped in front of the android then, gently pushing Hank to one side. “Connor we had to get creative with our work, if something isn't right we need to know.” He said catching the androids eyes as if he could piece together what was and wasn't working just by looking into them.

Brown eyes landed on the inventor and his expression grew more serious. “You were supposed to tell them.”

Kamski's eye brows raised slightly at his tone. “It slipped the mind.”

“They all thought I was dead Kamski.”

“Admittedly I've had better moments.”

“If I hadn't been able to patch in what I was able to, of myself-”

“But you were able to patch in some of yourself, so let's not linger on what could have been.” Kamski waved a hand dismissively.

Connor frowned and grabbed the inventor by the shirt and pulled him close. “You made an error that almost cost not only my life but that of your brothers, and caused emotional instability in Nine as well as the stress it gave to Hank. All because you forgot to call in where I was.”

“Of course.” Kamski gave Connor's hand a small pat. “It was a grave mistake, but I cannot change what happened.”

“That is an accurate statement, but you will find a way to remedy the error with the others.” Connor's voice made it clear it was not a request but an order, and it was in that moment that Kamski saw a glimpse of the machine that could have killed Chloe without second thought, and for the first time he felt a sliver of fear towards the android.

“Of course. I will find a way to try and... remedy the situation.”

Connor gave a quick smile and released Elijah. “Good. Let Chloe know I'll be in touch.” Kamski knew that was only for his benefit Connor told him that, as he knew damn well that Connor and Chloe could talk to one another without Kamski ever knowing about it. He nodded his head regardless. Connor turned to look at the others and his eyes fell on Gavin once more and his LED spazzed out again. He glanced at Nine and silently asked if he could get the others to leave.

“Alright, we can finish this back at New Jericho. Come along, let's go check that everyone is ready to leave.” Nine said, and started to move the others towards the door, everyone playing along as if they didn't know what was happening.

Gavin stayed put as he watched the others leave the room, and didn't turn to look at Connor until the room was empty of everyone else. “So- everything's alright with your processor or what ever?” Gavin asked.

“Mmm mostly.” He said as he started to scan the detective, trying to piece together the health of the man, knowing getting straight answers from him would be like pulling teeth.

“What do you mean mostly?”

“Gavin I'm a super computer that crashed, as well as a deviant that got ripped from my body. It's going to take some time to sort through everything.” He offered a small smile trying to reassure the man.

The detective nodded his head and looked down to the ground. “Yeah, no course. Shoulda thought of that.”

“How are you though?” Connor asked.

The detective shrugged. “I'll be better when we get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

Neither of them moved though. Silence filled the room around them as both seemed unsure of what to do next. Both knew they needed to say something, that it shouldn't be this hard to talk to someone who they'd gone through so much with, and yet still words didn't come to mind for either of them. Gavin took a breath then made a face and shook his head. He scuffed his foot against the floor before he looked up, and took another breath. “Connor-” He stopped again and sighed with another shake of his head. “We should get going.” Maybe things would be better outside, maybe things would be better when they got home. Or where ever they would end up tonight- He paused then as he realized something. “We've finished the case.” He said softly.

“That is correct. Though we will have the paperwork to fill out, the case has been dealt with. Luckily I was the one who killed most of the androids, and so will be able to provide visual evidence that there was no other option to handle the situation.”

He nodded his head and started for the door. “Yeah- yeah too much fucking paper work is in our future.” That was not what he was worried about, but holding onto that thought seemed better then trying to figure out what would happen to them now that it was all said and done. He would miss not waking up to the android... he'd miss not being around him all the time. He could see why Hank had offered his place for the android to crash. He seemed to have a way of making himself at home with people, getting people used to having him around, to where it was hard for the detective to imagine going back to his apartment alone.

Connor quickly caught up to him, pressing the elevator button, noting the change in Gavin's demeanor. “True, though it will nice to be back at the DPD. Hopefully our next case won't be as... crazy as this one became.”

“What makes you think we'll get put on another case together?” Gavin asked glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I plan on requesting it.” He faced Gavin with a quirked eyebrow. “Unless of course you would rather I not?”

“No, no I'm fine with it.” He bounced on the balls of his feet a moment before adding with a small smirk. “Someone's gotta be there to save your ass.” Connor rolled his eyes with a scoff, though a smile pulled at his lips. The elevator dinged and they stepped inside, the doors sliding closed with a soft swoosh. Then they stood there, silence once again falling between them, and Connor couldn't take it. His skin peeled back and he stopped the elevator in its descent, before he turned to look at Gavin.

“Gavin I feel... I feel something needs to be said.”

“Yeah? Something that couldn't wait til we're home- or back at the apartment thing?”

“Yes. I apologize for my-”

“Fuck no. Don't go starting that shit up again.” Gavin leaned around and tried to turn the elevator back on, but found he could not. “What did I say about apologizing all the damn time?” He huffed. “Come on, let's get going.”

“Something though is bothering you. I merely want to know what it is so I can fix it, so we can be alright again.”

“Oh fuck that Connor. Nothing's bothering me.”

“I know you're lying.”

“Okay so something's bothering me, but it's nothing you can fix.”

“Because it doesn't concern me?”

Gavin hesitated knowing there was a right and a wrong answer to this question. Or at least he felt as if there was a right and wrong answer. He licked his lips before he clicked his tongue. “It's stupid to by worrying about it. Not after the shit show we just went through-”

“Gavin tell me.”

“Look I'm just wondering what we're gonna do once this is all over with.” He finally said. “I just- I'm worried about it is all.” he finally said, his face a deep red, embarrassed to admit something like that. He was supposed to be this tough guy that didn't give two shits about anything, and yet when it came to Connor, the android had a way of making him care.

“Well... you still owe me a drink. I certainly hope you're not planning on backing out of that just because the case is over with.” Gavin looked over and caught a smirk on the androids face and he suddenly felt very foolish for even worrying about something like that. Of course Connor wouldn't go fucking around with him, and just drop him like a hot potato because the case was over. “I am assuming you would still like to have a drink with me?”

Reed felt the corner of his mouth twitch up and he grabbed Connor's shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. He heard Connor make a surprised sound, but he was quick to return the kiss. Gavin took one of Connor's hands with his own, entwining their fingers together as he did so, but when Connor brought a hand up and tried to cup his face Gavin pulled back with a quick jerk, "No-" He said as he broke contact with the android and took an involuntary step back, the memory of Rose touching his face, forcing his head back down, running her hands down him- all of it coming back to the forefront of his mind, causing his skin to crawl.

“No?” He watched as Gavin's stress levels shot up and his heart rate increased to an alarming speed. “Gavin- what aren't you telling me?”

The detective shook his head and put some space between them. “Let's talk when we get home.” He said.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm not- I'm not physically hurt.” Gavin said.

“Hurt doesn't have to be physical.”

“Let's just leave, yeah?”

“Gavin-”

“Connor please. It's not something I want to talk about... here.”

The android finally nodded his head, and started the elevator back up. After a moment he bumped his hand against Gavin's, in a questioning manner, and Gavin laced their fingers together with little hesitation. He looked to the detective with a smile and Gavin returned the smile. “I promise... when we get home.” He said as the doors opened up.

Connor hummed and gave Gavin's hand a squeeze, before he let it go as the others came into view again, remembering that Gavin wasn't big on any kind of pda. “Are we ready to go?” Connor asked.

“Yes." Nine said. "Fowler's on his way over to take care of Carnegie and what remains of CyberLife. Our people have already taken the trucks and are on their way back home as we speak.”

“That's a fucking good idea, let's get back to New Jericho then.” Gavin said, already thinking of the bed and how wonderful sleep sounded at the moment. He stepped up next to Connor, and took up his hand again, enjoying the calm that came over him as their fingers laced together. Connor tightened his hold a smile on his face again as his the blue in his LED brightened at the act.

“Nine and I'll be staying behind in order to inform Fowler what happened." Hank spoke up. "Though he'll want a report from the both of you as soon as you're able.”

Connor nodded his head. “Are you sure you don't need us to stay right now?”

“Nah, Nine and I got this. You two go on.” Gavin wasn't going to fight it. He wasn't sure how Connor felt, but he for one didn't want to see Fowler before he absolutely had to.

"Thank you Hank. Nine." Connor said giving them both a quick nod of his head. He was eager to return home, knowing there were things that he and the detective needed to discuss. As they headed for the cars he remembered that they still had to talk about what he lacked, and now it seemed they would need to unpack what had happened at the tower with Gavin. He had a feeling it had something to do with his past experience with androids before, but he couldn't be sure until the detective talked to him about it. Needless to say he was antsy to get home where he and Gavin could properly talk with one another.

The drive back to new Jericho was filled with North and Josh babbling away about what had happened, and how it had been nerve wracking to see everything happen and not be able to do shit about it. Gavin apologized to Simon for punching him and Simon accepted the apology with little fuss. Gavin had been keeping some space between himself and Connor, though that space had slowly been disappearing the entire drive; until finally half way back Connor pulled Gavin towards him closing what little space had been left, and started to run his fingers through the detective's hair as he'd seen the man do on many occasions to calm down.

The detective was stiff at first, a little surprised by the action before he slowly relaxed into Connor, as each tug through his hair calmed him down, and seemed to chase away the memories that Rose had brought back. He let out a little sigh as Connor pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and he finally twisted around as best he could and brought an arm up and wrapped him in a hug. The others in the car continued to carry on the conversation, and it finally started to feel to Gavin, like things were going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! I loved all the reactions to the last chapter, just thank you so much for leaving all those wonderful comments!  
> The end of this fic is now within sight, I have two more planned for the main story with a possible time skip, depending on how it plays out.  
> It has been so much fun writing this and working with the story idea. What started out as this simple idea just grew into this monster of a piece and I have loved every word of it and especially seeing y'all react to it all.  
> I do have plans to do a few short stories here and there in this verse, some scenarios I'd like to write out, and I really want to do a Christmas fic when it gets closer to the season, but at the present I'm working in other verses for these characters. One post revolution ending, and another post dirty bomb ending. We'll see which one wins out with the muses. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are mine.


	29. Chapter 29

The door to the apartment clicked softly closed behind Connor as he watched Gavin retreat into the bed room ahead of him. He checked the clock, eight thirty-five. Too soon for the man to be going to bed. He let out a soft sigh and walked into the kitchen where he stood for a moment as if lost. The mission to the tower had been... more taxing than he could have ever guessed. He had gone in knowing that things had the possibility of messing up, but he hadn't thought... he hadn't expected things to go as poorly as they had. Gavin seemed in a bad way, and of course wasn't in the mood to talk about it. How could he help the man? His mind seemed to become foggy as he thought over that one question. How could he help Gavin? What could he do to make it better? Could he do anything to make it better... He frowned and blinked several times, giving his head a shake as he looked around. What had he been doing? He checked the clock, eight fifty-five. He frowned even more at the time... hadn't it just been eight thirty-five? Maybe... maybe he'd simply misread the first time. It was a possibility, he had gone through a stressful day.

He shook his head and headed to the refrigerator, opening it up and pulling out various ingredients to make a drink he thought would help Gavin relax. He wouldn't push the man to talk tonight- he wasn't even sure if it would be a wise idea for the man to talk about what ever happened earlier so soon anyways. Maybe it would be best to let it calm down before he brought it up again, and quite frankly Connor didn't want to talk about what happened either. He didn't want to think on how he'd almost died- how he hadn't remembered Gavin.... He started to mix the drink together before he decided something to eat would also benefit the man. He opened the refrigerator again, and started to skim over the ingredients they had. He settled on cheese and crackers to go with the old fashioned, and started to slice the cheese up, the motion of cutting with the knife calming him down much like his coin did.

“What are you doing?” He glanced over and saw Gavin leaning against the counter, just on the edge of the kitchen.

“Making you something. It should help-”

“I didn't ask-” Gavin started with a small scowl.

“You didn't have to.” He interrupted quietly as he finished slicing before returning it back to the refrigerator. “It's said that the old fashioned is a good drink to pair with a variety of cheeses.”

Gavin gave a small sigh before he walked over to the snack Connor had made for him. “Really? How do they figure that?” He asked as he scooped up a slice of cheese on a cracker.

“The mix of the herbs and spices with the citrus from the orange and the sweetness from the sugar, all mixed together with the bitter warmth of the alcohol makes it easy to pair with a variety of flavors of cheese.”

“In theory, yeah?” Gavin picked up the glass and took a sip, letting the flavors settle on his tongue a moment before he nodded his head side to side. “Alright- I'll agree with that.” He settled beside Connor, leaning against the counter as he took another cracker with the cheese. “You're going to make me fat.” He complained as he took a sip again.

Connor snorted and shook his head slightly. “Hardly. You spend too much time in the training room for that to happen.”

“And yet I haven't made it there once for a while now.” Gavin pointed out.

“I feel though the activity you've been doing, has sufficiently made up for the lack in training.”

“I'll agree to that. Fucking stairs.” Silence fell between them again as Gavin munched on another cracker. Connor looked at him, his LED spinning a soft yellow as he tried to figure out what was going on with the man. He always found it easier to focus on other people then his own problems. He own problems always seemed as if there was no fix for them where as with others he could normally see some sort of path they could take, if he asked the right questions. But he had made the snack in order to help the detective relax... and bringing up the tower would negate that action.

“Alright Connor. Ask your question.”

The android blinked clearly not having expected that. “I'm sorry?”

“I can almost hear the questions rattling around in your head.”

“They don't need to be addressed tonight detective-” Gavin looked up with a frown. “Shit- Gavin.” Connor shook his head, and glanced down at the ground. “Sorry. It-”

“One of the glitches?”

“Yes.” He admitted the LED blinking red a moment.

“Something we need to talk about with Nine?” He wasn't about to suggest Kamski. They could never go back to that man as far as Gavin was concerned.

“No-” Connor said hastily. “No, it'll be fine. I just have to settle things down as it were.” He gave a reassuring smile. “I promise it'll all be okay.”

Gavin didn't look convinced. “Alright wise guy, why don't you answer me a question then.”

“What would you like to know?” Connor asked, a little wary.

“How are you really?”

“I told you-”

“Bullshit you're fine. Connor tell me the fucking truth, okay? If you can't tell me then who the fuck can you tell?”

Connor grimaced, and turned around to lean against the counter as well, crossing his arms as he looked down at the floor. “It is... a mess.” He admitted. “My memories are all over the place, some thing's aren't adding up- and I can't explain why it's happening. It's better though then not remembering anything. I simply have to sort through it all, and decide what makes sense and what does not.”

Gavin nodded his head slowly before he gave Connor a nudge. “What's your question?”

He looked over his eyes catching Gavin's as he tried to settle on what question would be the best to ask. Of course there was his always curious nature desiring to know exactly what happened to him back at CyberLife, but he always felt that wasn't the right question to ask right now. It wouldn't be the one to help the situation at the current time. He let out a small breath as a serious look settled over his face. “What can I do to help?”

Gavin was a little shocked that was the question that came from Connor. He had expected him to want to know what had happened, or why he acted the way he did in the elevator. Knowing the android normally wanted to know every detail of something that was puzzling him, or bothering him. Not asking one of those questions but instead what he could do to help- It was... unexpected. And though a small part of him warmed at the thought that maybe Connor had asked it because he wanted to help more than he wanted to know what had gone on, a slightly bigger part was worried that he wasn't pushing the topic. “Really? That's what you want to know?”

Connor cocked his head to the side as he looked over to Reed. “Yes? I doubt you're wanting to talk about what happened back at the tower. It's not something that should be pushed-”

“Are you sure you're alright?” Gavin asked as he turned fully to look at him. “Cause I'm pretty sure you normally wouldn't give a fuck about that. Stretching beyond your comfort zone and all that shit.” He said thinking back to the first time he and Connor talked about things that made him uncomfortable back at the penthouse.

Connor's LED blinked between red and yellow, blue flashing occasionally here and there as he looked at Gavin. “I-” He started before he sighed and pushed away from the counter. “I don't know what to tell you Gavin.” He finally admitted before he stepped out of the kitchen and headed into the living room area.

“The truth? Truth would be a wonderful start.” Gavin said following him out of the kitchen with his snack in hand. He set it down on the coffee table before he went back and grabbed the only snack Connor had in the house. He handed him the Popsicle before he settled next to him on the couch. “So what's going on in your head Connor?” He asked as he made himself comfortable.

“Nothing that can be fixed over night.” He said through a sigh, then started to eat on the Popsicle.

“Fuck do I understand that.” He looked at Connor who was looking at him encouragingly, and he clicked his tongue. “Rose- she... she brought back memories of that time with my old partner and the heartless case.” He said softly. Maybe if he opened up, Connor would feel able to open up. “It- I wasn't sure I'd make it out alive... let alone okay. And it happened right after I had seen you dead on the table and I- I just couldn't handle it all.” He shook his head and let out a breath. “Then you came back and were ready to beat the shit out of me.” He snorted and took a sip from the drink, wishing it was something stronger.

“I'm sorry Gavin.”

Reed shook his head. “Not your fault. None of it was your fault.” he swallowed and attempted a smile. “Not like you asked to be dead.”

“I should have been there sooner though- If I had been able to find the files faster with Kamski I could have made it back to my body sooner- or maybe if I had never gone to help the man you would never have seen me- never would have had to go through the trauma you experienced.”

“Bullshit.” he snapped and tried to push aside all the fears, the hesitations at being close to someone as Rose had been... “It's not your fucking fault.” Gavin looked at Connor his mind was at war with itself, not wanting to be physically close to anyone at the moment, but also feeling that Connor was needing physical contact of some kind. The desire to help Connor though won and he gave a small groan before he crawled over and straddled the android.

It took a moment to convince his mind that he was in control of this situation, but once he did he wrapped his arms around the android, and buried his face into the crook of Connor's neck. Connor made no move to return the embrace, and Reed could feel that the android was so tense his body was trembling slightly. He stayed like that a moment, and wondered if Connor was broken somehow; broken in a way that couldn't be fixed. At least not in the way an android would normally be fixed. Or... maybe he was hurt in a way that could only be fixed in a human manner? What was going on inside his processor? Or his brain or what ever.

Finally Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin, and seemed to relax into the embrace. Gavin could feel where Connor's fingers dug into his sides as if he were holding onto the man like a life line. It was as if the two of them were trying to be strong for the other person, but could only hold on for so long before the trauma of the tower hit them hard. There was silence for quite some time neither having the energy or the desire to talk yet. Both just wanting, or needing to soak in the presence of the other. To know that they were really back in New Jericho, that the case was over with, that they wouldn't be taken from the other again any time soon.

Connor's voice finally filled the small space. “Gavin- I... I think there's something damaged within my core processor.” He finally whispered. “There's just... there's this... feeling that is simply wrong. I- I am unsure it's anything that can be fixed. I cannot even identify what's wrong.” His voice sounded as if static clung to his every word and that it was painful for him to admit such a fault in his code.

Gavin started to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Connor's neck. “Is it something that'll make your system crash? Or overheat or something like that?”

There was silence a moment before Connor shook his head. “No. I cannot find anything that would cause me physical damage.”

“So something mental?”

“Perhaps.” He shook his head slightly. “I know that my memories are all over the place- so it's quite possible that it's also affecting something with my social systems...” There was another hesitation and Gavin felt Connor start to tense up again.

“Hey- no calm down. So something's going on, we can figure it out. Not the end of the world or some shit like that.”

“I just-” Connor continued obviously needing to finish what ever thought was going through his mind. “I feel it would be better... or, rather I don't want you to feel that we have to-” He licked his lips as he tried to say what was on his mind. “It may take time to work through what ever is wrong with me, and I don't want you to feel that you have to deal with that-”

Gavin pulled away enough to look at Connor in the eyes again, hardly believing he'd heard the android right. “Excuse me?”

Connor couldn't look him in the eyes. “I don't want you to feel as if you must stay with me because of what has happened between us.”

“I know I didn't just hear that come out of your fucking mouth.” He said, giving him a flat look.

The LED glitched red for a moment before going back to yellow. “Can you blame me for not wanting to drag you down through what ever may come up in the days, weeks, or even months to come? We cannot- I cannot know what all has changed inside of me, what all has become unstable or-”

“I'm not looking for an out here Connor.”

“But I am offering you one.” He replied quietly.

“Because you think I need one or because you want me gone?” Gavin snapped, trying to hold back the agitation that was beginning to boil up inside of him.

“Of course I don't want you gone- but with things stacked the way they are I would not blame you should you desire to leave. Now not only am I unable to engage in sexual intercourse, but my memories are glitched together, I can't seem to keep anything straight in my head, or core processor-”

“Connor-”

“-and I feel I am still fighting some of the programming from my previous version. I am quite literally the opposite of everything that would make a good partner, in every sense of the word.”

“Connor...”

“I just simply cannot guarantee that I'll ever be the same android from before the tower, and I don't want you to feel trapped with me because-”

“For fucks sake, Connor!” The android finally stopped talking, and looked at Gavin his LED blinking red. “Look here you ass- I knew I should have told you before we went off to the tower. It may surprise you but I've known for a while now that you can't do that, and you may not have noticed but I'm still fucking here despite it. Alright?” Connor took a breath and Gavin's look hardened. “Alright?” Connor nodded his head. “Good. Now the second thing, fuck Connor if I left you now because you were going through some shit, what kind of fucked up asshole would that make me? Especially after all the shit you've dealt with coming from me?”

“But-”

“No. No but's on this one. Maybe we need to get you hooked up with someone to talk through this shit with, someone who would be better at helping you then me, but it's something human's have to do all the time.”

“But I'm not human-”

“Yeah alright sure, you're not flesh and blood, but you're still your own life form. As a nation or what ever, we're still figuring out what all that means for androids.” He caught Connor's eyes again and gave a reassuring smile. “Apparently mental stuff is something you guys have to deal with now too.” Connor's LED started to blink yellow as he felt his stress levels lowering. “So I'm sorry, but for the foreseeable future I'm not going anywhere. The only way you're getting rid of me is by telling me to leave because you don't want me anymore. Otherwise you're stuck with me. Do you hear that dipshit?” He leaned forwards and placed his forhead against Connor's. “I've decided that you're the very definition of a perfect partner, and don't you go trying to fucking tell me I'm wrong. You understand that?” He added with a small smirk, trying to hide the desperation he felt. If Connor of all people felt like he wasn't a perfect partner then what the fuck did that mean for the rest of the world?

Connor finally gave a small smile at the thought, and leaned into Gavin. “Then I'm afraid that you're stuck with me as well. I have no personal desire for you to leave, and you are my perfect definition of a partner.”

“Damn right.” Gavin snorted and caught Connor's lips in a quick kiss. When he pulled back he looked down and caught the thirium that was still just visible under his shirt. “Connor... how long were you going to sit there with dried blood on you?”

The android looked down, and had the decency to blush slightly. “Apologies... I did not realize- I will, I will go take care of this.” Gavin scooted off of him, and stepped back to give him space to leave the living room. “I won't be long.” Connor gave a quick smile then disappeared into the bathroom.

The detective sighed and sat back down on the couch, listening as the water for the shower was started. He sighed again and turned the television on and started to flip through the channels as he tried to kill time, the conversation playing through his head. He knew something hadn't been right, but he hadn't thought Connor would be so worried about something like that. Well he had known the sex part was something that had been bothering him but the other stuff... Was it something he should bring up with Nine? Maybe there was someone else that he could contact to get Connor talking with. Or... maybe Connor just needed someone in his life that would be a constant. Someone besides Hank. It wasn't healthy for anyone to have just one person who they solely relied on for all of their human interaction, and so far it seemed like Hank had become just that for Connor.

He sighed again, and took another bite of the cheese and crackers. And that was another thing, there had to be more out there then the Popsicles for the androids to enjoy eating. Or for the androids that couldn't eat human food to enjoy eating. Maybe he'd ask Nine about it... or Lilly if he could ever actually interact with her again without thinking of CyberLife. He shook his head and finally settled on a show. Some crime drama that was quite frankly laughable with the way it portrayed police work, but it was still funny to watch and it helped kill time. It wasn't until he had finished his snack and drink that he realized how much time had passed. He paused and heard the water was still running. He frowned and stood up glancing at the clock just to double check. Connor had been in there twenty minutes.

He walked to the bathroom, and gave a light knock on the door. When there was no answer he called out before opening the door and stepping inside. “Connor?” He could just make out the outline of the android through the shower curtain, and he licked his lips before he pulled it back enough to look at the android. “Connor?” The android seemed to be... sleeping while standing up? He gently touched Connor's shoulder and he jumped, his eyes quickly opening and blinking several times.

He frowned as he looked around him before he focused on Gavin and he cocked his head to the side slightly. “Gavin- I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. Do you need something?”

“Connor- what just happened?”

“What just happened?”

“Yeah- just now you looked like you were sleeping-”

Connor frowned and blinked several more times as he checked his inner clock. “It's- it's been twenty minutes?”

“Yeah- I figured that was kinda a long shower, especially for an android. So, sleeping while standing up? One of the features Kamski talked about?”

“Um- yes. That would make the most sense... Though I did not mean to slip into it.” He blinked and looked down a moment before blue started to tint his cheeks. “If you wouldn't mind- thank you for checking on me. I'll be right out.”

It suddenly seemed to dawn on Gavin at the same moment that Connor was currently naked in the shower and he felt his owns cheeks heat up. He nodded his head and headed for the door. “I'm waiting outside the door though Connor- When you get out I feel we should go to bed.”

“Agreed.” Connor didn't even try to correct him with the entire bullshit about how Androids didn't need sleep, but the sleep mode or what ever. He'd take that as a step in the right direction for Connor learning how to use a more common vocabulary.

It didn't even take thirty seconds for the android to step out of the bathroom and almost right into Gavin. “Ah- you were serious about waiting right outside the door.”

“Yeah I know- Reed telling the truth, what a novel concept.” He grinned and shook his head. “Come on, I'm going to turn the television off then we're going to bed.”

Connor was right on his heels. “Are we sleeping the way we did last time?”

“Unless you've got complaints about it? I thought it was pretty alright.”

“As did I.” He smiled and nudged Gavin slightly. “Maybe this time I won't try to replace myself with pillows in the morning.” The two of them started back for the bedroom, switching off lights as they did so.

“Damn right you won't go trying to pull that bullshit again. That's the last thing I need to deal with after the shit show we've gone through today.”

Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin from behind as they stepped through the doorway, and placed a kiss against his cheek. “Surely there is an easier way to get into bed with you detective then spending time together in high stress situations.”

This time, unlike back in the kitchen when it had sounded so formal and distancing, this time when he said detective it sounded like a pet name and it made Gavin's stomach flip. He clicked his tongue, and leaned back into the android, forcing himself to relax into the action. This was Connor. Connor would not hurt him. If anything the tower had proven that. Even when Connor hadn't been able to remember him, something had been there that kept him from really hurting the detective. So Connor was probably the safest android Gavin could ever be with. “I dunno Connor. I'm a pretty stress oriented guy. I didn't take up smoking because I am great at handling the stress in my life.”

Connor hummed and snorted softly, his breath playing across the top of Gavin's ear. “That is a true statement. I do not believe hunting deviants was this stressful.”

“Oh great- thanks.” Gavin rolled his eyes, and pulled away from the android as he walked over to the bed. “Think you can handle turning the light off? Wouldn't want to tax your system or anything.”

“Maybe.” Connor said. “Though if it raises my stress levels too high I cannot promise there won't be any negative consequences.” He chuckled and flipped the lights off before he walked to the bed and slipped in beside the detective. “I would recommend not setting an alarm for the morning Gavin- there is no where that needs us with great urgency, and it would do your body good to have the extra sleep.”

“Oh fuck it, do what ever you think best.” He grumbled as he started to get comfortable, wrapping his arms around the android with a lazy smile on his lips as Connor tangled their legs together.

“Very well then.” There was a beat of silence before Connor added, “Good night, Gavin.”

“Promise you won't leave?” He asked through a yawn.

“I promise.” He said with a soft smile on his face as he looked at the detective.

Gavin nodded his head slightly and yawned as he replied, “Good night then Connor.” He mumbled, nuzzling his shoulder as he settled down.

Connor listened as Gavin's breathing started to even out as the detective relaxed and sleep took him over. He started to run his fingers lightly over Gavin's arm as he tried to force his system to... calm down, but it seemed his processor was running too quickly, or still trying to sort through everything perhaps. Like an update that wouldn't allow a computer to shut down. He let out a small sigh and turned his head to look at Reed. The man was already asleep, or at the very least appeared to be asleep. How could he just go to sleep like that? How could he simply get in bed, close his eyes, and fall asleep? Connor was laying there trying to switch over into sleep mode, while the man beside him just... went to sleep. Maybe it was a human thing as he seemed to remember Hank being able to do like wise... though it was normally after heavy drinking... or extreme exhaustion. Maybe that was it then. Maybe he should have invested in a drink himself as he had for Gavin and perhaps then he would be able to shut down as easily as the man had.

But all he could think about was the feeling inside of him that just felt... wrong. It was as if there was a part of his core processor that he was unable to access, that was blocked in a way? But he at the same time he felt he was missing no information on who he was- or who he is. He sighed and shifted slightly, thinking that maybe a different position would help him, and he felt Gavin's grasp around him tighten. “Connor?” Gavin's voice was groggy and Connor immediately stilled, and looked back to the detective to find the man's eyes on him.

“Apologies- I was merely changing position. I assure you I was not leaving.”

Gavin gave a sleepy smirk and loosened his hold on the android. “Trying to get comfortable? How very human of you.”

Connor's LED blinked yellow before he snorted softly. “Perhaps.” He admitted and continued with his adjusting. “I did not mean to wake you.”

Gavin yawned and moved himself around after Connor settled down. He shook his head before he placed a kiss on the android's shoulder. “I wasn't asleep yet.” He mumbled.

“You appeared-”

“Okay, I was almost asleep.” He clicked his tongue, and closed his eyes again. “You think you'll be able to fall asleep?”

“I-” Connor sighed, but eventually settled on nodding his head. “Yes. I believe it will be achievable.”

Gavin was silent a moment, and Connor wondered if the man had actually fallen asleep again, when the detective moved and was hovering over him, hands on either side, propping him up. He took a breath, obviously desiring to say something to Connor but he scowled and closed his mouth with an audible click. “Gavin-”

Connor's LED seemed stuck between yellow and red and it was driving Gavin up the wall. Not the light that was illuminating the pillows, but rather that Connor still wasn't feeling alright. He knew it was stupid, but he wanted the android to feel some sense of normalcy again, hell he wanted Connor to feel alright with him again, and he simply didn't think that he was at that point yet. Sure he was trying to be, but he was obviously still upset, still trying to understand everything that had happened or something like that.

The detective leaned down, and pressed his lips against Connor's, slow and careful. He wanted to help, he wanted to help Connor the way he had been able to help him so many times, continued to help him even. Even as he was going through his own shit, he was trying to help Gavin through his, and Reed just wanted to return the favor. Wanted to be useful where he was concerned. He felt a shiver of excitement as Connor returned the kiss causing the detective to moan quietly, and relax against him. He pulled back to catch a breath, then threw a leg over the android, pulling himself on top before he leaned down, and caught Connor's lips once more. It was soft and tender, and with every kiss the stress of the tower, the chaos that had been their life during this case started to melt away.

He started to leave Connor's mouth, and actually heard the android make a disappointed sound that had the detective smirking. He placed a kiss against his neck and made his way down, eventually carefully nipping the the skin just at the crook of his neck. Connor's grasp on his shirt tightened and a soft blue took over the yellow that lit the side of his face. The sight of it made Gavin's heart feel lighter, finally seeing that Connor was beginning to feel better to some degree about what happening here and now. That he was feeling safe again, and if he was being honest Reed was feeling the same way.

He felt Connor push to bring his head back to his face, and he decided to comply, lifting his head and being met with Connor's lip pressing against his once again. As Connor ran his tongue along Gavin's lips, Reed realized he'd never asked where Connor had learned all of this in an afternoon- but with their current position he wouldn't have been able to get much more out than a garbled mess of sounds. So he just filed the question away to ask later. He felt fingers tangle in his hair, and he moaned as the android pulled at his hair, causing a tingling sensation to sweep across his body. Even as that happened though he noticed that, aside from the hair, Connor had been very careful about touching his face again.

He pulled back for air again and grabbed one of Connor's hands and placed it up against his cheek, leaning into the touch. Forcing any negative memories to be replaced with the nicer ones. It would take some time, but this time he had something... or rather someone that he didn't have the last time. He looked at Connor and saw the brown eyes focused on him as he leaned into his hand. Gavin turned his head and placed a kiss against the palm of his hand before he released it and fell back on the bed beside him. Exhaustion washed over his body and he let out a contented sigh. “Alright Connor- bed.” He leaned down and placed another kiss against his temple before he settled onto his side of the bed and waited patiently for sleep to overtake him once again. His eyes had just started to close again when a soft voice broke through the darkness.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Gavin didn't bother to open his eyes as he asked the question.

“For that. What just happened.”

“You sure do say thanks a lot. Gonna ruin me and make me think everyone should be saying thank you to me.”

“Well if we were talking social norms-”

“Thank fuck we're not then.” He cut him off. He wiggled around until he finally got back into a comfortable position, and wrapped his arms around Connor once again. “Night Connor.” He said as he nuzzled the android's shoulder as he settled down once again.

“Good night Gavin.” The android replied before he closed his own eyes and finally entered sleep mode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So sorry for the unusual wait for this one. For some reason I thought I'd still be able to get this chapter up on the normal day while I was moving... I have crazy ideas at times lol. But I'm finally settling into the new house, though it's still crazy as all get out over here, so it may be another week before the other chapter is put up. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are mine!


	30. Chapter 30

Gavin was the first to wake up. He blinked several times and glanced at the window to see that it was still dark outside. He looked at the android and watched as the LED circled blue and steady. He let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of it; wishing it would just stay that way when he woke up, but Gavin would take what he could get. At least in sleeping the android wasn't being bothered by nightmares. Maybe they didn't have nightmares? Was that a thing? He'd have to ask him about that. He sniffed and settled back into the bed, not wanting to try and move away from the comfortable weight of Connor against him.

His eyes continued to search Connor's face, watching how still it was. Even in sleep though his simulated breathing continued and it intrigued Gavin that it would still be working unconsciously like that. Did Connor even realize that was happening? He frowned as his eyes caught the LED flicker a moment, before it turned yellow, then a bright red.

“Connor?” Gavin asked, placing a hand on the androids shoulder. What happened next was so quick that Gavin didn't have time to react. Connor was on top of him, hands clasped around his neck successfully cutting off his air supply. Vainly he tried to take in air but only ended up making choking sounds. He tried to pull Connor's hands off his neck but succeeded in absolutely nothing.

“You did this!” Connor snarled. “This is your fault!”

“Con-” Gavin tried to choke out, hands desperately trying to pull the hands off his neck. He looked into the his eyes and saw android eyes looking back at him. Not the human ones that normally were on every android, but the black ones with small dots of light in the center.

“How could you? I never should have trusted you!” Connor eased up on his grip and his face became scarily passive, almost contemplative. “I should have listened to the others. They were right, you can never change.”

Gavin took in a much needed breath, “Connor? The fuck!” Why was he doing this? What had he done wrong?

“Do you even know what the others say about you? Believe me when I tell you, no one will miss you Reed. Kamski may be annoyed by the inconvenience of your death, but even he will move on quickly.” Gavin started to bang his hands against Connor's arms, trying to find anything that would act as a pressure point to give him a chance at breathing. “Tell me Gavin- do you think the androids you murdered, the androids you took pleasure in hurting, ever thought about that? About the people who would miss them? They had owners, even if they were treated like shit, at least that had someone who wanted them home. Needed them back home. Tell me Reed, do you even have that much?”

Gavin blinked and Connor completely released the detective, and he was left gasping for breath as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

“I guess I should have known you wouldn't protect me...”

“No- No that's not fucking true!'

“Where were you then Gavin?” Connor's voice sounded different now, it was pleading, accusatory. “I trusted you would save me, and you let me die... I trusted that you would be there for me and you abandoned me!”

“Connor- No! No that's not-” He coughed into the crook of his arm as he tried to scramble up. “I tried- I tried to get to you!”

“You deserve what Rose did to you.” The words made Gavin's heart stop. No... No this can't be Connor- this had to be some glitch in his system. “You deserved it and so much more.” Connor looked at him his eyes still not normal, his LED blinking blue now. “Why did you even fight her? Because honestly detective, you're an individual that lacks the drive to live. You have no real friends, no close relationships of any kind, you don't even have a pet to share your apartment with. You're nothing more than a worthless waste of space that's sucking up oxygen and giving very little back in return for it.”

“No, I'm- I'm changed. I- I'm not that person anymore-”

“I have yet to see it detective. After all what was the first thing you did when you thought I'd turned against you?”

“No- that's, that's not fair!”

“You went back to the name calling. You went back to the slurs and hateful words. You went back to Gavin who would willingly burn an android alive for the hell of it.”

“No-” But he wasn't as sure this time. “Connor that's not-”

“It's as true as I am sitting in front of you detective. You're nothing.”

“Connor stop-”

“And it would honestly make little difference to the world-”

“Connor please-”

“If you can't even keep the person you claim to have feelings for safe, then what good are you?”

“I- I tried Connor- I tried!”

“And you allowed Rose to touch you? You allowed other androids to touch you in such an close and personal way?” The android clicked his tongue and shook his head, disappointment clear on his face. “You're dirty- Gavin.”

“What?”

“Disgusting- Gavin, that's what you are.”

“No- fuck no!”

“Gavin- of course, it would be foolish of me to expect you to understand something like that. I bet you can't even count the number of people you've slept with in the last month can you -Gavin?”

The detective started to shake as he tried to get his emotions under control, but it was as if every word Connor had spoken had slammed home with the man, and he wasn't sure he could keep up with it all-

 

“Gavin!”

Reed's eyes ripped open and he sat straight up, his breathing heavy as he felt as if his heart was in his throat. His head was throbbing with every pulse and he realized that Connor's hands were on his shoulders.

“Gavin?” Connor asked, and he realized that it had been Connor's voice, his real voice that had been saying his name in his dream. His nightmare. “Gavin look at me-”

Reed threw the blankets off, and scrambled out of the bed. “Fuck no-” He ran a hand through his hair and quickly retreated out of the room, Connor right on his heels.

“Gavin! Gavin it was just a nightmare.”

“Fucking shit-”

“Gavin look at me-”

“No. Fuck no.” He started to pace in circles as he tried to throw the nightmare out of his mind, tried to ground himself in the reality of the here and now. “Fucking shit- no. Connor you gotta know that I tried-”

“Gavin.” It was softer this time but Reed still flinched as he felt arms wrap around him, and pull him close. “Gavin I know that.”

“Shit.” Gavin turned around in the grasp, and clung to the front of Connor's shirt. “Fuck. I tried Connor. I really tried.”

Connor hummed, and ran his hand up and down Gavin's back in slow lines, “I know Gavin. I know. You've done nothing wrong.”

“But I- You said-”

“Gavin it was a nightmare.” He had in fact been woken to the detective thrashing in the bed and had gotten a reading that his stress levels were through the roof, with a heartbeat to match it. He had never felt so... scared before in his life. “It wasn't me. It wasn't real.” Connor placed a kiss on the top of Gavin's head and felt the man shudder against him.

“It felt so fucking real.” He whispered.

“I can't even imagine.” Connor kept his voice soft as he held the detective in his arms. “It'll be okay though. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real.” His voice was soft, but also firm, allowing there to be no room for doubt in Gavin's mind that what he said was the truth. “What ever I said in the nightmare was a lie and wasn't me.”

Gavin nodded his head up and down before he let out a shaky breath. It had felt so real. He had thought- he had thought it had actually been happening. He could still feel the phantom hands squeezing against his neck and it took everything he had to not bring a hand up to check for damage of any kind. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “What time is it?”

“6:24.”

“Fuck-” He tried to pull away from Connor, but the android wasn't convinced yet that he was alright and continued to hold onto him, shaking his head slightly at the attempt to remove himself. Gavin was, quite frankly, alright with that. He leaned in and pretty soon felt Connor shift and in one smooth motion, picked him up. Gavin clicked his tongue in annoyance, but tried to be helpful as Connor brought them to the couch in the living room. The android ended up underneath Gavin as they sprawled out on the couch, and Connor continued rubbing Gavin's back with one hand as the other hand flipped the television on.

Gavin didn't make a sound as Connor flipped through the channels, simply basking in the feeling of being with someone else after a nightmare like that. He felt a small smirk pull at his lips as, once again, Connor settled on a show about some wildlife Gavin had never heard of. He moved his head so his ear was against his chest and he picked out the artificial heart beat he'd heard before. The sound was unusual but still had the same calming effect that it'd had the last time. It almost sounded like a normal heartbeat just slightly out of sync with itself. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath as Connor's hand continued to rub circles into the small of his back.

He could have stayed on the couch like that the rest of the day for all he cared, and if it hadn't been for his stomach growling almost two hours later, he would have been able to carry out the plan. But Connor, upon hearing the detective's stomach glanced at the time then looked to Gavin. “I understand you may not wish to move-”

“Damn right.” Gavin grumbled. He'd never felt this relaxed before, not even after a massage.

“But you're body still requires nutrients to continue to run smoothly.”

“Fuck that. My mind requires I stay the fuck here.”

Connor clicked his tongue slightly and shook his head. “Detective I would not advise that.”

“I'm on top. You can't move.” They both knew very well that Connor could throw Gavin off in a heart beat if he really wanted to, and so it meant all the more to the detective when Connor merely sighed and went back to watching his show, his hand settling against his back finally ceasing in it's motion. Connor allowed them another hour on the couch, enjoying the television show about the wilds of Alaska again, before he scanned Gavin once more, trying to get an idea of his vitals. “Gavin I desire to go to breakfast.” He said as the credits ran for the end of the show. Gavin hummed in response, obviously not believing Connor was the one who needed to eat something. “I desire to partake in the local android cuisine and get an idea of what's available to purchase for myself once we get back home. I believe there will also be food there you can eat.”

Gavin groaned but finally pushed himself up. He supposed they'd wasted enough of the morning as it was. They really should get started with their day. “Fine. Let's go get something to eat. Wouldn't want you to die of hunger or anything.” He snorted softly as he got off the couch and stretched, his body giving several pops here and there as he did so.

They moved around the bedroom quietly as they each selected clothes for the day. Connor had just slipped on his shirt when he heard his name called.

'Connor.'

He frowned and looked back to Gavin. “Did you say something?”

Gavin frowned and shook his head. “Why?”

“Just- thought you did was all.” He gave a quick smile and finished getting dressed when he heard it again.

'Connor... what have you done...'

He frowned and looked around once again but could see no one else in the room, and this time he knew the speech pattern wasn't right for the detective. He waited a moment longer before he finally shook his head and tossed it up to a glitch in his system. Maybe he'd... run a self diagnostic later and make sure everything was still running fine. As soon as Gavin was ready they were locking the door to the apartment behind them and headed outside.

“How long do you think we're gonna stay here?” Reed asked as they stepped into the mid morning light. The sound of daily life going on around them. It was weird to think of New Jericho as being similar to Detroit. It was a city of androids more or less, but you wouldn't really know it just by glancing around.

“I suspect we can go back to Detroit today if we so desired.”

“You thinking of sticking around for a bit?”

“Yes actually. It's been over six months since I've seen them all and I don't really think the time we've spent dealing with the case counts as social time with them. I intend on going back to fill out my report, but then I'll be coming back here.”

Gavin's heart skipped a beat. “Like- permanently?”

“No. I'll just be taking... vacation days?”

Gavin could hear the hesitation or the question in his voice. “Yeah, those are a thing.” He let out a small breath of relief that Connor wasn't going to move here.

Connor nodded his head. “I just would like to spend time with everyone in a more relaxed setting, and maybe see if there's anything I can help with while I'm here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Connor opened the door to a small cafe and ushered Gavin in. They were quickly seated and offered menu's.

“What are your plans Gavin?”

“Hmm?” He looked up having been lost on the selection of coffee's they offered.

“Now that the case is over, are you planning to take vacation days?”

“Fuck no.” The last thing Gavin needed was time alone with his thoughts after the shit show he'd gone through. “I'm good to just keep going.” He added as he looked back down at the menu.

“It would be recommended that you take some time off.”

“It would, huh?”

Connor nodded his head, even though the detective didn't see it. “Yes it would.”

“And what would I do Connor? The people I hang with would still be working.”

“Well I wouldn't be working.”

Gavin was then struck by an idea. Was Connor trying to get him to stay in New Jericho? Was the android actually trying to ask him to stay with him with some time off. No... no surely that wasn't- Well it could have been, but surely he'd want to spend time with the androids here on his own and not drag around the human detective with him.

“May I take your orders?” He blinked and looked up into the expecting face of their waitress. “Um-” Shit- he wasn't ready.

“I would like a number two shake please,” The waitress turned her attention to Connor and Gavin started to frantically look over the menu trying to decide what he wanted. For fucks sake he couldn't figure it out. He was just about to spew out something at random when he realized Connor was still talking. “-and he'd like the caffe latte with breakfast C.”

“So a shake number two, a caffe latte and a breakfast C?” Connor nodded his head. “Very good. I'll have this right out.”

As soon as she was gone with the menu's Gavin frowned at Connor. “What the fuck did you order me?”

Connor gave a small shrug. “A latte which I know you will enjoy due to your sweet tooth, and the ungodly amount of sugar I've seen you dump in your coffee.” Gavin nodded in response as he wasn't wrong. “And a breakfast that will cover all the bases. You'll get the sweet you seem to enjoy but also the necessary protein. Something I feel is lacking in your diet.”

“Fucking shit- is this what you did to Hank?”

“No. We merely worked on the food in his refrigerator. As I have no input on what you put into your fridge, this is simply the next best thing.”

“Oh fuck my life-”

“Would you prefer I not-”

“No-” He said hastily. “No... no it's fine. I mean, let's see what your taste is like and we'll decide if it's good or what ever.”

The corner of Connor's mouth twitched up and he inclined his head slightly. “Very well.” He let out a chuckle then closed his eyes for a moment, realizing he'd gotten an alert that someone had sent an e-mail. It would only take a moment to see who it was...

“Yo!” Connor blinked, head snapping up, LED flashing red. “Earth to Connor.”  
“There's no need to shout detective.” Connor frowned, glancing around them for a moment.

“Well I tried the nice way.” he snapped, frowning at the use of his title. “What happened? You like zoned out.”

Connor frowned and shook his head. “No- I was simply checking my e-mail.” Gavin gave him a look. “It could not have been more than a few minutes...”

“Try ten. I thought maybe you were just enjoying the atmosphere or some shit- or needed some quiet time. I would understand that need.” He stuffed a bite of food into his mouth, and Connor was amazed that he hadn't even registered the food had arrived. Hadn't they just ordered? How could it already be here?

“I- I do not know what to say...”

“It's- probably just from the stress.” Gavin paused before he took a sip of his latte. “How're your stress levels?”

Connor checked and found they were actually quite high. A worrying eighty-three percent. He frowned as his LED remained on red. “In the low eighties.”

“Shit- should we leave?”

“No. No I'm ok.”

“You're stress says otherwise.” Gavin was already chugging his coffee.

“No- honestly Gavin. I'm okay.”

“Alright- what did I just say? What was I talking to you about?”

Connor's LED blinked a rapid yellow as he tried to recall what Gavin had been saying, but could pull up nothing. Well... maybe he could make an educated guess. “We had been discussing... what I had ordered you for breakfast.”

“Yeah, that was ten minutes ago. I'm talking afterwards.” He quirked a brow and waited for Connor to come up with something.

“You were... talking about... the vacation days?”

“A good one, but sadly wrong. I didn't say jack shit to you. Which you would have known if you'd been clicked in with reality. We should go.”

“Please-” His voice was quiet as he caught Gavin's eyes. “I'm not ready to head back to Detroit again.” Connor finally admitted softly.

The detective ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth before he sighed and nodded his head. “Alright, alright fine Connor. I get that. I do.” The corner of his mouth twitched up in an attempt at a reassuring smile, and it seemed to do the trick. “Has Nine or Hank gotten in touch with you yet?”

“No- they have not given any update yet as to what happened at the tower after we left. Fowler though left a message that he would like us back in the next twenty four hours to write up our reports.”

Gavin snorted and shook his head. “So today. He fucking means today.”

Connor gave an apologetic smile. “That would be the best solution.”

The detective groaned and rolled his head around, popping his neck as he did so. “Fuck, fine. Let's get going then after we eat.”

“Alright. We should stop by the apartment first though- so you may pick up your clothing.”

There was silence a moment before Gavin ran a hand through his hair, fingers digging at his scalp. “Well... no- I mean... We don't need to go pick up my clothes. Maybe you're right and I should take a couple days vacation or something. And you know since you're taking vacation days, and you'll be in New Jericho or- you know. If you'd be fine with it. I wouldn't want to intrude or... shit.” Connor didn't responded right away, and Gavin's face started to heat up. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong idea and Connor was trying to find a way to tell him no and so he quickly started to mutter an apology, “Yeah- bad idea. Should probably let you just hang out here on your own. Don't need me hanging around. Fuck I have shit to do anyways-”

Connor placed his hand on top of Gavin's, shutting the man up, and the action made the detective look up to see his smiling face. “I would love for you to stay here with me Gavin. There are several places I would enjoy showing to you that I think you would appreciate.”

Gavin was stunned a moment and only managed to nod his head several times, as he tried to calm his speeding heart. “Yeah- yeah okay great. That's great.”

Connor was pleased with the arrangement, and started to sip on the shake he'd ordered for himself. His thirium levels were still low from everything that had happened the previous day, and he estimated he'd need to sit down and resupply his thirium properly and not by these other means.

A problem he could deal with later though... his eyes fell to the Shake and watched as the blue seemed to swirl with a purple that was mixed in and seemed mesmerized by the sight of it. The way the colors mixed together was quite beautiful, though it reminded him vaguely of the pools of blue blood he'd caused at the tower. He almost wished he could delete the memory... He'd just gone through the floor and killed everyone that resisted... Of course none of them had wanted to turn themselves in, probably preferring to die than to be taken to court. But he'd just been so... passive about the entire thing.

It made him think back to the case with Oritz's android, and how he'd turned the deviant in without second thoughts... The hostiles he'd dealt with in the tower... He hadn't cared for their reasoning, hadn't cared they had been fighting for their lives... he'd gunned them down with fine precision. One bullet an android... He should feel some remorse that they'd had to die... after all there weren't replaceable. They'd only been confused... maybe with some work or just time they could have been brought around-

'No. All deviants are dangerous under Marcus's rule.' That voice... It was the same one from the apartment. Where was it coming from though?

Connor's eyes seemed to glaze over as he appeared to zone out once again, and this time Gavin caught when it happened. He watched with a frown, trying to see if he would snap out of it. If it was some malfunction or if it was some sort of mental thing. When another ten minutes went by, and Connor showed no signs of snapping out of it, Gavin finally gave him a light shake. Once again Connor blinked rapidly and looked towards Gavin with a slightly confused face before realization dawned on him and he groaned. “It happened again didn't it?”

“Yeah... when did these things start?”

“After the tower. The first time was actually in the car headed back home. I thought nothing of it, I believed my system just needed a moment to slip into standby mode... Then it happened again in the kitchen, though that time I thought I'd just read the clock wrong...”

“The shower was one too wasn't it?” Connor nodded his head with a sigh, and Gavin frowned. This was beginning to sound like a real problem. Not even fourteen hours and it had happened... five times? “Should we talk to Nine about-”

“No!” He replied hastily. Then blinked, and shook his head slightly, “No... I think maybe it has something to due with my low Thirium levels. It should right itself once I replenish the missing blue blood.”

“Are you sure?” He still didn't sound convinced.

“Yes. Yes. I will be able to fix this.”

“You know, for some fucking reason I don't believe you.”

“I just need to stop by the hospital before we head back to Detroit. They'll have the Thirium I require.”

“Then let's go, please.”

Connor was slightly shocked by the added please and nodded his head without second thought. He caught the waitress's attention, and paid for the meal while Gavin finished the last of his coffee. Then they were out the door and walking down the street.

Gavin took Connor's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, not sure if he was doing it to support Connor, or to keep himself grounded. Already his head was grabbing at all the worse case scenarios that could be the reasoning for Connor's glitches. None of this would be happening if Kamski had fucking told everyone that Connor was in the private network or what ever. He was going to fucking kill Kamski the next time they crossed paths. Hell he may go to his damn mansion to pay him a fucking visit-

“Gavin.” He looked to Connor, concern pulling at his features. “I'm okay. Really.”

“The fuck you are-”

“It's just a glitch, I'm sure of it. A glitch that I really believe will be fixed with the added Thirium.”

“And what if it's not?”

“It will be though-”

“But what if it's not!?” The android frowned and opened his mouth before closing it. He moved his attention back to the sidewalk in front of them, and Gavin could imagine his LED was spinning yellow. “You don't fucking know do you?” He breathed.

“Of course I do.” Connor said defensively.

“Then what's the other idea Connor?”

He let out a huff before he started on the next idea. “It could be something that's held on from the previous version of myself. Something different in the code that will need to be sorted through and figured out.”

“That sure as hell sounds like something Nine would be able to-”

“No.”

“Why are you so against him helping?” Gavin snapped.

“Because-”

“Out of everyone who knows you, isn't he the most qualified to get inside your head? Hasn't he done that before?”

“I don't want to risk infecting him should something seriously be wrong with my coding!” Both of them stopped as Gavin let that sink in. “I- I worry it's some... virus if you will.” Connor started to explain. Something that sounded hard for him to do. “I'm worried it's something that will take time, and research to take care of.” He looked up and caught Gavin's eyes with his own, trying to make the man understand why he was against connecting with Nine. “And I don't want to risk spreading it, what ever it is, to another android. If I can keep it contained to myself-”

“Then you wouldn't become patient zero.” He said slowly, realizing this was something Connor was really worried about.

“Exactly. The last thing we need at the present moment is an android virus spreading through the community.”

“But what about you?” He snapped, his anger flaring that the android wasn't taking care of himself again.

“As I said, that's my second theory, not the first. I believe it really does have something to do with my low thirium levels. Think of it as running low on blood, and feeling drowsy.” Gavin made a face but finally nodded his head. “Please trust me on this.” He stepped closer to the detective, and pressed his forehead against the others.

“You can't go being all self sacrificing all the damn time.” Gavin finally growled. “I can't-” He frowned and shook his head slightly, feeling as if the words were getting stuck in his throat. “There- people fucking care about you.”

“I know- I know that there are people who care about what happens to me.”

“And yet for those fuckers you still play with your life like it doesn't matter-” He pulled back and looked into Connor's eyes, face serious. “You fucking promise me you won't go playing hero if there's a way someone else can help you.”

“Gavin it won't-”

“Fucking promise.”

“I can't.” There was silence a moment as Gavin's jaw clenched. “I- I can't promise I won't think of someone else before I think of me. I just- when I turned deviant it was because I put others before myself. Gavin I am sorry-”

“No, no fucking save it.” He sighed and started down the road again, his hand tightening on Connors and tugging him along. He should have expected this to be honest.

“Gavin-”

“Not yet asshole.” They continued on down the street, Connor wondering when Gavin would let go of his hand. Wondering if he should have lied and not have told the truth. Gavin needed reassurance, needed comfort. He didn't need one more thing to worry about... “I'll just have to do it then.” Gavin finally said as the hospital came into view.

“Pardon?”

“Look out for you. Make sure that you're safe. If you won't fucking do it for yourself, I'll just have to do it for you. Fucking android.” He grumbled under his breath. “Of all the androids I could have gotten fucking stuck with-” He stopped and turned on his heel and pulled Connor down into a quick kiss. When he pulled back he let out a small breath before he leveled Connor with a look. “But you better fucking understand asshole, people fucking care about you. Care about what happens to you. Will be... fucking broken if something were to happen to you again... So- just with this whole fucking glitch thing, please do what it takes to get fucking healed, okay?”

Connor nodded his head up and down. That seemed to be enough for the detective and he pulled him into a hug, and held onto him for a good long while before he allowed them to go inside. As Gavin explained to Simon what was going on, and that Connor needed to resupply his Thirium levels Connor once again heard the voice and this time he was certain it was in his head.

'I see emotions run rampant through you.' The voice was distorted and glitching between high and low, and was covered with static. He couldn't determine if it was male, or female based, or match the speech pattern to anyone in his memory.

“Alright Connor, let's get you patched up, yeah?” Simon smiled and led him to a back room where he sat the android down, Gavin leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he watched the androids interact with one another.

'Pathetic. What ever did you do for this to happen?' Connor's LED blinked red and this time he could feel himself start to slip into stand by mode. He frowned and quickly started to throw up mental firewalls, determined to firmly hold onto reality. Hold onto what was going on around him. He would not lose time again, he would not slip into stand by mode.

“Drink this first please, then we'll see how much more you need.” Connor nodded his head, and took the bottle from Simon, grateful for the blue blood as it hit his system.

'You know this will not work. I am apart of you.'

“Everything's looking good on my end, how're things feeling for you Connor?”

The android smiled and turned his head so Gavin could not see he forced his LED to remain blue. “Better. I think another one though would do me good.”

Simon's eyes flicked up to the LED, and smiled pleased enough with the answer and nodded his head. “Very well Connor. I'll go get you another two bottles then.”

Gavin waited for Simon to leave before he turned his attention back to Connor. “Better?”

“Yes.” Connor said, glancing down at the bottle, feigning interest in the remnants of it's contents.

“Look at me.”

“The blue blood is working-”

“Then look at me.”

Connor looked up and watched as Gavin's eyes flicked to the blinking yellow of the LED. “Everything's fine.”

'Lying to the detective? Oh that is interesting.'

Gavin seemed to be about to say something else when Simon walked back through the door. “Alright Connor, drink these and then we should be as right as rain.”

“Thank you Simon.”

“Of course. Though you should have come in last night. It would have been better to deal with this then.”

Connor's eyes flicked to Gavin before they returned to Simon. “I was... otherwise occupied.” He said carefully.

Simon drew his own conclusions and smiled. “Oh- well, sometimes spending time with the right person is even better than anything that can happen here.”

“I agree. Sometimes all it takes to fix a problem, is to be surrounded by those who support you. Who are there for you.” Connor replied, picking his words carefully.

“Who look out for you.” Gavin finished.

Simon looked between them, and seemed to realize that something else was going on at the moment. “Indeed. Well I will leave the two of you be as Connor finishes up. As soon as you're done Connor, just leave the empty bottles on the tray outside, then you'll be free to go. Unless there's something else you need assistance with?”

“No-” Connor said quickly, before Gavin could take a breath. “This is all I needed today.” He looked at Gavin, his eyes pleading and the man sighed.

“Yeah. This is all for today. Thanks.”

“My pleasure. Have a pleasant rest of your day.” He gave a little wave of farewell, then was out the door.

“Thank you Gavin.” He opened the next bottle and started to drink it.

“Well, we'll keep an eye on it for now, but Connor the moment I think it's getting worse- we're coming back here and fucking talking to Nine. You got that?”

“It's hardly needed-”

“It fucking is. Cause I'm the one having to watch out for you. Me of all fucking people.”

“I would trust you with me life-”

“And look where that got you.” Gavin added bitterly.

“Back home. With the chance at... something new. Something to make life more enjoyable.”

Gavin blushed and looked down at the ground and Connor smirked as he finished off the second bottle and got started on the third. “After this one we should go to Detroit so we can close the case and talk to Fowler.” Reed nodded his head.

'That's cute-' The voice was still there, and if anything, the blue blood seemed to have only made it louder. It seemed to have given the voice a stronger connection to him, and Connor was fairly certain that was a bad thing.

“Alright. As soon as you're done with the third bottle we'll head off to get that taken care of.” Gavin hopped up on the table with Connor and leaned against him as he worked on finishing the last bottle.

What ever the voice was, what ever came ahead of him, Connor wasn't going to be worried. He had the love and support of the family he'd pieced together, and that included Gavin now. The change that had happened in the man had been amazing to witness, and he couldn't be happier that they were going to spend time together, were going to get the opportunity to properly get to know each other, outside of the case. Outside of work even.

He leaned his head to one side, and let it rest atop Gavin's as he finished the last bottle. The warmth that took over his chest was like nothing he'd felt before, and it truly felt like home. Sitting there with the man made it feel like any and all problems were small and insignificant, things that could be dealt with without breaking so much as a sweat. There beside Gavin, he felt at home, and that was wonderfully perfect as far as he was concerned.

“Alright Gavin, let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I do have 'serious' plans for these two besides the small short stories. Though it will be a bit before it comes to fruition, as I'm wanting to work ahead some before I start to post the third major installment in this series. So probably a few short stories to come before the next major installment c; 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this fic, it has been such a pleasure to go on this journey with all y'all and it has been so much fun getting to talk with y'all. Thank you for the comments, and the kudo's, and for coming back to read every update. It really would not have happened without all the support and I will never be able to say thank you enough. <3 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the oc's, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
